Mascarade
by Sedgie
Summary: AU - Quand une star de cinéma courant après sa gloire perdue, se voit contrainte de jouer une belle mascarade avec une jeune inconnue rencontrée fortuitement dans un ascenseur pour retrouver sa popularité.
1. Rencontre

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Je vous ais manqué j'espère :p**

 **Alors, comment se prépare vos vacances ?! Quoi vous faites ?**

 **Moi c'est Juillet farniente où j'oscille entre sieste et écriture : LE PIED !**

 **Bref, je voulais encore vous remercier pour ma précédente fic " _Yin & Yang_" et l'accueil exceptionnel qu'elle a reçu, je vous n'aime plus que tout \o/ **

**J'espère que celle-ci suivra le même chemin. J'ai pris le parti de faire une fic plus courte mais axée plus sur l'humour.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, sur cette nouvelle fic que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire !**

* * *

 **ps : pour ceux qui me "follow" ya des chances que je poste une autre fic sur la série "The 100" (si vous ne connaissez pas, courez-y !) qui sera une Clexa évidemment. Donc, si vous avez double mail de postage, ce n'est pas une erreur.**

* * *

 **ps2 : Après une journée sans Internet, j'ai ENFIN trouvé un moyen de poster ! HOURRA !**

* * *

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 _Saison : AU_

 _Pairing : SQ_

 _Résumé : Quand une star de cinéma courant après sa gloire perdue, se voit contrainte de jouer une belle mascarade avec une jeune inconnue rencontrée dans un ascenseur fortuitement._

* * *

 **Rencontre**

 _Mascarade : action hypocrite relevant d'une mise en scène trompeuse._

Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé d'attendre une chose autant que de la craindre ? D'avoir envie d'une chose impatiemment mais en même temps vouloir la fuir ? D'avoir ce sentiment d'envie et de peur en même temps ?

A la sortie de chacun de ses films, Gina Mills avait cette impression.

Elle était excitée, comme une enfant au matin de Noel, mais aussi fébrile comme lorsque l'on attendait des résultats d'examens.

Seule dans son salon, elle tapotait nerveusement ses ongles sur sa table en verre. Elle détestait cet état de stress et de peur, elle détestait se trouver faible devant de simples chiffres. Elle qui avait été devant les feux de la rampe une grande partie de sa vie, aujourd'hui ces feux n'étaient plus aussi vivaces et chacune de ses nouvelles sorties dans les salles sombres était un challenge qu'elle détestait subir.

Alors quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, elle sursauta presque, plongée dans ses pensées. Quand la sonnette insista, Gina n'avait plus aucun doute sur la personne derrière la porte.

\- Oui, oui voilà !

Elle ouvrit la porte avec agacement avant d'apercevoir une plantureuse rousse aux yeux verts se tenir sur le perron.

\- Hello darling !

\- Zelena … Quel déplaisir de te voir, grinça la jeune femme

\- Ne sois pas si cynique, tu sais que c'est mon petit rituel à chaque sortie. Je peux ?

\- Entre.

La belle rousse passa devant Gina, distillant son doux parfum de pomme sur son passage, suivie de Gina pour le moins irritée.

\- Pas de nouvelles encore ?

\- Aucune …

\- Remarque, le film n'est sorti que ce matin … Les chiffres ne devraient plus tarder. Je le sens bien celui-là ! s'enthousiasma la jeune femme

\- Si tu le dis …

\- Si toi-même tu ne crois plus au succès des films que tu tournes …

\- Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis lucide. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de tourner celui-là.

\- Hm laisse-moi deviner : parce que tu es sur la paille ? Et que depuis environ … 5 ans, tu n'es plus abonnée aux cartons cinématographiques dont tu avais l'habitude depuis tes 17 ans ?

\- La ferme … grogna la jeune femme en fronçant le nez. Et je ne suis pas _sur la paille_ comme tu dis. J'ai encore de généreuses réserves.

\- Tu as accepté de tourner dans ce film de seconde zone simplement pour t'occuper, pas pour rechercher le _blockbuster_ du siècle. Tu dois bien te douter qu'il ne va pas rentrer au panthéon des films à succès.

\- Tant que je peux encore exercer mon métier …

\- Mais dans quel état ? Regarde-toi : tu n'as plus 20 ans Gina … Tes années « _star montante d'Hollywood_ » sont derrière toi. Il faut que tu admettes qu'à l'approche de la quarantaine, seules Charlize Theron et Julia Roberts ont encore leurs chances.

\- …

\- Ou alors, tu abandonnes le cinéma et tu te tournes vers la télé. Regarde « _Desperate Housewives_ » a relancé les carrières d'actrices sur le retour et toutes flirtant avec la quarantaine.

\- Tu es sensée être mon agent, c'est donc à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas.

\- Je suis certes ton agent, mais aussi et avant tout ta sœur figure-toi. Et en tant que telle, j'ai pas envie de voir ma sœur sombrer dans des films de séries Z, puis dans l'oubli. Tu as été la petite fiancée d'Hollywood, tu as tourné avec les plus grands, tu as été la compagne d'autres. Je n'espère pas que tu puisses retrouver ta notoriété d'antan, mais je ne veux pas non plus que l'on te jette aux oubliettes.

Soudain le téléphone de la jolie rousse vibra et lorsqu'elle lu le contenu du message, elle grimaça :

\- Verdict ?

\- Moins de 30 000 entrées … Soupira la jeune femme. Désolée.

Gina se leva alors, grognant de frustration et fit les 100 pas dans son salon, allant de sa cheminée sa table et inversement, sous le regard peiné de sa sœur.

\- Gina …

\- J'ai une interview au Hilton dans une heure, la coupa la jolie brune

\- Je sais, soupira Zelena. Je t'y emmène ?

\- Non je … J'aimerais être seule …

Zelena opina doucement avant de sortir de son sac une feuille :

\- Ce sont les questions que la journaliste est sensée te poser. Mais il y a de fortes chances qu'elle parle des chiffres.

\- Je sais.

La rousse incendiaire se leva alors et s'approcha de sa sœur. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'initier un geste tendre vers elle, elles qui n'avaient plus eu de contact vraiment chaleureux depuis que le succès avait frappé à la porte de Gina.

Jeune portoricaine vivant dans le Bronx, Gina s'était toujours prédis un avenir hors norme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait toujours su, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle serait quelqu'un.

Alors quand, lors d'un cours de théâtre, il y eu un appel pour un casting, c'était avec tout l'espoir et la fraicheur de ses 17 ans qu'elle s'y présenta. Et pour sa plus grande surprise, elle fut retenue pour un second rôle qui la propulsa à Hollywood.

Puis de fil en aiguille, elle avait gravi les échelons, allant d'un film à un autre, mettant les projecteurs sur elle et sa jeune carrière. Elle fut bientôt baptisée la petite fiancée d'Hollywood à qui tout souriait, enchainant film à succès sur film à succès, enchainant les interviews sur les plus grandes chaines, enchainant aussi les conquêtes qu'étaient ses partenaires à l'écran, la plupart du temps.

Puis le temps passa, Gina prit de l'âge et même si elle était toujours une très belle femme à 36 ans, d'autres jeunettes avaient pris sa place dans le cœur des producteurs et d'Hollywood, la poussant doucement vers la sortie.

Mais Gina était une femme sûre et fière qui n'avait jamais dit son dernier mot. Elle savait qu'elle était née pour cela, elle ne se voyait pas faire autre chose. Mais les offres se faisaient de plus en plus rares et bientôt sa notoriété fondit comme neige au soleil.

Bien sur, sa famille avait toujours été là pour elle, mais lorsque sa notoriété fut acquise à Hollywood, elle se détacha d'eux et oublia presque d'où elle venait. Ce n'est qu'avec la présence de Zelena qu'elle se souvenait d'où elle était partie.

Zelena était sa sœur ainée, suivant des études de droits lorsque Gina fut appelée à devenir une grande actrice hollywoodienne. Sachant pertinemment que ce monde n'était rempli que de requins, elle préféra suivre la carrière de sa sœur en devenant son principal agent et avocat.

Et même si sa sœur lui menait la vie dure parfois, la traitant comme une esclave, Zelena ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, ne s'était jamais détournée d'elle comme avait pu le faire la majorité de leur famille. Malgré les sauts d'humeur de sa sœur allant avec le déclin de sa carrière, Zelena avait toujours eu foi en elle.

\- Tiens-moi au courant, lança la belle rousse devant la porte d'entrée

\- Promis.

Et quand la porte claqua, Gina soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle savait qu'elle était injuste envers sa sœur, la seule qui la soutenait et y croyait encore en elle. Pourtant, elle aurait mérité plus d'indifférence de la part de Zelena tant elle avait été odieuse avec elle parfois, ses humeurs allant avec les audiences de ces films. Et si, en ce moment, elle se sentait en danger une nouvelle fois, elle reportait sa colère et sa frustration sur sa sœur.

Mais malgré l'amour qu'elles se portaient, indéniablement, l'une comme l'autre avaient instauré une distance entre elles, effaçant les liens fraternels pour ne garder que l'aspect professionnel : l'un était l'agent de l'autre, point final.

Et ainsi allait aussi leur rapport : les gestes de tendresses étaient rares entre elles, et, si l'on était extérieur à cette relation, on avait peine à imaginer qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Une fois seule, Gina tapota sur son téléphone à la recherche des premières impressions du film. Elle devait savoir ce qui l'attendait lors de son interview. Les critiques n'étaient pas vraiment mauvaises en soi, mais l'intérêt du scénario semblait avoir eu raison de celui des spectateurs.

De plus comment lutter contre les grosses machineries hollywoodiennes qui ne marchaient qu'à grands coups d'effets spéciaux ? Machineries dont elle avait fait partie fut un temps … Un temps bien lointain maintenant.

Elle prit alors sa veste, son sac et la feuille de questions avant de sortir de chez elle et de s'engouffrer dans sa Mercedes, un des seuls vestiges de sa vie de star.

* * *

Quand elle arriva devant l'hôtel, Gina soupira lourdement : les interviews faisaient partie du jeu. Au début de sa carrière, les journalistes l'adoraient, l'adulaient, se bousculaient pour obtenir le précieux sésame qui leur permettraient de rencontrer Gina Mills, LA star montante d'Hollywood.

A présent, elle devait presque supplier, même si elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à cela, pour obtenir une interview, même dans un simple magazine people.

Alors c'est toujours plein d'espoir et d'entrain, en imaginant que cette interview pourrait relancer l'intérêt du public pour elle, qu'elle entra dans l'immense hall tout en marbre, dorures et strass où trônait une fontaine gigantesque.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir à l'accueil :

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec … Miss Waters.

\- Oui vous êtes là pour la promotion de « _Cowboys and lovers_ » ?

Gina serra la mâchoire quand elle comprit que la jeune femme à l'accueil ne l'avait même pas reconnu, elle qui faisait quand même partie du film, certes en second rôle, mais quand même.

\- C'est ça, finit-elle par lâcher en grinçant des dents

\- 12ième étage, chambre 1237.

\- Merci.

Gina haussa le nez avant de se tourner vers les immenses ascenseurs vitrés donnant directement sur le grand hall. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre d'ascenseur, le vide ne lui faisait pas particulièrement peur, mais elle n'était pas rassurée. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix : elle n'était pas en avance et il était impossible qu'elle monte 12 étages !

Elle s'engouffra alors dans la cage d'ascenseur et ferma les yeux brièvement avant de sentir la cage monter. Au bout de longues secondes, les portes s'ouvrirent et Gina en sauta alors, rassurée d'être sur la « terre ferme ». Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche avant de prendre la direction de gauche et chercha du regard le numéro de chambre.

Juste avant de toquer, elle jeta un œil à son reflet dans une glace dans le couloir et remit de l'ordre à ses cheveux avant de remettre une touche de gloss sur ses lèvres. Elle souffla de courage avant de toquer finalement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, petite aux cheveux bruns dont le visage était rehaussé par de petites lunettes rondes.

\- Bonjour miss Mills ! s'enjoua la jeune femme, visiblement ravie de rencontrer l'actrice.

\- Bonjour.

\- Installez-vous !

Gina entra et vit un immense poster du film en question ainsi que 2 fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre. Elle prit place dans un, tandis que la journaliste s'installa dans l'autre.

\- Vous êtes la troisième que je reçois aujourd'hui.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà interviewé John Ashton et Maria Carter.

\- Hm oui …

Evidemment, Gina passait après les 2 têtes d'affiche du film : John et Maria étaient des jeunes premiers à qui tout réussissait en ce moment. Gina se remémorait avec nostalgie ses premières années où elle était à la place de cette Maria : fraiche et pleine d'espoir.

A présent, elle passait au second plan, reléguée à des rôles secondaires mais vitales pour le bien-être de son compte en banque. Elle était respectée, pour son passé chargé en succès, mais à présent, elle était taxée d'actrice « has been » et ne pouvait jouer, comme dans ce film, que des mères de jeunes actrices.

\- Nous commençons ?

\- Entendu.

La jeune femme alluma son dictaphone et prit son calepin.

\- Bien ... Parlons des chiffres qui sont sortis ce midi.

Gina se crispa alors … Cette interview serait bien trop longue …

* * *

Elle sortit de la chambre 1237 avec une migraine carabinée et des crampes aux mains tant elle s'était crispée lors des différentes questions. La journaliste n'avait cessé de mettre en avant les chiffres quelques peu faibles des entrées en salle et avait largement mis l'accent sur la relation entre le peu de succès rencontré au cinéma et son âge …

Evidemment, comme toute bonne comédienne, Gina avait feint et n'avait rien montré de son désagrément face à ces questions qu'elle jugeait stupides de la part de cette journaliste qui semblait débuter dans le métier.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle se massa douloureusement les tempes, avant de regagner l'ascenseur. Elle était tellement irritée que son mal du vide ne se fit même pas sentir quand l'ascenseur commença à descendre 5 étages avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent pour laisser apparaitre une jeune femme dont les cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue haute. Regina lui jeta un rapide et curieux coup d'œil : la jeune femme avait la trentaine à n'en pas douter, assez fine et grande. Des lunettes à monture noire sur un nez en trompette. Elle portait un simple jeans et un sweat à rayures, un café Starbuck dans une main, jurant totalement avec le lieu où elle se trouvait : un hôtel 5 étoiles.

Curieuse mais sans plus, Gina retourna au massage de ses tempes quand l'ascenseur repartit.

\- Dites … Vous seriez pas …

Gina soupira d'avance : combien de fois lui avait-on parlé en entamant la phrase par ces mots … Elle s'attendait déjà à devoir signer un autographe sur un bout de feuille ou une serviette qu'elle aurait probablement volé sur un chariot dans un couloir …

\- Oui ?

\- Vous seriez pas Gina Mills ?

La jolie brune leva les yeux au ciel avant d'inspirer et expirer

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- Oh cool !

Gina haussa un sourcil, bizarrement amusée par l'attitude pour le moins contradictoire avec les lieux. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers elle, trop virulemment fallait-il croire, car le café qu'elle tenait dans la main gicla sur le chemisier blanc et la jupe grise anthracite de la belle brune.

\- Vous pourriez me … Oh merde ! Désolée, désolée !

Regina sursauta de surprise sa bouche formant un « O » figé. Elle leva les bras au ciel avant de se regarder et de voir des tâches maculer son précieux tailleur.

\- Mais …

\- Désolée je … Laissez-moi vous …

La jeune femme mit un genou à terre avant de sortir un kleenex de sa poche et de le frotter sur la jupe.

\- Ca suffit, arrêtez ! argua Gina

\- Non, non attendez, je suis désolée, c'est pas … Désolée, vraiment. Oh merde …

Et alors qu'elle semblait insister en tapotant sur la jupe, Gina la prit par les épaules et la força à se redresser.

\- Je vous en prie, cessez cela !

La jolie blonde se figea alors, la fixant les larmes aux yeux et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Gina en vit la couleur : des yeux bleus verts avec des pointes de doré à l'intérieur, rendant son regard étrange et hypnotisant. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix de la jeune femme en face d'elle, qu'elle sortit de ses pensées.

\- Je suis terriblement désolée …

\- Ce … Ce n'est rien … C'est un accident, constata Gina en lâchant les épaules de la belle blonde

Cette dernière essaya de sourire péniblement avant de remettre une mèche vagabonde derrière son oreille.

Soudain la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, faisant limite sursauter les 2 jeunes femmes, quand Gina en sortit rapidement, suivie de la mystérieuse blonde. L'actrice eu un léger regard derrière elle mais la jolie blonde n'était déjà plus là. La seule trace de son passage résidait sur sa chemise et sa jupe.

Elle remit sa veste pour cacher les tâches et son sac à main devant sa jupe jusqu'à remonter en voiture. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus catastrophique : entre les résultats de son film, l'interview horrible et cet incident dans l'ascenseur … Oui, les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire … Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

* * *

Ce fut la sonnette stridente de l'entrée qui la sortit difficilement de son sommeil. Deux jours étaient passés depuis la sortie et le flop de son film et Gina avait décidé de « fêter » cela en s'enfermant dans sa villa et en buvant plus que de raison une bonne partie de la nuit en feuilletant un de ses anciens book où elle était encore jeune et pleine d'espoir en son avenir dans le cinéma.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait eu une vie malheureuse, mais le succès fulgurant avait rendu la chute plus rude et dure pour la jeune femme. Les flashs des projecteurs et les crépitements des appareils photos avaient fait place à un désert de tournage et des nuits solitaires, elle qui avait été l'amante de beaucoup d'hommes, notamment de grands acteurs et producteurs.

Et quand la sonnette retentit une énième fois, Gina grogna avant de s'extirper difficilement de son lit, une belle gueule de bois lui matraquant le crane comme si un troupeau d'éléphants tambourinaient dans ses tempes.

Elle jeta un œil à son réveil dont les lettres écarlates indiquaient un 10h32 du matin. Elle se leva alors, s'étira, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale, avant de descendre et de pousser un soupir d'agacement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur derrière la porte.

Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut juste le temps de voir une tornade rousse débouler dans son salon en ricanant telle une sorcière.

\- J'y crois pas ! ricana-t-elle

\- Bonjour à toi aussi chère sœur … lança, fatiguée, Gina

\- Petite cachotière !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne m'avais pas d… T'es saoule ?

\- A peine …

\- Tu as une mine affreuse … ironisa Zelena

\- Charmante … lança Gina en se laissant tomber dans son canapé tout en se massant les tempes

\- Bref, tu aurais pu me le dire !

\- Te dire quoi ? s'agaça la jolie brune

\- Ca ! lança Zelena en brandissant un magazine au dessus d'elle dans un large sourire

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Pour toute réponse, la jolie rousse lui balança le magazine sur les genoux et lorsque Gina le retourna pour en voir la couverture, son cœur s'arrêta net.

\- Mais … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire … soupira-t-elle en fixant la photo en couverture

Ce qui la frappa en premier ne fut pas la photo mais le titre en lettre jaune pétant « _Gina Mills : le coming out assumé ?_ ». Puis son regard alla du titre à la photo, scrutant chaque détail : oui, elle se reconnaissait sur la photo, c'était indéniable. Elle était dans ce qui ressemblait à un ascenseur, vitré, la tête levée vers le ciel tandis qu'à ses pieds … Une personne, une femme.

Le visage de cette dernière était malheureusement caché par un reflet sur la paroi vitrée, on distinguait à peine sa queue de cheval dorée. Sa position, plus qu'équivoque, aux pieds de Gina, suggérait qu'elle était en train de faire plaisir à la jolie brune qui semblait, pour le coup, plus que réceptive.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette abomination ! hurla-t-elle en lançant le magazine en direction de sa sœur qui le rattrapa au vol

\- Comme tu le vois … Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais …

\- Que j'étais quoi ?!

\- A voile et à vapeur, gloussa-t-elle. Oh ça ne me gène pas … J'ai toujours cru que tu étais la plus coincée de nous deux.

\- La ferme ! Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge !

\- C'est pourtant bien toi dans cet ascenseur, qui semble prendre ton pied.

\- C'est ridicule, je ne connais même pas cette femme !

\- De mieux en mieux … Attends, ne me dis pas que c'était une prostituée ?!

\- Qu… Quoi ? Mais tu es folle !

\- En tout cas, tu sembles apprécier … Et tu n'as pas vu les photos à l'intérieur, lança Zelena en feuilletant le magazine

Gina bondit alors hors du canapé et arracha le dit magazine des mains de sa sœur

\- Donne-moi ça !

Elle fit défiler les pages pour tomber sur un article en double page. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lire les colonnes, s'attardant sur les 3 photos dans l'article : la première reprenait la photo de couverture, et les 2 suivantes montraient Gina et la mystérieuse femme debout l'une en face de l'autre, Gina semblant la tenir par les épaules. Là encore, la mauvaise qualité de l'image et les reflets rendaient l'identité de la femme à ses cotés impossible.

\- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ou as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- C'est dans les kiosques depuis hier soir. Tu as hiberné ou quoi ?

\- Non, j'ai décuvé … grogna la jeune femme lisant à présent l'article qui ne disait rien de bien nouveau si ce n'était de relater sa carrière fulgurante ainsi que son déclin.

Zelena s'assit dans un fauteuil alors et croisa les jambes, l'air serein :

\- N'empêche qu'en ces temps … Ca a du bon d'être gay.

Gina la fixa d'un regard noir, fermant violemment le magazine avant de le poser, ou plutôt de le jeter, sur la table.

\- Magnifique ! ironisa Gina

\- Non sérieusement ... Ou étais-tu ces dernières 24h… Gina, as-tu regardé les chiffres d'hier ?

\- De quoi tu parles bon sang ?!

Pour toute réponse, Zelena sortit son téléphone sur lequel elle pianota avant de le tendre à sa sœur qui le prit avec agacement. Quand cette dernière vit le contenu de l'écran, elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais … Est-ce que … C'est vrai ?

\- Absolument. Depuis la parution de ce magazine avec toi en couverture, les entrées de ton film ont doublé.

Gina n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle, plus que quiconque devait bien savoir l'impact que pouvait avoir tel ou tel article. Elle savait que le pouvoir des images étaient indéniables, surtout lorsque l'on était connue.

\- Gina, te rends-tu compte que grâce à cette photo, ta côte de popularité est en train de grimper en flèche !

\- Impossible …

\- Comme je viens de te le dire : être gay est à la mode.

\- Je ne suis pas gay ! s'insurgea-t-elle

\- Mais on s'en fout ! L'essentiel étant que les gens le croient et que ça te servent. Dans le cas contraire, on aurait fait un démenti. Mais là … Ca te rend plus populaire que jamais !

Gina fixa le magazine avant de le reprendre et de fixer la couverture

\- Alors dis-moi, qui est cette jeune femme qui semblait beaucoup apprécier ta présence ? gloussa la jolie rousse.

Après quelques secondes de silence et de regards vers la photo, elle soupira :

\- Je n'en ais aucune idée. Je ne sais même plus quand a été prise cette photo.

Zelena soupira avant de lui reprendre le magazine :

\- Voyons voir … Cet ascenseur est celui du Hilton, incontestablement. Quand t'es-tu rendue au Hilton ?

\- Aucune idée …

\- Fais un effort !

Et comme si sa migraine se rappelait à son bon souvenir, Gina se massa les tempes avant qu'un éclair de génie ne jaillisse :

\- L'interview ! J'ai fais une interview i jours dans cet hôtel. Avec cette affreuse journaliste qui connaissait à peine son métier et …

\- Stop. Reprenons donc. I jours, tu es montée dans cet ascenseur et tu as croisé cette femme.

Gina fixa de nouveau l'image, essayant de se remémorer ce jour-là.

\- Je … Oui, je me souviens. Elle portait des lunettes, elle a renversé son café sur moi ! Oui c'est ça : elle était en train d'éponger le café sur ma jupe, dit-elle en pointant l'image de son index.

\- Ok d'accord, et donc, il s'est passé quoi après.

\- Après ? Les portes se sont ouvertes et nous sommes allées chacune de notre coté.

\- Pas un mot échangé ?

\- Je … Je n'en sais rien … Je crois qu'elle m'a reconnu et elle s'apprêtait certainement à me demander un autographe lorsque son café a atterri sur mon tailleur a 500$.

\- Ok. Donc, tu ne sais rien d'elle.

\- Absolument rien.

\- Bon, imaginons que grâce à ce magazine ta popularité et les sorties de ton film augmentent, il ne serait pas dans notre intérêt qu'elle se reconnaisse sur cette photo. Elle pourrait lancer un démenti et tout tomberait à l'eau.

\- Que doit-on faire alors ?

Zelena sembla réfléchir alors un moment avant de pointer le magazine.

\- On doit la retrouver. On doit acheter son silence, ou mieux la faire marcher dans la combine !

\- La combine ? Quelle combine ?

\- Réfléchis Gina : si les gens croient en ton homosexualité, tu seras de nouveau populaire. Regarde l'impact qu'une simple photo a eu en 2 jours ! Imaginons que … Imaginons que vous prétendiez être un couple : faire des sorties officielles ou officieuses, se faire prendre en photos par quelques paparazzis … Alimenter la chose, imagine les répercussions sur ta carrière. Tu retrouveras un intérêt aux yeux des gens.

\- Mais … Je ne suis pas gay !

\- Je le sais. Tu le sais. Mais, les bénéfices sont au-delà de nos espérances.

\- Tu es un agent nullissime ! argua la jolie brune

\- Certes, mais en tant qu'agent, je fais passer ta carrière en premier, et crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'est que le début.

\- Et si les gens venaient à se rendre compte de la supercherie, je serais la risée de tout Hollywood.

\- C'est un risque à prendre. Regarde où tu en es : à jouer les seconds rôles dans des films minables.

\- Mais au moins je partirais la tête haute en faisant ce que j'aime, pas en prétextant une idylle avec une femme.

\- Prends cela comme LE rôle de ta carrière, celui que tu ne peux pas louper.

Gina soupira alors, jetant un œil de nouveau au magazine :

\- C'est bien beau tout cela, mais tu oublies une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Cette femme. Imagine qu'elle ne veuille pas marcher dans la combine. Imagine qu'elle décide de tout raconter !

\- Oh crois-moi : l'appât du gain ne rend personne insensible, sourit la rousse machiavéliquement

\- Tu veux que je la paie pour sortir avec moi ? Tu sais que ça porte un nom ce genre de chose ?

\- Quelque chose entre prostitution et mensonge je suppose ?

\- C'est stupide !

\- Peut-être, mais qu'on le fasse ou pas, il y a une chose que l'on va devoir tout de même faire.

\- Quoi donc.

Zelena pointa du doigt la forme de la jeune femme blonde :

\- On va devoir la retrouver.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NEXT : Une nouvelle rencontre, une proposition ... indécente ? Dans le prochain épisode !**


	2. Proposition

**Bon bah je vais faire original : WOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW !**

 **Quel accueil ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

 **Mais quelle pression aussi : tellement attendue que j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas :/**

 **Alors y'a eu tellement de reviews (je m'en plains pas) et ma connexion Net est tellement pourrie en ce moment que j'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews, mais je vous promets de faire un effort pour les prochaines !**

 **Alors en pagaille, je réponds à certains questions posées :**

 *** Cette fic sera, comme la précédente, publiée tous les samedis (sauf contre temps)**

 *** Oui cette fic sera aussi un _slow burn_ avec très peu de _angst_.**

 *** Pour l'instant, elle comporte 5 chapitres écris mais je pense qu'elle ira jusqu'à une quinzaine max**

 *** Ma fic Clexa/The 100 sera publiée tous les dimanches et ca commence demain et pour l'instant, elle a 8 chapitres**

 *** Non, je n'ais pas encore d'idée pour la prochaine fic (laisser moi une chance XD)**

 *** Quant à mon roman, il est toujours en cours de réécriture, je vous tiendrais informés de l'avancement**

 *** Vous pouvez toujours me suivre sur mon Twitter " _nxnou_ " !**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà je crois que c'est tout !**

 **A présent, place à la suite !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Proposition**

Par quoi commencer ?

C'était la question que s'étaient posées Gina et Zelena. Et toutes deux eurent la même réponse : par le début.

Gina savait qu'elle avait rencontré cette mystérieuse jeune femme blonde au Hilton.

\- Alors, elle peut-être une habituée des lieux … ou alors …

\- Ou alors ?

\- Une employée.

Gina hoqueta de stupeur en portant sa main à sa poitrine :

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! s'offusqua-t-elle

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Gina Mills n'est sortie qu'avec des acteurs ou des producteurs de renom. Pourquoi finirais-je avec une femme de ménage ?!

\- Parfois, tu me fais peur, tu le sais ça ?

\- Peu importe, il est impossible que les gens pensent une telle chose !

\- Bien, essayons de la trouver déjà avant de vouloir changer sa biographie, ok ?

\- …

\- Donc. Commençons par le Hilton. Si c'est une habituée, il suffirait de … Bah en fait, j'en sais rien… On a pas de nom, pas d'indices si ce n'est une vague description. J'imagine combien ils doivent avoir de clientes blondes à lunettes …

\- C'est peine perdue.

\- Non, ne lâchons pas l'affaire ! Je vais partir à sa recherche, quant à toi, tu vas aller à cette adresse.

Zelena lui tendit une carte de visite avec une adresse écrite au stylo

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ta prochaine interview.

\- Mais … Je n'en avais pas d'autre !

\- Jusqu'à ce matin, mais avec cet article, les journalistes se bousculent pour avoir ta réaction.

\- Mais … Je ne peux réagir si on ne trouve pas cette femme à temps !

\- Fais-moi confiance je la trouverais, dit-elle dans un sourire presque machiavélique.

Gina savait que sa sœur avait des ressources et que, quoiqu'il arrive, elle arriverait à ses fins.

* * *

Zelena n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemblait la jeune femme, à part qu'elle était blonde, un peu plus grande que sa sœur, et qu'elle portait des lunettes à monture noire. Vaste choix, mais qu'elle espérait rétrécir avec sa petite combine.

Elle se pointa devant l'accueil, tout sourire, et sortie une carte de visite de sa poche.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- J'aimerais voir votre directeur. Je me présente : Zelena Mills, je suis agent pour quelques acteurs d'Hollywood. Pour mon prochain film, je cherche une jeune femme ayant une expérience dans le domaine de la gestion d'hôtel.

Son ton assuré décontenança la jeune fille à l'accueil qui balbutia quelques mots avant de prendre son téléphone et d'expliquer la situation à, vraisemblablement, son patron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années assez rondouillard, engoncé dans un costume gris clair visiblement trop petit pour lui, sa cravate rayée de travers, marcha d'un pas pressé vers elle. Il lui tendit une main moite.

\- Miss …

\- Mills. Zelena Mills, dit-elle en lui tendant une nouvelle carte de visite. Je suis ici pour un casting.

\- J'ai cru comprendre oui. De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

\- Nous allons tourner un nouveau film, romantico poétique où … Un homme riche tombe amoureux d'une femme de chambre, sourit Zelena

\- Hm je vois le genre de film … grimaça-t-il

\- Et pour rendre crédible la chose, nous cherchons activement la perle rare dans les grandes chaines d'Hôtels de luxe. J'en suis déjà à mon 3ième hôtel.

\- Je vois. Et comment comptez-vous faire votre casting ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un profil bien spécifique : il me faut une jeune femme entre 30 et 40 ans, blonde, assez grande … Les lunettes ne sont pas un problème.

Zelena lui offrit son plus beau sourire commercial, laissant le patron mal à l'aise mais aussi sous le charme.

\- Bi... Bien sur, nous devrions avoir ça …

\- Il serait plus simple de réunir votre personnel en un lieu et de faire un premier tri.

Soudain le patron changea de tête :

\- Vous allez perturber le bon fonctionnement de l'hôtel, les clients vont en pâtir.

\- Si nous finissons par choisir une de vos employées, vous aurez une pub gratuite et pérenne dans le film. Il se pourrait même qu'il devienne un possible lieu de tournage, lui donnant une pub directe vers le public. Vous aurez, évidemment, des compensations financières pour la gêne occasionnée.

Le patron réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'entrevoir les possibilités monétaires pour son établissement. Il sourit alors :

\- Bien, si nous pouvons arriver à un arrangement, je serais heureux de vous faciliter la tâche.

\- Parfait ! lança Zelena en tapant dans ses mains. Quand pouvons-nous commencer ?

\- Et bien …

\- Maintenant serait parfait. Je sens que cet hôtel pourrait être le bon ! s'enthousiasma outrageusement la jolie rousse.

Et en 20 minutes, le patron avait réuni dans une de ses salles de réunion, toutes les jeunes femmes employées dans l'hôtel. Bien vite, Zelena mit de coté les femmes brunes, rousses, trop jeunes ou trop vieilles. Ne restaient donc d'une dizaine de jeunes femmes qui pouvaient correspondre à celle sur les photos.

\- Bien … Pour commencer, je vais prendre des photos de chacune de vous, ainsi que vos noms, prénoms et numéro auquel vous joindre.

Zelena s'exécuta alors et prit chacune des jeunes femmes en photo, et nota qu'aucune n'avait de lunettes sur le nez. Dans son fort intérieur, elle n'imaginait pas une seule fille pouvant être crédible dans le rôle de la petite amie imaginaire de sa sœur. Quoique, peut-être 3 ou 4 pouvaient sortir du lot, elle espérait que la femme concernée soit l'une d'entre elles.

Et lorsqu'elle repartit de l'hôtel, elle fut satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle ne tenta même pas de trouver la jeune femme parmi les clientes de l'hôtel. Elle avait une chance sur un million pour la trouver, pou autant qu'elle soit encore dans l'hôtel. Sans identité, il était quasi impossible de la trouver, sauf si cette dernière se manifestait par elle-même.

Mais 2 jours étaient passés depuis la publication des photos dans le magazine et personne ne s'était manifesté ni pour démentir ni même pour exercer un quelconque chantage, ce qui rassura et Zelena et Gina.

* * *

Gina n'en revenait pas. Depuis la parution des photos, son téléphone ne cessait de sonner : elle était tantôt invitée à des _Late Show_ , tantôt avait des interviews en pagaille. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, comme durant ses premières années de succès où elle enchainait émissions de télé, radio et autre sans jamais avoir réellement le temps de se poser.

A présent, et à cause de simples photos et d'un quiproquo, la voilà de nouveau sur le devant de la scène. La sensation était magique, presque extatique. Bien évidemment, que ce regain d'intérêt soit basé sur un mensonge était d'une importance capitale, mais tant que personne ne le savait, pourquoi s'en soucier.

\- Ah Miss Mills ! Venez, venez !

Gina venait d'arriver dans un restaurant chic de Los Angeles où l'attendait Mark Stevens, célèbre pour ses critiques acerbes envers les acteurs. Il avait ainsi coulé plusieurs carrières d'acteurs sur le retour. Gina n'avait pas peur de lui, il lui avait rendu la vie impossible 20 ans auparavant, lors de son premier rôle, la taxant de machine commerciale hollywoodienne sans talent mais avec un physique qui lui en donnerait surement. Heureusement, elle n'avait prêté que peu d'attention à ses dires, et avait construit sa carrière grâce à des personnes comme cela, juste pour prouver qu'ils avaient tort.

Puis, il était retourné à l'attaque juste après le premier bide cinématographique de la jeune femme, une histoire de science-fiction dont les effets spéciaux étaient dignes d'amateurs. Aujourd'hui, elle savait très bien pourquoi il souhaitait l'entendre, comme par hasard, deux jours après la publication du magazine.

Gina s'installa dans un large fauteuil tandis que Stevens s'installa en face d'elle, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres.

\- Bien, bien, bien miss Mills … Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Oui j'ai cru comprendre cela. Pouvons-nous commencer ?

\- Allons-y, lança Gina d'une apparente assurance mais qui, à l'intérieur tremblait littéralement.

\- Bien. Vous venez de sortir un nouveau film … « _Cowboys and Lovers_ » dont les premières entrées n'ont pas eu le succès escompté.

Gina se figea un peu, crispant ses mains sur sa jupe. Elle devait tenir le coup, au moins jusqu'à ce que sa sœur trouve la jeune femme.

\- Oui, à vrai dire … En ces temps, le marché du cinéma est si bouché que pour se faire une place, il faut parfois user de grands moyens, ce que ne peuvent pas toujours se permettent certains producteurs.

\- Certes, mais pourquoi avoir accepté de tourner ce film ?

\- J'ai voulu donner sa chance à un producteur qui débute, un ami à moi, se défendit la jeune femme

\- Croyez-vous que le succès frappera de nouveau à votre porte ?

Gina fronça les sourcils

\- Je ne cours plus après le succès. J'ai déjà eu largement ma part par le passé, il faut seulement accepter lorsque la roue tourne.

\- Pouvons-nous parler de ces photos qui ont été publiées récemment dans le magazine « _People sight_ » ?

Voilà, l'instant fatidique était arrivé. C'était le moment de prouver qu'elle était encore une grande actrice et qu'elle pouvait jouer la comédie comme personne. Elle inspira un grand coup et se lança :

\- Je … J'ai vu ces photos.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Que voulez-vous que j'en dise ? Les paparazzis sont des parasites qui ne vivent que de ce genre de clichés.

\- Que dire de ce qu'elles montrent ? Vous dans un ascenseur semblant … être très occupée avec une jeune femme.

Gina frissonna alors

\- Oui et bien … Ces photos ne montrent pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Je n'étais … Nous étions pas … en train de faire quoique se soit dans cet ascenseur qui, je vous le rappelle, est vitré. Je ne suis pas encore exhibitionniste !

\- Vraiment ? Pourriez-vous nous éclairer alors ?

\- Je … Elle … Elle a simplement renversé son café sur moi, voilà tout. Les photos ne sont qu'une image d'un court instant. Nous sommes restées plusieurs secondes dans cet ascenseur et je suis certaine que le paparazzi responsable de ces photos n'a choisi que celles qui pouvaient prêter à confusion.

\- Donc, vous êtes en train de dire que cette femme et vous n'êtes pas … Enfin n'étiez pas en train de …

\- Absolument pas ! J'ai bien plus de tenue que cela ! s'insurgea la jeune femme

Stevens soupira alors et se cala dans son fauteuil :

\- Donc … Vous n'êtes pas avec une femme ?

Soudain Gina se raidit : si elle disait la vérité, tout tomberait à l'eau, mais il n'était pas encore certain qu'elle trouverait la jeune femme de l'ascenseur … Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle était coincée.

\- Je … Je …

\- Oui ?

\- Si. Je suis avec une femme, soupira-t-elle finalement.

Stevens sourit alors diaboliquement :

\- Quelle surprise, vous qui nous avez habitué à vous voir aux bras d'hommes célèbres pour la plupart, parfois vos partenaires à l'écran, parfois vos producteurs. Il y eu même un sportif si je ne me trompe pas. Ces derniers temps, une rumeur circulait même sur votre idylle secrète avec un homme d'affaires.

\- Certes, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs …

\- Donc, vous affirmez bien aujourd'hui être en couple avec une femme ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- Quel hasard n'est-ce pas ? Juste après la sortie de votre film, nous apprenons cela. Je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que depuis que ces photos sont sorties, les entrées pour « _Cowboys and lovers_ » sont montées en flèches. Est-ce un coup marketing ?

\- Cela n'a rien d'un coup marketing. Ma vie privée doit rester privée. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de mettre en avant ma relation.

\- Parlez-nous un peu de cette mystérieuse femme ?

Gina grinça des dents alors

\- Comme je vous l'ai dis, ma vie privée doit le rester. Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler d'elle ou de dévoiler son identité, elle ne le souhaite pas non plus.

\- Vous pensez bien qu'avec cette bombe, les paparazzis vont s'en donner à cœur joie et finir par découvrir son identité. Ce n'est que reculer pour mieux sauter.

\- Eh bien soit ! dit-elle en se levant du fauteuil, suivi de Stevens.

\- Nous avons fini ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Visiblement, vous n'êtes ici que pour apprendre des discrétions sur ma vie privée et non pour un contenu purement objectif et formel. Je ne suis même pas certaine que vous ayez vu le film … Bonne journée !

Gina ne lui laissa même pas l'occasion de lui répondre, elle était partie avant même qu'il eut le temps de dire _ouf_.

Quand elle sortit, elle reçut un message de sa sœur lui demandant de se retrouver chez elle au plus vite. Elle savait que sa sœur avait certainement des pistes.

* * *

\- Okkkkkkkk, j'ai les photos de toutes les employées blondes de l'Hilton.

\- Juste les employées ?

\- Commençons déjà par ça veux-tu. Regarde et dis-moi si tu en reconnais une.

Elle lui tendit son téléphone et fit défiler les différentes photos : blonde après blonde, Gina scrutait chaque détail, essayant de se remémorer cet instant dans l'ascenseur et cette jeune qui renversa son café sur elle … Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus verts, son nez en trompette surmontée d'une paire de lunettes à monture noire.

Mais après la 10ième image, Gina désespérait de voir apparaitre la jeune femme. Elle grimaça alors avant de passer son doigt sur l'écran tactile et de faire défiler encore et encore jusqu'à s'arrêter net devant un visage.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ? s'excita Zelena

Gina resta quelques secondes silencieuse, scrutant la photo : des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, un nez en trompette … Elle ne portait pas de lunettes mais Gina en était quasiment sûre, c'était elle !

\- Oui je … Je crois que c'est elle.

\- Quel numéro ?

\- La 13.

Zelena fouilla dans ses papiers et en sortit une liste de noms.

\- Hm la numéro 13 tu dis … Je l'ais ! Emma Swan.

\- Emma Swan … répondit comme un écho Gina en fixant la photo. Elle est donc bien employée à l'Hilton.

\- Elle est gouvernante oui.

Gina grimaça de plus belle et ferma l'écran du téléphone avant de le rendre à sa sœur.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant qu'on l'a trouvé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Lors de ma dernière interview, Stevens a soulevé un point important.

\- Lequel ?

\- Maintenant que les choses sont amorcées, les curieux vont vouloir être nourris jusqu'à être rassasiés.

\- En d'autres termes, il va falloir que tu finisses par parler d'elle.

\- Je n'ais plus d'autre choix. Il faut que je la rencontre, que je lui explique. Peut-être sait-elle déjà toute l'histoire et qu'elle prépare sa contre-attaque. Après tout, cela serait une manne bénite pour elle, femme de chambre. Elle pourrait se faire de l'argent sur cette histoire …

\- De ce que je m'en souviens, elle ne semblait pas si vénale … Mais après, je n'ais parlé avec chacune que quelques secondes … J'ai son numéro, contactons-la et amenons-la ici. Expliquons lui la situation et voyons ce qu'elle en dira.

\- Quelle personne normale accepterait une telle chose ?!

Zelena soupira avant de fixer sa sœur :

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même …. C'est une femme de chambre … Il y a des chances pour qu'elle soit attirée par l'appât du gain …

* * *

Gina avait du décliner 3 autres interviews et reportages dans la journée. Elle voulait attendre le lendemain pour contacter la jeune femme, mais Zelena avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elles le fassent ce soir, elles auraient alors plus de chance pour ne pas interrompre la jeune femme.

Ce fut Zelena qui appela la jeune femme, cette Emma Swan, prétextant toujours vouloir faire un casting pour un film.

\- Oui bonsoir miss Swan, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis passée cet après-midi dans votre hôtel pour un casting et je … Oui voilà, c'est moi. Seriez-vous disponible pour une entrevue complémentaire ? Parfait ! Je vous donne l'adresse …

Gina écouta attentivement l'échange, essayant d'entendre ce que disait son interlocutrice mais en vain. Et lorsque sa sœur raccrocha, c'est presque impatiente qu'elle attendit le verdict.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle ne se doute de rien. Elle arrive dans 20min.

\- Quoi ?

\- Gina, plus vite nous mettrons cela en place, moins nous nous ferons avoir. Si, comme tu le penses, les paparazzis vont chercher d'autres clichés, il est fort à parier qu'ils le feront dès demain. Il faut qu'elle soit au courant.

\- Et si elle refuse ?

\- Elle ne refusera pas : qui dirait non à l'argent ou encore au fait d'être connu ?

\- Une femme censée.

\- Ne sois pas si défaitiste, au téléphone, elle avait l'air sympa !

\- Elle semblait maladroite et totalement dénuée d'intérêt … Du moins de ce que je me souviens.

\- Tu es rabat-joie.

\- Et toi inconsciente. Si elle dit non et qu'elle va tout raconter, je serais la risée de tout Hollywood.

\- Il se peut même qu'on en fasse un film ! ironisa Zelena

\- La ferme !

\- Tu devrais te rendre présentable.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui plaire.

\- A vrai dire, c'est un peu le concept. Si vous êtes amenées à former un couple, même fictif, il va falloir qu'on remarque une certaine alchimie entre vous … Les gens ne sont pas stupides, enfin presque.

Gina grogna alors mais capitula, sentant la situation lui échapper. _Comme si je l'avais déjà eu en main_ , pensa-t-elle en montant les marches menant à sa chambre.

Dans une vingtaine de minutes son quotidien serait totalement bouleversé, d'une manière ou d'une autre : soit elle jouerait la plus grande supercherie de sa vie, soit elle vivrait la plus grande honte de sa vie. Dans les deux cas, elle n'en sortirait probablement plus la même.

* * *

Après une douche salvatrice et réparatrice, elle s'habilla d'un jeans et d'un chemisier noir et attacha ses cheveux en une queue basse. Elle soupira lourdement en descendant les marches, apercevant sa sœur qui l'attendait impatiemment.

\- Peut mieux faire, mais c'est un début.

\- La ferme.

\- Tu l'as déjà dis ça. Tes répliques se fadent petite sœur.

\- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi. Je n'ai plus 10 ans.

Zelena soupira discrètement : les rapports avec sa sœur n'avaient jamais été ni très poussé ni très éloigné, mais elle nourrissait un sentiment protecteur envers sa sœur.

Et alors qu'elle allait répondre, on sonna à la porte, pétrifiant les deux jeunes femmes sur place. Elles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Si on ne dit rien, elle pourrait s'en aller … lança Gina

\- Très drôle. Et très mature aussi.

La jolie rousse se dirigea alors vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste franc, laissant apparaitre une jeune femme blonde tout sourire.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, entrez.

Zelena se poussa pour l'inviter à entrer et s'aperçut que sa sœur n'était plus dans les parages.

\- Merci d'être venue, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Elle l'invita à la suivre dans le salon où la jeune femme s'installa, ses yeux gravitant tout autour de la pièce.

\- Impressionnée ? Lança, amusée, Zelena

\- Disons que … C'est une très belle demeure. Je crois que le salon fait la surface de mon appart', lança la jolie blonde

\- Oui … Disons que Beverly Hills est propice aux belles demeures.

\- C'est la votre ?

\- Non, celle de ma sœur, Gina Mills.

Soudain, la jeune femme se figea et écarquilla les yeux

\- Gi… Gina Mills ?

\- Vous connaissez peut-être …

\- Ou… Oui, oui, je connais. Mais …

\- Ecoutez, je vous ais menti.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour un rôle dans un prochain film. Enfin pas tout à fait.

\- Je … Je comprends rien … balbutia, pour le moins peu rassurée, la jeune femme

\- Avez-vous regardé dernièrement « _People Sight_ » ?

\- Je ne lis pas ce genre de truc … Pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Zelena lui tendit le numéro la montrant avec Gina Mills dans un ascenseur. Emma fixa la photo, puis les gros titres.

\- Mais … Mais c'est … moi ?

\- Il faut croire. La photo n'est pas d'une qualité exceptionnelle, mais … Il s'agit bien de vous et de Gina Mills. Vous vous souvenez l'avoir croisé dans un ascenseur il y a quelques jours ? Vous lui avez renversé votre café dessus.

\- Je … Oui je me souviens mais … Ecoutez, si vous voulez de quoi payer le pressing et le teinturier …

Zelena éclata de rire alors, surprenant Emma.

\- Quoi ? non, non voyons. Je … J'aimerais parler de cette photo et des possibilités qui peuvent en découler.

\- Les … possibilités ?

\- Bon, je vais être franche et directe : depuis que cet article est sorti, on taxe ma sœur de lesbienne et du fait d'entretenir une relation avec une femme.

\- Attendez … Vous dites que … D'après cet article, votre sœur, Gina Mills donc, et moi entretenons une liaison ?

\- Théoriquement oui. Il est bien évident que c'est faux et que ces choux gras ne font qu'étalage de mensonges pour faire leur bénéfice.

\- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi y prêter une quelconque attention ?

\- Parce que, voyez-vous, depuis que cet article est sorti, la côte de popularité de ma sœur ne cesse de grandir. Il semblerait qu'être gay est en vogue et particulièrement populaire.

Emma fronça les sourcils alors

\- Oui et … Alors ? Je viens faire quoi là dedans moi ?

\- Nous aimerions que, pour un moment, vous participiez à cette mascarade.

\- Vous pouvez … m'expliquer s'il vous plait ?

\- C'est simple : l'article vous met en couple, nous aimerions que vous continuiez ce rôle un peu plus longtemps.

\- Ok, vous êtes, excusez-moi du terme, complètement cinglée !

\- Je sais que cette demande à l'air absurde mais, tout le monde y gagne : ma sœur sa popularité et vous … et bien, ce que vous souhaitez.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Nous pourrions trouver une compensation financière à votre participation dans cette histoire.

Emma resta muette quelques instants, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

\- Je … Je ne sais pas … Je dois dire que c'est … la demande la plus étrange que j'ai pu entendre de toute ma vie et pourtant, croyez-moi, on en entend de belles quand on est gouvernante d'un hôtel de luxe. Parce que, vous savez, je suis qu'une simple gouvernante.

\- Nous savons. Et cela ne nous dérange pas.

\- Attendez, laissez-moi résumer : j'ai passé quelques secondes dans un ascenseur avec Gina Mills, un paparazzi a pris une photo et tout le monde pense qu'on est en couple. Vous me demandez de jouer le jeu et de faire croire qu'effectivement Gina Mills et moi sommes en couple ?

\- Exact.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Sérieusement ?

\- Ecoutez, je peux comprendre que ça soit difficile à encaisser et si ma sœur ne se cachait pas on-ne-sait-où elle vous confirmerait tout cela.

\- Gina Mills est ici ?!

Pour toute réponse, des talons claquèrent doucement sur le sol, attirant l'attention d'Emma derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux : dressée là, à quelques mètres d'elle, Gina Mills.

\- Oh mon Dieu … murmura-t-elle

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bon… Bonsoir, lança la jolie blonde en se levant promptement et en tendant sa main. Main qu'accepta Gina.

\- Ecoutez, comme vous l'avez bien résumé et comme ma sœur, accessoirement mon agent, vous l'a justement souligné : cette situation est rocambolesque, je le conçois, mais nous pourrions y gagner toutes les deux.

\- Jouer votre petite amie, c'est sérieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Et … En quoi ça consiste ?

Zelena les rejoignit alors :

\- Oh pas grand-chose : vous devrez vous montrez quelque fois en public : restaurant, sorties en tout genre, histoire que des paparazzis puissent vous prendre en photo et étancher leur soif.

\- Et c'est tout ? Vous m'appeler pour qu'on boive un verre ensemble et c'est tout ?

\- Il y aura certainement quelques sorties officielles lors d'avant-premières ou de soirées mondaines, rien de bien méchant.

\- Des soirées mondaines ? Vous croyez sincèrement que je suis de ce genre là ?

La jolie rousse s'approcha alors d'Emma et défit son chignon, laissant de belles boucles blondes cascader sur ses épaules, devant l'incrédulité d'Emma. Elle pencha un peu sa tête :

\- Je crois que vous serez parfaite.

\- Je … J'en sais rien …

\- Bon écoutez, je vous laisse faire connaissance, on en reparle demain, j'ai votre numéro quoiqu'il arrive.

Zelena sourit puis disparut, laissant Gina et Emma seules. Encore debout au milieu du salon, elles restèrent silencieuses, se fixant l'une et l'autre avant que Gina ne soupire :

\- Asseyez-vous.

Emma s'exécuta alors et Gina vint s'asseoir à ses cotés

\- Ecoutez, je sais que tout ceci peut paraitre …

\- Ahurissant ?

\- Oui. Mais je vous assure que nous avons bien réfléchi avant de faire une telle proposition. Je suis en position d'infériorité ici, tout tient entre vos mains.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Vous pourriez très bien démentir ces photos ou même parler de cette entrevue et de cette proposition à d'autres journalistes.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Gina haussa un sourcil :

\- Et bien, pour l'argent bien sur.

Emma laissa un hoquet amusé sortir d'entre ses lèvres :

\- C'est pas parce que je roule pas sur l'or que je suis du genre à profiter des autres afin d'obtenir de l'argent.

\- Je ne connais rien de vous, j'ai appris votre prénom il y a une heure à peine. Je sais que cette situation peut être contraignante dans votre vie, si vous êtes mariée, je peux comprendre que …

\- Je ne suis pas mariée, coupa Emma. Je n'ais d'ailleurs … personne.

\- Oh … Bien. Ecoutez … La machine est lancée, il ne tient qu'à vous de continuer ou pas cette supercherie. Comme je vous l'ai dis, vous serez payée à chaque fois que j'aurais besoin de vous.

\- Combien ? lança d'un ton grave la jolie blonde

\- Je … Je n'en sais rien : disons 3000$ pour une sortie quelconque et 5000$ pour une soirée.

Emma baissa alors le regard, comme si elle réfléchissait, Gina attendant fébrilement sa réponse. Et lorsqu'Emma releva son visage, leurs yeux s'ancrèrent alors.

\- Ecoutez … J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, c'est … c'est trop, trop gros pour moi.

\- Je comprends, c'est dur à assumer : cette soudaine notoriété qui vous tombe dessus et tout le reste. Je vous demanderais juste de rester discrète pour l'instant. Même si vous n'acceptez finalement pas, je vous demande de ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que je trouve un plan B.

\- Entendu.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent alors et se serrèrent la main avant que Gina ne la raccompagne vers la sortie. Aucune n'osa se regarder ou échanger un mot avant que la jolie blonde ne soit sur le perron.

\- Bon et bien … Bonne nuit, lança-t-elle presque gênée

\- Bonne nuit, et pardonnez la rudesse de ma sœur.

\- Oh c'est rien, à vrai dire, elle a bien amené la chose, sourit Emma.

\- Oui, c'est un de ses … talents.

\- Je vous recontacte, quelque soit ma décision.

\- Très bien, voici mon numéro.

Gina lui dicta alors, puis la jeune femme s'éloigna et remonta dans sa voiture avant de disparaitre. Gina la regarda partir jusqu'à ne plus voir le véhicule dans sa ligne de mire. Elle rentra donc de nouveau dans sa demeure et se laissa tomber dans son canapé en soupirant lourdement … Elle n'avait aucune idée où cette histoire la mènerait.

Certes, elle aurait pu tomber sur pire, mais cette Emma Swan ne semblait pas si facilement influençable …

La migraine de Gina ne cessa pas, renforcée même par la future attente et décision de la jeune femme.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NEXT : La décision et ... les conséquences !**


	3. Décision

**Hello hello ! Comment va bien ?**

 **Moi... J'ai jamais eu des vacances aussi pourries XD : après m'être scalpée le pied avec un clou, une sciathique persistante, je me suis faite piquer le pied dans je-ne-sais quoi et il est ... pas beau XD**

 **Je reprends le taff lundi, je suis heu-reu-se ... *ironie***

 **Bref, on s'en fout ... La suite !**

 **Emma va-t-elle accepter le deal ? petit indice : si elle dit non, y'a pas de fics :p**

 **Mais sous quelle(s) condition(s) ?**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Décision**

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve … Ou une mauvaise blague. Dans sa voiture, roulant en direction de chez elle, Emma cramponnait le volant essayant de garder une trajectoire potable, elle qui n'avait la tête qu'à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec les sœurs Mills.

Elle n'en revenait pas de la situation : Gina Mills, une célèbre actrice, lui demandait de jouer le rôle de sa petite amie … Tout en étant payée ! Cet apport financier était une bénédiction pour elle.

Une fois chez elle, Emma se laissa tomber sur son canapé et repensa alors à ce que cette mascarade pourrait lui apporter de positif : elle serait, pour un temps, la compagne d'une actrice connue, elle verrait sa tête dans les magazines …

Mais les points négatifs étaient aussi bien présents : Emma n'était pas gay, son entourage, sa famille, ses collègues, tous le savaient. Alors faire croire qu'elle avait une idylle avec une femme, et qui plus est une actrice … Cela serait dur à faire avaler.

Et puis il y avait son quotidien : en se mettant en avant, les gens la reconnaitraient dans la rue, les clients de l'hôtel … Pourrait-elle, d'ailleurs, encore travailler ? Cela valait-il le coup de voir son quotidien et sa vie métamorphosée et bouleversée ?

Puis elle se souvint des sommes qu'elle pouvait gagner en jouant la comédie. C'était de l'argent facilement gagné et rapidement … Elle en avait besoin.

Elle soupira alors et ouvrit son ordinateur et tapota sur le clavier les mots clés « _people sight_ » et « _Gina Mills_ ». En quelques secondes, les photos de l'article apparurent. Emma scruta chacune d'elle et s'aperçut, qu'en fin de compte, on n'apercevait pas son visage, mais juste une silhouette féminine blonde.

Elle soupira alors et chercha d'autres clichés de la jeune femme brune : elle trouva des photos de ses premiers films, de ses premières apparitions en soirée. Il fallait bien admettre que même si plus de 15 ans séparaient ces photos de la femme qu'elle avait eue en face d'elle ce soir, elle était toujours aussi belle et charismatique.

Emma se souvenait avec amusement avoir été au cinéma pour voir quelques uns de ses films, parfois en se faisant draguer.

Et à présent, cette même actrice voulait lui proposer de jouer sa petite amie pour calmer les ardeurs de journalistes crapuleux, et redorer son blason par la même occasion. Que devait-elle faire ? Sa raison lui disait que toute cette histoire était insensée et qu'elle ne lui attirerait que des problèmes. Mais d'un autre coté, son désir d'aventure et d'évasion pourrait la pousser à accepter la situation, et découvrir d'autres choses, jusque là encore inconnues.

Sans parler de l'apport financier dont elle avait besoin, surtout en ce moment.

Elle soupira alors avant de prendre son téléphone et de composer un numéro. Après plusieurs sonneries, on décrocha enfin, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Hey … Désolée d'appeler si tard. Oh, ok. C'est pas grave je m'en doutais. Je, écoute, il se pourrait que j'ai une opportunité sous peu, quelque chose qui pourrait régler un moment mes problèmes … Oui je sais mais, ça pourrait nous soulager un temps. Je t'en reparle plus tard ok ? Embrasse-le de ma part, je vous rappelle demain.

Puis elle raccrocha avant de lourdement soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit instantanément. Oui, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle composa un nouveau numéro et n'eut à attendre que 2 sonneries avant qu'une voix féminine ne réponde :

\- Oui miss Mills ? C'est … Emma … Emma Swan. Oui je vous appelle pour … Enfin vous savez … Oui. Je … Je suis d'accord. J'accepte votre proposition. Se voir ? Oh bien sur oui. Demain matin je ne travaille qu'à partir de 11h, voulez-vous que je passe ? Très bien, à demain alors.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle raccrocha, non sans une pointe d'anxiété sur la suite des événements. Ce qui allait se passer ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'est que sa vie allait totalement changer, pour le pire comme pour le meilleur.

* * *

Gina n'avait pas passé la nuit la plus sereine qui soit. Après l'appel d'Emma Swan, elle n'avait cessé de penser à la suite des événements : comment cela allait se passer ? Devrait-elle l'appeler quand elle aurait besoin de ses services, s'exécuter et la payer ensuite ?

Cela sonnait terriblement malsain, comme si elle payait une fille de joie afin de la satisfaire. Car, en un sens, c'était le cas : elle avait besoin d'Emma, elle l'appelait et disposait d'elle avant de la payer. Certes ce n'était pas du sexe, mais la chose semblait quasiment identique.

Soudain une crise de conscience l'envahit, et c'est ce qui l'empêcha de dormir sereinement. Qui était-elle pour disposer d'une personne comme cela ? Juste pour un profit personnel et une notoriété retrouvée, elle mentait et utilisait une jeune femme innocente comme un objet qu'elle jetait si elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Alors quand elle se leva ce matin-là, elle avait dans l'optique d'annuler tout. Après tout, elle pouvait prétexter qu'après la divulgation de leur couple, sa partenaire ait décidé de rompre … Et toute cette histoire serait terminée avant même d'avoir commencé ! Oui, elle devait faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas encore …

Et quand Emma arriva vers 10h, Gina était plus que décidée. Elle avait averti Zelena qu'elles devaient se revoir ce matin même afin de mettre sur papier les termes explicites du contrat les liant, mais qu'elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir continuer cette mascarade. Zelena l'avait alors mis en garde du retour de bâton, mais Gina semblait décidée.

\- Bonjour miss Swan

\- Bonjour.

\- Entrez.

Gina invita la jolie blonde à la suivre de nouveau au salon, comme la veille, et c'est l'une en face de l'autre qu'elles restèrent, dans un lourd silence, avant que Gina ne le brise finalement :

\- Vous avez donc accepté …

\- Hm oui.

\- A ce propos, je crois … Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Oh ? Vous avez changé d'avis ?

\- Je … Gina se dandina sur son fauteuil, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée après tout, moralement parlant.

\- Oh …

\- J'aurais juste l'impression de me servir de vous à ma guise. J'ai pensé que, pour clôturer toute cette histoire, je pourrais annoncer notre rupture après parution de l'article et tout serait fini.

Emma sourit faiblement : oui, cela serait bien plus simple pour tout le monde.

\- Vous ne semblez pas emballée par l'idée ? s'étonna Gina

\- Oh euh, c'est juste que … Je m'étais faite à l'idée finalement …

\- Et bien, dites-vous que vous reprendrez votre vie normalement, et que cela aura été une parenthèse plutôt … inattendue.

Emma soupira alors.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette nouvelle ne vous enchante guère.

\- Ecoutez, on ne se connait pas mais … Enfin, je ne veux pas que vous me trouviez vénale ou quoique se soit mais …

Gina sourit alors :

\- Hm l'argent.

\- Ne me jugez pas trop vite. C'est juste que … Toute cette histoire, cet argent qui tombe du ciel. Je … J'en ais besoin.

Gina fronça les sourcils devant l'air grave qu'arborait la jeune femme. Soudain lui vint l'envie d'en savoir plus, de savoir pourquoi elle avait besoin d'argent, hormis le fait que sa position en tant que modeste femme de chambre d'un luxueux hôtel ne lui apportait certainement que le strict minimum pour vivre.

\- Eh bien … Si je m'attendais à ça.

\- Je … Je sais que vous auriez préféré stopper tout …

\- Non écoutez, si cela nous arrange toutes les deux, mais pour différentes raisons alors … Je pense que nous pourrions au moins jouer la comédie pour quelques temps.

\- Combien de temps d'après vous ?

Gina se relaxa alors et croisa les jambes devant elle

\- Aucune idée. Ce genre de choses peut attirer l'attention aussi vite qu'elle peut devenir invisible.

\- …

\- Si vous n'y voyez donc aucun problème, nous pouvons peut-être éclaircir les termes du contrat.

\- Allons-y.

Gina sortit alors une feuille vierge.

\- Nous convenons donc d'une contribution financière de ma part à hauteur de 3000$ pour une sortie simple, comme un restaurant, un cinéma, un verre, une promenade. Et un ajout de 2000$ à cette somme lorsqu'il s'agit de sorties plus importantes comme des soirées officielles, des avant-premières et autres. Nous convenons aussi d'une discrétion et d'une confidentialité sur tout cela, un droit de réserve non négociable et qui pourra, s'il est brisé, annuler les termes précédents. Nous nous réservons chacune le droit de mettre fin à tout cela si cette histoire vient à dégrader notre intégrité physique ou morale. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

Emma avait écouté toutes les conditions contractuelles et n'imaginait pas encore que cela la concernait. Qui, de constitution normale, accepterait de faire ce genre de chose ?

Finalement, en y repensant, seules des personnes en manque d'argent ou encore désespérées dans leur vie peuvent accepter ce genre de deal … Oui, une personne comme elle.

\- Miss Swan ?

\- Hm ? Oh désolée je … Oui, ça me parait convenable.

\- Bien. Je mettrais donc tout cela au clair avec mon agent et nous signerons toutes les 2 afin que tout soit officiel, enfin sans l'être vraiment bien sur.

\- Bien sur.

\- Je fais cela au plus vite car j'aurais besoin de vos services dès demain soir.

\- Co… Comment _dès demain soir_ ?

\- Officiellement, et après l'interview que j'ai faites hier, le public sait à présent que je suis en couple avec une femme. Maintenant, ce qu'ils veulent c'est de connaitre le visage de cette mystérieuse femme.

\- A vous entendre, c'est comme si j'avais de l'importance, gloussa Emma

\- C'est le cas, du moins dans le petit monde des people. L'avantage est qu'une fois qu'ils sauront, leur curiosité s'amoindrira et nous aurons une chance de ne plus attirer l'attention dans une quinzaine de jours …

\- Oh ok … J'y connais rien à ce genre de chose alors …

\- Il va aussi falloir qu'on se mette d'accord sur notre histoire.

\- Notre histoire ?

\- Quand nous sommes nous rencontrées, dans quelle circonstance, comment tout a commencé … Ce genre de chose qui rendra plus crédible cette histoire. Si jamais nos discours diffèrent, et croyez-moi les journalistes sont plus qu'attentifs à ce genre de choses, tout tombera à l'eau.

\- Je comprends.

\- Nous devons donc y penser dès maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain soir ?

\- Oh oui pardon, il faudrait que nous apparaissions au plus vite en public.

\- Oh … Genre, une sortie resto ?

\- Quelque chose de moins téléphoné. Une balade dans un parc fera certainement l'affaire.

\- Demain ça devrait se faire …

\- Très bien. Oh, j'aurais aussi besoin de vos coordonnées bancaires pour faire vos virements.

\- Oh oui bien sur.

Elles restèrent là, silencieuses, comme si elles se jaugeaient l'une et l'autre. Emma tentait d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations et Gina essayait d'imaginer un quotidien où cette jeune femme blonde ferait à présent partie.

\- Dites, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Allez-y.

\- Si jamais les choses ne s'estompaient pas. Si ça perdurait dans le temps, on fait quoi ?

Gina soupira alors, pensant alors à ce que la suite des événements si jamais la situation persistait, si les gens en voulaient toujours plus, si leur couple attirait encore les regards et l'attention des curieux.

\- Je pense que nous ne pourrons pas faire cela indéfiniment … Je crois qu'il faudra, au bout d'un moment, conclure la chose, par une rupture par exemple.

\- Hm je vois …

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, nous serons crédibles et tout se passera bien.

Emma n'était pas rassurée, surtout parce que son image allait être rendue public : ses amis, collègues et famille allaient la voir et croire qu'elle était non seulement lesbienne mais en plus en couple avec une actrice. Elle se demandait si cette image de lesbienne ne dérangeait pas non plus la jolie brune.

\- Dites-moi … Ca vous dérange pas qu'on vous prenne pour une lesbienne ? Parce que … Vous ne l'êtes pas ?

\- Bien sur que non ! lança-t-elle comme si on venait de l'insulter. Je n'ais rien contre, mais je n'ais jamais eu l'idée ni l'envie de m'y aventurer.

\- J'ai lu dans un article qu'on vous prêtait une liaison secrète avec un homme d'affaire ?

\- En quoi cela vous regarde ? se défendit soudainement Gina.

\- Oh moi je m'en fous … C'est juste que si j'avais un copain, je n'aimerais pas qu'il pense que je le trompe avec une femme …

Gina se raidit alors et la fixa d'un œil noir avant de détourner le regard :

\- J'en fais mon affaire.

Quelques secondes passèrent alors et Emma soupira :

\- Du coup, faudrait apprendre à se connaitre un peu non ?

Gina haussa un sourcil, amusée :

\- Comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas déjà …

\- Je sais ce que vous voulez bien dire aux journalistes ou à la télé. Mais je ne connais pas la vraie Gina Mills : celle qui a une sœur tout feu tout flamme, celle qui n'hésite pas à payer une inconnue pour jouer la comédie …

Gina se raidit alors et fronça son nez :

\- Bon, je crois que nous en avons fini pour maintenant.

\- Mais euh …

\- Je crois qu'un hôtel vous attend non ?

Emma sourit tristement en baissant la tête :

\- Ouais, je vais faire ça … Ce fut un plaisir, _miss Mills_.

Gina la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, une tension planant entre elles. Emma se tourna alors, sur le perron, et fixa Gina :

\- Je … Je suis … Bon … A demain, on se tient au courant …

\- Oui on fait ça … Bonne journée.

Puis la porte claqua littéralement au nez de la jolie blonde qui sursauta de surprise mais quitta les lieux un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle sentait qu'elle avait touché à quelque chose d'intelligible, quelque chose qui, si elle creusait plus profondément, lui ferait peut-être comprendre qui était la vraie Gina Mills.

Parce qu'au fond, même si toute cette histoire était invraisemblable, elle trouvait un certain charme à la situation : elle serait mise sous les feux de la rampe, mais allait-elle pouvoir le gérer ?

Soudain, elle pensa à son entourage : comment ses proches allaient réagir en apprenant sa fausse homosexualité ? Et surtout son faux couple avec une actrice ? Même elle ne pouvait pas y croire, alors comment le faire croire à des gens qui la connaissent par cœur …

Emma savait que ce mensonge ne serait qu'un passage dans sa vie, mais avec des répercussions qui iraient bien au-delà : dans la rue, dans son travail, dans les magasins, les gens la reconnaitraient en tant que petite amie d'une actrice, puis son ex … Oui, le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?

Puis vint une notion qui faisait tourner le monde : l'argent. Elle n'était pas vénale, ni généreuse, mais elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait besoin d'argent, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Si elle avait pris ce job de gouvernante au Hilton c'était parce qu'elle avait besoin d'argent assez vite, qu'elle devait faire ses preuves.

Peu importe si Gina Mills pensait qu'elle était accaparée par l'argent, peu importe si elle pensait qu'on pouvait l'acheter … Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle avait besoin de cet argent et qu'elle pourrait l'obtenir plus rapidement qu'en faisant des lits et récurer des toilettes de luxe.

* * *

Gina reçut une dizaine d'appels dans la journée, tous de journalistes avides de curiosité. Et si elle avait refusé de répondre à certains, elle avait accepté pour d'autres, en sachant que le lendemain, elle ferait sa première sortie « officieusement officielle » avec Emma, donnant ainsi un visage à cette mystérieuse blonde.

Evidemment, Zelena n'avait pas tardé pour mettre en forme un contrat potable et l'apporter à sa sœur.

\- Alors … Tes premières impressions sur tout ça ?

Gina était dans sa cuisine, ne laissant aucune chance au verre de Mojito qu'elle venait de se faire.

\- Je la déteste, dit-elle en avalant une gorgée

\- Tant que ça ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour gagner ton animosité ? sourit la belle rousse

\- Elle va profiter de la situation, je le sens. Tu sais ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Quand je lui ais proposé de tout arrêter, qu'il était encore temps de dire que nous avions rompu sous la pression de la parution des photos, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait le faire parce qu'elle avait besoin d'argent.

Zelena haussa un sourcil :

\- Tu sais, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un compte en banque bien rempli. Si l'on propose près de 5000$ à une personne pour sortir avec elle en allant à des soirées de gala, j'imagine que peu de monde refuserait.

\- Tu la défends ?

\- Non. Je me mets juste à sa place, sourit Zelena. Tu devrais aussi essayer de te mettre à la sienne : que dirais-tu si un acteur que tu apprécies vient te voir et te fait une offre que tu ne peux refuser ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je suppose que … Que j'y réfléchirais à deux fois.

\- Exactement. Tu sais le courage que ça prend pour accepter une telle offre ? Je veux dire, ça s'apparente à de la prostitution passive.

\- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de coucher avec cette femme, argua Gina véhément

\- Je n'ais pas dis ça. Je dis juste que demander à quelqu'un de faire quelque chose pour soi contre paiement, ça peut s'apparenter à ça. Il faut avoir un sacré recul sur soi pour ça. Sans parler des répercussions que cette soudaine notoriété va avoir sur elle et son entourage.

\- …

\- Laisse-lui une chance, et peut-être vous découvrirez-vous des points communs …

\- C'est peu probable.

\- Tu verras bien, sourit Zelena.

Gina soupira alors en imaginant à quoi pourrait ressembler leur rendez-vous du lendemain.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next : premier 'rendez-vous', quelques informations, un compte rendu et un mea culpa ... dans le prochain épisode !**


	4. Balade

**Helloooooo comment allez-vous bien ... ?**

 **Bon, je vais faire court aujourd'hui, juste vous dire merci car plus d'une centaine de reviews en 3 chapitres, je sais pas si j'ai déjà fais un aussi bon démarrage pour une fic ^^ Alors : MERCIIIIIIIIII !**

 **Et j'espère garder votre attention avec cette suite !**

 **Comme vous vous en êtes douté(e)s : Emma a accepté (sinon la fic aurait été bien courte XD). Maintenant à voir les conditions dans lesquelles va se dérouler cette joyeuse mascarade car, je vous le dis, elle sera joyeuse ^^**

 **Première sortie pour notre faux couple et vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur leur histoire respective ...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Balade**

Emma avait reçu un message de Gina dès le lendemain matin avec un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous. Le message était tellement impersonnel qu'il en fit rire la jolie blonde : elle recevait ce message comme un chien recevait un ordre. Il était hors de question qu'elle y réponde sans faire comprendre à Gina que, même si les termes du contrat avaient spécifié qu'elle devait répondre présente à ses exigences, elle n'en était pas non plus sa bonne a tout faire.

Alors quand elle arriva au point de rendez-vous, elle soupira en découvrant un pub quasi vide, à l'exception d'une brunette à lunettes de soleil, presque cachée dans un coin. Elle s'avança et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Sympa le déguisement … ironisa Emma

\- Très drôle. Vous êtes en retard.

\- Désolée, mais Santa Monica est à plus de 20minutes de chez moi …

\- 20 minutes ? Mais ou habitez-vous ?

\- Pas à Beverly Hills en tout cas.

Gina grimaça à l'ironie visible de la jeune femme et préféra changer de sujet :

\- Zelena a fait courir la rumeur auprès des paparazzis comme quoi nous nous promenions souvent sur cette plage. Ils s'attendent donc à nous y voir ensemble aujourd'hui.

\- Alors, ça y est : c'est la grande première !

\- Ne soyez pas si frivole. Il va falloir tenir sur la distance …

\- Ayez confiance.

\- Au fait, vos versements se feront après chaque prestation.

Emma fronça les sourcils puis sourit.

\- Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

\- Tout ne tourne qu'autour de l'argent.

\- Je vous signale que c'est vous qui ne cessez de rabâcher que vous avez besoin d'argent, sermonna Gina

Cette façon qu'avait la jeune femme de stigmatiser son métier comme quelque chose de futile ne tournant qu'autour des apparences et de l'argent l'agaçait légèrement. Mais en même temps, pouvait-elle la blâmer ? Toute cette mascarade tournait autour des apparences et d'une question d'argent.

\- Pouvons-nous, nous mettre en marche ?

\- C'est tellement spontané, ça m'émeut, ironisa Emma avant de se lever et de prendre le pas de Gina.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent donc sur la Marina bordant Santa Monica, cote à cote mais silencieusement. Emma était émerveillée par le paysage : une longue étendue de sable blanc, une mer scintillante aux reflets dorés d'un soleil ardent, un paysage bien loin de sa contrée natale qu'était le Maine.

Parfois son épaule frôlait celle de Gina, vers qui elle jetait de temps à autre des regards furtifs : la belle brune, derrière ses larges lunettes de soleil, semblait fixer seulement l'horizon, mais qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait derrière ces lunettes ?

Emma voulait en savoir plus, savoir qui était réellement miss Mills ? Quel n'était pas le meilleur moment que cette balade au bord de mer là où la jeune femme ne pourrait fuir ?

\- Dites … Vous avez toujours habitez ici, à Los Angeles je veux dire ?

Elle discerna un discret sourire aux coins des lèvres de la jeune femme :

\- Pas du tout. Je suis New Yorkaise, je suis née à Manhattan et j'ai grandi dans le Bronx.

\- Woah, ça doit vous changer …

\- Je me suis battue pour ce en quoi je croyais.

\- Vous avez toujours pensé que vous seriez actrice ?

\- Oui, je l'ais toujours su. Il y a des impressions comme lorsqu'on oublie quelque chose avant un grand départ, cet instinct … Moi, je savais que j'étais destinée à quelque chose de plus grand que d'être une simple caissière à la supérette du coin.

\- Je vois … Alors vous avez trouvé une bonne étoile.

\- J'ai forcé le destin. Ma famille … N'a jamais été très artistique, ils ne comprenaient pas mon envie d'ailleurs. Moi j'étais éblouie par les paillettes, les strass, les projecteurs … Je voulais être Marilyn, Grace ou encore Audrey Hepburn. Je voulais être célèbre, ne pas croupir dans mon immeuble au fin fond d'un quartier lugubre.

\- Comment avez-vous atterri ici ?

\- J'ai eu de la chance. J'étais au lycée quand un homme chercha une jeune fille d'origine hispanique pour un rôle. J'ai postulé, j'ai été retenue et lors du casting national, j'ai remporté le rôle. Seule ma sœur fut heureuse pour moi. Mes parents désespéraient … Je me suis rendue alors à Los Angeles pour tourner le film … Puis j'ai enchainé avec un autre, puis un autre … Et finalement, j'ai arrêté de faire des allers et retour et je suis restée ici.

\- Et votre sœur vous a suivi ?

\- Elle a juste eu le temps de finir ses études de Droits avant de me rejoindre et de devenir mon agent. Elle a veillé sur moi alors que ma famille s'est détournée de moi.

\- Je suis désolée …

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. J'ai fais un choix et j'ai été heureuse avec cette décision. J'ai enchainé les films et tout ce que je désirais s'est réalisé : j'ai goûté au succès, j'ai participé aux soirées mondaines, j'ai été couverte de paillettes et de strass, j'étais heureuse.

\- Vous employez le passé …

\- J'ai beau vouloir le nier … Les choses ont changé.

\- Au point de jouer avec une inconnue le rôle d'une lesbienne éperdument amoureuse ? ironisa Emma

\- Oui, à ce point-là. Ma notoriété n'est plus la même.

\- Pourquoi à votre avis ?

\- J'ai vieilli, répondit-elle simplement, un triste sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Vous êtes plutôt pas mal pour une vieille actrice sur le retour …

\- Mais pas assez bien pour l'industrie du cinéma qui ne cesse de demander de nouvelles têtes, de nouvelles égéries, galvanisant les jeunes filles. Il leur faut du sang neuf, et moi je ne rajeunissais pas. Bientôt d'autres m'ont remplacée, me rencardant qu'aux seconds rôles … Et me voici maintenant, luttant pour une notoriété nouvellement retrouvée, basée sur un mensonge.

Emma aurait voulu faire un jeu de mot, aurait voulu se moquer, mais en un sens, elle comprenait le désarroi de la jeune femme. Elles continuèrent alors à marcher quelques minutes avant que ça ne soit au tour de Gina de poser des questions :

\- Et vous, quelle est votre histoire ?

\- Oh moi, rien de bien exceptionnel : petite gamine née à Boston et dont les parents décident de vivre d'autre chose. Ils partent au fin fond du Maine. Ma mère est instit et mon père shérif du patelin où ils habitent.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée gouvernante à Los Angeles ?

\- J'ai … Fais des conneries.

Gina haussa un sourcil mais se tut, prête à entendre le reste de l'histoire.

\- J'étais jeune et j'ai rencontré le mauvais garçon … On … On a fait des conneries qu'on a pas toujours assumé. J'ai fais un peu de taule et …

\- … Pa… Pardon ? De la prison ?

\- Ah oui, je vous avais pas dis que votre future copine était une ex taularde ?! sourit-elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ais tué personne.

\- Pour quoi alors ?

\- Pour des vols mineurs dans des supérettes … Je vous assure que je n'en suis pas fière.

\- Vous avez un casier ?

\- Certainement … Enfin je crois.

\- Comment avez-vus obtenu un poste dans un Hilton avec un casier ?

\- J'étais mineure au moment des faits. Mon casier est vierge depuis.

Emma nota la grimace de Gina

\- Hey, si ça vous gêne …

\- … C'est juste que les journalistes trouveront.

\- Trouveront ? Trouveront quoi ?

\- Votre casier, vos antécédents. Ils mettront cela à jour et vous perdrez votre emploi.

Emma lâcha un rire cristallin en se tenant la poitrine :

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi fataliste ?

\- C'est ce qu'il se passera, vous verrez. Vous n'aurez plus le contrôle sur votre vie, les journalistes s'en empareront. Ils déformeront les choses, en amplifieront certaines, en nieront d'autres … Votre entourage apprendra des choses qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir … Le moindre secret sera révélé …

\- Ca sent le vécu …

\- Malheureusement.

Emma fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta, obligeant Gina à faire de même :

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous saviez tout ça, tout ce que ça impliquerait de me montrer aux yeux du monde entier, mais vous avez quand même accepté de faire ça. C'est … égoïste.

\- Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez insisté. J'avais dans l'idée de provoquer une fausse rupture. _Vous_ avez insisté, _vous_ vouliez de l'argent.

Emma soupira alors et se passa une main dans ses cheveux, grognant.

\- Avez-vous caché quelque chose à votre famille ?

\- Non … Ils sont au courant de tout …

\- Alors de quoi avez-vous peur ?

\- Ils n'ont jamais imaginé que je puisse être gay. C'est même quelque chose d'insensé pour eux.

\- Homophobes ?

\- Quoi ? Non, non, pas du tout. Ils sont justes … C'est juste que je quitte le Maine et quelques années plus tard, ils vont me découvrir lesbienne … Elle soupira alors. Quand on regarde des magazines et ce genre d'articles, on n'imagine pas les répercussions que ça peut avoir pour la personne prise en photo, sa famille, ses amis …

\- J'ai vécu avec ce genre de choses. Ce qui vous choque aujourd'hui, j'y suis habituée depuis toujours.

\- Comment on fait pour l'accepter ?

\- J'ai dis que j'y étais habituée, pas que je comprenais. Ecoutez, il est encore temps de tout arrêter. On peut dire que nous arrangions notre rupture sur cette plage …

Emma fixa alors Gina et resta immobile, comme si elle ne respirait plus :

\- Je … J'ai besoin de cet argent.

Gina soupira alors, bataillant entre son droit de réserve et sa curiosité. Mais après tout, si elles étaient amenées à se voir souvent, il fallait bien crever l'abcès.

\- Je … Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous demander pourquoi vous avez tant besoin d'argent mais …

\- J'ai divorcé, il y a cinq ans. Cette situation m'a désorienté et … M'a laissé avec des problèmes d'argent qui se sont amoncelés. Je me suis endettée et j'ai failli retomber dans mes travers.

\- Votre ex mari ne peut pas comprendre que …

\- … Il est mort, il y a trois ans maintenant.

\- … Oh … Désolée.

\- Notre couple était voué à l'échec de toute manière. Nous nous sommes mariés jeunes, trop jeunes. On était bien plus des amis que des amants. Et même si on pensait qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde, on a fini par comprendre qu'en se mariant on s'était enfermé dans ce qu'on craignait le plus : la routine. Lui était un globe trotteur, moi j'avais la bougeotte aussi. Nous n'étions pas fait pour être ancrés à un lieu, une maison … Nous n'étions même pas faits pour être ancrés l'un à l'autre. Le mariage même n'avait pas été une grande dépense mais … les achats à coté comme une voiture, un appart' … Au final nous nous sommes quittés 5 ans après notre mariage. Il m'a laissé complètement ruinée.

\- Et vos parents ?

\- Ils … Nous … Ils n'ont jamais accepté mon mariage. Ils nous trouvaient trop jeunes, trop idiots. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'ils avaient raison, mais c'est trop tard. Trop de choses ont été dites et faites. Mes parents m'ont quasiment reniée, me chassant de la maison en invoquant la raison suivante : _si je suis assez grande pour ma marier, je suis assez grande pour trouver mon propre toit_.

\- Charmant …

\- Quand mon divorce fut prononcé, j'ai d'abord déménagé à Boston, puis New-York … Mais au final, lorsque mon ex est mort, je me suis sentie aussi libérée que perdue, et toujours aussi endettée. Alors j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance là où tout semblait possible : la Californie.

\- Mais vous êtes femme de chambre, sermonna presque Gina

Emma lui sourit alors et haussa les épaules

\- Ouais bah … Faut croire que tout est possible … Mais pas toujours.

\- Vous aspirez à autre chose ?

\- Bah en ce moment je suis sur un gros truc vous voyez.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

\- Bah j'ai un rôle dans un petit feuilleton : je joue le rôle d'une nana qui se fait passer pour la copine d'une actrice de cinéma.

Gina, en comprenant, sourit à son tour et accepta, avec fairplay, la remarque.

\- C'est … Un job assez intéressant ?

\- Ca va. Ma partenaire est un peu …

\- … Un peu ?

\- Un peu … curieuse.

Elles sourient alors de plus belle avant que Gina ne perdre son sourire et ne pose une main sur l'épaule de la jolie blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ne vous retournez pas mais derrière nous, dans le buisson, il y a un paparazzi.

\- Oh ? Comment …

\- … Des années de pratique ma chère, on finit par les voir de loin. La rumeur lancée par Zelena a fonctionné. A nous, maintenant, de faire en sorte qu'il ait de quoi prendre des photos !

Soudain, elle prit la main d'Emma et elles marchèrent de nouveau ensemble, cette fois-ci, main dans la main donc. Puis, au bout de quelques mètres de silence, Gina attrapa le bras d'Emma et s'y colla, posant sa joue sur l'épaule osseuse de la jolie blonde, crispant cette dernière.

Puis la brunette les dirigea toutes les deux vers le parking où elles montèrent dans la Mercedes de la belle brune. Une fois sûre que le paparazzi avait eu ce qu'il voulait, Gina soupira d'aise.

\- Je crois que ça a marché.

\- Euh … Pourquoi on est dans votre voiture ? La mienne est garée à l'autre bout du parking ?

\- Croyez-vous qu'il ne soit pas assez stupide pour nous suivre jusqu'ici ? S'il nous voit partir dans des directions différentes, il pourrait se poser des questions …

\- Et maintenant comment on fait alors ?

\- Je vais faire un tour de la Marina et vous ramenais à votre voiture plus tard.

\- Entendu … Et … Il peut pas prendre des photos là ? Je veux dire, dans la voiture ?

\- J'ai mis des vitres teintées qui ne sont pas anti reflets. Tout ce qu'il va voir c'est la réverbération du soleil dessus ! Sourit confiante Gina avant de démarrer le moteur.

A mesure que le paysage défilait, le sourire d'Emma s'agrandissait. Gina jetait de temps à autre des regards discrets vers son passager, amusée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup sortie depuis votre arrivée à Los Angeles n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hm … Je suis arrivée ici il y a trois mois. J'étais tellement stressée de trouver un job et un appart' que lorsque ce travail m'est tombé dessus, je l'ai pris tout de suite et j'ai vécu en colocation quelques semaines avant de trouver quelque chose récemment. J'ai pas vraiment profité encore …

\- Je vois.

\- Mais je prendrais le temps … un jour.

Gina continua sa route avant de dévier de la côte, sous le regard surpris d'Emma :

\- On va où ?

\- Nous allons déjeuner dans un des meilleurs restaurants du port.

Emma sourit alors et se détendit quelque peu avant que la voiture ne se gare devant un petit restaurant tout en bois dont l'enseigne en forme d'espadon ne laissait guère de doute sur le type de nourriture servi ici.

Dès qu'elles entrèrent, Emma fut surprise du peu de monde à l'intérieur. Pour un restaurant que l'on taxait de meilleur du port, elle ne le trouvait que peu fréquenté. Elle suivit Gina jusqu'à un coin reculé de la salle, près d'une baie vitrée donnant sur le port et ses cinquantaines de bateaux tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Le cliquetis des coques cognant les unes contre les autres donnait une douce musique comme atmosphère.

\- Prenez ce que vous voulez, c'est moi qui offre, sourit Gina

\- Pas la peine, j'ai beau n'être _que_ femme de chambre, j'ai encore un peu de fierté.

\- Il n'est pas question de cela. Je paie cette fois-ci, vous paierez la prochaine fois.

Devant l'air plus qu'insistant de la belle brune, Emma ne pu que baisser les bras, hausser des épaules, et prendre la carte qu'elle ouvrit devant elle.

Après concertation avec elle-même, Emma commanda son plat, ainsi que Gina et c'est dans un relatif silence qu'elles attendirent leurs plats, jusqu'à ce que Gina, poussée par la curiosité, ne prenne de nouveau la parole :

\- Alors … Vous êtes divorcée …

Emma releva la tête et la pencha doucement sur le coté :

\- Il est mort dans un accident de moto, répondit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans l'esprit de Gina, décryptant une curiosité presque malsaine mais justifiée.

\- Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, se défendit Gina

\- Pas de soucis. C'est normal … Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas sensées sortir ensemble, huh ?

\- Peut-être oui mais …

\- Nous sommes restés mariés 5 ans … Avant de divorcer d'un commun accord. Mes parents avaient raison : nous étions trop jeunes, trop idéalistes. Nous n'avions aucune réalité des choses. Il voulait parcourir le monde de son coté et moi du mien. La dernière lettre que j'ai reçue de lui venait du Japon, il est mort quelques semaines plus tard dans un accident de moto en se rendant en Chine.

\- …

\- J'ai surmonté en prenant ça comme un signe : la vie est trop courte, il faut en profiter. Alors au lieu de revenir chez moi vers des parents avec qui tout m'opposait, j'ai décidé de partir loin, de chercher quelque chose que je n'ais pas encore trouvé.

\- Vous pensez le trouver ici en Californie ?

\- J'en sais rien … Si c'est pas ici, ça sera ailleurs, dit-elle dans un sourire léger.

\- Et bien je le souhaite pour vous.

Les repas arrivèrent et elles retombèrent dans le silence, dégustant chacune leur assiette de leur coté. Puis ce fut au tour d'Emma d'être un peu plus indiscrète :

\- Vous êtes mariée ?

\- Hm non. J'ai eu des histoires, des rencontres … Comme beaucoup, peut-être même vous, ont pu le constater dans la presse, mais rien qui ne méritait d'aller jusqu'au mariage.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dans ce monde, tout n'est que futilité et apparence. Sortir avec son producteur ou encore ses partenaires à l'écran, c'est presque une règle.

\- Trop dur … ironisa Emma en gloussant

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Cela pourrait s'apparenter à de la prostitution cinématographique.

Emma gloussa alors mais Gina haussa un sourcil :

\- Ne rigolez pas. Sortir avec son partenaire de jeu est monnaie courante et est aussi un bon moyen de faire de la promotion sans débourser un sous.

\- On peut pas dire que vous ayez choisi les plus moches.

\- Certes, mais ce n'était pas de vraies relations …

\- Un peu comme nous en somme.

\- Pas vraiment : nous, nous avons un accord tacite pour que ce ne soit que des apparences. Avec eux, il y avait aussi … l'aspect charnel.

\- Oh .. Ohhhh je vois. Et alors, qui est le meilleur coup ?

Gina, offusquée, se raidit et écarquilla les yeux :

\- Pardon ?!

\- Non désolée …

Gina sourit fièrement alors et croisa ses mains devant elle :

\- Ah vrai dire … Kevin n'est pas mal dans son genre … Quoique Steven n'en a pas l'air mais …

\- Qu … quoi, quoi ? Kevin … Costner ? Steven …. Spielberg ? Dites !

\- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez ! s'amusa Gina

\- Sérieusement ? Je pourrais être jalouse de vos ex … bougonna la jolie blonde

\- Mais faites donc, s'esclaffa Gina.

\- Mouais … Ca vaut pas le coup.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce qu'avec moi, vous oublierez tous les autres, dit-elle sur un ton sérieux qui déstabilisa Gina

\- …

\- Je plaisante ! J'le fais bien hein ? Je pourrais être actrice aussi non ? s'amusa Emma

-Ou… Oui c'est … Bluffant.

Soudain, Emma nota un changement dans le comportement de Gina : cette dernière semblait minauder, sa main vaquait près de la sienne sur la table, leurs doigts flirtant.

La jolie blonde semblait surprise par un tel rapprochement jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive, au travers de la baie vitrée, un homme caché derrière une voiture, un énorme appareil photo en main. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Gina l'avait amené ici, dans un petit restaurant quasi désert.

\- C'est pas vrai … soupira-t-elle, un sourire défaitiste sur le visage

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tout ça pour ça, vraiment ?

\- Mais ?

\- Vous auriez pu me dire que le shooting photo n'était pas terminé, que ce resto faisait parti du deal.

\- Je pensais que …

\- Que quoi ? Que j'étais assez débile pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? J'aurais découvert les photos demain et quoi ?

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous avoir.

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement dit que ça faisait parti du deal ?

\- Je … Je voulais que cela fasse … plus vrai.

Emma fronça alors le nez et détourna son regard vers la vitre pour voir le photographe s'affairer. Elle se leva soudainement alors et se pencha vers Gina, à quelques centimètres de son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Voilà, comme ça, ça fera plus vrai.

Puis elle s'éloigna sans un regard vers elle, tandis que Gina resta là, interdite devant l'aplomb de cette femme de chambre si singulière. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la vitre et aperçut à son tour le photographe. Elle soupira alors et paya l'addition avant de sortir et ne voir personne. Emma s'était enfuie, elle l'espérait, discrètement.

* * *

\- Alors ta première sortie officieusement officielle ? lança Zelena, avide de curiosité en s'affalant sur le canapé de sa sœur

\- C'était … prolifique, soupira-t-elle

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- Dans le sens : je n'aurais pas pu trouver femme de chambre avec autant de caractère ailleurs.

Zelena éclata de rire alors en buvant une gorgée du liquide ambré que venait de lui servir Gina

\- Tant que ça ? Le plan a-t-il marché au moins ? Le photographe est-il venu ?

\- Oh oui, il était au rendez-vous.

\- Et ? Tu n'es pas très bavarde.

\- Rien, il a pris des clichés c'est tout. Ils paraitront certainement dans les jours à venir, ce qui relancera l'intérêt pour ma personne.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- Si, si.

\- Alors pourquoi je ne te sens pas enjouée ?

\- Cette femme, cette Emma … J'ai peur qu'elle finisse par ne plus tenir la route.

\- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait … te trahir ? Te dénoncer ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-elle. Elle semble si … différente.

\- Ah ça, j'imagine bien qu'elle puisse être différente du cercle amical auquel tu es habituée, sourit Zelena. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne soit pas de confiance.

\- Pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle tient à l'argent que cela lui apporte.

\- Et bien, si c'est vraiment le cas, donne lui un peu plus.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me ruiner non plus. Je dis juste que … Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans son histoire.

\- Ah parce que tu connais son histoire ?!

\- Nous avons parlé.

\- Ah oui ? Et de quoi ?

\- De choses et d'autres … Elle est divorcée, le savais-tu ?

\- J'espère que son ex ne viendra pas semer le …

\- … Il est mort, il y a trois ans.

\- Oh tant mieux. Enfin non pas tant mieux mais … Tu m'as comprise.

\- Heureusement, haussa la jolie brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors vous avez discuté ? sourit Zelena en se resservant un verre de vin.

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Et donc ? Qu'as-tu appris d'intéressant ?

\- Pas grand-chose de palpitant : elle vient du Maine, elle s'est mariée jeune, ce qui l'a brouillé avec ses parents. Ils ont divorcé et il est mort quelques années après. Elle est venue en Californie pour changer d'air. Elle est à Los Angeles depuis quelques mois.

\- Et bien, c'est un résumé assez succinct mais efficace. Et tout cela en une balade et un repas, pas mal.

\- Si tu le dis … Lança Gina en se massant les tempes. Je suis déjà fatiguée de toute cette histoire.

\- Simplement parce que tu pensais qu'elle ne ferait aucune histoire et qu'elle serait bien docile car appâtée par l'argent. Et finalement, elle semble avoir du caractère la petite femme de chambre, gloussa Zelena.

\- Tais-toi. Je n'ais guère le temps ni l'envie de faire du social.

\- Tu dois la recontacter au plus vite. Si tu laisses trainer cette histoire, elle pourrait ne plus être d'accord.

\- Je sais, je sais.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du lui cacher le coup du resto, tu l'as prise un peu en traitre.

\- Ca va ! J'avais saisi, figure-toi. Et je ferais ce qu'il faut.

\- Ca te tue hein …

\- Quoi donc ?

\- De devoir ramper vers elle, sourit Zelena, sentant sa sœur fébrile sur le sujet.

\- Je ne vais pas _ramper_ comme tu dis. Je vais agir en toute civilité.

\- Bien sur, bien sur.

Zelena resta une bonne partie de la journée, jusqu'au soir où elle ne cessait de réclamer à sa sœur des précisions sur leur balade, sur ce qu'il s'y était dit ou fait. La jolie rousse se délectait de la situation autant que Gina semblait gênée par elle.

\- En attendant, lança la belle rousse en se dirigeant vers la sortie, tu devrais la recontacter. Il ne serait pas dans ton intérêt qu'elle change d'avis et ne rompe votre contrat.

\- Oui, oui, je ferais ça … Maintenant pars, ce don que tu as commence à me fatiguer.

\- Quel don ?

\- Me donner la migraine, conclut Regina presque en claquant la porte au nez de sa sœur.

Une fois seule, et pour le reste de la soirée, Gina resta lovée dans son canapé, fixant son téléphone en se demandant si oui ou non elle devait recontacter Emma. Il fallait bien le reconnaitre : la jeune femme était loin d'être une simple femme de chambre docile et sans cervelle. Il était certain qu'elle aurait du fil à retordre avec elle.

Ce premier rendez-vous porterait certainement ses fruits et elle verrait les conséquences de leur petite balade dans les journaux d'ici un ou deux jours. Elle devait, pour le bien de sa popularité, recoller les morceaux avec cette femme, c'était vital.

Alors, elle prit son téléphone, composa le numéro d'Emma et attendit quatre sonneries avant de tomber sur son répondeur. Elle raccrocha aussitôt, pestant de plus belle contre la jeune femme, l'imaginant très bien ne pas vouloir répondre à la jolie brune par contradiction.

Elle attendit 10minutes avant de rappeler une nouvelle fois mais, comme la première tentative, elle ne reçut comme réponse qu'une voix mécanique. Une nouvelle fois, elle raccrocha, prête à laisser tomber … Mais c'était bien mal connaitre l'impétueuse brunette qui ne lâcha pas l'affaire et rappela une troisième puis une quatrième fois.

Et alors qu'elle insistait depuis 20 minutes, au bout du sixième appel, on décrocha enfin, au plus grand soulagement de la belle brune.

\- Emma ? C'est … Gina, Gina Mills.

\- _Je sais_.

Le ton abrupt et froid d'Emma ne laissait aucun doute sur le ressentiment de la belle blonde à son égard.

\- Oui euh … Je …

\- _Il est tard_.

\- Oui, j'essaie de vous appeler depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà et …

\- _Je sais, je n'ais pas répondu_.

Devant la froideur totale d'Emma, Gina perdit pied un court instant avant de reprendre le contrôle et de soupirer :

\- Oui, je … Je vous appelais pour … M'excuser.

\- _Vous excusez ?_

\- De m'être servie de vous.

\- _Je suis payée pour ça_ … grinça-t-elle

\- Il y a _payé_ et _payé_. Ma manière de faire n'a pas été appropriée. Je tiens à éclaircir la situation pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté.

\- _Je n'ais pas l'intention de rompre notre contrat si c'est ce dont vous avez peur._

\- Je … Oui, non, ce n'est pas … Je ne voulais pas … Pas comme ça.

\- _Ecoutez, j'ai pas l'intention de faire de vous ma pote. Il a été clairement établi que je suis payée pour que vous ayez des photos potables pour redorer votre notoriété. Je veux juste que les choses soient claires dès le début, à chaque rendez-vous : quoi faire, quoi montrer_.

\- Très bien, ça sera fait, lança Gina d'un ton neutre et professionnel. J'aurais besoin de vous dans trois jours.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans trois jours ?_

\- L'avant-première d'un film d'une amie. Au programme : tapis rouge, photoshoot et petites interviews.

\- _Ok, c'est noté._

\- Il est préconisé d'arriver en tenue assez … classe.

\- _C'est-à-dire ?_

Gina leva les yeux au ciel

\- Une tenue de sortie, pas de soirée.

\- _Ok. Envoyez-moi les infos par téléphone. Bonne soirée._

Puis Emma raccrocha sans laisser à Gina la possibilité de lui répondre, ce qui rendit cette dernière furieuse.

\- Et j'ai encore été assez bête pour m'excuser ! grogna-t-elle, elle qui n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de le faire.

Oui, Gina avait sa fierté : elle n'avait jamais failli devant ses parents quand elle leur avait affirmé qu'elle voulait devenir actrice, pas même lorsque sa mère la menaça, pas même lorsqu'elle la poussa à un mariage arrangé. Zelena avait été la seule à la soutenir, son père n'était qu'une parodie de figure paternelle qui n'avait jamais réussi à s'imposer face à sa femme. Gina s'était toujours jurée de ne jamais finir comme lui, de toujours tenir tête aux gens, de savoir toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

Quand sa carrière débuta, elle n'eut pas le choix que de prendre les scénarios qu'on lui proposait. Mais après quelques succès et cinq années, elle pu choisir elle-même ses films, les producteurs se pliant alors à sa volonté.

Elle était appelée la petite fiancée d'Hollywood et enchainait les succès, suivie de près par sa sœur, la seule de sa famille qui avait bien voulu la suivre dans cette aventure.

Gina avait fait son trou, s'était faite un nom dans le milieu. Les producteurs connaissaient son professionnalisme, sa rigueur mais aussi sa rudesse. Gina était connue pour être impitoyable avec ses partenaires de jeu. Mais elle était aussi connue pour être une véritable mante religieuse avec eux : sortant avec, couchant avec puis les jetant lorsqu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Malgré les rumeurs, peu étaient choisis, peu avaient eu la chance de connaitre plus intimement la belle brune. Elle avait eu assez de bon sens pour ne pas en faire trop et passer de « petite fiancée d'Hollywood « à « petite trainée d'Hollywood ». Ses partenaires à l'écran savaient garder le secret et ne trahissaient jamais ce qui devait être privé.

Aucun ne s'était risqué à des _sextape_ malencontreusement perdu chez des journalistes, ils ne savaient que trop bien que la vengeance de la sulfureuse brune n'en serait que plus vile et plus violente.

Mais au fil des années, les propositions ont été moins importantes, les films plus rares, et ceux qu'elle arrivait à décrocher ne faisaient plus les beaux jours du cinéma. Gina n'avait jamais baissé les bras, et même durant les temps où il y eu peu de propositions, elle se refusa à tourner dans des petits films sans intérêt pour elle ou allant contre ses valeurs morales.

Elle ne s'était jamais résignée, sauf contre le temps, qui faisait inexorablement chuter sa carrière : plus elle vieillissait, et moins elle attirait le public. Couplé à cela l'arrivée massive de jeunes talents tout aussi affamés qu'elle à l'époque de percer et réussir dans ce milieu … Et Gina fut soudain taxée d' « has been » et rencardée à des rôles de secondes zones.

Et aujourd'hui, elle devait soudoyer une inconnue afin qu'elle puisse retrouver une notoriété perdue. C'était si pathétique … Si le monde se doutait de quelque chose, elle serait la risée de tous et les gens ne retiendraient aucun de ses nombreux prix, de ses millions d'entrées cumulées … Ils ne retiendraient que cette mascarade.

* * *

Emma était si en colère qu'elle n'en dormit pas de la nuit.

Elle savait, en acceptant ce deal, qu'elle devrait se plier au bon vouloir de cette femme. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait besoin de cet argent providentiel. Il lui aurait fallu des mois de travail pour réunir la somme qu'elle allait gagner en quelques jours, voire semaines, à peine.

Elle n'estimait pas vraiment une femme qui mettait sa notoriété en avant et la plaçait plus importante que sa propre estime de soi. Quelle femme préfèrerait faire croire au monde entier qu'elle était lesbienne plutôt que de dire la vérité ?

En un sens, elle plaignait Gina. Oui elle plaignait cette femme qui était obligée de mentir sur elle-même, sur qui elle était vraiment, simplement pour plaire aux autres, à des anonymes qui ne tiennent pas vraiment à la connaitre mais qui se penchent bien trop sur les apparences.

Oui, Emma plaignait cette femme, même si elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Elle la détestait de devoir mentir elle aussi à sa famille, ses amis. Oui, à cause de ce deal, elle se mentait aussi à elle-même, se rabaissant au niveau de Gina, dont elle n'acceptait pas les magouilles.

Oui, elle détestait Gina pour ce qu'elle représentait, cette société basée sur les apparences, mais aussi ce qu'elle lui faisait faire.

Décidément, ce deal commençait à avoir bien trop de mauvais cotés à son gout.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next : Paparazi et conséquences, l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage, une grande première pour Emma ...**


	5. Tapis

**Hi guys ! Alors bonnes vacances pour certains ?**

 **Moi j'ai encore 2 semaines à "tirer" ... Ensuite je pense que je courais nue dans mon jardin en chantant "Libéréeeee, délivréeeeeeee" ... *visualisation de la scène***

 **Bref, un petit chapitre pour vous en ce samedi pluvieux ! Et ... révélation !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Tapis**

Emma savait qu'en démarrant cette mascarade, cela aurait un impact sur son quotidien, mais elle n'imaginait pas que cela aurait _autant_ d'impact.

Deux jours après leur première balade, Emma vit fleurir dans les kiosques à journaux, des photos d'elle et Gina se baladant sur la Marina, cette dernière se collant à son bras. Puis, en ouvrant le journal, elle vit des images du restaurant et les souvenirs amères s'y rattachant.

Elle était à la fois surprise et amusée de ces photos, connaissant l'envers du décor et l'impact que cela aurait sur le public. Dès qu'elle voyait des gens se précipiter sur les magazines, elle souriait discrètement imaginant que les photos pouvaient raconter tout et n'importe quoi, mais certainement pas la vérité.

C'était assez comique de connaitre les dessous de l'affaire, comme lorsque l'on assiste au tournage d'une série ou d'un film et qu'on finit par en connaitre les règles, ici c'était pareil : Emma savait à présent comment créer le buzz. Cela désacralisait les paparazzis et leurs prises « à l'arraché » quand on savait que c'était Gina elle-même qui avait mandaté un photographe pour prendre des photos, un peu comme Lady Di qui, dans ses années noires, avait décidé de jouer avec eux, en leur demandant de venir la photographier.

Mais les choses prirent un tournant moins humoristique pour la belle blonde lorsque les gens dans la rue la reconnurent en la pointant du doigt. Elle était coincée et ne put alors que se retrancher à son lieu de travail.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle comprit qu'à l'hôtel aussi les rumeurs allaient bon train : ses collègues l'avaient évidemment reconnue sur les photos et avaient vite fait le lien.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de collègues qui étaient venues la voir pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle sur la photo. Emma n'avait même pas pris la peine de lire l'article, ne s'étant concentrée que sur les quelques photos prises.

Mais finalement, poussée par la curiosité, une fois revenue chez elle le soir venue, elle feuilleta le magazine et s'étonna de trouver peu de lignes sur elles. Les faits étaient vaguement relatés, seul le titre mangeait la moitié de la page « _Gina Mills se montre en public avec sa belle_. »

Et même si Emma était quelque peu flattée, elle frissonna en imaginant sa famille voir cet article et penser qu'elle leur avait caché sa relation avec une femme. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait les appeler, qu'elle devait leur expliquer au moins les faits. Car si ses parents apprenaient qu'elle était en couple avec une femme, elle aurait peu de chance d'avoir gain de cause auprès d'eux.

Mais l'article restait vague, y compris sur son identité qui ne semblait pas encore divulguée. Pourtant, visuellement, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur elle.

Elle aurait du être heureuse que le subterfuge ait marché, mais pourtant, elle avait un gout amer dans la bouche.

* * *

Gina se félicitait de la parution de l'article : tout avait marché comme elle le souhaitait. Bien sur, sa sœur avait été la première à se rendre en kiosque et la première à l'avoir appelé pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Gina était heureuse, le gros titre ne laissait plus aucun doute sur sa sexualité et sur qui était sa compagne. A présent, une autre bataille commençait : il fallait confirmer son statut auprès des journalistes, et c'est là qu'intervenait sa complicité avec Emma. Complicité qui, jusque là, était relative.

Après leur dernier coup de téléphone, elles ne s'étaient pas reparler mais Gina imaginait très bien qu'Emma avait découvert ce matin les photos et l'article. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, et pensait donc qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais alors qu'elle reçut un coup de fil de la jolie blonde et qu'elle nota son stress, Gina lui avait proposé de venir chez elle afin de régler les choses pour leur première sortie officielle.

Emma avait été assaillie par les messages et les coups de téléphone de ses proches mais trop fébrile sur le sujet, elle n'avait fait que les éviter. Paniquée par l'ampleur que cela prenait, elle avait appelé Gina à l'aide pour le demander comment se comporter et cette dernière l'avait gentiment invité à la rejoindre.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit chez la belle brune qui lui ouvrit bien volontiers sa porte.

\- Entrez. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, de toute manière, j'arrive à rien avaler depuis ce midi …

\- Cette situation vous met mal à l'aise ?

\- Un peu … J'imaginais pas l'ampleur que ça allait prendre en si peu de temps. Je veux dire, on est sorti dehors qu'une fois et mes collègues s'assaillent de questions, sans parler des clients qui pensent me reconnaitre une fois sur trois … Et dans la rue … J'ai eu deux couples et quatre personnes qui m'ont montré doigt, attirant les regards des autres …

\- Je peux comprendre que cette soudaine popularité vous fasse peur.

\- C'est surtout que … Je sais pas quoi répondre. Les gens me demandent depuis combien de temps on est ensemble, comment on s'est connu … C'est l'angoisse, véritablement. Sans parler de ma famille et de mes proches dont le silence me fait encore plus peur qu'une avalanche de questions …

\- Je vois. Vous devez vous détendre, le stress pourrait vous faire commettre une erreur. Et en ce qui concerne les réponses, nous allons travailler dessus. Premièrement : depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ?

Emma la fixa d'yeux ronds

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous … Ca vous fait rien à vous ?

\- Ma chère, cette notoriété, ces gens qui vous reconnaissent où que vous alliez, j'y suis habituée depuis des années … Nous voulions que les gens y croient, c'est le cas. C'était le but de ces photos …

\- Ouais … Alors, on se serait connu quand et comment ?

\- Et bien, soyons logique et crédible : vous travaillez au Hilton. Nous aurions pu nous y rencontrer plusieurs fois …

\- C'est logique effectivement.

\- Nous aurions pu nous rencontrer le mois dernier.

\- Pourquoi le mois dernier ?

\- Parce que j'y ais passé quelques nuits.

\- Oh ok … Bon cette question est réglée, lança, soulagée, Emma

\- Rassurée ?

\- Un peu …

\- Pouvons-nous aborder l'avant première de demain ?

\- Allez-y …

\- Avez-vous trouvé votre tenue ?

\- Ouais … Enfin non pas vraiment, j'ai pas cherché en fait.

Gina serra la mâchoire mais s'abstint de tout commentaire péjoratif :

\- Vous devriez vous hâter.

\- Promis, demain je l'aurais.

\- Il faudra se retrouver ici pour 15h. Un chauffeur nous amènera sur Hollywood Boulevard, au Chinese Theater, c'est là que l'avant-première se jouera. Une fois sortie de la voiture, vous m'accompagnez sur le tapis rouge, nous poserons pour les photographes de part et d'autre du tapis avant que je ne m'arrête pour quelques courtes interviews.

\- Et moi ?

\- Vous serez en retrait avec Zelena. Une fois fait, je vous rejoins et nous assisterons à la diffusion du film.

\- Et … C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout. Cela sera notre première sortie officielle. Même si tous sont maintenant au courant, cela sera la première fois qu'on me posera directement des questions sur nous. Toute notre crédibilité reposera sur cette sortie.

\- Pas de pression aucune … ironisa Emma

\- Effectivement : nous avons toutes les deux très gros à jouer. Vous avez donné votre accord pour que l'on continue cette histoire, il faudra en subir les conséquences si cela ne fonctionne pas.

\- A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait coincer ?

\- La famille, les proches. Ce sont ceux qui nous connaissent le mieux et qui peuvent mettre en doute la crédibilité de notre couple. Si vous avez des ex revanchards, des animosités familiales, il est encore temps d'aplanir les problèmes.

Emma dévia son regard, signe qu'elle pensait évidemment à quelqu'un, mais Gina ne poussa pas sa curiosité à en savoir plus. Elle savait déjà la jeune femme à fleur de peau et à cran à cause de toute cette histoire, elle ne voulait pas la braquer davantage.

\- Tout se passera bien, si nous jouons correctement nos rôles. Dites-vous que c'est le rôle d'une vie, ironisa Gina.

\- Facile à dire pour vous : vous êtes actrice, c'est votre job. Votre famille, c'est-à-dire votre sœur, sait déjà que c'est un mensonge cette histoire …

\- Ecoutez, attendons de voir ce qu'il se passera demain …

\- Ouais, faisons ça … maugréa-t-elle sans grand espoir. Je me demande dans quoi je me suis aventurée …

Gina décela sa détresse et fronça les sourcils :

\- Je vous promets une chose : si cette histoire devient un enfer pour vous, nous arrêtons tout.

Emma lui jeta un regard, pas vraiment convaincue :

\- Merci mais … Ce qui a été dit ou fait ne pourra être défait. Même si on arrête tout demain, les photos ont été prises, les choses se distillent peu à peu, mes collègues jacassent déjà …

\- Vous ne perdrez pas votre job si c'est ce dont vous avez peur. Vous êtes un personnage public à présent, vous avez un poids médiatique. Les gens vous regardent, ils apprendront à vous connaitre, certains riront de vos mésaventures, certains pleureront avec vous de vos malheurs … Si votre patron a dans l'idée de vous mettre dehors, la pression médiatique, et la mauvaise pub, lui feraient défaut. Il ne s'y risquera pas.

\- Perdre mon job est le cadet de mes soucis … Surtout si c'est pour bosser avec des collègues qui ne cessent de parler derrière mon dos ou glousser sur mon passage. C'est dingue ce que quelques photos et une rumeur peuvent avoir comme impact. Hier j'étais encore une simple gouvernante d'un hôtel … Aujourd'hui je suis cataloguée lesbienne et petite amie d'une actrice …

\- Les choses vont vite. Vous tomberez aussi vite dans l'inconnu que vous en êtes sortie.

\- Je sais pas si ça me rassure beaucoup …

\- Aujourd'hui, vous avez un visage, demain vous aurez un nom. Les choses sérieuses commenceront. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de changer de numéro de téléphone, d'être discrète en quittant votre travail …

\- Sérieux ?

\- Une fois que les gens sauront votre identité, votre vie va changer : les paparazzis vous suivront, ils scruteront vos faits et gestes.

Emma écouta attentivement avant de comprendre qu'à présent sa vie ne serait plus la même … Elle devait prendre les devants, elle devait lui dire avant qu'il ne l'apprenne autrement.

\- Miss Swan ? Ca va ?

\- Hm ? Pardon … Non je … Je pensais c'est tout. Je crois que je vais y aller.

Emma se leva prestement, surprenant Gina qui ne pu que la suivre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- On … On se retrouve à 15h ici demain ?

Emma se tourna vers elle et lui envoya un timide sourire :

\- Bien sur, sans faute.

Puis elle disparut alors, laissant une Gina inquiète mais concernée.

* * *

Emma n'avait jamais été aussi gênée. En préparation à sa sortie ce soir, elle avait demandé sa journée afin de faire les boutiques pour trouver la tenue parfaite : pas trop guindée ni trop légère, pas trop longue ni trop courte … Acheter une robe devenait le plus gros casse-tête qu'elle n'eut jamais à résoudre.

Gina lui avait envoyé par mail une liste de magasins qui serait susceptible d'intéresser la belle blonde. Alors quand cette dernière se retrouva dans le quartier chic des boutiques de Beverly Hills, elle ne se sentit absolument pas à sa place, d'ailleurs, les passants le lui faisaient bien comprendre tant par leur regard en biais que leurs murmures à son passage. Il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'elle jurait avec le décor avec son jeans délavé, son débardeur rose fluo et sa queue de cheval défaite.

Elle prit son téléphone et fit défiler la petite liste envoyée par l'actrice : quand elle comprit que les magasins n'offraient que des marques de luxe, hors de ses moyens, elle se résigna à fuir les lieux pour se rendre au grand centre commercial sur Hollywood Boulevard.

Elle imaginait la tête de Gina si cette dernière s'apercevait que la robe qu'elle porterait sur le tapis rouge ce soir ne serait qu'une robe d'un simple magasin lambda.

Elle parcourut quelques boutiques, quelques étages, et tomba sur une petite boutique dont la devanture ne payait pas de mine mais dont les quelques robes en vitrine attiraient l'œil.

Lorsqu'Emma y entra, elle fut tout de suite abordée par une jeune femme brune, grande et fine dont les mèches rouges lui donnaient l'air plus jeune.

\- Hey, bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

\- J'en sais rien … A vrai dire, j'ai jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre de boutique … Je suis pas du genre à … porter des robes …

La jeune vendeuse la regarda alors de haut en bas avec un sourire en coin avant de la fixer :

\- Je crois qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous, venez.

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et l'entraina dans les courtes allées du magasin où des centaines de robe s'entassaient sur des cintres. Des robes courtes, des longues, de toutes les couleurs et toutes les formes. Emma était perdue, et submergée par un sentiment de malaise bien plus intense que lorsqu'elle se trouvait au milieu de Beverly Hills entourée de toutes ces femmes en chapeau, portant du Chanel et Louboutin.

\- Alors, vous recherchez quoi ?

\- Hm … une robe ?

\- Oui, je m'en doute mais … une préférence ?

\- Je …

\- Courte, longue, colorée, noire, décolletée ou pas ?

Emma semblait crouler sous les questions comme si elle passait le plus difficile des examens. Elle déglutit alors et se rappela les consignes de Gina :

\- Quelque chose de classe, mais pas de soirée.

\- Hm … Un événement particulier pour me guider ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée, avant de soupirer :

\- Comme … Une avant-première de film … minauda-t-elle, presque frileuse.

\- Oh ok, je vois, suivez-moi.

La jeune femme, enjouée, l'emmena au fond de la boutique où elle sortit 3 robes différentes : l'une rouge arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, l'autre noire longue et une dernière écrue arrivant mi mollet.

\- Essayez ces 3 là.

Sans un mot, mais peu convaincue, Emma les accepta avant de disparaitre derrière un épais rideau pourpre durant quelques minutes. Ne voyant pas la belle blonde ressortir, la vendeuse sourit :

\- Vous vous en sortez ? gloussa-t-elle

\- Hm oui oui … Enfin je crois.

Emma sortit alors avec la robe écrue et quelques dorures.

\- Wow … Pas mal, vraiment !

\- Vous croyez ? demanda Emma, peu sûre d'elle, en tournoyant sur elle-même devant le miroir.

\- Vraiment. Essayez les autres.

Et Emma enchaina avec la longue robe noire qui lui allait tout aussi bien, bien que peu pratique pour monter des marches. Puis, finalement, elle ressortit une dernière fois de la cabine d'essayage avec la robe rouge.

\- Ok … Nous avons un problème, soupira la vendeuse

\- Lequel ? s'inquiéta Emma

\- Les trois vous vont à ravir. Il va falloir choisir.

Emma soupira en se laissant tomber sur le large fauteuil moelleux jouxtant la cabine d'essayage. Elle désespérait de trouver quelque chose à temps. Elle pensa subitement à Gina et à ce que la jeune femme dirait si elle la voyait ici, dans cette boutique du centre d'Hollywood.

\- Vous pensez à votre compagne huh ?

Emma se figea alors avant de fixer, incrédule, la vendeuse

\- Que … Quoi ? Pardon ?

La vendeuse sourit alors et haussa les épaules

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez : j'ai l'air aussi futile que ces magazines que je lis parfois. Je pensais bien vous avoir reconnu quand vous êtes entrée, mais j'attendais d'être sûre, sourit-elle.

\- Oui je … Et bien en fait …

\- Oh vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Vous n'êtes pas la première personnalité que je croise ici. Après tout, nous sommes à Hollywood.

\- Vous … Vous n'allez pas me demander des trucs comme un autographe ou comment elle est ?

La vendeuse s'esclaffa alors :

\- Je n'en ais nullement l'envie. Des autographes, j'en ais à la pelle et je ne sais qu'en faire. J'en ais même de Gina Mills !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Maintenant, je ne vous cache pas que si jamais une de mes robes atterrit sur le tapis rouge d'une avant-première de film, ça ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour moi, sourit-elle

\- Toutes ces robes sont de vous ?

\- La majeure partie oui, dont les trois que vous venez d'essayer.

\- Vous avez du talent, elles sont magnifiques … Enfin du moins de ce que je peux en juger … J'ai rarement pu en porter alors …

Emma retourna une des étiquettes et y vit des lettres dorées « _Little Red Ruby_ »

\- Ruby ?

\- C'est moi ! s'enjoua d'un large sourire la jeune femme.

\- Je suis Emma.

\- Enchantée. Alors une avant-première de film, huh ?

\- Et je ne sais même pas lequel … soupira Emma en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Voyant le désarroi de la jeune femme, Ruby la prit en pitié et posa sur son genou une main rassurante :

\- J'imagine combien ça doit être déstabilisant …

\- Vous n'avez pas idée …

\- Ecoutez, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas, et vous auriez toutes les raisons de douter de moi, surtout que je sais qui vous êtes maintenant, mais si jamais vous avez besoin d'une oreille attentive … Je suis là.

Emma lui sourit mais soudain prit conscience, qu'effectivement, sa soudaine notoriété pouvait attirer les profiteurs. Elle n'avait presque aucun doute sur les intentions de cette Ruby, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire confiance tout de suite alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis 30 minutes à peine.

\- C'est gentil … Pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que je pourrais porter … dit-elle en se regardant une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, portant la robe rouge.

Ruby apparut derrière elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille :

\- Franchement ? La rouge vous va à merveille. Ce n'est pas noir, donc ça n'évoque pas l'aspect soirée, et elle n'est pas trop légère, mettant de coté l'aspect « quotidien ». Oui, la rouge est la mieux.

\- A combien est-elle ?

\- 250$.

Emma grimaça quelque peu, n'ayant pas prévu une telle somme, mais soudain, elle se rappela sa première sortie officielle avec Gina, qui lui rapporta 3000$.

\- Je la prends.

\- Parfait ! s'esclaffa la belle brune. Je vous l'emballe. C'est la première fois qu'une de mes créations va fouler un tapis rouge ! Y'aura des caméras ? Des journalistes ? Vous pourriez citer mon nom ?

Emma ne pu que sourire devant l'engouement de Ruby, telle une petite fille le jour de Noel.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler aux journalistes. Mon rôle est juste de faire plante verte derrière elle … grimaça-t-elle

\- Oh … Bah au moins, vous serez une belle plante verte.

Emma ne pu que glousser avant de rendre la robe que Ruby emballa avec soin. Les seuls paiements de plus de 100$ que s'autorisait Emma étaient les diverses factures qui lui tombaient dessus tous les mois. Mais à présent, en payant cette robe qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu s'offrir auparavant, elle comprit que son quotidien allait changer.

\- Ca va ? s'interrogea la vendeuse, concernée par l'air songeur d'Emma

\- Hm oui oui … Je me disais juste que c'était le plus gros achat que je m'autorisais depuis que je suis arrivée ici.

\- Ravie que ce soit grâce à moi !

\- Oui, merci.

Et alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à partir, Ruby la retint par le bras :

\- Avec cette robe, il vous faut des accessoires : bijoux, sac, chaussures … Vous avez ce qu'il faut ?

\- Oh bah … Je n'y ais pas pensé … soupira-t-elle.

\- Pas de panique, ceci ira très bien avec, ainsi que ce sac, lança Ruby en lui tendant un sac et une paire d'escarpin beige, ainsi qu'une discrète parure en or composée d'un collier fin surmonté d'une simple perle et de boucles d'oreilles, elles aussi en perle.

\- C'est gentil mais …

\- Ca sera parfait.

Emma regarda les escarpins, complètement interloquée par la taille des talons :

\- Je n'arriverais jamais à marcher avec ça … jamais.

\- Plus petit alors …

Ruby fouilla dans quelques boites à chaussures avant d'en sortir des escarpins avec des talons plus petits mais qui ne rassurait guère la jolie blonde.

\- Il n'est pas question que je tombe sur le tapis … Elle me tuera …

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! gloussa la jeune femme. A vous entendre, elle semble terrifiante.

\- Elle l'est … En un sens.

\- Essayez-les.

Emma haussa un sourcil, pour le moins non rassurée, avant de s'asseoir et de quitter sa sempiternelle paire de basket avant d'enfiler les escarpins. Une fois à ses pieds, elle hésita avant de se lever, aidée par Ruby d'une main forte et rassurante.

\- Allez courage, c'est comme le patin.

\- Je n'ais jamais fais de patin … maugréa la belle blonde qui, juchée sur ses hauts talons, n'en menait pas large.

\- Faites quelques pas …

\- Je suis obligée ?

\- A moins que vous ne comptiez survoler le tapis rouge, il va bien falloir que vous faisiez un pas devant l'autre. Allez, c'est pas compliqué !

Emma se regarda dans le miroir pour y voir son reflet, totalement démuni face à une simple paire de chaussures. Elle se redressa, droite comme un « i » et inspira bruyamment avant de faire un pas, puis deux … Elle se surprit à penser que ce n'était pas si compliqué après tout. Puis l'assurance la gagna et elle entama une petite marche plus rapide.

\- Hey tout doux … C'est pas une course.

Emma se sentait pousser des ailes mais son assurance eut raison de sa prochaine foulée et sa cheville se tordit sous sa maladresse et un talon glissant et soudain, elle se retrouva à genoux, au sol, la chute amortie par ses mains.

\- oh là, ça va ?

Ruby se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relever.

\- Oui, trop de confiance surement … grinça la belle blonde

Ruby s'empêcha de glousser avant de l'aider

\- Oui certainement. Allez, on la refait !

Emma se retrouva de nouveau devant le miroir et, escarpins aux pieds, elle avança de quelques pas avant de vaciller puis de retrouver sa tenue.

\- Et bah voilà ! On y arrive !

La jolie blonde soupira de soulagement avant d'enlever bien vite les chaussures.

\- J'ai mal aux pieds, gémit-elle en se massant le talon.

\- Ah les aléas d'être une femme … sourit Ruby

\- Si vous le dites …

Oui, Emma n'était pas convaincue : cette robe, ces escarpins, ces bijoux, tout ceci me lui ressemblait pas et pourtant la voilà ici, à dépenser des sommes qu'elle n'avait jamais eues entre les mains avant. Cela ne lui ressemblait guère de dépenser sans compter, elle pour qui l'argent était si important.

Aujourd'hui, elle prenait vraiment conscience que toute cette histoire allait la changer, mais aussi changer sa manière de faire et d'être. Et elle détestait déjà cela.

* * *

Gina n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la jeune femme depuis qu'elles s'étaient vues. Occupée à se préparer, elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de penser au shopping d'Emma qu'elle imaginait chaotique. Mais maintenant qu'elle était devant son miroir, finissant son chignon, elle avait presque peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir dans moins d'une heure. Si Emma avait eu des problèmes, elle l'aurait appelé, non ? Et si jamais elle avait fait chou blanc et que, se retrouvant sans rien, elle la plante pour la sortie ?

Un coup de stress l'envahit alors avant qu'elle n'entende la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir :

\- Tu es prête ? Ca va ?

\- Et si elle nous plantait ?

\- De qui tu par… Oh … Non crois-moi, elle viendra.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

\- Pour deux choses : l'argent et je sens cette fille … réglo.

\- Et tu miserais tout sur ça ? Sur un feeling ?

\- Oui. Elle est bien cette fille, je le sens, je le sais.

\- On la connait à peine, et tout ce qu'on sait d'elle c'est qu'elle accepte de bosser pour moi et feindre une relation pour de l'argent.

\- Si tu n'avais pas confiance en elle pour quoi avoir continué alors ?

\- …

\- Allez, au fond, je sais que tu l'aimes bien aussi, gloussa Zelena.

\- Il t'arrive d'être un tant soi peu sérieuse ?!

\- Avec toi ? Jamais. Relax Gina, tu ne trouves pas que toute cette histoire est excitante ? Je veux dire, depuis ta dernière interview, les journalistes se battent pour t'avoir. Je te l'ais dis : être gay est à la mode.

\- C'est stupide. Ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'aime les hommes, j'ai enchainé les conquêtes ces 10 dernières années …

\- Mais il faut avouer que personne ne te connait mieux que moi.

\- …

\- Allez, dépêche-toi, elle va bientôt arriver.

Et alors qu'elle eut à peine fini sa phrase, elle entendit une voiture se garer devant le perron.

\- Quand on parle du loup …

* * *

Emma était aussi stressée qu'à son premier bal ou encore à son premier oral au lycée. Les mains moites, la gorge serrée, elle n'arborait certainement un air très serein, du moins celui que Gina espérait qu'elle arbore sur le tapis rouge.

Et à peine fut-elle sortie de la voiture que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une Gina Mills plus belle que jamais : Habillée d'une longue robe écrue, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon parfait, un léger maquillage feutré rendant le tout naturel.

Gina, de son coté, fut agréablement surprise en voyant apparaitre la belle blonde, habillée d'une robe rouge écarlate arrivant juste au dessus du genou. Ses cheveux étaient aussi attachés par un chignon un peu moins net.

\- Miss Swan … Quelle surprise !

\- N'est-ce pas.

\- Vous avez finalement trouvé votre bonheur.

\- Et ce ne fut pas sans mal.

\- Venez.

\- Euh … Il ne vaut mieux pas.

Séparant les 2 jeunes femmes : un escalier de 6 marches qui semblait être un véritable obstacle pour la belle blonde.

\- Un problème ? demanda Gina en haussant un sourcil

\- Non, non mais … Si on attendait la limousine là ?

\- Elle n'arrivera que dans 10 minutes, et je n'ais guère l'intention d'attendre dehors.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors et hésita :

\- C'est juste que …

\- Que ?

\- J'ai pas l'habitude des talons.

Gina jeta un œil sur les escarpins, pourtant peu perchés, de la jeune femme.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, bon choix.

\- Merci, mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas marcher avec. En fait, j'ai appris à faire quelques pas, mais les escaliers … C'est une autre histoire.

Gina réprima un rire et essaya de reprendre contenance :

\- Ce n'est pas si sorcier. De plus, il faudra bien avancer sur le tapis. Il n'est pas question que vous restiez plantée derrière sans bouger. Allez, venez.

Gina lui tendit la main et c'est avec plus ou moins d'assurance qu'Emma s'avança, montant une marche puis deux avant de vaciller doucement, retenue par la main forte de Gina, main qu'elle n'imaginait d'ailleurs pas avec autant de force.

Emma trouva soudain rassurant le sourire que lui offrait Gina, loin de toute moquerie ou sarcasme. Sa stature plus posée, elle se reprit et monta les 3 dernières marches avec plus de grâce et d'assurance.

\- Vous voyez.

\- Va falloir que je les descende, ça c'est autre chose, grinça Emma.

\- Je serais là, assura la belle brune tandis que son regard s'ancra dans celui d'Emma

Elles restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, Gina tenant la main d'Emma dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne les sorte de leur rêverie.

\- Et bien, et bien … Quelle surprise ! Vous êtes splendide, lança Zelena en tapant dans ses mains.

Emma se sépara bien vite de Gina, mais pas assez vite pour que la belle rousse ne remarque leurs mains jointes et n'esquisse un sourire en coin.

\- Entrez ma chère, nous allons répéter avant de partir.

\- Répéter ?

\- Ce qu'i faire voyons.

Zelena l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, aux cotés de Gina.

\- Bon, voilà comment tout va se passer : Gina sortira de la voiture en premier, puis vous, puis moi. Ensuite vous la rejoindrez et marcherez un peu sur le tapis avant de poser pour les photographes. Ensuite il y a quelques interviews rapides, 3 en ce qui nous concerne. Pendant ce temps, vous et moi restons en retrait. Vous n'aurez absolument pas à parler ni à interagir avec personne, sauf si cela est demandé, notamment et surtout par Gina. Puis vient la séance au photocall.

\- Au photo quoi ?

\- Un passage obligé où les invités posent pour les photographes devant un fond sponsorisé.

\- Oh je vois. Et nous on fait quoi pendant ce temps-là ?

\- On attend, sur le coté. Il faut dire ce qui est : nous ferons figuration. Généralement, je suis seulement là pour veiller à ce que les journalistes ne franchissent pas la limite, mais aujourd'hui, ce qu'ils veulent voir c'est vous, vous deux, ensemble. Ils sont comme les vautours et autres charognards : ils ont besoin de viande fraiche pour se nourrir.

\- C'est moi la viande ?! s'étonna Emma

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Et vous allez me jeter en pâture à ces vautours ?

\- Absolument pas. Nous ne vous laisserons seules avec eux, ils vous dévoreraient en quelques minutes, et nous serions impuissantes à cela. C'est pourquoi nous devons contrôler vos apparitions, à toutes les deux.

\- D'où les diverses sorties, rajouta Gina

\- En contrôlant vos sorties ensemble, on ne prend qu'un risque minimal. Tout ce qui sera dit ou fait sera sous notre supervision.

\- Ca semble si simple et si compliqué à la fois.

\- Vous verrez, la première sortie est toujours la plus dure, ensuite c'est … une promenade de santé.

Emma n'était pas rassurée pour autant : faire une balade sur la plage n'était pas la même chose que de parader sur un tapis rouge entourée d'une trentaine de photographes et journalistes.

\- Allons-y, lança Gina.

* * *

Sur le chemin, dans la limousine, aucune parole ne fut prononcée. La tension planait, électrisant l'atmosphère. Malgré la luxueuse voiture, Emma n'arrivait pas à profiter de son premier voyage dedans, occultant le mini bar, la chaine Hifi, l'écran plat sortant du sol … Elle était crispée à son accoudoir, ses yeux vaquant vers l'extérieur, scrutant le moindre détail. Et quand elle sentit la voiture ralentir, elle se figea. Elle nota quelques flashs au loin, comme de furtifs éclairs au milieu d'un orage, ce qui ne l'aida pas à se détendre.

Sentant la tension envahir la jeune femme, Gina posa une main rassurante sur la sienne.

\- Tout se passera bien, lui glissa-t-elle.

Emma ne répondit pas, sa gorge était trop serrée pour cela. Et quand la limousine s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une immense salle de cinéma dont l'entrée était bardée l'un large tapis rouge où, de chaque coté, des barrières retenaient des hordes de photographes et journalistes, prêts à dégainer dès leur sortie de leur voiture.

Elle déglutit difficilement quand Zelena donna le top départ et que Gina ouvrit la portière. Soudain un brouhaha intense s'engouffra dans la voiture, les flashs crépitèrent, aveuglant Emma qui resta de longues secondes dans la voiture, fixant une Gina à l'aise, saluant les photographes de part et d'autre du tapis.

A ce moment précis, elle admirait la jeune femme : si droite, si professionnelle, si belle sous ces lumières fugaces mais perçantes. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté quand soudain elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras et la tirer à l'extérieur.

Elle n'avait même pas vu Zelena sortir de la voiture, l'attirant avec elle. Dès sa sortie, Emma fut aveuglée par les flashs, entourée d'une cinquantaine de personnes qu'elle ne distinguait même pas tant le chaos régnait. Parfois, elle semblait distinguer son prénom, ou celui de Gina …

Elle n'osait même pas bouger, figée par la peur et l'angoisse de faire un faux pas. Oui elle était pétrifiée de peur. Puis elle sentit la main de Gina se glisser dans la sienne, ce qui la sortit de sa bulle avant que leur regard ne se croise.

 _Venez_ … put-elle lire sur les lèvres de la belle brune qui l'attira à elle et en quelques secondes, elle sentit la main de Gina sur sa taille et, machinalement, elle fit de même. Quelques pressions rassurantes l'aidèrent à se détendre un peu avant que Gina ne fasse quelques pas, en entrainant la belle blonde à ses cotés.

Emma était totalement perdue, elle ne savait pas ou donner de la tête, ou regarder, quoi faire … Ce n'était définitivement pas son élément. Mais grâce à Gina, qui la guida, elle se retrouva, soudain, face à une dizaine de photographes qui les martelèrent de photos.

Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa partenaire et fut subjuguée par son sourire, ses gestes qui semblaient fluides et normales. A ce moment là, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir faire de même.

\- Souriez Emma … glissa la belle brune à son oreille, tandis que les flashs crépitèrent de plus belle à ce geste que tous pensaient tendres entre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- J'essaie, grinça Emma.

Gina afficha un sourire de convenance, qu'Emma savait forcé, avant de faire quelques pas, Emma à ses cotés, puis de s'arrêter de nouveau avant de se tourner et se retourner pour affronter les flashs des photographes à gauche et à droite, Emma suivant le pas, totalement perdue.

Et après 5 grosses minutes à parader faussement devant eux, Gina fit quelques pas vers les rambardes métalliques. Emma voulut la suivre mais fut arrêtée par la main de Zelena qui l'invita à la suivre et à rester en retrait tandis que la belle brune faisait face à quelques journalistes qui attendaient ses réactions.

Emma surprit Zelena à suivre attentivement les questions et les réponses, prête à bondir pour un mot de travers ou de trop, telle une lionne protégeant ses petits ou, ici, la grande sœur protégeant la petite.

A cet instant, Emma avait l'impression de ne servir … à rien. Plantée derrière Gina qui enchainait les questions, elle écoutait les réponses, parfois vaquait son regard à droite et à gauche, apercevant d'autres acteurs que son petit cœur de fan faisait bondir.

Puis soudain Gina changea de journaliste, faisant quelques pas sur sa droite, enchainant de nouveaux les questions, suivie par Zelena et Emma quelques mètres derrière.

Parfois, Emma et Zelena échangeaient quelques regards compatissants. Les minutes passèrent et Gina changea une nouvelle fois de journaliste. La belle blonde sentit alors Zelena se crisper quelque peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille discrètement

\- Cette journaliste est une fouille merde.

Le langage châtier et cru de la sulfureuse rousse interpela Emma qui décida de suivre attentivement les prochaines questions.

\- Gina Mills, quelle plaisir de vous revoir sur le devant de la scène ! lança la journaliste dont les crocs dépassaient déjà d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Oui, j'en suis heureuse.

\- Oui vous semblez en tout cas ! L'amour ne rend-il pas plus heureux ? ironisa-t-elle

\- Il … Il faut croire oui.

\- Je vois que vous êtes joliment accompagnée aujourd'hui, est-ce une façon d'officialiser votre couple ?

Gina aurait du le prévoir : cette journaliste se fichait bien du film pour lequel elle était venue. Tout ce qui lui importait était Emma … Les choses se compliquaient mais c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle devait faire appel à ses talents d'actrice. Elle inspira alors et sourit face à la caméra :

\- Certes. Je suis ici pour soutenir le projet d'une amie, son film, qu'elle a mis du temps à mettre en œuvre. Venir avec ma compagne me semblait logique tant je veux partager cela avec elle.

\- Je vois. Quelle surprise nous qui pensions que vous étiez une femme à homme, il semblerait que vous soyez … Une femme à femme.

La remarque était largement utilisée pour faire sortir de ses gonds la belle brune, mais cette dernière inspira bruyamment avant de lever les yeux au ciel :

\- L'amour ne se commande pas.

\- Alors … Nous sommes heureux pour vous trois !

Gina tiqua au mot « trois » et vacilla légèrement avant de balbutier :

\- Trois ?

La journaliste haussa un sourcil :

\- Oui, vous, votre compagne et son fils. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le mariage gay a été légalisé dans tout le pays, pensez-vous un jour profiter de cela ? Et pourquoi pas adopter son fils ?

Le sang de Gina se glaça dans ses veines, comme celui d'Emma, une vague de froid l'envahit soudain et sa tête bourdonna. Loin de le laisser transparaitre, elle afficha un sourire d'apparence avant de répondre, le plus sereinement possible :

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là ... Je … Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, la projection ne va pas tarder.

Zelena coupa court à l'interview en tapotant sur l'épaule de sa sœur, ce qui signifia à cette dernière que le calvaire était fini.

Emma avait assisté, horrifiée, à l'interview, impuissante et totalement vidée de toute substance. Elle suivit alors les deux sœurs, en retrait, essayant d'afficher une face sereine et heureuse.

Pas une fois elle ne croisa le regard de Gina, qui s'évertuait brillamment à l'éviter. Lors de la projection, et même si les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises l'une à coté de l'autre, aucune ne se parla, ne se regarda, ni même ne se toucha. Heureusement la pénombre de la salle n'éveilla aucun soupçon, pas même lorsque le film se termina et que la salle se vida peu à peu.

Emma était littéralement l'ombre de Gina : insignifiante, invisible, sans intérêt. La belle brune lui faisait bien comprendre le ressentiment qu'elle avait envers elle. Zelena n'en menait pas large non plus. Sa sœur l'avait commandité pour enquêter sur cette fille, pour être sûre que ce n'était pas une droguée ou une ex taularde … Et au final, elle n'a même pas été capable de savoir qu'Emma était une mère. Elle le savait, elle allait en entendre parler !

Et quand la fin de journée se clôtura dans la limousine raccompagnant Emma chez elle, les trois jeunes femmes se murèrent dans un silence macabre : Zelena triturait ses doigts, Gina regardait défiler le paysage à travers la vitre, et Emma tremblait de la tempête à venir, plus encore lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une latino au tempérament de feu.

Les kilomètres défilèrent et la limousine arriva bientôt devant l'immeuble d'Emma. La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes, hésitant à dire quoique se soit. Finalement elle soupira et sortit de la limousine, claquant la porte sur une Gina indifférente, semblant perdue dans ses pensées.

L'idée même de vouloir s'expliquer ou se justifier avait traversé l'esprit de la belle blonde, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, elle savait très bien que ses explications tomberaient dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Alors, dépitée, elle regagna son appartement tandis que la limousine démarra en trombe.

Zelena connaissait sa sœur par cœur : quand cette dernière se murait dans le silence, c'était bien pire que de laisser le volcan exploser. Elle se risqua alors à prononcer un mot.

\- Ca … Ca s'est plutôt bien passé …

Gina la fusilla du regard avant de bruyamment soupirer et de reporter son attention une nouvelle fois sur le paysage.

\- Ecoute, je …

\- C'est fini. On arrête, lança Gina déterminée.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next : Indifférence, des explications, un diner, une nouvelle étape, une amitié naissante ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !**


	6. Vérité

**Hey hey ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Alors alors, beaoucoup avaient déjà trouvé qu'il s'agit d'un enfant, d'un fils.**

 **Maintenant, aucun n'a trouvé pourquoi un tel besoin d'argent ... réponse ici, dans ce chapitre ^^**

 **Ok, nouveau tournant dans la relation de notre petit faux couple, les choses deviennent ... intéressantes.**

 **Retour de Ruby, que vous avez aimé. Croyez-moi, on a pas fini d'en entendre parler XD**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Vérité**

Une semaine passa sans qu'aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne reprennent contact. Après la douche froide qu'avait été cette après-midi là sur le tapis rouge, Gina s'était murée dans un silence morbide dont même sa sœur n'avait su la déloger. Gina avait déjà refusé quelques nouvelles interviews, imaginant très bien que l'information sur la maternité d'Emma avait déjà fait le tour de la presse. Elle était furieuse, en colère contre Emma de lui avoir caché la vérité, et contre sa sœur pour ne pas avoir fait son job correctement.

Quant à Emma, elle avait repris son travail à l'hôtel, essayant désespéramment d'oublier la mésaventure d'il y a quelques jours. Bien sûr, ses collègues ne cessaient de lui envoyer des regards et des sourires insidieux. Elle avait songé à changer de job mais quoi faire maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus cette ressource providentielle que représentait Gina Mills ?

Car il était certain que son aventure hollywoodienne s'était terminée brutalement sur ce tapis rouge lorsque Gina avait malencontreusement appris qu'elle avait un fils. Mais jamais Emma n'aurait pensé que les journalistes auraient trouvé cette info. Evidemment, avec le temps, elle aurait probablement parlé de son fils à Gina, car peu importait, leur relation était basée sur du vent. Mais de l'apprendre par un tiers… C'était l'ultime trahison pour l'actrice.

Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, elle eut la surprise de trouver sur son compte le versement des 5000$ prévu pour la sortie. Elle avait bien pensé à remercier Gina, mais elle se souvenait que les virements étaient majoritairement traités par Zelena.

Alors, elle se contenta de mettre de côté cet argent avant de retourner travailler chaque jour que Dieu faisait.

Et la semaine passa et avec elle une routine et une normalité retrouvée par la belle blonde jusqu'à un message reçu sur son téléphone, un message qu'elle ne pensait plus recevoir :

« _Seriez-vous disponible ce soir à 19h ? Rdv au Chinese Theater ?_ »

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Emma écrivit une réponse qu'elle envoya avant même de réfléchir. Après tout : Gina Mills l'avait traité comme la dernière des dernières. Qu'espérait-elle à présent ?

Il était certain qu'elle avait ses torts : ce soir, elle devrait dire la vérité à Gina, elle n'avait plus le choix. Et si cette dernière avait déjà de lourds à priori la concernant, ça ne pourrait qu'empirer après la vérité.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle mettait autant de temps pour choisir ses vêtements, c'était stupide ce n'était en rien un rendez-vous romantique ou dans le cadre de son « contrat » avec Gina. C'était simplement un tête à tête, certainement pour mettre à plat certaines choses stagnant entre elles.

Encore peu habituée aux fastes d'Hollywood Boulevard, Emma se sentit un peu perdue lorsque, après son travail, elle s'était rendue sur cette grande avenue touristique. Elle marcha sur les dalles étoilées, qu'elle eut à peine le temps de remarquer tant elle était tendue à l'idée de revoir Gina.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'au lieu de voir Gina, elle aperçut une tignasse rousse dissimulée derrière de larges lunettes noires.

\- Hey !

\- Hey … Je pensais que …

\- Que c'était ma sœur ? Désolée. Déçue ?

\- Non, non. Surprise.

\- Il y a un café sympa pas loin … Vous venez ?

Silencieusement, Emma suivit la jeune femme, se demandant encore dans quoi elle était tombée. Zelena ne prononça aucun mot avant d'être assise à la terrasse d'un petit café. Lorsque le serveur arriva, elle commanda un café tandis qu'Emma prit un simple thé glacé.

\- Dites … C'est pas que ça m'embête mais … Pourquoi vous ?

Zelena sourit alors, se relaxant en s'adossant au dossier de son siège :

\- Ma sœur n'est pas très sociable, vous avez pu le remarquer.

Emma opina alors, même si elle donnait raison à Gina sur son dernier comportement.

\- Je crois que vous lui devez une petite explication, à moi aussi d'ailleurs … J'ai pourtant fais des recherches sur vous, et je n'ais jamais entendu parler d'un enfant …

Emma grimaça alors et se dandina machinalement sur son siège, comme si ce sujet était sensible, ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas, sinon elle en aurait parlé avant, pensé Zelena.

\- Je … J'ai … Un fils.

\- Oui merci bien.

\- Il a 12 ans … Bientôt 13 …

\- Il ne vit pas avec vous ?

\- Non, je … Les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge : il était si difficile d'en parler, comme un échec personnel, un échec en tant que mère. De l'extérieur, que pouvait bien être une mère qui partait à l'autre bout du pays en ne prenant pas son fils avec elle …

\- Je vois que c'est difficile pour vous. Je vous épargnerais donc d'en parler 2 fois. Ma sœur ne va pas tarder, à vrai dire, elle ne sait absolument pas qu'elle va vous trouver ici. Je lui ais donné rendez-vous ici pour un café …

\- Je vois, sourit Emma, comprenant enfin le but de tout ceci.

\- Elle finira par me dire le fin mot de cette histoire. Enfin, elle finira par cracher le morceau tant je l'aurais saoulé en lui demandant un compte rendu précis de ce café, sourit-elle sadiquement.

Emma imaginait aisément qu'elle en était capable, n'espérant jamais avoir à faire à l'opiniâtreté de la jolie rousse.

\- Merci … Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, on est tellement différentes …

\- Pas tellement. Il faut la connaitre pour se rendre compte qu'il y a bien plus que cette garce hautaine derrière ses Ray-ban à 500$. Croyez-moi, elle pourrait vous surprendre, si vous vous laissez l'opportunité d'essayer.

\- Si au moins elle m'en laisse l'occasion …

\- Elle le fera.

\- Pour sa réputation, ironisa Emma

\- Pas seulement, pas seulement.

Zelena jeta un œil à sa montre alors et sourit avant de se lever :

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, restez là.

Avait-elle le choix ? Techniquement, oui elle avait le choix : elle pouvait partir et planter Gina et en finir avec toute cette histoire … Mais elle resta là. Elle salua Zelena, qui s'éloigna, et elle resta là …

Et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'elle vit une silhouette familière s'approcher. Emma hoqueta en voyant la jeune femme dissimulée derrière un immense chapeau et des lunettes, lui donnant l'air d'une touriste.

Quand Gina tourna le regard vers sa direction, elle se figea quelques secondes, espérant certainement avoir mal vu, espérant peut-être ne jamais revoir la jeune femme de chambre. Emma eut un léger doute alors : oui, Gina n'avait probablement plus envie de la voir, et s'imposer de la sorte, merci Zelena, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution.

Et pourtant, la jolie blonde fut surprise de voir Gina s'avancer vers elle d'un pas plutôt lent mais assuré. Elle s'arrêta juste devant la chaise que sa sœur occupait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- J'imagine que je devrais remercier comme il se doit Zelena … grommela, agacée, Gina

\- Probablement … Un café ? Maintenant que vous êtes là …

Gina soupira avant de s'asseoir, enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. Pendant quelques secondes, aucune ne parla et ce n'est que lorsque le serveur revint pour prendre sa commande, qu'Emma entendit de nouveau le son de sa voix.

\- Bien … Je suppose qu'on doit se parler … De ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Oui, je … Je vous dois des réponses, et des excuses aussi.

\- Plutôt oui. Vous savez, il a deux choses que je tolère mal : qu'on se fiche de moi et qu'on me mette au pied du mur. Vous pouvez vous targuer d'avoir réussi à faire les deux en même temps.

\- …

\- Le fait est que je me fiche que vous ayez un enfant. J'aurais juste préféré le savoir avant.

\- Je comprends …

Emma baissa le regard, jouant machinalement avec sa paille. Gina sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais plus important encore, elle imaginait que le problème d'argent de la jeune femme venait de ce fils qu'elle lui avait caché.

\- Donc … Vous avez un fils. Et je suppose que votre besoin d'argent et lié à cela ?

\- Oui, je … C'est compliqué.

\- Maintenant que je suis là, j'ai tout mon temps.

Puis le serveur revint avec le café qu'il déposa devant Gina, le regard toujours fixé sur la belle blonde.

\- J'ai … J'ai donc un fils, il a 12 ans. Il s'appelle Henry. Je … Je vous ais expliqué mon divorce et la mort de mon ex mari il y a trois ans.

Gina opina silencieusement, buvant quelques gorgées avant qu'Emma ne reprenne son récit :

\- Je … Mes parents sont … Ils sont très protecteurs … Envers lui, Henry je veux dire. Quand il est né j'avais à peine 18 ans. Ils ont d'abord refusé ma grossesse avant que je ne me marie avec Neal, mon ex. A partir de là, ils ont commencé à approuver notre relation, et finalement, ils ont pris une grande part dans l'éducation de mon fils, jusqu'à envahir totalement mon espace. Mais à l'époque … J'étais jeune et éperdument amoureuse de mon mari, nous nous satisfaisions de cette situation : nous avions du temps pour nous, et Henry était heureux et bien traité.

Gina haussa un sourcil alors, sentant la gêne envahir la jeune femme. Une multitude de questions papillonnèrent dans son crane, mais elle attendit la fin du récit.

\- Mes parents ont commencé à prendre une place de plus en plus importante, encore plus quand notre mariage s'est compliqué. Il m'a trompé … Neal je veux dire, il m'a trompé avec une femme qui est venue se pavaner devant moi qu(il était un super coup.

Gina grimaça

\- Désolée … En fait, notre divorce a été rapide … Et Neal s'est transformé : il voulait voyager, découvrir le monde. Il m'a alors laissé Henry, âgé de 5 ans … J'étais dépassée, totalement. J'ai du déménager pour un logement plus petit, ne pouvant plus l'assurer avec un salaire en moins. Mes parents ont proposé de prendre Henry avec eux pour me soulager, le temps que je reprenne pied …

\- Mais les choses n'ont pas été comme vous le souhaitiez ?

\- Pas vraiment. Henry … Henry était distant, plus accoutumé à mes parents qu'à moi. Je me démenais pour ramener assez d'argent pour retrouver une situation stable avec un appartement assez grand pour nous deux. Mais mes parents … Ils n'ont jamais vraiment cru en moi, encore moins lorsque je suis tombée enceinte à peine sortie de l'adolescence.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ? eu peur de demander Gina, même si elle imaginait l'issu de l'histoire

\- Dans mon dos, ils ont demandé la garde d'Henry. Ils ont prétexté que je voulais arracher Henry à un environnement sain, que je n'avais pas les moyens de l'élever proprement, contrairement à eux. Mais surtout … Ils m'ont discrédité en tant que mère en mettant en doute mes compétences … Henry était si petit, il n'a rien compris … La justice a décidé de donner la garde temporaire à mes parents, le temps que je trouve une solution financière et matérielle qui garantirait une bonne éducation à mon fils. Mais … Mes parents ont constamment descendu toutes mes tentatives, tous mes efforts : ce n'était jamais assez.

Gina comprit alors et baissa le regard. N'ayant jamais eu d'enfant pour sa part, elle ne pouvait comprendre entièrement la souffrance d'une mère ayant perdu son enfant.

\- Puis mon ex est mort. Je crois que ça a été le tournant de tout. Henry … J'étais comme une tante sympa qui venait de temps en temps, mais quand son père est mort, il a reporté la faute sur moi. Il a commencé à m'ignorer, moins appeler … Je venais de perdre mon ex mari et mon fils en quelques semaines de temps. Je pensais que c'était juste le choc et qu'il finirait par revenir sur terre. Mais je suppose que mes parents s'en sont donnés à cœur joie et ont fait un véritable lavage de cerveau à Henry.

\- Aujourd'hui vous n'avez plus aucun contact ? Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes venue ici, à los Angeles ?

\- Trois ans ont passé et Henry et moi … Nous entretenons des relations amicales, mais plus vraiment familiales. Avant j'étais la tante sympa, je suis devenue l'amie de la famille qui vient pendant les vacances. Je n'ais plus d'autorité sur lui, même si les principes éducatifs de mes parents pourraient être les miens …

\- C'est triste. Et l'argent serait pour ?

\- Je n'ais pas perdu espoir de récupérer mon fils, même si maintenant je pense que je ne pourrais pas vraiment le récupérer. Mes parents trouveront toujours quelque chose. Je crois … Je crois que par Henry ils essaient de rattraper les erreurs qu'ils ont fait avec moi. Ils ne vont pas laisser tomber …

\- Alors pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour leur prouver que je vaux encore quelque chose … J'ai décidé de partir loin, de refaire une vie qui méritait leur considération. Malheureusement, pour l'instant, je n'ais guère trouvé mieux que ça pour commencer …

\- D'où mon offre qui tombe à pic.

\- Avec cet argent, j'ai une chance de trouver grâce aux yeux de mon fils et peut-être qu'un jour, il me considérera plus comme une mère compétente qui se bat pour son fils que comme une amie qui habite à Los Angeles et qui n'est bonne qu'à appeler pour avoir des nouvelles.

\- Pensez-vous récupérer votre fils un jour ?

\- Il a 12ans maintenant … Il n'a pas cherché une fois à me joindre depuis mon départ. Je ne sais pas si mes parents me laisseraient reprendre mon fils, je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de l'élever. Je ne tiendrais certainement pas la comparaison avec eux …

\- Comment peuvent-ils faire cela à leur fille …

\- Je crois que je les ais extrêmement déçue, ils ont voulu me le faire payer, au travers d'Henry. Je ne lui en veux même pas … Je suis une mère nulle.

Gina fronça les sourcils et posa son café sur la table.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous apitoyer sur votre sort. Ce que vous avez vécu, ce que vous avez fais pour regagner l'affection de votre fils. Vous vous battez sans cesse, sans baisser les bras, alors que tout est contre vous. Vous vous abaissez même à prendre un contrat qui peut tout vous couter.

\- …

\- Emma, vous auriez du m'en parler.

\- Je sais mais …

\- Les médias vont entrer dans votre vie. S'ils ont connaissance de l'existence de votre fils, ils ne vont pas tarder à savoir qu'il est sous la garde de vos parents. Ils vont se demander pourquoi il n'est pas avec vous …

\- Je sais les risques. J'ai pensé aussi au fait que mes parents pourraient tomber sur ces photos. Après tout, je viens à LA, la ville de tous les possibles …

\- Ca c'est Las Vegas, corrigea Gina

\- Ouais … Enfin c'est différent du Maine quoi.

Un long silence s'installa alors et bientôt il ne resta plus que des glaçons dans le verre d'Emma. Gina semblait contrariée et Emma n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était à cause de la situation dans laquelle son mensonge, ou omission, les avait plongées ou alors si c'était en réaction au récit qu'elle venait de lui conter.

\- Bien … Je suppose que les compteurs sont remis à zéro alors.

\- A … zéro ? Vous voulez dire …

\- A moins que vous ayez encore quelque chose à avouer, si c'est le cas, c'est le moment.

Gina fixa Emma d'un regard qui la décontenança.

\- Euh … non, non.

\- Bien. Alors je crois que nous pouvons nous remettre à notre petite … mascarade.

\- Vous … Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous voulez continuer ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Et bien … Je pensais que …

\- Je vous l'ais dis : je déteste être mise au pied du mur. Si vous ne me cachez plus rien, tout va bien. De plus, vous avez besoin de cet argent autant que j'ai besoin de ce que m'apporte notre petit stratagème.

\- Très bien.

\- Bien. Puisque cela est dit, j'aurais besoin de vos services dans quelques jours.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Une interview, _The Ellen Show_.

\- Ohhhh J'adore cette émission !

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la présentatrice est …

\- Oui Ellen De Generes, elle est gay.

\- Certes, et je suppose que ma venue dans son émission a grandement à voir avec ma soudaine liaison avec une femme. Il serait donc de bon ton que vous m'accompagniez ce jour-là.

\- Trop bien ! s'enthousiasma Emma sous le regard surpris de Gina

\- Ravie que cela vous plaise.

\- Et comment ! Mais … Il est pas question que je parle hein ?

\- Non, bien sur que non. Vous serez dans les coulisses ou, au pire, dans le public. Mais cette apparition pourrait bien clouer le bec aux indécis et suspicieux.

\- Ok, moi ça me va.

\- Mais avant cela, il serait bon de se voir, ne serait-ce que pour accorder nos violons, sur notre histoire je veux dire.

\- Oh ok … Quand ?

\- Disons … Demain soir ?

\- Ou ça ?

\- Chez moi.

Emma haussa un sourcil alors et dissimula très mal un sourire :

\- Je suppose donc que ce … rendez-vous n'a rien de contractuel ?

\- Si vous voulez dire : est-ce que vous serez payée pour ce diner, c'est pro…

\- Non.

\- Non ? s'étonna Gina. Non quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas être payée, pas pour celui-là, sourit-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Gina d'esquisser un timide sourire avant de se racler la gorge :

\- Bien … Nous nous voyons demain soir donc, disons 19h ?

\- Ok, euh … J'apporte quelque chose ou …

\- Pas la peine, s'assura Gina avant de se lever, imitée par Emma dans la foulée.

Elles se saluèrent alors, avant que Gina ne s'éloigne, non sans oublier de remettre ses lunettes noires, se qui fit sourire de plus belle la jolie blonde.

* * *

Emma rentra chez elle plus légère : avoir réglé les choses avec Gina la soulageait d'un poids qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle pourrait, du coup, continuer cette petite mascarade qui lui rapportait tant.

Quand elle rentra ce soir-là, après son travail, elle se posa dans son canapé et zappa nonchalamment les multiples chaines de sa télé avant de tomber sur _The Ellen Show_. Elle se figea alors et s'imagina dans quelques jours, sur ce plateau TV. La peur et l'angoisse l'envahirent soudain : les gens allaient la voir « en vrai », ils la reconnaitraient encore plus que maintenant … Mais le plus important c'est : qu'elle n'aurait pas de filet, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur, ni de seconde prise. Elle devrait être parfaite ce jour-là aux cotés de Gina.

Et puis il y avait aussi la notoriété : elle avait déjà pu voir le résultat de quelques articles et photos volées, ainsi qu'une apparition en publique officielle. Qu'en serait-il alors d'une apparition dans un show aussi connu que celui-là …

Elle regarda l'émission avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur portable et de s'enfiler quelques émissions sur _Youtube_. A chaque fois, elle s'imaginait dedans et à chaque fois, elle n'imaginait pas une issue positive : ils finiraient par comprendre, ils finiraient par voir qu'elles n'étaient pas un vrai couple, qu'elles ne s'aimaient pas vraiment … Les choses tourneraient mal et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était une humiliation en public, autant pour elle que pour Gina.

Elle devrait mettre à profit sa soirée de demain soir avec Gina pour faire en sorte qu'elles soient crédibles toutes les deux.

* * *

Un léger sentiment de « déjà vu » l'envahit. Debout devant l'immense demeure aux murs immaculés de Beverly Hills, elle cramponnait son sac à main. Ele regarda à droite, puis à gauche : parfois jetant un coup d'œil curieux et amusé vers un minibus remplis de touristes qui, avec des yeux avides de curiosité, s'enthousiasmaient des demeures des grandes stars du cinéma, de la musique ou du sport.

Elle se hâta de rentrer, ne voulant pas devenir la prochaine attraction de ces touristes, et bientôt elle se surprit à être tendue devant la porte d'entrée. Elle tritura nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux avant de soupirer et de se regarder une dernière fois : décontracté mais pas trop : jeans, baskets et sweat aux couleurs des hockeyeurs du Maine.

Et lorsque Regina ouvrit la porte, elle se sentit soudain totalement à la ramasse : la jolie brune était d'une classe folle : robe noire et moulante, coiffure parfaite et maquillage professionnel, Emma faisait clairement tâche à coté, et Gina pensait exactement la même chose rien qu'à son regard allant des pieds jusqu'à la tête de la jeune femme.

Soudainement confuse, Emma fixa son regard à ses pieds, trouvant un intérêt fascinant pour le paillasson.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Désolée, je pensais pas …

\- Pas que … quoi ?

\- Qu'il fallait s'habiller, minauda la jeune femme en tapotant son jeans.

Gina sourit alors et se recula pour l'inviter à entrer, ce que la jolie blonde fit. Un doux fumet embauma l'intérieur de la demeure. Emma se demanda alors si c'était Gina qui avait préparé le repas ou une cuisinière …

\- Entrez. Un apéritif ?

\- Pas d'alcool, merci.

\- Un passé d'alcoolique aussi ? lança Gina sur un ton ironique

\- Non. J'en ais trop abusé étant jeune … sourit Emma en venant s'asseoir dans l'immense canapé d'angle en cuir blanc. Gina ramena un verre de whisky avant de tendre un jus de fruit à son invitée.

\- Merci.

Entre deux gorgées, un silence presque gênant s'installa. Cette soirée était destinée à étoffer leur histoire fictive, leur passé imaginé et imaginaire. Elles devraient paraitre crédibles dans quelques jours lors d'un célèbre show TV.

\- Bien … Nous pourrions commencer ? demanda Gina

\- Allons-y.

\- On a déjà établi que nous nous serions connues lors de mes multiples venues à l'hôtel où vous travaillez.

\- Exact. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on parle un peu de nous …

Gina haussa un sourcil et sourit :

\- Nous en connaissons suffisamment je pense : vous êtes divorcée et veuve, mère d'un ado de 12 ans.

\- C'est un résumé bref mais efficace. Quant à vous, vous êtes une new-yorkaise, votre sœur est votre agent. Vos parents sont-ils toujours vivants ?

\- Oui, et toujours à New-York.

\- Vous êtes en bons termes ?

\- Nous entretenons des relations cordiales, répondit-elle assez neutre

\- On a des points communs plus que ce que l'on croit, il faut croire, sourit la belle blonde

\- Semble-t-il.

\- Avez-vous des secrets inavoués ?

\- Des secrets ?

\- Je sais pas moi : des pêchés mignons, des secrets quoi.

\- En quoi serait-ce intéressant ?

\- En rien, mais moi ça m'intéresserait, lança Emma, tout sourire, ce qui amusa autant que cela agaça Gina.

\- Je n'ais aucun secret. Et quand bien même j'en aurais, il est évident que je vous le dirais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis censée être votre copine, je devrais donc connaitre quelques trucs sur vous.

Le large sourire taquin d'Emma faisait fulminer Gina qui soupira avant de se lever

\- Le repas est prêt.

\- C'est vous qui avez cuisiné ?

Gina se stoppa et se retourna vers Emma, l'air perplexe :

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bah c'est vous, avec vos petites mains d'actrice, ou bien une cuisinière ? Ou alors, carrément un plat tout prêt …

\- Je sais cuisiner ! s'insurgea l'impétueuse brunette. J'adore cuisiner.

\- Ah ! Vous voyez, ce genre de truc, je devrais être au courant !

\- Mais pourquoi faire grand dieu ?!

\- Parce que ça peut faire partie du jeu des interviews … Il s'agit pas simplement de raconter notre rencontre ou évoquer nos arbres généalogiques. Si vous voulez qu'on soit crédibles, il va falloir se connaitre un peu plus qu'une simple balade sur Santa Monica …

Gina soupira, mais Emma avait raison : l'émission dans laquelle elle s'apprêtait à apparaitre n'était pas une partie de plaisir et, elle le savait, sa vie intime serait presque sollicitée par l'animatrice. Elle grimaça alors.

\- On pourrait commencer par se tutoyer non ? Ca éviterait les lapsus et les questionnements derrière …

\- Certes.

\- Bon ok, donc … Tu aimes cuisiner ?

Gina frissonna lorsqu'elle entendit cette familiarité. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un tutoiement comme n'importe quel ami pourrait avoir. Mais la vérité était que, mis à part sa sœur, peu de gens la tutoyaient. Signe de respect ou encore de distance, elle tutoyait peu de gens dans son quotidien. Alors lorsque les mots sortirent de sa bouche, c'est dans une certaine difficulté.

\- Exact. Mes origines m'ont prédestinées à être une bonne cuisinière méridionale.

\- Donc pas de cuisinière ici ?

\- Jamais. Quand j'ai le temps, ce qui est le cas de plus en plus souvent en ce moment, je préfère me faire moi-même mes repas.

\- Je suis sûre que tu es végétarienne ! s'esclaffa la jolie blonde

\- Ah vraiment ? Expliquez… expli _que_ -moi.

\- J'ai une théorie là-dessus : les stars ont besoin de garder la ligne … Alors elles font des steaks de tofu et du yoga.

\- Intéressant. Je mange de la viande et je ne connais pas un seul mouvement de yoga. Désolée de démolir ta belle théorie, gloussa la jolie brune.

\- Arf, pas grave, je préfère ça … Je suis moi-même une grosse carnivore : une vie sans burger c'est comme un jeans sans poche : ça sert à rien.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses. Passons à table.

Emma prit place et fut étonnée de la classe et de la délicatesse du dressage : des couverts certainement en argent, des verres en cristal, de la porcelaine française sur laquelle était posées des serviettes probablement en soie. Emma se passa de commentaire sur le coté « m'as-tu vu » de Gina, mettant simplement cette surenchère sur le compte d'un plaisir de la jeune femme à faire une belle table pour elles deux.

Elle prit place alors et Gina s'éclipsa quelques instants pour revenir avec deux assiettes. Dedans : du melon esthétiquement coupé et des tranches de jambon de parme en chiffonnade. Emma n'avait que rarement mangé ce genre de chose, elle qui était habituée à des burgers, des pâtes ou toute autre nourriture facile à faire.

Là encore, elle essaya de cacher sa stupéfaction face à cette entrée, de peur que Gina n'émette encore un jugement sur elle. Elle était déjà la femme de ménage, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une plouc sans éducation.

\- Du vin ?

\- De l'eau merci.

\- Je suppose que le champagne ne t'attire guère plus …

\- Vo… Tu supposes bien.

Une fois à table, l'une en face de l'autre, le repas démarra doucement, dans le silence, Emma sentant parfois quelques regards de Gina sur elle.

Et lorsque son assiette fut vide, elle se redressa et fixa Gina :

\- Quoi ?

\- A vrai dire … Je dois bien reconnaitre que tu es bonne cuisinière.

\- Ce n'est que du melon, aucune préparation contrairement au plat qui suit.

Et alors que Gina se leva pour débarrasser les assiettes, Emma l'imita mais fut très vite stoppée dans son élan :

\- Vous… _Tu_ es mon invitée.

Frustrée, Emma se rassit, peu habituée à se faire servir. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Gina ne revienne avec deux assiettes richement garnies.

\- Wow …

\- Les lasagnes sont ma spécialité. Une recette qui se transmet de mère en fille dans ma famille depuis des générations. Une des seules choses, d'ailleurs, qui me connecte encore avec ma mère …

\- Parle-moi un peu de toi, ton enfance … Je suis curieuse.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire : enfance normale, éducation assez stricte, un cursus scolaire s'arrêtant au lycée à cause des multiples tournages …

\- Tu n'as pas d'infos croustillantes ? lança Emma en s'adossant à sa chaise, avide d'une réponse

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien … Peut-être pour avoir plus l'impression de te connaitre. Pour l'instant, tu ne m'as rien appris que je ne pourrais déjà savoir dans les magazines … Si je suis censée être ta petite amie, il faudrait que je sache des choses que les badauds ne peuvent connaitre …

Gina soupira avant de sourire, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose :

\- Gina n'est pas mon vrai prénom …

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je m'appelle Regina, Regina Mills.

\- Pourquoi avoir raccourci ?

\- Regina ne faisait pas trop hollywoodien, c'était trop exotique pour eux, trop latino. Ils ont abrégé et … il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne m'appelle plus Regina, au point que j'oublierais presque son existence.

\- C'est dommage, c'est un joli prénom, sourit Emma en prenant une pleine bouchée de lasagnes.

Gina fut surprise du long gémissement de contentement que la jolie blonde lâcha, les yeux fermés. Elle détourna le regard, légèrement gênée, avant qu'Emma ne la fixe :

\- Ok, là je me rends : tu es une cuisinière de talent ! Au pire, si vraiment le ciné ça marche plus, tu pourras toujours te reconvertir en présentatrice d'émissions culinaires. Ca cartonne en ce moment ça …

Gina allait répondre de manière peu cordial jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que sa remarque n'était pas si bête que cela. Elle n'avait jamais pensée à une telle carrière …

\- Ca va ?

\- Ou… Oui, pardon. Je vois que mes lasagnes remportent un franc succès donc, sourit-elle.

\- Carrément ! On passe au dessert ?

L'ambiguïté de la phrase figea les deux jeunes femmes avant qu'Emma ne se racle la gorge … Euh, je veux dire … Il … Il y a un dessert … je suppose … Enfin.

\- Glace ! lança Gina pour couper le malaise ambiant. C'est de la glace !

Gina se leva et, cette fois-ci, trop occupée à évacuer la pièce, elle n'arrêta pas lorsqu'Emma l'imita pour poser les assiettes dans l'évier. Elle jeta un regard amusé vers Gina, la tête dans le congélateur. Et lorsque cette dernière sortit le pot de glace à la vanille, elle fut surprise de voir Emma, les yeux dansant dans la pièce.

\- Elle est chouette ta cuisine.

\- Me… Merci. Je … Je prépare le dessert.

\- Deux boules.

Gina, les joues rouge pivoine, fixa alors Emma :

\- Pardon ?

\- J'aimerais deux boules … de vanille, y'a un problème ?

\- Oh pardon, soupira-t-elle, rassurée, je crois que je suis … fatiguée. Toutes ces interviews ces derniers temps … Je n'ais plus l'habitude.

\- Et mentir demande beaucoup d'énergie, conclut Emma.

\- Certes. Tiens.

Gina lui tendit une coupe et Emma la prit avant de plonger sa cuillère dedans.

\- Nous serions peut-être mieux au salon non ?

\- Non. J'aime bien cette pièce, soupira Emma en fixant le comptoir central entièrement en marbre. Elle est magnifique.

Gina sourit alors avant de s'adosser contre l'évier, aux cotés d'Emma, et de vagabonder son regard sur sa cuisine :

\- Je l'ais imaginé moi-même. J'avais envie d'une cuisine familiale, le cœur de la maison.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'enfant ?

La question aurait pu être déplacée mais Gina n'en prit pas ombrage. Elle soupira doucement, cherchant elle-même une raison valable avant de se rendre compte que la seule explication logique à ce manque d'enfant et de famille n'avait qu'une seule réponse :

\- J'étais égoïste. Je pensais avant tout à ma carrière. Pour moi, avoir un enfant c'était un frein : être grosse, difforme, ne plus pouvoir bouger, puis ensuite devoir élever un enfant … Je n'étais pas prête à sacrifier ma carrière pour tout cela.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Je n'ais jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir un enfant, renforcé par le fait que je n'ais jamais trouvé un homme qui me fasse ressentir ce besoin. Je n'ais trouvé personne qui puisse passer avant ma carrière : soit ils en faisaient partie, soit ils n'étaient que passagers …

\- C'est triste non ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Comment peut-on manquer d-une chose que l'on n'a jamais eu. Tu as été mariée et divorcée, cela prouve que tu regrettes ton mariage. Moi je n'ais pas ce genre de regret, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

\- Si tu avais la possibilité de revenir en arrière, tu ferais les mêmes choix ?

Gina ne répondit pas, ce qui attira l'attention d'Emma qui se tourna vers elle : Gina était fixe, le regard dans le vide.

\- Gina ?

\- Je … J'essayais de m'imaginer faisant autre chose, dans une autre vie mais … La vérité est que je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

\- C'est faux. Tu sais cuisiner, sourit Emma en la fixant.

Chacune dans les yeux de l'autre, un petit silence s'installa, silence gênant qui devint soudainement très lourd. Gina détourna le regard, replongeant son attention sur sa glace qu'elle massacra de sa cuillère.

Emma sourit alors : derrière cette façade de femme froide et hautaine, elle pouvait déceler une femme dont la solitude fut vraiment sa seule compagne depuis toutes ces années. Oui, il y avait eu sa sœur, mais cette dernière était en dehors de la vie de Gina qui s'était forgée une épaisse muraille pour se protéger, ne pas laisser ressortir cette petite américaine aux origines portoricaines du Bronx. Et pourtant, Emma savait que c'était elle, cette gamine des quartiers, qui était intéressante, et pas cette actrice froide et dénuée de sentiments jusqu'à renier toute famille.

\- Alors … Comment on justifie qu'on soit passée à l'autre bord toutes les deux ? J'ai été mariée à un homme, et toi tu comptes plus d'acteurs à ton actif que de mois dans l'année …

\- Un coup de foudre ?

\- Trop gnangnan … Et puis personne ne croit aux coups de foudre de nos jours. Non, il faut trouver un truc. Il faut que l'une des deux ait abordé l'autre. Il serait plus logique que ce soit moi …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ca serait totalement bizarre qu'une star comme toi avec une réputation à tenir, ne risque de briser tout cela pour un coup de cœur. Non, non, ça serait plus logique que se soit moi qui t'aborde. Genre : je demande à être assignée à ta chambre, à ton service ect … Tu vois ?

\- Je … Oui, je vois.

\- Bon ok, donc ça c'est réglé : on se connait via tes multiples venues à l'hôtel et, à force de se côtoyer, on finit par devenir amies avant que je ne fasse le premier pas. Bon … Comment j'arrive à te prendre dans mes filets ? C'est vrai quoi : tu es une femme, une actrice … Qu'est-ce qui t'aurait plu chez moi … soupira-t-elle pour elle-même.

Gina se tourna vers elle et la scruta :

\- Ta beauté, sans nul doute. Ta gentillesse et ta spontanéité. Ta fraicheur et, évidemment, la curiosité que pourrait amener une telle relation.

Emma, surprise, la fixa à son tour, cachant avec difficulté un sourire satisfait :

\- Tu me trouves belle ?

Gina détacha rapidement son regard et posa sa coupe glacée dans l'évier.

\- Il faudrait être stupide ou jalouse pour ne pas avouer que … visuellement tu es regardable.

Emma pouffa de rire :

\- Oh oh voyez-vous ça « _visuellement regardable_ » ? Sérieusement ? C'est pas ce que tu as dit, non, non, non. Tu as dit que j'étais belle.

\- Bon stop.

\- Allez, admets-le, je suis super jolie !

\- Je n'ais pas dis ça !

\- Tu rougis, gloussa Emma

\- Ce que vous pouvez être énervante !

\- Ah, retour au vouvoiement … C'est mauvaise signe ou pas ?!

\- Ce que tu peux être fatigante …

\- Et toi coincée …

\- Si j'étais si coincée, jamais je n'aurais accepté une telle mascarade.

\- Mouais, ça se trouve, tu as des penchants lesbiens depuis un moment, tu cherchais juste un moyen de l'assouvir, je l'ais senti dans l'ascenseur, ricana de plus belle Emma.

Gina savait qu'elle l'a taquinait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle :

\- J'aime les hommes.

\- Ca n'exclut pas de ne pas aimer les femmes aussi, sourit Emma. Moi j'ai eu un crush pour une amie au collège.

Cette information tomba comme une bombe dans les oreilles de la jolie brune. Déstabilisée, elle ne su quoi dire, préférant la fixer comme une bête curieuse. Emma s'en rendit compte et se sentit obligée d'expliquer la chose.

\- J'avais à peine 14 ans … Elle s'appelait Lily. Elle était comme moi : un aimant à emmerdes. On se retrouvait souvent en retenue toutes les deux les samedis. On a fini par s'apprivoiser et devenir amie.

\- Ensuite ?

\- On s'est rapprochées, toute l'année scolaire durant … J'avais arrêté les conneries et au lieu de trainer le soir dans les rues, on était ensemble. Un soir, elle m'a invité chez elle pour se faire un marathon série. Je sais pas, c'est arrivé … On était toutes les 2 dans le canapé, l'une à coté de l'autre … J'étais fatiguée alors … J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule … Elle m'a enlacé et … Je sais pas en un instant elle a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes … Ca a duré, je sais pas moi, de longues secondes. Quand je me suis rendu compte de ce qui se passait, j'ai rompu l'échange et je l'ais repoussé. C'était le premier regard de déception qu'on me lançait … Le premier d'une longue série que ce soit Neal, mes parents ou même mon fils. Oui, celui de Lily était le premier.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai flippé. A l'époque, ce genre de chose était … tabou. J'ai eu la trouille et je l'ais repoussé. Pour le peu de temps qu'ils nous restaient de cours avant la fin de l'année, je n'ais cessé de repousser Lily, de l'ignorer. Elle en a souffert, je le sais, et aujourd'hui encore, je crois que je m'en voudrais toujours.

\- Comme cela s'est terminé ?

\- Mal, comme tu peux l'imaginer : on ne s'est plus revues quand les cours furent finis. Je n'ais appris que plus tard qu'elle était retombée dans ses travers, dealant de la drogue pour le compte d'un petit caïd notoire … L'été est passé et j'ai essayé de l'oublier en passant au lycée … J'ai connu Neal et … le reste tu le sais déjà.

\- Je vois …

\- Parfois, je me demande si la vie n'aurait pas été mieux, si j'avais choisi Lily, pour nous deux. On aurait peut-être eu des galères comme l'homophobie mais on aurait lutté ensemble contre. On aurait peut-être vécu heureuses, loin du Maine. Elle avait toujours rêvé de partir au Canada … J'aurais peut-être pas connu Neal, ni eu Henry. J'aurais peut-être moins déçu mes parents, j'aurais peut-être fais autre chose de ma vie que de devenir gouvernante dans un hôtel de luxe …

\- Sais-tu ce qu'elle est devenue ?

\- Non. Après cet été, nous nous sommes perdues. Je crois que ses parents adoptifs ont décidé de déménager pour lui offrir un environnement plus sain … Mais j'en sais pas plus. J'avais tellement honte de mon comportement, que je n'ais jamais cherché plus loin. C'était ma première vraie amie, et j'avais tout foutu en l'air.

\- Si tu ne l'aimais pas, tu ne pouvais pas te forcer non plus …

\- Le problème c'est que … Des semaines plus tard, j'ai compris que, moi-même, j'étais attirée vers elle. Mais j'avais tellement la trouille de cet inconnu que j'ai préféré passer ça comme une curiosité adolescente passagère.

\- C'est triste.

Emma baissa le regard avant de poser sa coupe à son tour dans l'évier :

\- Voilà pourquoi, ça paraitra moins étrange que ce soit moi qui ais fait le premier pas, sourit-elle, comme si elle venait d'effacer le lourd secret qu'elle venait d'avouer à Gina.

\- Bien …

\- Je t'aurais d'abord glissé un mot discret sous ton oreiller, sur table de chevet ou dans ta salle de bain, genre un petit jeu de messages entre nous avant de se jeter à l'eau ?

Gina haussa un sourcil :

\- Et ça, ça ne fait pas _gnangnan_ ?

Emma se tapa le front de sa main et grogna de frustration :

\- Arghh j'en sais rien moi ! En temps normal, jamais j'aurais osé faire ça ! Je veux dire : oser draguer une actrice. C'est tellement pas moi … Personne ne va y croire …

Gina s'inquiéta soudain du voile sombre qui couvrit le visage de la belle blonde.

\- Hey … Un problème ?

\- Ca ne marchera jamais … soupira Emma

\- Pourquoi ? Les gens ont mordu à l'hameçon déjà, il n'y a qu'à voir l'intérêt que nous suscitons depuis le début de cette histoire, et cela fait à peine 15 jours !

\- Je sais mais là … C'est une autre histoire. Ce show il est regardé par des millions de fans, la présentatrice est gay et son gaydar est plus efficace que du coca sur des pièces en cuivre ! Elle va se rendre compte du truc, c'est obligé !

\- Pas si nous agissons comme si tout était normal. Si tu es stressée ou nerveuse …

\- Mais je le serais forcément !

\- Alors, je mettrais cela sur le compte de la nouveauté pour toi : plateau télé, notoriété. En tant que femme du Maine fraichement arrivée sur Los Angeles, tu ne peux qu'être impressionnée.

Mais Emma n'était pas convaincue, et Gina le sentit. Elle prit alors sa main dans la sienne :

\- Tout ira bien, souviens-toi que je suis actrice, je saurais broder comme je l'ais fais sur le tapis rouge il y a plus d'une semaine.

\- Si tu le dis …

\- L'émission se fera dans 2 jours. Nous aurons, d'ici-là, le temps de penser à une argumentation plus solide, mais pour l'instant, l'histoire me plait, bien qu'un peu trop romance hollywoodienne, mais c'est ce dont raffolent les fans.

\- Super … Quand je serais virée de mon job, je pourrais toujours me reconvertir en romancière … argua Emma de manière acide.

Gina lui sourit avant de lui proposer un digestif, que refusa Emma, prétextant devoir rentrer sobrement en voiture. C'est donc dans une sérénité relative qu'Emma quitta Gina, non sans un dernier au revoir sur le palier de la porte.

\- Bon, c'était chouette, vraiment ! Je sens qu'on progresse niveau relationnel non ?!

\- Ma chère, vous êtes loin du compte et loin du standing que j'impose à mes partenaires … Mais, il faut avouer que nous avons fais de grands progrès ce soir.

\- Rien de tel qu'un bon repas ! s'exclama Emma. Bon, je vais y aller, on se tient au courant pour l'émission …

Gina opina et soudain une légère gêne plana quand Emma ne su quoi faire pour clôturer la soirée. Elle se lança alors et s'avança en étreignant maladroitement Gina qui, surprise, se figea d'abord avant de tapoter légèrement son dos. Quand Emma s'éloigna, elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue en lui murmurant un « Bonsoir Regina » avant de s'éloigner et de disparaitre dans sa voiture.

Gina resta dehors jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus le moteur au loin, un léger frisson l'envahit alors tandis qu'elle se caressa subrepticement la joue. Elle rentra chez elle et, pour la première fois depuis le début de toute cette histoire, elle s'endormit sereine, sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix.

* * *

Quand Gina ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle aurait du rester au lit. Quand elle se leva et qu'elle se dirigea au radar jusqu'à sa salle de bain, elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de ce qui l'attendait. Quand elle enfila son peignoir et qu'elle descendit jusqu'à sa cuisine, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer …

\- Hey ! Debout marmotte !

\- Zelena … soupira déjà lasse Gina. Comment es-tu entrée ?!

\- J'ai la clé souviens-toi.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu alors de t'ouvrir à chaque fois ?

\- Parce que j'aime bien me faire ouvrir la porte, sourit-elle taquine. Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'appelles hier soir, furax d'avoir du te coltiner cette femme de chambre pour la soirée ! Et finalement pas d'appel, alors je suis venue pour prendre des nouvelles.

\- J'étais fatiguée …

Zelena écarquilla alors les yeux et tapa le comptoir en marbre du plat de sa main, faisant sursauter une Gina à peine réveillée :

\- Oh mon Dieu … Ne me dis pas que …

\- Que quoi ?

\- Nonnnnnn elle et toi vous …

\- Quoi ? non, non, non. Stop, il ne s'est rien passé. Nous avons diné, mis en place une petite histoire qui tiendrait la route, et elle est repartie.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Et c'est tout.

\- C'est chiant au possible …

\- Il n'était pas question qu'il y ait de l'action je te signale.

\- J'aurais espérer quelques infos croustillantes … Notamment sur son fils.

Gina se figea alors et soupira :

\- Si elle ne t'a rien dit, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de t'en parler. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire …

\- Dis donc … J'ai l'impression que les choses ont changé entre vous non ?

\- Rien n'a changé : je ne la supporte toujours pas, j'apprends seulement à faire avec.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non.

\- Si, je le sais, je suis ta sœur, je sais quand tu mens.

\- Je suis actrice, je mens tout le temps.

\- Alors dis-moi … Quelle est votre histoire ?

Gina se servit une tasse de café avant d'en boire une timide gorgée :

\- A force de se voir à au Hilton, elle a fini par faire le premier pas …

\- Crédible ou pas ?

\- Elle a déjà eu ce genre de … d'histoires par la passé.

\- Non … Elle est gay ?

\- Non.

\- Elle est bi ?

\- Non.

\- Elle est nulle !

\- Certainement. Toujours est-il que ce serait elle qui aurait fait le premier pas et … s'en serait suivi un petit jeu entre nous …

\- C'est mignon. Un peu _cucul_ , mais les médias raffolent de ce genre de truc. Donc, vous êtes enfin arrivées à un compromis.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte.

\- Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il en est avec son fils ? Va-t-on le voir débarquer d'un instant à l'autre ?

\- Je ne pense pas …

\- Je sais ! Elle n'en a pas la garde !

Gina la fixa d'yeux ronds et surpris :

\- Comment …

\- Pas vraiment difficile à comprendre : elle a été mariée, est maintenant veuve avec un fils. S'il n'est pas ici avec elle, c'est qu'il ne vit pas ou plus avec elle, et que, donc, elle n'en a plus la garde. C'est ça ?

\- …

\- Hey, c'est pas de ma faute si je suis si perspicace, gloussa Zelena.

\- C'est une situation difficile pour elle … soupira Gina, soudainement concernée par la situation de la jolie blonde. Elle essaie de lui prouver qu'elle vaut plus qu'une femme de chambre.

\- C'était la raison principale de son besoin d'argent ?

\- Oui.

\- Tout est clair maintenant … Alors, vous êtes prêtes pour le grand show ?

\- On va essayer … Elle est encore frileuse mais c'est compréhensible.

Zelena haussa alors un sourcil, affichant un sourire taquin :

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai l'impression que vous avez passé une étape hier, j'me trompe ?

\- Tu as fini oui ?!

\- Quoiiiiii ? C'est cool si toute cette histoire, finalement, te permet d'élargir ton cercle amical.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai des amis !

\- Ah oui, dit-elle en s'accoudant au comptoir, lesquels ?

\- Tu ne les connais pas, mais j'en ais !

Zelena gloussa alors avant de dodeliner de la tête :

\- Parfois, et tu t'en défendras mais … Tu n'es pas si loin de cette petite tête de linotte qui courait dans les rues de New-York …

\- Arrête.

\- Renier d'où tu viens ne t'aidera pas Gina … Cette façade d'actrice hautaine et lointaine, ça ne te ressemble pas. Je me souviens, tu sais, lorsque nous avions 14 et 16 ans : les plaisirs simples que nous partagions … Et aujourd'hui, tu as quasiment peur d'avouer que tu as une amie. Te rends-tu compte de la tristesse de ce fait ?

\- Si tu penses que ma vie est si misérable, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à rester à mes cotés ?! Ne gâche pas ton temps !

Zelena soupira avant de pencher sa tête sur le coté :

\- Oh Gina … Elle s'approcha alors et l'a pris dans ses bras. Tu es ma sœur, jamais je ne te laisserais … Je ne ferais pas la même erreur que nos parents.

Soudain, elle sentit Gina plus molle, comme si elle avait décidé, pour un court instant, de baisser les bras, de se laisser aller. Alors les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle étreignit sa sœur plus fort encore et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Cette femme, cette Emma … Elle semble bien hein ?

Gina sourit alors, ses larmes tâchant le chemisier de sa sœur, avant de renifler pour le moins discrètement. Elle se redressa, essuyant du plat de sa main, ses joues humides.

\- Je pense que … Qu'elle pourrait être la bonne.

Zelena pouffa de rire alors avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux de sa sœur derrière son oreille :

\- T'es complètement accro ! Tu vas virer gay plus vite que je ne le pensais.

\- Je ne suis pas ga… Attends, quoi ?

\- Non rien, bon allez, habille-toi !

\- Ou va-t-on ?

\- Quand une fille déprime, le meilleur remède est le shopping !

* * *

Emma ne travaillait pas. Elle aurait pu dormir jusqu'à midi, manger dans son lit ou végéter devant la télé. Au lieu de cela, elle se leva et s'apprêta avant de prendre un rapide petit déjeuner et de sortir en direction d'Hollywood Boulevard.

Après tout, après trois mois ici, elle n'avait jamais réellement fait sa touriste ! Elle marcha alors, le long du trottoir étoilé, et s'extasia sur quelques noms des plus grandes stars comme Marilyn Monroe ou Steven Spielberg, aux noms les plus atypiques comme Shrek ou encore Mickey Mouse.

Elle vagabonda, se laissant même aller à entrer dans les boutiques à touristes, achetant porte clé, T-shirt et autre casquette. Sacs en main, elle entra dans le Chinese Theather aux multiples boutiques toutes plus tentantes les unes que les autres. Au loin, elle aperçut le fameux signe « Hollywood » sur une colline surplombant le quartier du même nom. Elle se disait qu'un jour, elle irait faire, elle aussi, une photo devant et l'enverrait à son fils.

Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'écrire à Henry : une lettre une fois par mois. Il y avait bien entendu les mails, mais elle ne connaissait pas l'adresse de son fils, pour peu qu'il en ait une. A chaque fois qu'elle trouvait quelque chose, qu'elle partait à l'aventure, elle lui écrivait, accompagnée d'une photo, toujours en finissant ses lettres par un « _J'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi, mais je ne désespère pas_. »

Jamais elle n'avait eu de réponse, jamais. Pourtant, elle ne cessa jamais ses envois, agrémentant ceux-ci par quelques appels, mais rarement elle tombait sur son fils, et lorsque c'était le cas, il était peu loquace et la conversation tournait court.

Mais il n'était pas question de penser à cela pour l'instant : Emma avait décidé de jouer les touristes alors, les bras déjà chargés de sacs, elle entra dans quelques boutiques supplémentaires et se laissa tenter pour des lunettes de soleil ou encore un petit short en Jeans qu'elle s'imaginait bien porter sur la plage.

Puis soudain, son regard fut attiré par une boutique … Elle sourit avant d'y entrer d'un pas sûr.

\- Bonjour !

\- Hey ! Mais c'est ma diva de la campagne ! lança Ruby, tout sourire

\- Oui, une diva, c'est ça, gloussa Emma.

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes laissée tenter par les lois de la consommation, lança Ruby en pointant les 5 sacs dans les mains d'Emma

\- Ouais je …

\- Ne soyez pas gênée, on l'a tous fait un jour, sourit Ruby. Que puis-je pour vous ? Une autre robe ?

\- Oh non, non, je … Je passais voilà tout. Histoire de dire bonjour …

\- C'est gentil. Si vous n'avez rien de prévu, on pourrait aller déjeuner ensemble ? C'est bientôt ma pause.

\- Oh je … Je n'ai pas envie de m'imposer.

Ruby lui attrapa le bras en passant le sien autour et sourit :

\- N'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui le propose, et ça me ferait plaisir. J'aime bien discuter de tout et de rien …

\- A vrai dire, ça ne serait pas de refus. J'ai pas vraiment d'amis ici, ça me ferait certainement du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un d'autre que mon reflet.

\- Vous parlez à votre reflet ?! s'étonna Ruby

\- C'est une façon de parler bien sur …

Elles éclatèrent de rire avant de sortir de la boutique et de se diriger vers un petit restaurant à la décoration girly et aussi douce qu'un bonbon avec du rose et des paillettes.

\- Y'a vraiment qu'ici qu'on peut trouver ce genre de resto … J'ai l'impression d'être dans une immense barbe à papa.

\- C'est un peu ça oui … Moi ça m'éclate de venir ici. Les serveuses sont assez drôles et, il faut bien le reconnaitre, assez sexy.

\- Sexy ? s'étonna Emma

\- Ouais, je suis à voile et à vapeur … Parfois l'un, parfois l'autre, tout dépend de ce que je trouve au moment venu, sourit Ruby sans une once de gêne. Oh j'espère que tu es ok avec ça … Je veux dire, enfin … Toi-même tu es …

\- Je suis ?

\- Bah gay.

\- Oh ? Ah oui !

\- Du coup, j'me dis que c'est moins choquant pour toi d'entendre ça. Quoiqu'ici, il y a peu de tabous.

\- Oui, oui tu as raison, pas de soucis, confirma Emma d'un sourira rassurant.

Ruby s'installa, suivi d'Emma, à la terrasse du café avant d'être servies en thé glacé.

\- Alors, toi et la diva, ça marche toujours ?

\- La diva ? Tu parles de Gina Mills ?

\- Elle est connue pour être une actrice assez froide et distante … Comment elle est avec toi ?

\- T'es pas en train de glaner des infos pour les revendre au premier journaliste venu hein ?

Ruby gloussa alors avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé grâce à sa paille :

\- Nais crainte, je suis une tombe. Et franchement, si j'avais voulu me faire du blé là-dessus, je t'aurais pas attendu … Si tu savais le nombre d'actrices qui est entré dans ma boutique et m'a supplié de ne pas révéler leur vraie tour de taille ou de poitrine … C'était autant amusant qu'affligeant.

\- J'imagine oui …

\- Tu as dis vouloir une confidente alors … Je peux l'être, si tu le souhaites.

\- J'aimerais bien mais … C'est compliqué.

\- Genre votre relation est sous surveillance de la CIA ? ricana la jolie brunette

\- Non, non mais … Gina est quelque peu … frileuse avec ce genre de contact …

\- Elle est pas forcément obligée d'apprendre mon existence. Je pourrais être la « _amie secrète et sincère, la confidente 2.0_ » ironisa-t-elle.

Emma tira un sourire, qui enchanta Ruby. Elle posa alors sa main sur la sienne :

\- Sérieusement, je suis là si tu veux, sans contrainte aucune.

\- Merci … soupira d'aise Emma

\- Em… Emma ?

La jolie blonde releva le visage alors avant d'apercevoir, à quelques mètres de là, Gina accompagnée de sa sœur. Elle se figea alors avant de se rendre compte que la main de Ruby était toujours sur la sienne, elle s'en défit rapidement, mais trop tard pour que Gina ne l'aperçoive pas avant.

\- Gina …

\- Euh, c'est loupé pour le coté « _amie secrète 2.0_ » là non ? murmura Ruby alors que Gina Mills la fusillait du regard.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NEXT : jalousie, un tour de manège, ce qu'il se passe dans un cabine d'essayage, silence ça tourne, colocation et autres avantages ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !**


	7. Le Show

**Hellooooooooooooo !**

 **JE SUIS EN VACANCES !**

 ***voila voila***

 **Bon bref, voici une nouvelle suite dont vous attendez l'issue ^^**

 **Va-t-on voir une Gina jalouse ? Est-ce que ça va chauffer pour le matricule de Ruby ?**

 **Dans ce chapitre aussi, la première apparition télé de notre petit faux couple et une demande surprenante !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Le show**

Emma sentit une soudaine tension émanant de Gina. Elle racla sa gorge alors avant de balbutier :

\- Gi… Gina ! Quelle surprise ! Oh euh … Je te présente Ruby, une amie. Ruby voici Gina et sa sœur, Zelena.

\- Enchantée, lança tout sourire la jolie brunette

\- Emma, je peux te parler.

La phrase n'avait rien d'une question mais plutôt un ordre qu'il était impératif, pour Emma, de suivre. Elle se leva alors, s'excusant auprès de Ruby, tandis que Zelena prit sa place. Gina l'attrapa par le bras alors avant de l'emmener à quelques mètres de là, assez rudement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Ce qu'il me prend ? Bah rien, je bois juste un verre avec une amie.

\- Vos mains jointes ?

\- Elle venait juste de … Et puis non, j'ai pas à me justifier !

\- Permets-moi de dire le contraire : tu es sous contrat avec moi, tu es censée être ma … _petite amie_. Que crois-tu que les paparazzis pourraient penser s'ils te surprenaient ici avec cette femme, main dans la main ?!

\- … Des paparazzis ? Il y en a ici ?

\- Il y en a partout à Hollywood ! Ne réfléchis-tu donc jamais ?!

\- Oh si parfois j'essaie … Ca mène nulle part à vrai dire, du coup j'ai laissé tomber.

\- Très drôle. Si ça ne perce pas comme femme de ménage, tu pourras toujours te reconvertir en comique de rue.

\- Ah pourquoi pas …

\- Arrête ! Pourquoi prends-tu cela à la légère ?

\- Je ne prends pas cela à la légère … Je ne pensais simplement pas que prendre un verre avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, ça serait un crime ! Serais-tu jalouse par hasard ?

\- Ja… Jalouse ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

\- J'en sais rien moi, tu me parles comme une furie. Je suis peut-^etre sous contrat avec toi, mais je ne t'appartiens pas !

\- ...

\- J'ai le droit d'avoir des amies, homme ou femme, et de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que soit. Si je dois attendre ton bon-vouloir, je ne suis pas sortie ...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que tu n'es pas très sociable !

\- C'est sur, il vaut mieux sortir avec une ... femme aux mèches rouge et au style bien plus dévêtu.

\- Attention Miss Mills, on pourrait croire que vous êtes jalouse de Ruby.

Gina grimaça et fronça le nez et détourna le regard, se murant dans le silence.

\- Bon, tu vas continuer à me crier dessus ou bien vous vous joignez, toi et ta sœur, à notre table, huh ?

Gina soupira bruyamment alors avant de lever les yeux au ciel. N'allait-elle pas, finalement, regretter cette collaboration ?

\- Allons-y.

Emma sourit avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne, ce qui surprit Gina qui la fixa.

\- Bah quoi ? S'il faut être crédible, autant commencer maintenant non ?

\- …

Elle avait le don de l'agacer, c'était certain : de passer du rire aux larmes, d'une dispute à un moment plus intime.

Elles retournèrent à leur table, s'apercevant que Zelena et Ruby étaient elles-mêmes en grande conversation, la jolie rousse pouffant de rire.

\- Oh Gina, Ruby a cette petite boutique de fringues sur le 2ième étage ici. On devrait aller y jeter un œil non ?

\- Si… Si tu veux.

Zelena remarqua alors les mains jointes de sa sœur et Emma et sourit faiblement. Elle se tourna vers Ruby :

\- Elles ne font pas un joli petit couple ?

\- Zelena ! argua Gina, déjà assez gênée comme ça

\- A vrai dire, j'allais dire à Emma que je les trouvais parfaitement assorties toutes les deux.

Soudain, Emma et Gina détournèrent le regard, leurs joues légèrement rosies, ce qui amusa encore plus Zelena.

\- Dites-moi Ruby, depuis quand connaissez-vous Emma ?

\- Pour être franche ? Un peu plus d'une semaine : Emma est entrée dans ma boutique en quête d'une robe pour son tapis rouge.

\- Ohhh la robe qu'elle portait était de vous ?!

\- Exact, faites de mes blanches mains.

\- Vous êtes douée, très douée, félicitations.

\- Merci, sourit Ruby.

Emma et Gina s'assirent alors et toutes commandèrent un verre. Et alors que Zelena ne cessait de jeter de furtifs coups d'œil vers Emma et Gina, ces dernières, épaule contre épaule, ne s'étaient pas encore lâchées les mains. Elle put même déceler un léger mouvement de pouce d'Emma caressant le dos de la main de Gina, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à la jolie brune.

\- Bon, nous devrions rentrer Gina, je sais que tu n'arrives pas à te séparer de ta copine mais, tu devrais la laisser respirer un peu, gloussa Zelena.

\- Oh ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire, affirma Emma en se collant un peu plus à Gina, ce qui crispant cette dernière.

\- Gina, qu'en penses-tu ? Je devrais peut-être vous laisser en amoureuses …

Gina fusilla sa sœur du regard avant de se tourner vers Emma :

\- Je sais ou je vais emmener Emma … murmura Gina en fixant Emma

\- Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser … Tu me trouveras dans la charmante boutique de Ruby, je pense que je vais m'y plaire.

Gina se leva alors, accompagnée d'Emma, et c'est ensemble qu'elles quittèrent les deux autres jeunes femmes.

\- Tu m'emmènes ou ?

\- Sur la plage de Santa Monica, sur le pont. Je suis prête à parier que tu n'y as encore jamais mis les pieds.

\- J'en ais entendu parler. C'est là qu'il y a une fête foraine à l'année ?

\- Exact.

\- Dis-moi : tu as prévenu des paparazzis ? ricana Emma

\- Non, pas que je sache en tout cas.

\- Alors cette sortie est officieuse ?

\- Si tu entends par là : seras-tu payée, la réponse est …

\- Non. J'ai pas l'intention d'être payée, pas cette fois-ci.

Gina haussa un sourcil, amusée, mais se garda bien de tout commentaire. Elles marchèrent alors jusqu'à la voiture de Gina et, ensemble, elles se rendirent sur la côte, où l'air iodé envahit les narines d'Emma.

Une fois sortie de la voiture, elle huma l'air, ce qui amusa Gina.

\- Viens.

Emma la suivit sur le grand ponton de bois où une immense arche trônait « _Santa Monica Pier_ ». Emma passa dessous et soudain son excitation fut semblable a celui d'une petite fille le matin de Noel, ce qui amusa Gina.

Elles marchèrent un moment avant qu'Emma n'aperçoive une boutique atypique :

\- Oh c'est le truc là ! Du film Forrest Gump non ?

\- C'est ça.

Emma se précipita sur le banc et enfila ses pieds dans les baskets typique du film :

\- Alors, je suis comment ? s'excita Emma

\- Très … touriste.

\- Ohhh lâche-toi un peu, allez viens !

\- Non merci.

\- T'es pas drôle. Si tu veux que je reste ta copine, il va falloir te décoincer un peu !

\- Je ne suis pas coincée, je suis juste mature.

Emma la rejoignit alors en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- Si être mature, c'est être chiante … Je passe.

\- Allez viens, si tu veux jouer les touristes enfantins, il y a un parfait lieu pour ça.

Elle la guida plus loin sur le ponton et en levant les yeux, Emma aperçut une grande roue et une petite montagne russe.

\- C'est pas vrai … Je voyais ça que dans les films.

\- A présent, tu le vis.

Sans attendre, Emma entra et ses yeux vaquèrent un peu partout, trop excitée pour se poser.

\- C'est génial, je pense que je pourrais venir ici tout le temps !

Elle s'arrêta sur un petit manège et se tourna vers Gina

\- Viens on monte.

\- Non merci.

\- Allez, tu m'as pas emmené ici pour juste regarder, allez !

Elle lui attrapa la main et la conduisit jusqu'au manège dans lequel elles montèrent, non sans une pointe d'appréhension de la part de la belle brune.

\- Détends-toi voyons, c'est juste un manège …

\- Oui, _juste_ un manège.

Emma posa sa main sur la cuisse de Gina et la pressa doucement

\- Tout ira bien, ferme les yeux si tu as peur.

\- Je n'ais pas peur !

Emma sourit et le manège démarra, Gina se figea avant de poser sa main sur celle d'Emma. Elle ne la lâcherait plus jusqu'à la fin du tour.

Quand le wagon se stoppa, Gina ressortit les jambes toutes molles, soutenue par Emma :

\- Admets-le, tu n'as jamais fais ce genre d'attraction hein ?

Gina détourna le regard de gêne, son silence répondit à la question de la jolie blonde.

\- On va faire un truc plus calme si tu veux …

Et alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la grande roue, les deux jeunes femmes furent stoppées par une adolescente et son amie :

\- Excusez-moi … Vous seriez pas Gina Mills ?

\- Ou… Oui, c'est moi.

\- Trop cool ! Tu vois je t'avais dis que c'était elle ! Moi c'est Julia et c'est ma copine. On … On pourrait avoir un autographe ?

Gina sourit faiblement alors et opina, bien sur.

Puis la jeune fille se tourna vers Emma et lui sourit :

\- Vous êtes sa petite amie c'est ça ?

Elle se figea alors, décelant un timide sourire de la part de Gina qui signait sur un calepin :

\- Euh … Oui, Emma.

\- Trop bien ! Vous savez c'est grâce à des gens comme vous, je veux dire des gens connus, qu'on se sent un peu plus normal et moins marginalisé. On est ensemble depuis quelques mois et c'est toujours cool de voir des gens connus admettre être finalement gay.

Gina lui tendit alors le calepin, tout sourire.

\- On peut faire une photo ? Avec vous deux ?

\- Oh euh moi je suis personne, répondit Emma, attirant alors le regard de Gina

\- S'il vous plait, votre couple est genre, presque aussi connu que celui d'Ellen et Portia !

Gina se colla alors à Emma et l'entoura de son bras autour de ses épaules :

\- Allez, venez !

Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent, excitées, et déployèrent une branche télescopique pour faire un selfie de loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, le petite couple, sur un nuage, els remercia avant de leur souhaiter bonne journée.

Puis, sans un mot, Gina et Emma montèrent dans une des nacelles de la grande roue. Mais, alors que la nacelle s'élevait dans les airs, donnant une vue sans pareil à la baie de Santa Monica, Gina sentait Emma pensive, sur la réserve.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on a quitté le sol. Non pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir, mais toi silencieuse, il y a de quoi avoir peur.

Emma esquissa un timide sourire avant de se tourner vers la belle brune :

\- Je pensais juste à ce que nous avaient dit ces jeunes filles … Je pensais pas qu'on puisse avoir un tel impact sur des gens sans même les connaitre.

\- C'est la popularité. Nous devenons des icones pour beaucoup sans même le savoir, sans même le demander.

\- Mais nous sommes des icones basées sur un mensonge. Ces filles mettaient tellement d'espoir en nous, leurs yeux pétillaient de nous rencontrer ... Si elles savaient la vérité …

\- Mais elles ne l'apprendront jamais, si nous faisons bien les choses.

\- C'est triste quand même : que ces jeunes filles se reconnaissent à travers nous, alors que nous ne sommes même pas gay.

Gina baissa alors le regard, comprenant exactement ce que voulait dire Emma : elle aussi, quand elle fut jeune, aimait à s'identifier à des stars telles que Audrey Hepburn ou encore plus largement Marylin Monroe. Elle comprenait aussi quelle aurait été sa déception d'apprendre que ces femmes n'étaient pas vraiment actrices …

\- J'ai … Je voyais quelqu'un avant toute cette histoire, avoua Gina.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe pour Emma qui se tourna vivement vers la jeune femme :

\- Sérieux ? Mais …

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre au pied du mur moi-même …

\- Qui est-ce ? Quelqu'un de connu ou pas ?

\- Non, c'est un homme d'affaires dans l'industrie du bois et de la menuiserie de luxe. Je l'ais rencontré lors qu'une soirée d'un ami commun il y a quelques semaines.

\- C'est … Sérieux entre vous ?

\- Il est gentil et tendre … Il a un fils de 6 ans qui est adorable …

\- Il est au courant de notre petit stratagème ?

\- Non. J'ai simplement rompu avec lui.

\- Quoi, t'es sérieuse ? T'as rompu avec un homme qui semblait charmant simplement pour ne pas que ça fasse obstacle ?

\- Il faut ce qu'il faut.

\- C'est triste : tu pouvais certainement être heureuse avec lui …

\- Il aurait fini par tout gâcher. Il se serait posé des questions.

\- Et là, il n'a rien dit quand tu as tout arrêté ?

\- Il n'a évidemment pas compris : nous entretenions une relation stable et heureuse, il n'a certainement rien compris oui.

\- C'est surprenant de ta part et triste en même temps. Tu as peut-être gâché ta chance d'être heureuse, d'avoir une famille. Moi qui lutte pour garder la mienne, toi, tu t'en ais débarrassé en un claquement de doigt. Je ne sais pas si c'est égoïste, stupide ou courageux. J'aurais tendance à détester ce genre de personne qui balance leur bonheur comme on fout une peau de banane à la poubelle. Ils s'en fichent car ils auront toujours quelque chose d'autre derrière, aidé par leur notoriété ou leur argent. Les gens comme toi, ceux qui réduisent les humains à de simple faire-valoir … Ces gens là, je les hais. Parce que les gens comme moi luttons jour après jour pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Que nous, nous savons apprécier le peu que nous avons quand vous, vous vous en fichez … En fait, je suis triste pour toi : tu avais l'opportunité d'être heureuse avec lui et son fils, de finir tes jours en maternant. Oui, tu aurais été moins populaire, moins connue, mais aux yeux de cet homme et de son fils, il est certain que tu aurais été la femme la plus importante du monde. En tout cas, moi c'est ce que je penserais.

Gina frissonna à chaque mot, chaque parole prononcée. Elle aurait pu l'arrêter, lui hurler dessus qu'elle ne la connaissait pas assez pour la juger … Mais la vérité était qu'Emma l'avait si bien cerné que cela la déstabilisa.

Et alors que la nacelle de la grande roue arriva au pied de cette dernière, Gina sortit, suivie d'Emma. La jolie blonde attrapa le bras de Gina et la retourna vers elle :

\- Hey … Pardon, je … Je voulais pas …

\- Tu as eu raison, soupira Gina. J'ai agis en pure égoïste, et sur mon passage j'ai heurté plusieurs personne : lui, son fils … Toi. Tout cela pour un profit personnel. Je … Si tu me le demandes aujourd'hui Emma, si tu me le demandes, j'arrête tout : je te libère, chacune reprend sa vie … Demande-le moi Emma, et on arrête.

La jolie blonde la fixa alors, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux noisette de Gina, et pensa qu'en un mouvement de tête elle pouvait arrêter cette mascarade, elle pouvait revenir à une vie normale, ou tout du moins une vie moins mouvementée. En un mouvement de tête, elle pouvait stopper ce calvaire … Mais en était-ce vraiment un ?

Elle soupira alors et glissa sa main dans la sienne :

\- Tu as un caractère de merde, un égo démesuré et un dressing qui doit avoir la taille de mon appart. Tu as de l'argent et une belle bagnole. Tu mériterais que je te plante là, parce que tu as déjà beaucoup trop et moi rien … On a rien à faire ensemble, on est le jour et la nuit …

Gina baissa alors le regard, sentant venir la conclusion de cette belle tirade :

\- Mais je ne te lâcherais pas, pas maintenant.

Gina se figea alors, surprise d'un tel revirement de situation. Elle la regarda alors et vit un doux sourire sur le visage d'Emma :

\- On est dans la même galère sur ce coup, on est sur un même piédestal.

\- L'argent ?

\- Peu importe l'argent. C'est cool si ca accélère les choses, mais sinon j'en aurais trouvé tôt ou tard … Il parait que chaque chose arrive pour une raison … Peut-être qu'il y a une raison à notre rencontre, à toute cette histoire.

\- Emma, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Si tu acceptes de continuer cette histoire …

\- … Tu te coltineras ma personne pour un moment encore, sourit-elle. Et puis … Si tu l'aimais vraiment cet homme, tu n'aurais pas lâché si facilement l'affaire. Oui, si tu éprouvais un véritable amour pour lui, tu ne te serais jamais embarquée dans cette mascarade. C'est un acte peut-être égoïste mais finalement salvateur.

\- Tant de sagesse … Qui l'aurait cru en voyant cette blonde, simple femme de ménage, ironisa Gina

\- Fais gaffe, je pourrais changer d'avis !

\- Trop tard. Tu as donné ton accord, c'était ta seule et unique chance, maintenant tu es coincée avec moi !

\- Y'a pire comme punition.

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors et, toujours main dans la main, continuèrent leur balade sur le ponton, Emma s'arrêtant dans quelques boutiques, se laissant aller à quelques babioles, sous les yeux amusés de la belle brune.

Et vers 16 heures, elles décidèrent de repartir vers Hollywood Boulevard. Gina lui récita quelques anecdotes sur quelques acteurs et actrices dont elles foulaient l'étoile avant qu'Emma ne se dirige vers la boutique de Ruby.

\- Y'a des fringues vraiment pas mal … C'est là que j'ai trouvé la robe que je portais pour l'avant-première.

\- Oh je vois, elle t'allait particulièrement bien.

\- Merci à Ruby et ses précieux conseils !

Elles sourirent avant d'entrer dans la boutique, déserte.

\- Ruby ?

Mais aucune réponse. Gina vagabonda le long des rangées de vêtements, qu'elle parcourut du bout des doigts, tandis qu'Emma se dirigea à l'autre bout du magasin, vers les cabines d'essayage. Puis elle entendit un bruit, comme un gloussement. Elle s'approcha alors d'un des rideaux et jeta un œil vers le bas où elle aperçut une paire de pieds. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant un second gloussement, puis un autre, d'une voix différente du premier.

\- Rub' …

Sans réfléchir alors, elle tira le rideau avec empressement et vit Ruby attachée à Zelena, ses jambes encerclant sa taille, la jolie rousse l'ayant coincée entre le coin de la cabine et son corps.

\- Oh merde, pardon pardon !

Loin d'être gênée, la rousse incendiaire lui sourit avant de relâcher Ruby qui retomba sur ses pieds, rabaissant sa jupe, lorsque Gina, attirée par les cris d'Emma, se précipita à son tour. Lorsqu'elle vit le spectacle que lui offrait sa sœur, elle grogna avant de lever les yeux au ciel :

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher !

Pour toute réponse, Zelena sourit de plus belle, s'essuyant le coin de la bouche de son pouce dans un regard salace et presque érotique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux … Ruby et moi nous sommes trouvées des points communs.

Elle gloussa en chœur avec Ruby qui se recoiffa avant de sortir de la cabine, l'air satisfait.

Emma la suivit, amusée, tandis que Gina fusilla sa sœur du regard :

\- Quoi ?

\- Vraiment ? Une vendeuse ?

\- Bah quoi, tu te tapes bien une femme de chambre, ironisa Zelena

\- Très drôle : je ne me _tape pas_ Emma, de plus, les circonstances sont différentes. Que cherches-tu bon sang ? C'est l'amie d'Emma ! Elle pourrait … Elle pourrait …

\- Apprendre la vérité ? N'ais crainte, c'est déjà fait.

Gina blêmit alors et se laissa tomber sur un pouf non loin de la cabine :

\- Tu es folle !

\- Elle s'en doutait. Je n'ais fais que confirmer ses hypothèses … Et ensuite, je l'ais ouvertement dragué … Ou alors c'est elle, peu importe.

\- Tu comptes la jeter comme tous les soupirants qui sont passés entre tes jambes ?

Zelena perdit son sourire et s'approcha de sa sœur :

\- Elle est sympa, et bien plus intelligente que ce que tu peux penser. Savais-tu que toutes ces créations sont d'elle ? Elle a de l'or dans les doigts … Je confirme, gloussa-t-elle

\- Ewww s'il te plait ! Epargne-moi les détails ! C'est déjà assez glauque de vous avoir surprises toutes les deux. Heureusement que c'était nous et pas un passant qui aurait pu te reconnaitre.

\- Ca aurait été cohérent avec ma sœur qui, si tu te souviens bien, entretient, elle aussi, une relation lesbienne.

\- Si tout cela n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, tu risquerais non seulement de compromettre cette petite mascarade, mais aussi faire souffrir cette fille.

Zelena s'étonna, haussant un sourcil :

\- Depuis quand es-tu si altruiste ?

Gina soupira alors, levant les yeux au ciel :

\- La ferme. Si cette … aventure, relation, appelle cela comme tu veux, est sérieuse pour toi alors …

\- Je ne la ferais pas souffrir, promis. Elle est vraiment sympa et, nous avons passé l'après-midi à se balader, à parler si naturellement que je m'en suis étonnée. Cette facilité, ce contentement … Alors quand nous sommes revenues dans sa boutique …

\- Passons les détails. Tant que tu m'assures que tu ne joues pas avec elle …

\- Promis, sourit sa sœur. Au fait, tu devrais vraiment tenter d'embrasser Emma, toucher les lèvres d'une femme c'est tellement bon !

Gina arbora un air défaitiste devant l'air enfantin de sa sœur, qu'elle baissa les bras devant tout essai de raison.

* * *

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- C'était pas flagrant pourtant ? gloussa Ruby

\- Evidemment … Fallait juste que tu tombes sur la sœur de ma copine ?

\- C'est pas ta copine, lança Ruby, ce qui figea Emma

\- De … De quoi tu parles ? feignit Emma dans un hoquet amusé

\- Laisse tomber, Zelena m'a tout dit : l'ascenseur, les photos, les rencards organisés, les paparazzis …

\- Et merde … Tu vas tout balancer ?

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Pour l'argent …

\- C'est débile. Je ne retirerais rien d'un tel scoop … De plus ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Une question de temps pour quoi ?

\- Pour que toi et la starlette soyez un vrai couple, sourit Ruby

\- N'importe quoi, pouffa Emma. Elle est moi nous nous entendons bien mieux certes, mais ça s'arrête là : on utilise cette mise en scène chacune pour notre propre profit, on y trouve chacune notre compte, c'est tout. Et toi, à quoi tu joues ? Tu la rencontres 3 heures plus tôt et là vous vous envoyez en l'air ? Ca rime à quoi ?

\- Contrairement à certaines, nous on a pas besoin d'attendre avant de sentir que ça peut marcher.

\- Elle se fout peut-être de toi … Tu vas peut-être souffrir.

Ruby sourit alors avant de se regarder dans le miroir et de retoucher son rouge à lèvre :

\- En tout cas, si c'est de famille, je te conseille d'embrasser au plus vite Gina … Les baisers de sa sœur sont tellement bons que je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

Emma soupira alors en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- Je t'en prie … Quoiqu'il arrive, protège toi de tout cela, de ce système. J'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis grande, je sais prendre soin de moi. Des histoires amoureuses foireuses j'en ais à la pelle … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais ça tourne mal : je ne ferais pas d'amalgame avec toi.

Les sœurs Mills revinrent alors, Gina visiblement irritée tandis que Zelena envoyait déjà des regards langoureux et pleins de sous-entendus.

\- Bon, bon … Nous on va … continuer à visiter la boutique de miss Ruby … lança nonchalamment Zelena

\- Bref, moi je m'en vais, tu te débrouilles pour rentrer, Emma ?

\- Oh hors de question que je reste ici … J'ai encore les yeux qui saignent !

Emma suivit Gina au dehors tandis que Ruby ferma la porte de sa boutique et tira le store …

\- C'est pas vrai, elles sont complètement irresponsables ! argua Gina

\- Oh elles s'amusent, qu'elles en profitent.

\- Tu es aussi immature que cette Ruby …

\- Oh si j'étais aussi immature, je crois que je serais restée avec elles pour m'amuser !

\- Qu…. Quoi ?

Mais Emma avait déjà accélérer le pas, sourire aux lèvres

\- Emma, quoi ?

* * *

\- Cette fois-ci tu as bien fermé la porte à clé ? Je ne suis pas pudique, mais j'aimerais bien ne plus être interrompue en plein … travail.

\- _Travail_ ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? gloussa Ruby avant de l'enlacer. Ou on en était déjà ?

\- Je crois que tu me montrais à quoi ressemblaient les cabines d'essayage …

\- Oh oui ça … Suis-moi … Dis … Tu en penses quoi de ta sœur et Emma ?

Zelena soupira, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres :

\- Je crois qu'elles sont faites pour être ensemble, ça crève les yeux.

\- On devrait peut-être forcé un peu le destin non ?

\- On le fera. Pour l'instant, au lieu de t'occuper de Gina Mills, pourquoi ne t'occuperais-tu pas de sa sœur, huh ?

* * *

\- Je suis désolée pour … Zelena.

\- Oh Ruby est grande, elle fait ce qu'elle veut … _Elles_ font ce qu'elles veulent.

\- Tu veux venir boire un verre ?

\- Je crois que j'ai assez abusée de ton temps, j'ai passé une chouette après-midi, merci.

\- Comme tu veux. Oh, au fait, l'émission est dans deux jours. On partira ensemble, je passerais te prendre vers 10h ? ça te va ?

\- Parfait.

Un léger flottement plana auteur d'elles avant qu'Emma ne hausse les épaules et ne s'approche de Gina pour l'enlacer amicalement.

\- Merci encore !

Et une fois de plus, elle l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de s'éloigner en un léger mouvement de main. Et une fois de plus, Gina frissonna en la voyant partir de chez elle.

Ses pensées dévièrent sur sa sœur qui, probablement, devait s'amuser avec la pétillante vendeuse d'Hollywood Boulevard. D'un coté, elle maudissait l'impétuosité de sa sœur, ne s'attirant que des ennuis, mais d'un autre coté, elle l'enviait de pouvoir agir à sa guise sans se soucier des conséquences.

Oui, si elle s'écoutait, elle pourrait faire mille choses sans avoir peur des « on dit », elle pourrait arrêter sa carrière et faire ce que bon lui semblait, elle pourrait quitter Hollywood et repartir vers New-York, elle pourrait aimer … Qui elle voudrait.

* * *

Dès son retour chez elle, Emma se rendit compte que son portable, en silencieux, contenait pas moins de 12 messages, tous de Ruby.

Haussant les yeux au ciel, elle sourit avant de lire chacun des messages, tous à la gloire de Zelena et de son habileté, ce qui fit grimacer plus d'une fois la jolie blonde. Et quand enfin elle eut fini de lire tous les messages, son téléphone sonna :

\- Oui Ruby, j'ai lu tous tes messages, répondit Emma, amusée

- _Enfin ! Tu réponds jamais aux messages ? Ah moins que tu ais été trop occupée …_ ricana Ruby

\- N'importe quoi. Bref, je suppose que si tu appelles c'est que tu as enfin lâché la bouche de Zelena ? gloussa la belle blonde

\- Que _tu crois ! Elle passe chez moi ce soir, on dine ensemble et … plus si affinités._

\- Vous êtes folles …

\- _On est jeunes !_

\- Je savais même pas qu'elle était gay …

\- _Oh elle ne l'est pas, du moins, à ce qu'elle croyait. Quelques petites expériences par-ci, par-là mais rien de concluant … Jusqu'à moi_.

\- Tu es … irrécupérable. Ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter surtout.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi, Ne fais rien que je ne ferais moi-même !_

Emma gloussa alors avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure :

\- C'est sur.

\- _Bon, je voulais juste savoir comment c'était passé le reste de ta journée avec la petite starlette_ !

\- Très bien, et arrête de l'appeler ainsi.

 _\- Oh, tu as certainement déjà des petits noms … Ca restera entre vous, ok ?_

\- Arrêtes ! Bon, je vais te laisser …

\- _Ouais, moi aussi, Zely va pas tarder à arriver, c'est parti pour le show !_

\- Zely ? gloussa la belle blonde

 _\- Ouais, c'est plus simple à crier …_

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et de raccrocher.

* * *

Les heures, puis la journée du lendemain passa à une vitesse folle. Emma était tellement stressée à l'idée de se rendre sur le plateau du _Ellen Show_ , qu'elle en oublia toute politesse lorsque Gina vint la chercher.

\- Ca va ? Tu as l'air complètement perdue …

\- Oui désolée je … Je suis légèrement beaucoup stressée …

\- Tout ira bien, notre relation a évolué de « _parfaite inconnue_ » à « _début d'amitié_ » non ? Tout ira bien, nous serons crédibles.

\- Et si la présentatrice nous pose des questions auxquelles ont a pas pensé ?

\- Alors je ferais ce que je sais faire de mieux : jouer la comédie.

\- …

\- Je t'en prie, il faut que tu gères ton angoisse. Tu vas me faire paniquer …

\- Désolée, c'est plus fort que moi.

Soudain son téléphone vibra et elle ouvrit le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle hoqueta de surprise alors.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pour toute réponse, Emma lui montra la photo accompagnant son message : elle montrait Ruby et Zelena, tout sourire, affichant une pancarte marquée « _Go girls !_ »

\- Elles sont barjes … sourit Emma

\- Mais elles ont réussi quelque chose dont j'ai été incapable depuis que je suis venue te chercher : tu as souris.

Emma posa sa main sur la sienne, la pressant doucement :

\- Désolée. J'ai pas envie de tout faire foirer. J'ai pas non plus envie qu'on soit mise à jour devant tout le monde.

\- La supercherie ne sera pas dévoilée, j'ai foi.

Emma sourit faiblement avant de sentir son cœur se serrer lorsque le studio fut à vue. Gina se gara et soudain un homme, probablement un garde du corps au vu de son imposante carrure, les accueillit.

\- Mesdames. On vous attend au studio 2B.

\- Merci, lança, tout sourire Gina, tandis qu'Emma ne fit qu'opiner de la tête en serrant l'immense main du gorille.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'appréhension et la peur d'Emma s'envolèrent pour être remplacées par l'excitation et la curiosité : d'immenses caméras, comme dans les films, des spots illuminant, avec chaleur, tout le plateau. Le tournage n'avait pas encore commencé et le public n'était même pas encore dans la salle, ce qui laissa à Emma, le loisir de vagabonder sur le plateau, effleurant du bout des doigts les canapés crème ou encore les fausses plantes en plastique. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans sa télé.

\- Emma ? Viens, on a rendez-vous au maquillage.

\- Même moi ?

\- Non, mais j'ai envie que tu me tiennes compagnie, lança Gina dans un clin d'œil.

A ce moment précis, Emma se demanda si Gina jouait le jeu, si elle avait commencé leur opération « mascarade » ou si elle était sincère. Et cela commençait à être problématique pour la jolie blonde, incapable de discerner le vrai du faux chez Gina.

Elle la suivit alors jusque dans les coulisses, symbolisées par d'immenses couloirs aux dizaines de bifurcations avant d'arriver dans une pièce aux larges glaces entourées d'ampoules presque aveuglantes pour Emma. Gina s'installa sur un des fauteuils et fut bientôt accaparée par deux jeunes femmes, l'une s'occupant de son maquillage, tandis que l'autre s'appesantit sur ses cheveux.

Emma, pendant ce temps-là, s'assit sur un petit canapé, toujours admirative de tout ce star system : d'un seul coup, la jeune femme qui avait partagé un wagon de montagne russe quelques jours auparavant, était aujourd'hui une actrice de cinéma reconnue.

\- Emma, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hm ? Pardon je … J'étais … ailleurs.

\- C'est certain, sourit Gina. Je ne demandais si tu voulais boire quelque chose ?

\- Oh euh … De l'eau ?

Un assistant, dont elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence, s'éclipsa alors, certainement pour ramener les boissons de ces dames.

Emma n'avait d'yeux que pour Gina, qui se métamorphosait sous les pinceaux habiles des maquilleuses et coiffeuses. Parfois, elle captait, dans le reflet du miroir, un regard et un sourire à son intention de la part de la belle brune, sourire qu'elle lui renvoyait à chaque fois.

Au bout de 15 longues minutes, les deux jeunes assistantes s'éclipsèrent et laissèrent Gina et Emma seules.

\- Eh bah … Tout ça pour ça, souffla la jolie blonde

\- Merci, répondit froidement Gina.

\- Maiiis nonnn, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire : Ce que je veux dire c'est que, quand tu te maquilles toi, c'est pareil … En même temps, c'est difficile d'embellir ce qui est déjà beau, conclut-elle dans un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- C'est ça, essaies de te rattraper comme tu peux.

Emma pouffa de rire avant de se lever et de rejoindre Gina. Elle se pencha alors et se regarda dans le miroir :

\- Tu es magnifique.

Gina lui sourit alors avant de se tourner vers elle et de lui soulever les cheveux :

\- Tu devrais dégager ton visage…

A quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, elles échangèrent un timide sourire, la main de Gina toujours dans les cheveux de la belle blonde, tandis que cette dernière avaient les mains appuyées sur chacun des accoudoirs, encerclant Gina.

Quand soudain la porte de la loge s'ouvrit de nouveau, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Pour leur plus grande surprise, c'est la présentatrice elle-même qui venait les accueillir.

\- Oups, j'interromps quelque chose ?! gloussa-t-elle

Emma recula, se massant nerveusement la nuque tandis que Gina se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Pas … Pas du tout. Gina Mills.

\- Ellen, enchantée !

Elles se serrèrent les mains avant que la présentatrice ne se tourne vers Emma et ne lui sourit :

\- Je suppose que vous êtes la fameuse petite amie mystère !

\- Petite amie mystère ? C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle ?!

\- C'est comme ça que je vous ais surnommé les trois premiers jours, avant que votre identité ne soit divulguée. Enchantée de votre rencontrer !

\- Moi de même …

\- Nerveuse ?

\- J'ai … J'ai juste pas l'habitude de tout ça.

La présentatrice sourit alors et l'a pris par les épaules :

\- Ca va aller, je ne mords que si on me le demande … Et généralement, c'est le privilège de ma femme.

Emma sourit alors et jeta un œil vers une Gina qui semblait fière comme une mère le premier jour de classe de sa fille.

\- Bien, nous allons bientôt y aller, je vous explique comment cela va se passer : avant vous, il y a deux interviews, puis je vous appellerais sur le set. Vous Emma, vous pourrez assister à tout cela du public où vous serez au premier rang.

\- Ok.

\- Est-ce que vous voyez un problème à être filmée ?

\- Qu… Quoi moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire … C'est Gina la star pas moi.

Ellen éclata de rire alors avant de se tourner vers Gina :

\- Jolie et modeste avec ça, la femme parfaite !

Gina opina malgré son appréhension de lire la panique dans les yeux d'Emma

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre couple fait sensation dans les tabloïdes en ce moment. Il déchaine les passions et beaucoup sont intrigués par vous.

\- Mais … J'ai rien de particulier.

\- Et c'est bien cela qui rend la chose curieuse. C'est digne d'un film à l'eau de rose : la starlette qui sort avec une gouvernante … C'est presque du téléphoné, mais c'est ce qui plait.

\- Oh je vois … Mais …Vous allez pas me faire venir sur le set hein ?

\- Pourquoi, cela vous gênerait de parler de votre couple ?

\- C'est juste que je suis … timide, maladivement.

Ellen s'approcha alors et lui glissa dans l'oreille :

\- J'en prends note … Mais je lis très peu mes notes.

Sur ce, elle laissa les deux femmes seules en leur donnant rendez-vous dans une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Ca, ca craint … grommela Emma. Il est hors de question qu'elle me fasse venir sur le set, je le sens mal !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas seule, je suis là, je me chargerais de tout.

Mais Emma ne pouvait retirer cette pointe d'appréhension au creux de son estomac. Pointe qui ne la quitta pas, encore moins lorsqu'un assistant la sépara de Gina pour aller la placer dans le public. Elle assista alors au début de l'émission, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite à mesure que le moment qu'elle redoutait arrivait.

Et lorsque le dernier invité quitta la scène, Emma nota quelques regards de la présentatrice vers elle, renforçant son anxiété. Bientôt, elle entendit le nom de Gina Mills retentir et être acclamée par le public.

* * *

Emma planait complètement … Comme si elle dormait les yeux éveillés, comme dans du coton, comme si elle était dans l'eau et que les bruits et mouvements environnants étaient sourds et lointains.

Alors, quand une femme avec un casque micro posa la main sur elle dans un sourire, elle sortit de sa torpeur, le visage blême.

\- Miss ? Venez ?

Emma aurait voulu dire non, elle aurait voulu fuir, ne jamais venir sur ce plateau. Et pourtant la voilà ici : sur ce set, dans ce public à rire des blagues de la présentatrice, à avoir les yeux qui pétilles face aux paillettes et à l'envers du décor … Oui, la voilà, prête à monter sur scène aux cotés de Gina.

Pourtant l'interview avait bien commencé avec des questions sur sa carrière, sur ses films, puis sur sa famille et, naturellement, la conversation avait dévié sur les dernières photos montrant Gina et sa nouvelle compagne.

L'actrice avait impeccablement récité son texte, comme une pro, sans flancher, sans vaciller : elle avait lancé leur petite histoire avec une certitude qui n'aurait jamais pu laisser suspecter un mensonge derrière.

Mais quand la présentatrice prononça son nom et qu'elle posa la question fatale du « _vous a-t-elle accompagné aujourd'hui ?_ », Emma sentit que les choses allaient mal tourner.

Et maintenant, une assistante ne lui laissait plus le choix que de la suivre sur le set, pour rejoindre Gina sur le canapé. C'est presque tel un zombie que la jolie blonde suivit l'assistante et vint s'asseoir près de Gina qui posa instantanément sa main sur la sienne.

\- Et bien, elle a l'air timide ! gloussa Ellen

\- Elle en a juste l'air, répondit Gina dans un sourire

\- Alors Emma … Racontez-nous un peu votre histoire : comme une femme de chambre arrive à séduire une actrice ? Votre romance est digne des plus grands films anglais, digne successeur de « Nothing Hill ».

\- Je euh … J'ai juste … Emma était complètement perdue : elle savait que de sa performance dépendait la crédibilité de leur couple.

Alors quand elle sentit la main rassurante de Gina, couplé à un sourire chaleureux, un regain de courage l'envahit :

\- Regardez la … Comment ne pas en tomber amoureuse : elle est belle, classe, intelligente, avec un caractère bien trempé, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.

\- Et bien et bien … Que de compliments, je vois ici un joli couple totalement amoureux l'un de l'autre. A quand le mariage ? ricana-t-elle

\- Oh nous n'en sommes pas là encore, nous apprenons à nous connaitre, à nous apprivoiser et, il faut le reconnaitre, Emma a bien du mal à se faire à ma vie de strass et paillettes.

Gina serra alors un peu plus fort sa main avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans ceux émeraude d'Emma :

\- Mais j'ai toute confiance.

\- Je crois que je vais pleurer par tant d'amour … Et pourtant, certaines mauvaises langues disent que la mise en lumière de votre couple est à mettre en rapport avec la sortie de votre dernier film. Que leur répondez-vous ?

Gina soupira alors, tandis qu'Emma se figea. Puis soudain, Gina se redressa et sourit :

\- Je n'ais rien à prouver : une vie privée est, comme son nom l'indique, privée. Je n'ais aucun compte à rendre aux gens en leur racontant ma vie. Je suis heureuse et épanouie.

\- Et à ceux qui se demandent comment l'on passe d'une quinzaine de relations avec des hommes à une relation avec une femme ?

\- J'ai pour crédo que l'amour n'a pas de sexe, ni d'âge, ni de couleur. On aime, c'est un sentiment assez fort pour être, parfois incontrôlable. Quand j'ai rencontré Emma, j'ai su instantanément qu'elle changerait ma vie, je n'étais simplement pas prête à l'admettre, justement parce que je pensais, comme beaucoup, que l'amour était quelque chose qui pouvait se contrôler, se diriger comme l'on peut diriger un acteur dans un film.

Au fur et à mesure du discours de Gina, le cœur d'Emma se serra, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore le discours de la belle brune la dérangeait autant qu'il la touchait. Tout semblait si vrai et pourtant … Un sentiment de tromperie, comme celui qu'elle avait ressenti en rencontrant ces deux ados sur Santa Monica, l'envahit.

\- Emma, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées et fixa d'abord la présentatrice avant de regarder Gina.

\- Je … J'en sais rien … C'est arrivé, c'est tout … Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Je crois juste que la vie nous envoie des signes et que, parfois, on sait les lire et parfois on passe à coté. Je suis heureuse d'avoir été clairvoyante sur ce coup.

Des applaudissements retentirent alors, ce que ne comprit pas vraiment Emma, mais s'en félicita.

\- Je crois que tout est dit ! Merci encore d'être venues !

Mais soudain les applaudissements laissèrent place à un brouhaha de phrases, non de mots … Et plus précisément un mot …. « _Kiss_ ».

Emma et Gina se figèrent alors, sachant que s'il devait n'y avoir qu'une dernière épreuve pour réussir leur coup, c'était celle-là.

Gina jeta un œil inquiet vers Emma, qui fit de même. Pouvaient-elles refuser ? Les gens prendraient surement cela comme de la timidité ou de la pudeur, ils trouveraient peut-être même cela mignon … Mais Emma n'eut pas plus de question à se poser lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Gina se glisser sous sa chevelure et son visage s'approcher du sien.

La panique la gagna alors et avant même qu'elle ne réfléchisse à une parade, les lèvres de Gina étaient maladroitement collées aux siennes. Le baiser dura à peine 3 secondes, laissant le gout du gloss de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Et devant l'hystérie des spectateurs, Gina l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, sur la joue, avant de la tirer vers elle et de sortir, ensemble, du plateau.

Une fois dans les coulisses, aucune ne parla. Gina s'était bien vite défaite de la main d'Emma, détournant le regard, comme si la présence de la jolie blonde la dégoutait.

Et quand elles se retrouvèrent seules dans la loge, Gina reprenant ses affaires, c'est Emma qui lança la conversation :

\- Je euh … On … Ca a été non ?

Gina se redressa et la fixa, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

\- C'était parfait. Nous avons parfaitement joué nos rôles.

Emma sourit à son tour, rassurée sans pour autant être sereine. Au fond d'elle, une petite crampe stagnait dans son estomac sans pour autant savoir sa provenance.

\- Pour fêter cela, je t'invite boire un verre ?

\- Hm non, je vais rentrer … Je … Un peu trop de « trop » pour moi aujourd'hui.

Gina fronça les sourcils :

\- Ca ne va pas ?

Emma aurait aimé en parler mais elle se retint : Gina était une actrice, elle avait donc joué son rôle de bout en bout, voilà tout.

\- Si si c'est juste … Je bosse tôt demain, j'aimerais me reposer.

Emma mentait, Gina le savait, et pourtant, elle ne la pressa pas pour la vérité. Elle savait qu'elle aurait des réponses plus tard.

Alors, lorsque Gina raccompagna la jolie blonde jusque chez elle, Emma ne lui lança qu'un timide et discret « au revoir » avant de sortir de la voiture et de regagner son appartement sans se retourner, ce qui provoqua un pincement au cœur à Gina.

* * *

Et si les relations entre Gina et Emma s'étaient aplanies pour se transformer en une relative amitié, il n'en restait pas moins que, lorsque Gina ne la contactait pas pour une sortie ou autre à des fins « commerciales », elle et Emma ne se voyaient guère.

Et 4 jours passèrent avant qu'Emma n'entende de nouveau parler de l'émission. Un matin, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se lever, elle reçut un coup de téléphone de la part de la production de l'émission lui annonçant que le show serait diffusé cette semaine. Emma l'en remercia alors et se demanda si Gina avait reçu le même appel. Si c'était le cas, ou pas, devrait-elle lui en parler ?

Elle hésita avant de prendre son téléphone et, juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à appeler la jolie brune, son téléphone sonna dans sa main, manquant de tomber par la surprise.

\- Allo ? Rub', comment va ? Quoi ? T'es … Sérieuse ? Non, non attends mais … Quoi maintenant ? Mais … Je sais même pas … T'es ou ? Quoi ?

Soudain Emma, toujours téléphone en main, se dirigea vers sa porte et l'ouvrit pour voir Ruby, accoudée au pas de la porte, son propre téléphone dans sa main.

\- Hey !

\- Ruby, pourquoi m'appelé si tu es derrière la porte ?

\- Je trouvais ça fun comme entrée en matière, j'essais d'innover tu vois.

\- Très réussi. Dis-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de maison ? J'ai rien compris.

\- Emma, faut que tu me sauves ! J'ai trouvé la maison de mes rêves ! En fait, non pas vraiment, mais c'est beaucoup mieux que la cage à poule dans laquelle je suis.

\- Ou habites-tu ?

\- Dans l'arrière boutique de mon magasin.

\- T'es … sérieuse ?

\- C'est un 20m² en plein Hollywood. Pour moi, c'était l'idéal mais … Ca devient terriblement cher et ma boutique me permet de la garder à flot mais sans plus.

\- Je roule pas sur l'or tu sais, j'aimerais bien t'aider mais …

\- Ecoute, Zelena m'a parlé de votre petit arrangement financier avec Gina.

\- Décidément, elle a la langue bien pendue !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, minauda Ruby en esquissant un regard et un sourire qui en disait long sur le sous-entendu.

\- Arrête !

\- Non, en fait, ce que je veux dire c'est que … J'ai trouvé, dans un quartier pas mal de Los Angeles, une maison avec petit jardin. C'est une aubaine, la nana de l'agence m'a prévenu en avance. Une fois sur le marché, cette maison sera prise d'assaut.

\- J'ose même pas te demander comment et pourquoi cette nana de l'agence te fait une fleur … Mais peu importe. En quoi je peux t'aider ?

\- une colocation, ça te dit ?

\- Une … Colocation ?

\- Le loyer est assez abordable si on le partage en 2. S'il te plait ! Ca sera toujours mieux que ton appart type studio a l'autre bout de ton travail !

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Zelena d'emménager avec toi ?

\- On se fréquente depuis à peine 15 jours … Ca serait vraiment trop rapide. Allez, s'il te plait, viens au moins le voir avec moi. J'ai droit à une visite ce matin !

\- Tu es impossible !

\- Je suis surexcitée ! Allez viens !

Devant tant d'enthousiasme, Emma ne put que céder : elle attrapa alors une veste et son sac et c'est accompagnée de Ruby qu'elle se rendit dans un quartier ni trop chic, ni trop perdu de Los Angeles, à 10 minutes à peine en voiture d'Hollywood Boulevard.

Emma devait bien admettre que la façade de la maison annonçait quelque chose de bien plus glorieux que son propre appartement.

\- Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

\- Ca … Ca a pas l'air mal …

\- Viens, y'a une belle baie vitrée qui donne sur le petit jardin. Bon pas de quoi y mettre une piscine, mais un coin de verdure assez sympa !

Et, effectivement, en entrant dans la petite maison, Emma s'y sentit tout de suite bien : des boiseries, de grandes baies vitrées donnant une belle luminosité au salon. La cuisine était agréablement aménagée.

\- Il y a deux chambres en haut, chacune avec une petite salle de bain attenante. Y'a une pièce supplémentaire aussi, je sais pas encore à quoi elle pourrait nous servir mais on trouvera bien.

Emma sourit devant l'enthousiasme presque enfantin de la pétillante brunette. Elle la suivit alors jusqu'au salon dont la baie vitrée donnait effectivement sur un jardinet qu'une vingtaine de mètres carré.

\- On pourrait mettre une petite balancelle pour l'été, voire une piscine gonflable … Et évidemment une table et des chaises pour les apéros !

\- Tu t'y vois déjà alors que je n'ais même pas donné ma réponse, gloussa Emma

\- Mais on sera super bien ici ! Je nous y vois déjà : le café du matin, des soirées DVD et pizza ! Allez Em' ! Je sens que ça pourrait parfaitement coller.

\- J'en sais rien … C'est un peu plus cher que mon loyer actuel … Et même si je peux me le permettre … J'essais d'économiser et …

\- Je t'en prie ! Hey, tu sais quoi ! on fait un essai d'un mois. Si ça colle pas, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. Allez, c'est plus près de ton hôtel et moi de ma boutique, c'est idéal.

Emma vagabonda son regard sur la pièce nue de meubles et soupira : et pourquoi pas ?

\- Okay, on fait un essai.

\- Yes ! Tu va spas le regretter, tu vas voir, je serais la meilleure coloc' que tu n'ais jamais eu !

\- Mais je n'ais jamais eu de coloc' …

\- Raison de plus ! Et tu sais ce qui va être fun maintenant ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le remplissage de notre petit coin de paradis en meubles et autres électroménagers !

Ruby attrapa Emma par les épaules pour l'entrainer dans une série de magasins où jamais Emma n'avait autant dépensé d'argent. Elles achetèrent un écran plat, un canapé d'angle, une table, des chaises et, bien sur, la fameuse balancelle qui tenait tant à Ruby.

Emma n'acheta rien pour sa chambre, préférant reprendre ses anciens meubles. Ruby, quant à elle, avait tout racheté, y compris de la peinture pour ses murs, squattant pour quelques jours donc la chambre de la jolie blonde.

Et au bout de 3 jours de déménagement, Emma avait investi les lieux. Elle et Ruby avaient trouvé une petite routine qui leur plaisait assez. Et à présent que leur salon était enfin aménagé, elles s'octroyèrent leur première soirée DVD devant une pizza et quelques sodas.

\- J'ai jamais compris ce qu'on pouvait trouver à ce Hugh Grant … Sérieusement, les anglais sont bien moches !

Emma sourit alors en buvant une gorgée de son coca.

\- Ils ont leur charme …

\- Mouais … Oh regarde ce qu'on va se mater pour notre prochaine soirée DVD !

Elle sortit de la pile un DVD dont le titre interpela Emma

\- C'est pas vrai … C'est …

\- Elle devait être mignonne à 17 ans !

Emma perdit alors son sourire et se cala dans son canapé

\- Elle m'a embrassé … soupira-t-elle

Ruby s'étouffa presque avec son soda avant de se tourner vers Emma et de plaquer sa main sur son torse :

\- Tu déconnes ?!

\- Enfin, c'était pas un vrai baiser tu vois. On était dans cette émission, the Ellen Show, et tout s'est bien passé mais … à la fin … le public à, je ne sais pour quelle raison, crier tous en cœur qu'il voulait un baiser …

\- Et vous vous êtes embrassées.

\- Oui, non … _Elle_ m'a embrassé, moi j'étais trop pétrifiée …

\- Et t'as aimé, conclut Ruby en souriant

\- … Non.

\- Oh ?

\- Enfin … Dans un tout autre contexte, peut-être que j'aurais apprécié me faire embrasser par une jolie femme comme elle … Mais là … Tu vois le problème c'est qu'il y a deux Gina Mills : celle qui, en privé, peut apprécier une simple balade, peut m'emmener dans une fête foraine, celle qui aime cuisiner. Et il ya celle qui joue, qui prétend, l'actrice dans toute sa splendeur. La plupart du temps j'arrive à distinguer qui est qui et à quel moment … Et parfois, c'est plus compliqué.

\- Comment ?

\- Parfois, je m'aperçois qu'elle est charmante lors d'un diner, avant de voir un paparazzi au coin d'une rue et de me demander si elle était sincère ou si elle jouait pour avoir la meilleure photo possible. Parfois elle tient un discours, elle prononce des mots … qui pourraient me toucher jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive des caméras et que je me demande si elle dit ces mots, juste pour la caméra ou si elle les pense vraiment.

\- Hm je vois … Du coup, tu doutes de sa sincérité ?

\- Exact. Comment pourrais-je faire confiance à une personne si je remets sans cesse en doute sa sincérité ?

\- Tu l'aimes bien hein … Je te l'avais dis : ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous …

\- … Non, non tu te trompes. Je suis … Nous sommes amies. Quand je vois d'où nous partions, je me dis qu'on a fait pas mal de chemin, et je ne m'en plains pas. Mais plus le temps passe, et plus je me demande si cette amitié n'est pas, elle aussi, feinte.

\- Tu devrais lui en parler.

\- Pour qu'elle se vexe et se braque ? Non merci. De toute manière, je pense arrêter bientôt cette mascarade.

Ruby se redressa alors et la fixa :

\- Mais … Tu peux pas faire ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! Jusqu'ou on va devoir aller et combien de temps ?! J'ai pas l'intention de feindre un mariage ou une lune de miel. Ca devra se terminer bien avant.

\- Moi je crois surtout que tu commences à en pincer pour elle et que tu flippes.

\- N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas gay !

\- Ca n'a rien à voir … Tu peux apprécier une personne, et une seule, pour ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle te fait ressentir … Et ne pas ressentir la même chose pour d'autres femmes qui te laisseront indifférentes. Gina Mills est certainement compliquée, tout comme votre situation … Mais crois-moi ce que j'ai vu dans les yeux de cette femme quand elle nous a vu à cette terrasse de café, ça ne trompe pas.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- De la jalousie ma chère, elle était furax intérieurement et si elle avait eu des poignards à la place des yeux, je serais morte sur place.

\- Pfff n'importe quoi !

\- Elle t'aime bien … Et je crois bien qu'elle se sert de cette histoire de faux couple pour faire ce qu'elle n'oserait pas faire en temps normal.

\- Comme ?

\- T'embrasser bien sur !

\- Tu es débile ! N'essaies pas de te reconvertir en marieuse, c'est loupé !

\- Que tu dis ! Je te paris qu'avant la fin du mois je vous surprendrais au lit toutes les deux !

Emma pouffa de rire avant de jeter un œil sur le DVD montrant une ado portoricaine aux cheveux frisés … Il n'était pas pensable qu'il se passe quoique se soit entre elles … Et elle devrait écourter cette aventure au plus vite avant d'en pâtir.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NEXT : une sortie improbable, suspicions et hésitations, visionnage et popcorn, décision et changement de cap, et une entrée fracassante ... Dans le prochain épisode !**


	8. Amitié ?

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuurr Alors votre rentrée ? Moi la mienne ... Euh ... Attendez voir ... *niak niak niak***

 **Bref, je pense que vous allez adorer ce chapitre ... Autant que le détester !**

 **Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre dont un changement significatif pour Emma ...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Amitié ?**

Pour son premier jour de repos depuis son emménagement, Emma avait décidé de lézarder dans son jardin. Assise sur sa balancelle, une tasse de café en main, elle repensait aux paroles de Ruby : se pouvait-il que la réalité ait dépassé la fiction ? Aurait-elle mêlée des sentiments feints à de vrais sentiments ?

Et alors qu'elle se détendait enfin, on sonna à la porte. Elle grogna mais se leva, n'imaginant pas que Ruby sorte de son cocon avant une bonne heure. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut la surprise de voir la plantureuse rouquine, un large sourire sur le visage.

\- Hello, hello ! J'espère que je vous réveille ?!

\- Hm pas vraiment, je …

\- … Désolée, j'ai … J'ai pris la liberté de venir accompagnée.

Zelena s'écarta alors et Gina apparut, l'air légèrement gênée.

\- Elle a insisté, se défendit la jolie brune

\- Oh … Euh … Ruby est …

\- Oui, je sais ! Je vous laisse les filles ! gloussa Zelena en montant à l'étage, ne laissant aucun doute sur la suite des événements

Emma se tourna alors vers Gina et l'invita à entrer. Lorsque la belle entra, son regard vaqua dans la pièce principale et son nez se fronça.

\- Oui je sais c'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est toujours mieux que ce que j'avais avant, et c'est plus proche de mon boulot.

\- Non c'est … très … pittoresque.

\- Si c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire, j'accepte ce compliment, gloussa Emma

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu déménageais ? Et avec Ruby ?

\- Oh euh … Les événements se sont un peu précipités. Ruby ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix …

\- Avec Ruby ? répéta Gina

\- C'est mon amie, elle m'a fait une proposition, je l'ais accepté. T'as un problème avec Ruby ?

\- Avec ce que je te paie, tu n'as pas pu trouver mieux ? répondit Gina en écartant visiblement la question de la belle blonde.

La remarque, bien qu'anodine, blessa Emma, sans que cette dernière ne le montre pour autant. Elle savait Gina hautaine et parfois sur une autre planète que cette des gens « normaux ». Elle pensait juste qu'à son contact, elle changerait un peu, mais visiblement le travail serait peut-être plus long que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

\- Un café ?

\- Merci.

Ce n'est qu'en suivant Emma jusqu'à la cuisine que Gina se rendit compte de la tenue de la jolie blonde : petit short en coton, et débardeur gris clair, les cheveux relevés en queue de cheval haute. Jamais Gina ne l'avait vu si courte vêtue.

\- Hm … Tu ... N'as pas froid ? Tu te balades souvent comme ça dans ton salon ?

\- Je vais mettre quelque chose, si ça te dérange. Et, si tu penses à Ruby, y'a pas de soucis ... Elle fait pareil de toute façon.

\- Ah …

Voyant la gêne visible de Gina, la jolie blonde ne se changea donc pas, préférant s'amuser avec la gêne de la belle brunette.

\- Le jardin est sympa, tu veux voir ?

\- Il ne fait pas un peu frais ?

\- Je te dis ça parce qu'il est fort à parier que d'ici quelques minutes on soit toutes les deux très embarrassées.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Les murs sont très fins ici … très, _très_ fin.

\- Je … Oh je vois …

\- Donc si tu ne veux pas être embarrassée dans quelques minutes, je te suggère de me suivre, sourit la jeune femme.

Gina la suivit donc, tasse de café en main et c'est sur la balancelle qu'elles prirent place. Devant l'air dubitatif de Gina, Emma crut bon de s'expliquer :

\- C'est une idée de Ruby …

\- Oh, c'est … Intéressant.

\- Dis-le : c'est aussi _cheap_ que le reste hein … sourit Emma

\- Je n'ais pas dis ça.

\- Tu l'as pensé, c'est pas mieux.

Puis un léger flottement les entoura alors, chacune le nez dans leur café, avant que Gina ne brise le silence :

\- Ote-moi d'un doute : ton silence et ton éloignement cette dernière semaine serait-elle du au tournage de l'émission ?

\- Hm … Non, pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai juste l'impression que ton retour fut … assez calme et détaché.

\- Détaché de quoi ?

\- De ce qu'il s'est passé sur le plateau.

Emma se figea alors et plongea de plus belle son nez dans son café.

\- Alors c'est ça … Tu aurais pu me le dire.

\- Te dire quoi ? Que j'ai été surprise ? Que tu aurais pu me prévenir ? répondit Emma

\- On aurait pu en débattre avant mais je n'imaginais absolument pas qu'on aurait à faire … ça.

\- Oui j'imagine …

\- Mais si tu voulais en parler après, on aurait pu. Tu ne disais rien, alors je pensais que c'était ok pour toi.

\- Je pensais la même chose de mon coté.

\- Il va falloir qu'on travaille sur notre communication, gloussa Gina

\- Ouais … Alors … Tu veux qu'on en parle du coup ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Bah … De ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Bah c'est seulement si toi tu veux.

Elles se regardèrent alors, haussant chacune un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Décidemment, il semblerait que ce soit un sujet assez tabou pour qu'aucune ne veuille l'aborder.

\- … Il faut croire.

\- Bien alors, je vais commencer puisque, logiquement, c'est moi qui t'ais embrassé.

Emma opina, respirant doucement mais n'osant pas affronter le regard de la jolie brune, préférant écouter attentivement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Bien … Je … Je suis désolée de t'avoir prise en traitre. Mais j'ai paniqué … Quand j'ai vu le public exulter et Ellen nous fixer … Je ne voyais pas d'échappatoire. J'avais peur que la fuite ne paraisse … étrange.

\- Oui c'est sur.

\- Et toi … Tu en penses, enfin, en a pensé quoi ?

Emma soupira alors, attendit quelques secondes, avant de sourire :

\- J'ai connu mieux en matière de baiser, mais c'était une bonne idée. Au moins là, personne ne remet en doute notre couple.

Gina la fixa alors, d'un air mi amusé, mi surpris

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu insinues que j'embrasse mal ?

\- Attends, c'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ma phrase ?! On vient de consolider notre petite supercherie, tu devrais être contente et toi, tu as juste retenue cette phrase ?

\- J'embrasse très bien ! Demande à mes nombreux amants ! ragea faussement Gina

\- Oui j'imagine … On va mettre ça sur le compte de la précipitation et du public autour, gloussa Emma

\- Mais pas du tout !

Emma sourit alors avant de finir son café. Elle leva le nez au ciel, comme si elle humait quelque chose avant de regarder de nouveau Gina :

\- Tu penses qu'on va devoir encore se justifier longtemps sur nous deux ? Je veux dire, avec un tel truc qui passe à la télé, les gens vont être moins suspicieux non ?

\- Je l'espère. Mais si tu entends par là que nous ne sommes plus obligées d'organiser des sorties ensemble …

\- Gina …

\- Il est fort probable que je vais avoir encore quelques interviews et …

\- Arrête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux plus être payée.

La belle brune la fixa alors :

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne veux plus ? Tu veux tout arrêter ?

\- Non, bien sur que non. Tout fonctionne parfaitement comme ça. C'est juste que, maintenant, je trouverais ça bizarre de me faire payer pour quelque chose qu'on fait naturellement.

\- Mais … Pour ton fils ?

\- J'ai largement mis de coté pour ses études, il en reste un peu pour moi. Le reste, je ferais comme d'habitude : je travaillerais.

\- Emma, si c'est une question déontologique entre nous, il n'y a aucun problème. Je saurais discerner le contrat du reste.

Emma arbora un air triste mais esquissa un timide sourire :

\- C'est juste que … J'ai pas envie de me poser la question à chaque fois qu'on sortira si c'est contractuel ou amical. Et je trouve que commencer une soirée par « _Au fait, elle est payée celle-là ?_ » c'est pas l'idéal.

\- Je comprends … Bien alors, mettons-nous d'accord sur un code à tenir pour différencier le contrat de l'amitié.

\- Comme quoi ?

Gina fronça le nez et sourit :

\- Les jours pairs seront les jours des sorties entre amies. Les jours impairs, les jours pour le contrat, ok ?

\- Ca … Ca peut le faire.

Gina se leva soudain de la balancelle, manquant de faire basculer Emma :

\- Bien alors, nous sommes le 12, je t'invite à déjeuner avec moi.

\- Ne te sens pas non plus obligée de caser des rencards partout, sourit Emma.

\- Il n'est pas encore né celui qui me forcera à faire quelque chose sans mon consentement. Alors, tu viens ou pas ?

\- Ok, ok ! Laisse-moi juste enfiler quelque chose … En priant pour que ta sœur et ma colocataire aient fini quoiqu'elles aient commencé !

Gina esquissa une grimace de dégout avant qu'Emma n'éclate de rire.

\- Je vois qu'on s'amuse ici, lança Ruby qui venait d'apparaitre en compagnie de Zelena.

\- On parlait justement de vous deux !

\- Ah oui ? Et que disiez-vous ? S'enquit Zelena

\- On se demandait quand vous auriez fini vos galipettes pour que je puisse enfin m'habiller !

Le visage de Gina devint rouge pivoine de honte avant qu'Emma ne passe devant le petit couple et ne tapote sur l'épaule de Ruby.

\- Bon … On va se balader nous, vous venez ? demanda Zelena

\- Non merci. Voir ma sœur flirter toute la journée, merci bien.

\- Tu pourrais toi aussi, si tu le voulais, lança Zelena dans un clin d'œil complice à Ruby avant de s'éclipser, laissant une Gina perplexe sur la balancelle.

Au bout de 15 minutes, Emma revint fraichement habillée :

\- Elles sont parties ?

\- Oui. Nous y allons ?

\- Avec plaisir !

* * *

Emma fut surprise lorsque Regina quitta Los Angeles. La voiture de la belle brune longea la cote. Elles roulèrent durant près de 2h avant qu'Emma ne voit le panneau « _Bienvenue à San Diego_ »

\- Sérieux ? s'excita la jeune femme

Pour toute réponse, Gina lui sourit. Elles entrèrent dans la ville avant que la voiture ne s'éloigne du centre ville pour se garer dans une zone qui paraissait touristique.

\- Spanish Village Art ?

\- Tu vas aimer. La nourriture n'est pas la plus fameuse mais le lieu est somptueux. Tu n'es jamais venue à San Diego ?

\- J'y suis passée sans vraiment m'attarder.

Les deux jeunes femmes visitèrent alors le village coloré, tout comme les diverses structures artistiques laissées par les différents artistes de rue : des animaux géants en mosaïque, des haciendas typiquement hispaniques entourées de fleurs multicolores aux douces effluves fruitées.

Emma était sous le charme de l'endroit. Gina l'emmena dans un petit resto rapide et c'est à l'ombre d'un immense baobab qu'elles déjeunèrent.

\- C'est magnifique ! Merci encore !

\- De rien.

\- Ca fait déjà 3 fois que tu me proposes de déjeuner et que tu me fais découvrir des lieux tous plus beaux les uns que les autres …

\- Il y a le zoo à visiter, il est superbe.

\- Il va falloir que je me rattrape. As-tu déjà patiné sur les lacs gelés du Maine ? ricana-t-elle

\- Jamais, mais pourquoi pas.

A l'évocation du Maine, le sourire d'Emma s'estompa et Gina le remarqua.

\- Il aurait adoré venir ici. Quand il était petit, il était fasciné par les éléphants.

\- Un jour, peut-être, tu l'emmèneras.

\- J'aimerais tant … Tu sais, dès que je fais quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire, je lui écris une lettre, avec des photos … Je lui envois en espérant que, peut-être, un jour il aimerait venir me rejoindre pour qu'on le vive tous les deux.

\- Cela arrivera, j'en suis certaine.

\- Ton optimisme contrebalance avec ma foi vacillante.

Gina posa sa main sur la sienne et caressa de son pouce le dos de sa main.

\- Allez viens, il nous reste plein de choses à faire.

* * *

Emma avait beau être une adulte mûre et responsable, lorsqu'il s'agissait du plus grand zoo de la cote ouest, elle redevenait une petite fille de 10 ans, émerveillée par les animaux, l'immensité du parc, et la variété des espèces.

Gina était tout autant amusée, Emma offrant un spectacle bien plus attrayant que les girafes ou autres ours blancs.

\- Les éléphants ! s'écria Emma

Gina ne pu que suivre l'engouement de la belle blonde, son attention presque entièrement accaparée par Emma plutôt que les animaux autour.

\- Ils sont magnifiques ! Regarde celui-là, il doit bien faire une tonne !

\- Si ce n'est plus, sourit Gina

Emma la regarda avec un large sourire, ses cheveux dorés au vent, un air lumineux sur le visage. A cet instant précis, Gina ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle. Elle se disait, dans ce genre de moment, que le hasard n'aurait jamais pu faire aussi bien les choses.

\- Hey, tu rêves ? s'amusa Emma en voyant Gina, les yeux dans le vague

\- Non. J'apprécie seulement la vue.

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais cette remarque fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit ses joues rosirent avant de reporter une nouvelle fois son attention vers les énormes pachydermes.

Et soudain, Emma sentit la main de Gina sur la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant doucement. Emma sourit, Gina aussi. Elles quittèrent alors l'enclos des éléphants pour se rendre à celui des félins, toujours main dans la main. Quand soudain, un groupe, visiblement des touristes, les croisa. Emma put entendre quelques murmures alors et se retourna subrepticement pour constater que le groupe les avait reconnues, les montrant du doigt.

Elle regarda alors leurs moins jointes, puis jeta un œil vers Gina qui, derrière ses larges lunettes de soleil, arborait un air serein. Les avait-elle vu ? Avait-elle sciemment joint sa main à la sienne pour que ces gens puissent les voir ensemble ? Ou était-ce simplement un geste tendre, dénué de tout intérêt ?

Emma baissa le regard alors, un poids sur sa poitrine : c'était ce genre de questions, ce genre d'interrogations qu'elle ne pouvait gérer : savoir si tous les gestes ou mots de Gina étaient sincères ou simplement une manipulation à des fins publicitaires. Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un lorsqu'on remet sans cesse en doute le moindre geste à votre égard ?

\- Regarde ce lion, il est immense ! lança Gina, lâchant par la même occasion la main de la belle blonde. Cette dernière sourit faiblement avant de la suivre et de finir par reporter son attention sur le zoo plutôt que sur des questions pour le moins non existentielles.

Finalement, Emma décida de mettre de coté, pour le moment, ses doutes et craintes, et profita à fond de cette visite.

* * *

Le zoo était tellement vaste qu'elles en firent le tour jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Et alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient, éreintées, à quitter les lieux, des tambours résonnèrent. Attirée par le rythme entrainant, Emma se dirigea vers un groupe d'hommes, habillés en tenues africaines traditionnelles, jouant frénétiquement du tambour et des percussions. Emma était émerveillée et lorsque quelques visiteurs se mirent à danser, elle rejoignit leur folle ronde, occultant totalement les regards d'envieux n'ayant pas le courage de faire de même.

Gina n'avait d'yeux que pour Emma : la jeune femme dansait, parfois tel un pantin désarticulé, parfois des mouvements plus coordonnés. Mais lorsqu'un homme inconnu s'approcha d'elle pour tenter un corps à corps, la belle brune perdit son sourire. Elle se crispa, serrant ses poings, ainsi que sa mâchoire. Son regard ne quitta pas une seule seconde Emma, et soudain cette dernière se pencha à l'oreille de son assaillant, lui glissant quelque chose alors. Immédiatement, il recula, et Emma de danser de plus belle, invitant parfois, d'un signe de main ou de tête, Gina à la rejoindre, mais à chaque fois, celle dernière refusa timidement.

Et lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Emma exulta, frappant dans ses mains, sautant sur place. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Gina, se fut presque à bout de souffle.

\- Woah, c'était génial, non ?!

\- Oui, très.

\- Hey, en dansant, j'ai vu un stand sympa, on peut y passer avant de partir ?

\- Si tu veux.

A quelques mètres de là, une petite case faite de bois et de pailles abritait un vendeur vendant des bracelets en cuir personnalisable.

\- On peut graver ce qu'on veut dessus ?

\- Oui m'dame. Vous choisissez votre bracelet, la typographie et je le grave pour vous en quelques secondes.

\- Génial ! Gina, lequel te plait le plus ?

\- Hm … Je n'en sais rien …

\- Allez, y'en a bien un qui t'attire !

Gina regarda le portant ou se trouvait une dizaine de modèle de bracelet : des larges, des plus fins, différentes couleurs, des arc-en-ciel …

\- Celui-ci, dit-elle en pointant un bracelet noir moyennement large.

\- Ok, je prends celui-ci et vous gravez « _Emma_ » dessus.

Le vendeur obtempéra alors et en quelques secondes Gina se retrouva avec son bracelet gravé autour du poignet.

\- Hm moi je vais prendre celui-là, le multicolore. Vous pouvez marquer « _Regina_ » dessus ?

Le vendeur opina et quelques secondes plus tard, Emma avait à son tour un bracelet autour du poignet.

\- Voilà maintenant on a un beau souvenir de cette journée ! s'exclama la jolie blonde

Gina lui sourit, jetant un œil à leur poignet respectif, avant de glousser :

\- C'est atypique, mais … merci Emma.

\- De rien. Allez, on rentre, on a encore de la route !

Et sur le chemin du retour, retraversant Spanish Village Art, Emme ne put garder pour elle ses appréhensions :

\- Dis-moi …

\- Hm ?

\- Quand … quand tu m'as … Tu as vu ce groupe de touristes près de l'enclos des éléphants tout à l'heure ? Je crois qu'ils nous ont reconnues.

\- Ah oui ? Je n'ais pas fais attention, lança Gina

\- Ah …

Emma ne savait si elle devait être rassurée ou encore plus perplexe. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui poser directement la question.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, non, j'ai … J'ai juste encore du mal avec cette soudaine notoriété, mentit Emma

\- J'ai moi aussi une question.

\- Vas-y.

\- Quand tu dansais tout à l'heure, un homem s'est approché de toi. Tu lui as dis quelque chose et il s'est totu de suite éloigné.

\- Oh, je lui ais dis que j'avais une copine et qu'elle était en train de le fusiller du regard, gloussa Emma. Ca l'a calmé tout de suite.

\- Je ne le fusillais pas du regard, se défendit honteusement Gina.

\- A peine, à peine, ironisa la jolie blonde.

Gina baissa le regard alors, ses joues s'échauffant secrètement.

Et alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans Spanich Village, un restaurant, devant lequel elles passèrent, semblait accueillir un petit concert d'un groupe indépendant reprenant des reprises des standards des années 80. Emma se dirigea naturellement vers lui, suivit par Gina.

\- Tu veux qu'on mange ici ?

\- Quoi ? Oh non, il est tard déjà, on a de la route et demain je bosse tôt. Je suis juste curieuse.

\- Tu aimes la musique.

\- J'adore la musique, sourit Emma

Gina l'attrapa par la main, ce qui attira de nouveau l'attention de la belle blonde :

\- Promis, on reviendra.

Emma s'approcha alors et amena le visage de la jolie brune vers elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Puis elle s'éloigna alors, trottant au rythme de la musique.

Gina la rattrapa alors :

\- C'était … C'était pour quoi ça ?

\- Oh ça ? Je pense que ça pourrait nous servir, j'ai vu que certains t'avaient reconnue à la terrasse du resto.

Gina sourit faiblement avant de froncer les sourcils : les apparences. Toujours faire attention aux gens qui nous entourent. Emma avait bien fait … non ?

Le voyage du regard se fit dans un tel calme, qu'Emma s'endormit dans la voiture. C'est Gina qui la réveilla doucement en la secouant brièvement sur l'épaule.

\- Emma, Emma ? Réveille-toi …

\- Hm …

\- Emma ?

Gina la trouvait juste adorable. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille dormant paisiblement. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et que son regard se posa directement sur la belle brune, elle sourit.

\- On est arrivées ?

\- Oui, sourit Gina. Allez, debout.

Emma sortit de la voiture en s'étirant avant de se tourner vers Gina :

\- C'était une super journée, merci encore.

Elle enlaça Gina, posant son menton sur son épaule, inhalant le doux parfum fruité de la belle, avant de s'écarter doucement et de déposer, une nouvelle fois, un furtif baiser sur sa joue, non loin de ses lèvres.

\- A bientôt, conclut-elle dans un sourire

\- A bientôt.

Leurs mains se délièrent alors et Emma disparut derrière sa porte tandis que Gina remonta dans sa voiture.

A peine fut-elle rentrée qu'une voix avide sortit de l'ombre

\- Alors, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

Emma sursauta alors avant que la lumière du salon s'allume et ne laisse apparaitre Ruby, assise dans le canapé.

\- Tu m'as fais peur, idiote !

\- T'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais ma mère.

\- Si j'étais ta mère, je ne t'aurais pas autorisé à sortir avec une bombe comme Gina Mills habillée de la sorte !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?

\- Tu aurais pu montrer un peu plus tes avantages !

\- T'es nulle, gloussa Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis crevée.

\- Non mais attends là ! Hey ! Minute papillon, EMMA !

Emma monta rapidement les marches, suivit de près par Ruby et c'est dans un concert de rires que la sulfureuse brune rattrapa Emma, la planquant sur son lit, lui infligeant une cascade de chatouilles.

\- Hey hey, stop ! Ok, ok je me rends !

\- Alors, tu craches le morceau ou pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Vous avez passé la journée ensemble, tu rentres à plus de minuit, et vous vous embrassez en guise d'au revoir. Je pourrais avoir autre chose que « _je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_ » non ?

\- On ne s'est pas embrassé. Pas comme tu le penses. Je l'ais embrassé sur la joue pour la remercier de la journée. Nous avons été à San Diego.

\- Quoi, sérieux ?

\- On a fait un peu de shopping avant de visiter Spanish Village. Ensuite on a mangé et on a fini l'après-midi au zoo.

\- Eh bah dis donc …

\- C'était une superbe journée, vraiment.

\- Houla … Toi tu es accro que ça m'étonnerait pas !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. On est amies, et c'est bien suffisant.

\- Oui jusqu'au moment où la tension sexuelle sera trop forte à contenir et que votre amitié sera reléguée au placard lorsque vous ferez furieusement l'amour à l'arrière de sa Mercedes.

\- T'es nulle.

\- Réaliste. Y'a que vous deux pour pas voir que vous êtes faites pour être ensemble.

\- Ce n'est qu'une illusion, du cinéma grandeur nature.

\- Zelena connait sa sœur mieux que personne, et moi je la crois quand elle dit que Gina est en train de se perdre dans son propre mensonge.

\- Zelena est bien trop occupée à te lécher la pomme pour se rendre compte qu'elle a une sœur en ce moment, gloussa Emma.

\- Ah ah, petite comique. Pourquoi tu refuses de voir les choses en face ?

\- Parce que … Ca n'apporterait rien de bon.

\- Explique.

\- C'est une actrice, ce que nous faisons en ce moment c'est du cinéma, rien n'est vrai, de nos gestes à nos mots, tout n'est qu'apparence.

\- A jouer avec le feu, vous allez vous bruler … Bruler par la passion !

\- Tu es trop idéaliste et romantique. Et crois-moi, ce que nous vivons n'a rien de romantique. Comment ça pourrait l'être lorsqu'un des parti n'est pas même pas sûr de la sincérité de l'autre.

\- Alors c'est ça ton problème ?

\- Quand on était au zoo, elle m'a soudainement pris la main. C'était tendre, mais au loin j'ai vu un groupe de touristes se rapprocher. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait fait cela pour les apparences.

\- Peut-être voulait-elle simplement te tenir la main, voilà tout.

\- Même si c'était le cas, j'arrivais pas à dissocier un geste spontané d'un geste contrôlé, et c'est ce qui me pose problème. Je sais jamais si elle est vraiment sincère ou si elle joue un rôle.

\- Tu devrais lui en parler …

Emma gloussa, se tournant pleinement vers Ruby, toutes deux sur le lit de la belle blonde :

\- Et lui dire quoi ? Au fait Gina, je me demandais : quand tu me tiens la main, quand tu me souris, quand tu es gentille et démonstrative avec moi, est-ce vrai ? Elle va tellement mal le prendre qu'elle m'enverra bouler.

\- Mais au moins tu seras fixée.

\- On a déjà du instaurer un calendrier : les jours pairs sont des jours où, si nous sortons, je ne serais pas payées, et les jours impairs seront des jours où les sorties seront rémunérées.

\- La vache … Ca rigole pas.

\- On est obligée de faire ça pour éviter les malentendus.

\- Si vous sortiez véritablement ensemble, y'en aura plus de malentendus, sourit Ruby.

\- Elle n'est pas gay, et moi non plus. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça sans qu'on y rajoute une frangine et une amie curieuse.

\- Vous êtes trop coincées pour l'admettre encore. Allez, avoue, n'as-tu jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre vous ? Que cette petite mascarade puisse devenir réalisable.

\- Une femme de chambre et une actrice ? Faut vraiment être à Hollywood pour y croire.

\- Et pourtant, tout le monde y croit, la preuve. C'est qu'il doit y avoir un peu plus, une alchimie qui marche entre vous.

\- …

\- Emma, t'es une chouette fille, tu mérites certainement mieux qu'une relation feinte. Je suis persuadée que vous êtes complémentaires l'une pour l'autre : Gina a besoin de revenir à l'essentiel, quant à toi, tu as besoin de t'évader un peu plus.

\- J'ai besoin d'argent.

\- Epouse-la, comme ça c'est réglé !

\- Ouais, je vais faire ça, ironisa-t-elle. Allez, je suis fatiguée, laisse-moi dormir.

\- Tu me demandes pas comment s'est passé ma journée ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner : vous avez mangé avec Zelena, puis vous êtes revenues ici pour vous envoyer en l'air dans toutes les pièces de la maison, excluant ma chambre j'espère. Vous nous avez attendues jusque tard mais voyant qu'on ne revenait pas, Zelena a baissé les bras et est partie, j'ai bon ?

\- Presque. On s'est juste contentées du canapé et de mon lit, sourit Ruby. Bon, je vais te laisser. Mais repenses-y Em', tu mérites mieux que de faire semblant.

Ruby referma la porte et Emma s'allongea de plus belle sur son lit, fixant le plafond, repensant à cette journée en compagnie de Gina. Oui, il n'y avait pas de mal à imaginer ce que pourrait être sa vie de couple avec une femme … Avec une femme comme Gina.

Mais pouvait-elle vraiment le faire ? Avait-elle le moindre intérêt envers Gina ? Autre que financier et amical ? Elle espérait que non, cela compliquerait bien trop une situation déjà bien alambiquée.

Pouvait-elle envisager une seule seconde qu'une femme comme Gina pouvait s'intéresser à elle ? Emma le savait, elle avait eu une chance considérable que Gina pose ses yeux sur elle, mais là encore, c'était purement intéressé.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Je déteste ma vie ! grogna-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

Non, décidément, cette histoire virerait au cauchemar au bout d'un moment, elle en était certaine.

* * *

\- Roh la vache, tu as l'air coincé ! lança Rub' lovée dans le canapé, picorant des pop corn dans un grand saladier, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de sa TV.

\- La ferme … J'aurais aimé t'y voir toi !

N'ayant pas regardé l'émission en direct, Ruby avait proposé de regarder la diffusion quelques jours plus tard. Et même si Emma n'avait pas été plus enthousiaste que ça, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Ruby avait mis l'émission et même si Emma avait tout fait pour ne pas la voir allant chercher pop corn, sodas ou autre, elle avait fini par se poser, cote à cote de la pétillante brunette, imaginant le pire.

\- C'est pas possible de faire la tête que tu fais dans ce show là ! s'insurgea Ruby

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, elle m'a prise en traitre ! Quelle dégaine … La honte.

\- Ca arrive quand le baiser là ?

\- Tu n'attends que ça …

\- Evidemment, tout le reste je le sais déjà. Oh oh attends, ça va être là je suis sûre !

\- La ferme … grommela Emma en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé, se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi coincée, sérieux … Regarde ça, les gens vous acclament et toi tu restes impassible.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un regard vers l'écran : elle savait exactement à quel moment elle en était et frissonna d'avance.

\- Ouhhhhhhhhh le biiiiiisouuuuuuuuuu ! exulta Ruby avant de bondir et rebondir sur le canapé, bousculant Emma

\- Hey hey, calme-toi !

\- Ok, il a pas duré longtemps mais y'a eu contact ! Alors, alors, elles ont le gout de quoi ? De son gloss j'imagine mais … Allez, raconte !

\- Pourquoi es-tu si excitée ? C'est faux, tout est faux dans cette interview, y compris ce baiser.

\- Que tu crois ! Non mais tu l'as bien regardé ?! Tu as vu ce regard qu'elle te lance avant de poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes ? Elle en avait grave envie !

\- Elle est actrice ! Elle sait jouer la comédie pour que ça fasse vrai, c'est son job !

\- Y'a des choses qui ne peuvent être feintes, pourquoi tu refuses de le voir.

\- Tu es fatigante …

\- Et toi aveugle.

\- Ca suffit. Je vais pas regarder ce truc toute la journée, dit-elle en se levant d'un bond du canapé. Je vais bosser.

\- T'es soupe-au-lait, tu le sais ça ?

\- Et toi lourde, tu le sais ?

\- Si tu te braques ainsi, c'est parce qu'il doit y avoir un fond de vérité.

\- Stop. Je vais pas me fâcher avec toi, alors laisse tomber, s'il te plait.

Ruby nota alors le désespoir dans le regard de sa colocataire. Elle soupira alors et opina.

\- Merci. J'y vais à ce soir.

La porte claqua alors que Ruby soupira, dodelinant de la tête, désespérant de montrer enfin la réalité des choses à son amie. Elle s'enfonça de nouveau dans le canapé, le saladier sur les genoux et, avidement, elle remit l'émission, souriant de toutes ses dents.

* * *

Emma avait noté un changement, c'était certain.

Depuis la diffusion de l'émission, ses collègues étaient plus que distants avec elle. Ceux qui avaient encore des doutes sur son couple avec une actrice, avaient maintenant la certitude qu'il était vrai.

Emma n'avait jamais imaginé que tant de monde regardaient The Ellen Show … Et pourtant, il lui semblait que la moitié de la ville ne cessait de la regarder, murmurant sur son passage, la pointant du doigt avec plus ou moins de discrétion, gloussant parfois.

Emma le vivait de plus en plus mal, encore plus à son travail lorsque ses collègues et supérieurs, quand ils ne l'ignoraient pas, glissaient quelques remarques salaces ou posaient des questions curieuses …

Emma se calfeutrait de plus en plus dans son coin, se bornant à ne faire que son travail, interagissant de moins en moins avec ses collègues. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Puis vint ce moment, la fameuse goutte d'eau. Emma venait tout juste de finir ses 5 chambres d'affilé, toujours dans les temps, toujours de manière impeccable car, même si ce n'était qu'un job de femme de ménage, elle avait toujours à cœur de s'appliquer à la tâche, de faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Donc, elle venait de finir ses chambres lorsque sa supérieure vint à sa rencontre.

\- Emma ? Le directeur demande à te voir.

\- Moi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Aucune idée. Il t'attend dans son bureau. Tu sais où c'est ?

Elle opina alors avant que la jeune femme ne s'éloigne. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle imaginait déjà sa supérieure parler de cette convocation autour d'elle, comme si elle avait besoin de ça en plus pour attirer l'attention … Une attention dont elle se serait bien passer.

Elle grogna alors avant de réajuster son chignon et de se diriger, 3 étages plus bas, derrière la réception. Elle toqua une fois, puis deux avant qu'une voix ne s'élève, l'invitant à entrer.

Peu assurée, elle ouvrit la porte et vit l'imposant bonhomme, vissé dans son fauteuil.

\- Approchez Emma, approchez.

\- Bonjour monsieur.

Elle s'assit alors et un léger silence s'installa avant que l'homme ne racle sa gorge et ne fixe Emma :

\- Vous faites grand bruit ces derniers temps miss Swan.

\- Grand bruit ?

\- Votre … hm … Comment dire … Votre couple …

Emma baissa le regard alors et soupira :

\- Je sais, et j'en suis désolée … Je ne peux empêcher les commérages et …

\- Au contraire !

\- Au … contraire ?

\- Vous savez, je n'ais pas le contrôle de mes employées en dehors de l'hôtel, et je n'ais guère envie de le faire, mais … Elles parlent, beaucoup.

\- …

\- Certaines parlent même trop mais … J'ai pu constater que depuis que votre … vie privée ne l'est plus vraiment, la recette de notre hôtel n'a cessé d'augmenter.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que votre couple est une aubaine pour nous. Les différentes interviews qu'a pu donner votre compagne en citant notre hôtel, dont récemment dans une émission plus que populaire, sont autant de publicités en notre faveur. Les gens veulent venir et … vous voir.

\- Me voir ?

\- Je vous donne une promotion miss Swan. Vous serez à présent à la réception des clients.

Emma frissonna alors : une promotion, cela impliquait plus d'argents, plus de responsabilités … mais aussi, plus de regards curieux et de questions embarrassantes. De plus, que penseraient ses collègues d'une telle promotion ? Evidemment, elles penseraient qu'elle est due à sa soudaine notoriété, et elles n'auraient pas tort.

\- Monsieur … Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez me montrer comme … un animal de foire ?

\- Non, bien sur que non !

\- Alors pourquoi me changer de poste ? Et pourquoi me mettre à un poste à la vue de tous ?

\- Emma, depuis votre arrivée, vous avez prouvé votre valeur. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, et tout effort mérite récompense.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule méritante dans cet hôtel, bien d'autres font un travail hors pair.

\- Je sais mais … Cette promotion s'accompagne d'une hausse de salaire, ainsi que d'un aménagement d'heures et …

\- Monsieur, je suis désolée. Je … Je décline votre offre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je refuse. Je préfère rester gouvernante.

\- Mais …

\- Si ce n'est que pour mettre votre hôtel en avant en me montrant comme un monstre de foire, c'est définitivement non.

\- Miss Swan, si vous refusez …

\- Quoi ? Vous allez me virer ?

\- Bien sur que non !

\- Bien sur que non, je suis une manne providentielle pour vous et votre hôtel. Ceci n'est pas une vitrine où l'on montre ses plus beaux trophées. Je ne suis pas un trophée monsieur. J'estime avoir le droit de refuser une promotion que je ne pense pas mériter. Ma vie privée doit rester privée. Je n'ais pas l'intention de faire étalage de mon couple devant tout le monde.

\- Mais vous l'avez fait miss Swan, quand vous avez décidé de faire vos apparitions publiques lors de ces émissions … A présent, votre vie est de notoriété publique.

\- Certes, mais ma vie m'appartient, elle n'appartient pas à cet hôtel, et encore moins à vous.

Elle se leva alors, sous l'œil surpris de son patron :

\- Je démissionne monsieur.

\- Quoi ? Mais, vous ne pouvez pas !

\- Bien sur que si, merci _Droits du Travail Américains_. Je démissionne et sur le champ. Je vous fais grâce de ma paie, après tout nous ne sommes que le 2 du mois.

Alors qu'elle s'éloigna, le patron se leva de son fauteuil :

\- Miss Swan ! Si vous partez maintenant, vous ne pourrez plus revenir. Je vous grillerais auprès des autres chaines d'hôtels de la côte ouest, menaça-t-il

Emma sourit et se tourna vers lui :

\- Parce que vous pensez sincèrement que j'ai envie de faire ma carrière là-dedans ? Ce n'était que temporaire et, grâce à vous, ça sera ma seule et unique expérience dans le milieu. Ne vous chargez pas de ma carrière, occupez-vous plutôt de votre précieux hôtel et de sa renommée qui risque de descendre en flèche maintenant que votre petite bête de foire n'est plus là.

\- Mais, mais …

\- Au revoir monsieur.

Et sans se retourner, Emma quitta le bureau pour se diriger tout droit vers les vestiaires où elle quitta définitivement son uniforme gris. Elle referma la porte de son casier après l'avoir vidé de tout objet, puis se dirigea vers la buanderie où elle déposa aléatoirement son linge dans un sac, puis sans se retourner, elle quitta l'hôtel.

Soudain, dès qu'elle posa les pieds sur le trottoir, elle huma et inspira fortement comme pour regagner l'air qu'il lui manquait tant dans cet hôtel : oui, cela serait dur, mais elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle finirait par retrouver quelque chose, quitte à devoir quitter Los Angeles …

* * *

Le soir même, Emme ne fut même pas surprise de trouver Gina sur son palier, l'air inquiet.

\- Salut …

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- J'imagine que si tu es venue jusqu'ici ce n'est pas pour rester planter là. Entre.

Emma s'éloigna, presque lasse, tandis que Gina entra, refermant la porte derrière.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Oh superbement bien … Je suis libre comme l'air à présent. Libre … et bientôt fauchée. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais payer le loyer le mois prochain.

\- Ruby a foie en toi, elle a confiance.

\- Et tu le sais parce que ? Ah bah certainement parce que je le lui ais dis ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'elle a du le répéter à sa chérie, qui elle-même l'a répété à sa sœur, ce qui expliquerait ta présence ici.

\- Elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire étalage de ce qu'il s'était passé …

Emma se laissa tomber alors dans le canapé, posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

\- Oh de toute manière, c'est l'histoire de ma vie depuis quelque temps.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Qu'on parle de moi, qu'on soit plus au courant que moi de ma propre vie …

Gina vint s'asseoir à ses cotés et posa une de ses mains sur le genou de la belle blonde.

\- Tout se passera bien, tu es pleine de ressources.

\- Ah oui ? J'ai galéré pour trouver un job ici. Et encore je l'ai eu par chance et par piston. Comment je vais faire ? Je … J'ai même pas la force. Et si ça se passait pareil dans le prochain ?

\- Ruby nous a dit pour ton patron. Il mérite que tu le plantes.

\- Ouais, mais en attendant, lui il a un boulot et moi je suis dans la merde. Et non seulement ça, mais je vais finir par entrainer Ruby avec moi … Si je suis incapable de payer le loyer le mois prochain, je vais devoir déménager … Ruby devra soit se trouver une autre colocataire, soit déménager.

\- Il y a une solution.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Nous pourrions augmenter les sorties … Les jours impairs je veux dire.

\- Gina …

\- J'ai quelques invitations auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu … Nous pourrions y aller ensemble.

\- Gina …

\- Ca ne changera pas le problème, mais ça pourra te mettre à l'abri pour un moment et …

\- Gina stop.

\- …

\- Je n'ais pas l'intention de devenir ton employée à plein temps. Et tu sais déjà que l'argent que je gagne grâce à cette petite mascarade, je le mets de coté pour mon fils.

\- Mais nous pourrions …

\- … Non, arrête. Je n'ais pas l'intention de me faire entretenir par toi comme une vulgaire … prostituée.

\- Emma, je suis loin de te considérer comme telle.

\- Je sais, mais moi c'est ce que je ressens : tu me paies, de grosses sommes, pour être à tes cotés. Au mieux, je suis une _escort girl_. J'ai pas l'intention de vivre que de ça, j'aspire à quelque chose de plus concret, de plus … réel.

\- Je comprends mais …

\- Gina, c'est déjà compliqué avec toi, j'ai pas envie que ça s'aggrave.

\- Compliqué ? Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ?

Se rendant compte de sa bavure, Emma écarquilla les yeux, avant de bondir hors du canapé pour se réfugier dans la cuisine. Gina la suivit quelques secondes plus tard, peu encline à laisser cette discussion en suspend.

\- Emma ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- C'est … C'est rien, c'est débile.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est débile ?

\- …

\- Emma ? Y'a un problème ?

\- Non, aucun.

\- Tu mens très mal.

La jolie blonde détourna le regard alors et Gina s'approcha, l'emprisonnant presque entre elle et le comptoir.

\- Emma ?

\- Ecoute … C'est rien. C'est juste que … Les choses étaient plus simples quand on était moins proches, c'est tout.

Gina fronça les sourcils :

\- Moins proches ?

\- Quand on était de parfaites inconnues l'une pour l'autre, quand on tolérait à peine la présence de chacune. C'était mieux … Y'avait moins … d'amalgames.

\- Des amalgames ?

\- Tu comptes répéter toutes ms fins de phrases ?

\- Emma !

\- Ce truc des jours pairs et impairs … Si on était pas devenue amie …

\- Alors, quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu regrettes quand nous étions invisibles l'une pour l'autre ? Quand nous étions indifférentes ?

\- …

\- Si ça te pose un tel problème, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ?

\- Parce qu'avant je … Je …

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Avant je savais que tu ne pourrais jamais m'attirer. Avant j'étais sûre de ne jamais être attirée …

Elle détourna le regard alors, trop honteuse de devoir affronter celui de Gina, surement perplexe et dégouté.

\- Emma …

\- Laisse tomber. C'est moi, je crois que j'ai un problème … On dit souvent que l'amitié entre un homme et une femme n'existe pas … A cause de ce truc, de cette … attraction chimique … Mais je crois que ça se limite pas à ça … Ecoute, laisse tomber ok ? On … Tu m'as demandé si, le jour où ça me pesait trop, je pouvais stopper là. Je crois que c'est maintenant.

\- …

N'ayant aucune réponse, Emma releva le visage et fixa celui de Gina. Ce qu'elle pu lire dans ses yeux était loin d'être du dégout, mais plutôt … de la neutralité, ce qui était toujours mieux que de la colère.

\- Emma … Je …

\- Non, écoute, j'ai pas l'intention de te pousser à quoique se soit. On a qu'à juste dire que … Qu'avec la pression médiatique, j'ai préféré m'éloigner un peu … Ton honneur serait sauf et je pourrais partir d'ici la tête haute.

Soudain Gina lui prit la main :

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir où que se soit.

\- Mais …

\- Peut-être que … Peut-être que notre proximité nous a poussé à tout mélanger …

\- …

\- Ce qui est sûr c'est que … Je n'ai pas l'intention de te perdre, ni comme amie … ni comme …

\- Comme ? Petite amie factice ? gloussa défaitiste Emma

La vérité était que Gina ne savait pas … Elle ne savait comment finir cette phrase : petite amie factice ? c'est ce qu'elles étaient évidemment … Mais lorsqu'Emma avait commencé à parler, quand elle avait commencé à évoquer quelque chose de plus, elle avait ressenti des picotements étranges au fond de son ventre …

\- Emma …

\- C'est inutile. Je te l'ais dis, c'était stupide. Et ça se trouve, c'est juste une passade, une curiosité … Et j'ai pas l'intention de concrét…

Mais soudainement, elle se retrouva contrainte de se taire, ses lèvres scellées à celles de Gina. Dans un baiser quelque peu maladroit et fugace, la belle brune se colla à Emma. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'écarta.

Les deux jeunes femmes se jaugèrent quelques secondes :

\- Emma je suis désol…

Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Emma qui initia le geste, glissant ses mains sous la chevelure dense de la belle brune, collant ses lèvres tendrement sur celles pulpeuses de l'actrice. Elle se souvint alors du rapide baiser sur le plateau de l'émission … Celui-ci n'avait rien à voir.

Elle bougea quelques peu la tête afin de se caler contre la jeune femme et l'attirer à elle. Elle sentit les mains de Gina sur sa taille, puis se glisser lentement dans son dos. Et soudain, elle osa. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et permit à la sulfureuse brune d'approfondir le baiser, caressant sa langue de la sienne.

Là encore, le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, qui leur parurent une éternité. Et lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, elles furent plus gênées qu'autre chose. Et pourtant, ce baiser leur avait laissé une envie d'y revenir. Elles voulaient en parler, elles devaient en parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de leur bouche.

Et quand soudain Emma s'avança pour initier une conversation, on sonna à la porte, coupant tout élan. Elle soupira, se promettant intérieurement d'y revenir, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Mais ce qu'elle vit derrière, jamais elle n'aurait pensé le voir un jour, encore moins ici, encore moins comme ça. Un courant d'air glacé l'enveloppa alors, elle semblait être dans du coton, ne sentant plus ses membres, tant et si bien qu'elle du s'accrocher à la porte pour prononcer les mots qui suivirent.

\- … Je … Henry ?

\- Salut m'man.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NEXT : Une arrivée foudroyante, des questionnements, une discussion houleuse, un geste salvateur, une vérité atroce ... Dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	9. Echec

**Kikoo guys ! what's up ?**

 **Bon alors ... Une suite assez poignante vous pourrez le constater. Certains vont adhérer, d'autres pas, je serais plus qu'heureuse de débattre avec chacun de mes choix dans ce chapitre.**

 **De plus, sachez qu'il n'y aura _pas de suite la semaine prochaine_ pour cause d'hospitalisation de ma personne.  
**

 **Bref, après cette "bonne" nouvelle, voici le chapitre !**

 **Je vous n'aime et vous dis ... A dans 2 semaines (enfin j'espère) ! *_***

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Echec**

Emma était figée sur place. Elle n'avait pas revu son fils depuis près d'un an. Et le voilà, sur le pas de sa porte, le visage neutre. Pleins de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête mais aucune ne parvint à franchir la frontière de ses lèvres.

\- Salut m'man … répéta le jeune garçon, mains dans les poches.

\- Je … Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment … Tes grands-parents savent que tu es là ? Non, bien sur que non, ils n'auraient jamais accepté. Ils … Ils sont là ?

La panique s'empara d'elle soudain, mais lorsque l'ado hoqueta, amusé, elle le fixa :

\- Non, ils savent pas que je suis là.

\- Mais … T'es dingue ou quoi ?! Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude ! Il faut les prévenir. Ils vont me mettre ça sur le dos, à tous les coups.

\- T'inquiète, ils me croient chez un pote pour le week-end. J'peux entrer ?

Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles : son fils, avec qui elle n'avait pas échangé deux mots depuis des années, avait traversé le pays pour la voir, elle. Et maintenant, il demandait à entrer dans sa maison, à elle.

\- Je … T'es sûr ?

Il sourit alors :

\- J'ai pas l'intention de rester dehors après m'être tapé je-ne-sais-combien d'heures de train.

\- Comment tu as fais pour prendre un train seul alors que tu es mineur ?

\- Je t'expliquerais tout … Si tu me laisses entrer.

\- Bi… Bien sur, ok. Entre.

Henry entra alors et fit un rapide tour des lieux du regard avant que sa mère ne l'invite à la suivre dans le salon. Il s'assit alors.

\- Tu vis seule ?

\- Non, non, avec une amie … Elle ne va pas tarder je pense. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Je veux bien …

Emma se rua dans la cuisine et y retrouva Gina.

\- Tu vas pas le croire …

\- J'ai entendu, ton fils est là.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire … lança-t-elle dans un souffle

\- Je vais vous laisser, sourit Gina

Mais soudain, Emma l'attrapa par le bras :

\- Non, pitié, ne me laisse pas seule ! murmura-t-elle paniquée

\- Ce n'est que ton fils, pouffa Gina. De quoi as-tu peur ? De plus je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, sans que je sois à coté.

\- Je t'en prie, je n'ais pas été seule avec mon fils depuis … Je ne sais même plus depuis quand !

\- Ruby ne va pas tarder à revenir, tu ne seras pas seule bien longtemps.

\- Gina, ne me fais pas ça, par pitié.

La jolie brune eut soudainement de la gratitude et de la peine pour la jeune femme. Elle soupira alors et opina :

\- Merci, merci !

\- Je prépare un plateau, vas.

Emma opina nerveusement la tête avant de repartir pour le salon où son fils était toujours sagement assis.

\- Bah, t'as pas pris la boisson ?

\- Je … Il … Henry, il va falloir appeler tes grands-parents.

\- Je sais … Mais on est pas obligé de le faire ce soir, si ?

\- Non, souffla Emma dépitée, mais on ne devrait pas attendre trop longtemps.

\- Alors … C'est vrai pour toi et cette femme ?

\- …

\- Tu veux pas me le dire ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'ai vu, sur la télé.

\- Oh …

\- Alors ?

\- Alors c'est vrai.

Henry et Emma se tournèrent alors et virent Gina, tout sourire, plateau en main, s'approcher. Elle posa calmement le plateau garnis de verres, boisson et quelques bretzels. Henry la fixa, l'air incrédule, avant de balader son regard de sa mère à cette femme et inversement. Il fixa Gina, la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

\- Bonjour, je suppose que tu es Henry, sourit Gina.

\- Je … Vous me connaissez ?

\- Ta mère me parle souvent de toi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Evidemment, sourit Gina comme si cela était normal. Tu es son fils après tout.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, sur un pouffe, ce qui invita Emma à faire de même, à coté de son fils.

\- Alors c'est vrai … Pour vous deux je veux dire.

Emma et Gina échangèrent un furtif regard entendu avant que la belle brune ne prenne la parole. Elle savait, elle imaginait qu'Emma était incapable de mentir à son fils. Elle le voyait déjà si peu.

\- Oui.

\- Mais comment ? Je veux dire … J'ai vu que tu étais femme de chambre et elle … bah ... C'est une actrice tu vois.

\- Nous … C'est … le hasard, bredouilla Emma, complètement prise au dépourvu.

\- Une sorte de coup de foudre, répondit naturellement Gina.

Emma avait un million de questions pour son fils mais aucune ne passa la frontière de ses lèvres. Elle resta là, assise à coté de lui, le regardant comme s'il était un fantôme : elle le détailla alors : de ses cheveux ayant poussés et épaissis, de ses yeux profonds, de ses traits du visage un peu moins enfantins, de ses mains annonçant la forte carrure qu'aurait son fils une fois adulte. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où elle avait glissé sa main dans ses cheveux, où elle lui avait affectueusement nettoyé la joue de son pouce, où elle l'avait embrassé sur le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

L'adolescent à ses cotés était quasiment un étranger pour elle, et c'est ce qui lui fit le plus peur : elle ne connaissait pas son fils, elle en avait même peur.

Et Gina sentit le malaise de la jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, la soutenir, mais encore une fois, elle devait sauver les apparences, y compris devant un simple adolescent. Mais elle considéra aussi l'attitude du jeune garçon : détaché de sa mère, pas un regard, pas une question curieuse, si ce n'était celles sur sa vie privée. Elle fronça les sourcils alors, redoutant le pire.

\- Je … Je suis fatigué. J'me suis pris plus de 10h de train …

\- Oh … Oh euh … Nous avons de quoi te loger si tu veux.

Il sourit alors, ce qui gonfla le cœur de la jolie blonde

\- J'aimerais bien ouais.

\- Bien, viens. Je vais te montrer la salle de bain aussi.

\- Elle … Vous … dormez ici aussi ? lança-t-il, curieux.

\- Non, je vais d'ailleurs rentrer, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Attends ! Enfin, je veux dire … Attends au moins que je redescende, s'il te plait.

Le regard presque suppliant d'Emma eut raison de la belle brune, et elle opina en signe d'accord.

Emma et Henry montèrent alors à l'étage, aucun ne prononçant le moindre mot.

\- Voilà la salle de bain. En face, c'est le bureau. Y'a un canapé lit que je vais te déplier le temps que tu te rafraichisses.

\- Ok.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans un regard en arrière avant qu'Emma se défasse le canapé hâtivement, rangeant au passage quelques affaires trainant ici et là. Et quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, Henry arborait son pyjama, son sac dans ses mains.

\- Tu .. installes-toi comme tu veux.

\- Ok, merci.

Il posa ses affaires non loin avant de s'écrouler dans le lit, son téléphone en main.

Emma, au pas de la porte le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

\- Je … Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Il ne répondit que par un timide sourire, avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

Comme si elle marchait au radar, elle redescendit les marches pour voir Gina, veste mise et sac en main, près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Ca va ?

\- Je … J'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression de rêver.

Gina lui sourit doucement avant de poser sa main sur la sienne. A ce moment là, Emma se rendit compte qu'avant l'arrivée d'Henry, ils s'était passé quelque chose entre elles dont elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler.

\- Gina … En ce qui concerne le … enfin …

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard. Tu as bien plus à gérer aujourd'hui.

Mais voyant l'air inquiet d'Emma, Gina la rassura dans un sourire :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, ok ?

\- Ok, sourit Emma. On se voit demain ?

\- Si tu veux. Même si je pense que tu devrais passer du temps seule avec ton fils.

\- S'il te plait, ça me rassurerait que tu sois là, à mes cotés.

Gina lui sourit de plus belle avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue, lui murmurant un « A demain », puis Gina s'éloigna, et Emma referma la porte.

* * *

Et lorsque Ruby rentra une heure plus tard, Emma était encore sous le choc, dans le salon, fixant le verre de limonade que les lèvres deson fils avaient foulé.

\- Hey, salut.

D'un bond, Emma rejoignit la jeune femme, le teint blafard.

\- Wow … Ca va ?

\- Je … Ruby … Je suis pas seule …

La jolie brune écarquilla soudain ses grands yeux noisette et plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche, retenant un cri hystérique.

\- Nooooonnn, sérieux ? Ca y est, enfin !

\- Huh ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Bah de toi ! De toi et de la belle actrice !

\- Non, non, non, t'y es pas du tout. C'est … Mon fils est ici.

Ruby se figea quelques en fixant sa colocataire d'un regard perplexe.

\- Hm … Ton fils ? Celui dont tu as perdu la garde au profit de tes parents ?

\- Celui-là oui.

\- Il est ici ? Emma opina. Mais … Il est là … seul ?

\- Il a pris un train. Il a fugué.

\- Oh merde … Ca craint ça.

\- Comme tu dis. Je suis affolée, je sais pas quoi faire : d'un coté je sais que je dois prévenir mes parents, mais d'un autre coté … J'aimerais profiter des quelques moments avec lui …

\- C'est compréhensible. Comment il a débarqué ici ?

\- Aucune idée. Il m'a juste dit qu'il m'avait vu à la télé.

\- Ca a du être … un choc de le voir débarquer.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. En plus on était …

\- Hm ? Continue.

\- Non, rien.

\- Roh la vache, tu es piètre menteuse. Gina était ici, je le sais, Zelena m'a dit qu'elle comptait passer ce soir, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis sortie … Histoire de vous donner un peu … d'intimité, sourit-elle. Alors, ça a marché visiblement …

\- …

\- Oh allez, raconte !

\- Je … Je sais pas …

\- Tu sais que s'il s'est passé quoique se soit entre vous, Zelena arrivera à tirer les vers du nez de sa sœur et que, fatalement, elle me le dira. Donc ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Emma soupira alors : à quoi servait une confidente si l'on ne l'utilisait pas ? Peut-être que les choses étaient plus compliquées en sachant que la confidente en question était aussi la petite amie de la femme en question.

\- Alors ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Je … On a bu un verre, on a discuté de la complexité de notre situation pour moi, le fait qu'on soit plus proche à présent et que ça pourrait prêter à confusion nos sorties ect …

\- Oui, et ?

\- Et au final, je me suis empêtrée dans mes explications …

\- Et ?

\- On s'est embrassé. Deux fois.

Une nouvelle fois, Ruby plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avant de sautiller partout, sous le regard amusé d'Emma :

\- La vache, la vache ! C'est pas vrai ! Des détails, je veux des détails !

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, mais obtempéra quand même :

\- Elle m'a embrassé d'abord, c'était … Maladroit et doux … Rapide.

\- Et ? Et ? Arrête de me faire languir !

\- Ensuite, on s'est séparé mais … Je l'ais embrassé de nouveau et c'était plus … passionné.

\- Je crois que je suis fan de votre couple, c'est bien plus passionnant qu'un quelconque magazine people. Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

\- Le baiser a … duré un moment, c'était …

\- Oui, oui ? Allez, tu vas le cracher oui ! s'excita Ruby, avide de potins

\- C'était … Bien.

\- Bien ? Quoi, juste ça ?

\- J'en sais rien … On s'était juste furtivement embrassé sur le plateau … Mais là c'était … Je sais pas : on était seule, pas de pression, pas de public. Elle avait rien a gagné mais … elle l'a fait.

\- Ok, ok, le plus important : il s'est passé quoi après ?

\- Après ? Mon fils a débarqué.

\- Tu déconnes … Quel timing de merde, sérieux.

\- Du coup, on en a pas reparlé mais … En partant, elle semblait sereine. J'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle voulait esquiver la chose, la nier ou l'oublier. Elle m'a sourit et m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et que tout allait bien. On est censé se revoir demain.

\- C'est cool ça … Ou pas. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- C'est juste que … Tout s'emmêle. Je … Je suis pas gay, je pensais pas être attirée par elle, on est tellement différentes. Et pourtant, quand elle m'a embrassé, ça ne m'a jamais paru autant normal.

\- Mais …

\- Mais avec l'arrivée d'Henry … Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression de pas avoir profité, de pas pouvoir me poser pour y penser. Trop de choses m'arrivent en même temps, j'arrive pas à gérer. Ca va trop vite.

\- Hey relax … Tout ira bien, et avec Gina, et avec ton fils.

Emma baissa les épaules en signe de dépit : depuis quelques semaines, elle avait l'impression que sa vie lui échappait : qu'elle n'en avait plus le contrôle, c'était déstabilisant.

\- Je sais pas … J'ai … Je suis paumée …

\- Ca se voit à peine. Mais tu n'es pas seule : tu m'as moi, tu as Gina, Zelena … Tu vois, tu n'es pas seule.

Ruby l'empoigna vivement en entourant son bras autour de ses épaules. Emma sourit alors, la remerciant silencieusement de son soutien.

\- Alors le petit, il est encore là ?

\- Il dort dans le bureau.

\- Tu vas faire quoi avec lui ?

\- J'en sais rien … C'est con mais … Je crois que j'ai peur de lui.

\- …

\- Ca fait trois ans que je n'ais pas été seule avec mon fils : soit il y avait mes parents, soit il refusait de me voir.

\- Quel petit con !

\- Non, je … J'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. J'ai été une mère pitoyable, et sans mes parents, Dieu sait ce qu'il serait devenu. Peut-être aurait-il suivi les glorieux pas de sa mère sur la voie de la délinquance… J'me dis aussi que mes parents n'ont pas du m'épargner …

\- Ils devraient recevoir le prix des parents de l'année ceux-là … Ils risquent de débarquer pour récupérer ton fils non ?

\- Il y a fort à parier qu'ils ne voudront certainement pas qu'il revienne seul. Je sais pas comment faire … Comment les affronter ? Est-ce qu'eux aussi ont vu la télé ou lu les articles ? Pensent-ils que …

\- Que tu sors bien avec une femme ? A ce que j'ai compris, vous avez plus vraiment besoin de feindre elle et toi.

\- Là n'est pas le problème. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pourraient penser de cette situation : que je sorte avec une femme … Eux qui me pensent indigne d'élever mon propre fils …

\- Homophobes ?

\- J'en ais aucune idée. On en a jamais vraiment parlé ensemble. J'ai juste peur qu'ils aient vu les photos ou encore l'interview à la télé … Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient imaginer ? Je suis partie veuve et hétéro et, quatre mois après mon arrivée, je sors avec une femme … Et une actrice qui plus est. C'est d'ailleurs ce que pense mon fils aussi.

\- Tu devrais te laisser la nuit. Repose-toi, tu y verras plus clair demain.

\- J'ai perdu mon job, j'ai embrassé Gina et mon fils débarque … Si mon cerveau ne fond pas cette nuit, j'aurais de la chance, souffla-t-elle

Ruby hoqueta avant de la prendre par les épaules et de la conduire vers les escaliers :

\- Prends-toi une bonne douche et couche-toi.

Emma la remercia d'un timide sourire avant de monter et de s'écrouler sur son lit, la tête dans les oreillers. Elle resta là quelques minutes, essayant de profiter du calme. Mais la tempête qui grondait dans son crane était migraineuse. Elle soupira alors et prit son téléphone avant de composer le numéro de Gina.

\- _Allo ?_

\- Gina c'est moi …

\- _Ca va ?_

 _-_ J'avais juste … Envie … d'entendre ta voix.

Emma haussa ses yeux au ciel, se maudissant d'être aussi cucul, elle qui détestait le coté gnangnan d'une relation fleur bleue.

 _\- C'est … gentil._ _Ruby est revenue ?_

\- Oui. Je … Gina … A propos du … De ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- _Nous avons convenu d'en parler demain au calme._

\- Oui je sais mais, je dois t'avouer que … J'en ais parlé à Ruby.

\- …

\- T'es … fâchée ?

\- _Non. J'en ais parlé moi-même à Zelena. Enfin, je n'ais guère eu le choix : elle m'a harcelé près d'une heure avant que je ne crache le morceau._

Emma sourit alors, imaginant bien la scène où Zelena avait du suivre sa sœur comme son ombre jusqu'aux toilettes, tambourinant à la porte, la harcelant.

\- J'arrête pas d'y penser …

\- _A ton fils ?_

\- A notre … nos baisers.

\- _Oh …_

\- Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on en parlerait demain mais … J'ai … J'ai la trouille.

\- _De quoi ?_

\- D'être la seule à … A avoir aimé et à vouloir … recommencer.

\- …

Le cœur d'Emma battait à tout rompre. Le silence que lui imposait Gina à ce moment précis, était une torture dont elle se serait bien passée.

\- Ok, je …Je crois que je réfléchis trop, désolée si je t'ais embarrassée … Je crois que je vais écouter Ruby et prendre une douche, plutôt froide, et me coucher. Désolée, encore. Bonne nuit.

Elle raccrocha soudainement, venant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait certainement de raccrocher au nez de Gina, et ce n'était pas la première fois.

\- Mais quelle conne ! grommela-t-elle en se tapant le front de sa main.

Elle jeta son téléphone plus loin sur son lit avant de se lever, lasse, de se déshabiller et de s'engouffrer dans sa cabine de douche, se maudissant encore et toujours d'avoir été si maladroite et empressée.

Quand elle ressortit, les idées plus fraiches et au clair, elle ne remarqua pas les trois appels en absence sur son téléphone. Elle s'endormit dans un tumultes de questions.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il lui semblait qu'elle s'était endormie 5 minutes auparavant. Et pourtant, la fatigue et le stress l'avaient portée dans les bras de Morphée durant de longues heures, tant et si bien que Ruby frappa à sa porte pour savoir si tout allait bien.

\- Hey blondie … Ca va ?

\- Hm … Quelle heure il est ?

\- Près de 10h. Je me demandais si tu allais émerger un jour.

\- Hm désolée … Je suis … J'ai quelque peu mal dormie.

\- Tu devrais décoller, Gina ne devrait pas tarder.

A l'entente de ce nom, Emma se crispa alors, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer la pétillante brune.

\- Un problème ?

\- Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie hier …

\- Tu parles … de ce baiser ?

\- Non. Je … Quand je suis montée, j'ai appelé Gina. Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête … Je lui ais balancé que j'avais aimé et que j'avais envie de recommencer.

\- C'est génial ! Non ?

\- Elle a rien dit, elle a pas répondu. Ca m'a foutu mal à l'aise et je lui ais raccroché au nez. Quelle honte … dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans la couette.

\- Relax. C'est un peu nouveau pour vous deux, et tu as d'autres choses qui te sont tombées dessus en même temps. Tu vas devoir prendre les choses une par une.

\- Je vais devoir appeler mes parents … Henry est debout ?

\- Non pas encore. Allez, habille-toi, elle ne va pas tarder.

* * *

Et Ruby n'avait pas menti. Moins d'une heure après s'être réveillée, on sonna à sa porte. Stressée mais déterminée, Emma ouvrit la porte pour apercevoir Gina, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui la rassura quelque peu.

\- Salut, souffla la jolie blonde

\- Bonjour. Trop tôt ?

\- Non, non, ent…

\- Hey !

Derrière Gina, la sulfureuse rousse apparut, tout sourire.

\- Elle a tenu à venir, lâcha Gina.

\- Hey coucou ! lança Ruby.

\- Elle a tenu à rester, conclut Emma. Entrez.

Ruby accueillit Zelena par un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de l'enlacer par la taille, ce qui fit instantanément rougir Emma et Gina qui osaient à peine se regarder.

Ruby et Zelena se murmurèrent quelques mots avant de se tourner vers les deux autres jeunes femmes :

\- Bon, on va vous laisser, vous devez parler, lança Zelena.

\- Grand Dieu ! Envoyez-vous en l'air une bonne fois pour toute ! soupira Ruby en sentant la tension entourant sa colocataire et la belle actrice.

Elles se crispèrent alors avant que le petit couple ne s'échappe dans des gloussements ironiques, laissant Emma et Gina seules et complètement gênées.

\- Elle a raison … soupira Gina. Mais en voyant Emma la fixer d'yeux ronds et les joues rosies, Gina hoqueta avant de se justifier. Je, non, non, je veux dire : parler ! On devrait parler ! Pas … Enfin … On doit parler.

Emma baissa ses épaules, soupirant d'aise avant d'inviter Gina dans la cuisine.

\- Un café ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu hier soir.

La phrase tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe et Emma la fixa d'un air incrédule :

\- Pardon ? Répondu à quoi ?

\- Je t'ai appelé, du moins _rappelé_ , hier soir.

\- Oh … Oh ? Je … Après mon appel, j'ai pris une douche et je me suis couchée directement sans regarder mon téléphone, désolée.

\- Hm … J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas me parler. J'ai hésité à venir ce matin du coup.

\- Oh désolée … encore une fois. Je … J'avais peur que …

\- Que ?

\- Que tu m'envois bouler … J'ai pas été très subtile hier soir, mais à ma décharge, j'étais tellement paumée que je pense en avoir oublié ma date de naissance …

Gina lui sourit alors et s'approcha, lui prenant la main.

\- Tout cela est nouveau pour nous deux. Il y a encore un mois, nous étions de parfaites inconnues l'une pour l'autre. Et hier soir, nous nous sommes embrassées. Il y a forcément un lapse de temps à comprendre et à creuser.

Emma baissa les yeux mais sentit soudain une main sur sa joue, levant son regard pour qu'il s'ancre à celui de son interlocutrice.

\- Moi aussi j'en ais envie.

Emma, quelques peu rassurée, sourit timidement avant de poser sa main sur celle de Gina, caressant toujours sa joue.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille dehors, c'est plus agréable pour discuter.

Gina opina et c'est chacune avec un mug de café dans les mains qu'elles sortirent dans le jardin, se posant sur la balancelle. Puis un petit silence s'installa, chacune profitant de la légère brise agréable effleurant leur visage.

Puis Gina posa sa tasse à ses pieds et s'adossa plus confortablement dans la balancelle. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, puis la balancelle bougea doucement et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Emma avait imité sa position, les yeux fermées. La belle brune sourit et, doucement, s'approcha avant de poser un furtif baiser sur les lèvres roses de la jeune femme.

Emma ouvrit soudain les yeux et fixa, incrédule, Gina.

\- Désolée, sourit Gina qui n'en pensait pas un mot

\- Non, non, c'est … C'est bien … C'est …

Emma se redressa et, comme la veille, elle glissa ses mains dans le cou de la jeune femme et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Je … Je peux ?

Le sourire de Gina répondit pour elle et en une fraction de seconde Emma avait scellé ses lèvres aux siennes dans un doux baiser. Emma s'écarta à peine afin de mieux se placer et de s'approcher d'elle et bientôt, Gina la surplomba un peu plus, collant Emma à la balancelle, et le baiser prit une tournure plus intense, les souffles étaient courts et les mains se baladèrent subrepticement.

En manque de souffle, elles s'écartèrent et Gina se rassit aux cotés d'Emma.

\- Bon … Pour un début de discussion, c'est pas mal, sourit Emma.

\- Certes.

\- Ca veut dire … qu'on est quoi à ton avis ?

\- Prenons les choses dans l'ordre, veux-tu.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire : je pensais vraiment pas …

\- Tu ne pensais pas quoi ?

\- Que je pourrais craquer pour une femme, et encore moins … toi. Je trouvais ce petit jeu risqué mais sympa … Finalement, on s'est fait prendre nous-mêmes.

\- Et maintenant, nous voilà ici, dans ton jardin, sans photographe ou journaliste.

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive : ma vie vient de basculer en 15 minutes : mon fils débarque et … J'ai une petite amie, qui l'aurait cru.

\- Une petite amie ? sourit Gina

\- Bah c'est ce qu'on est non ? Enfin j'en sais rien …

\- Tu tiens vraiment à mettre un titre sur ce que nous sommes ? lança, amusée, Gina

\- Pas que j'y tienne forcément mais … Je suis déjà assez perdue pour ne pas en rajouter d'avantage. Si on pouvait déjà clôturer cette question …

\- Et comment comptes-tu _clôturer_ cette question ? sourit Gina

\- J'ai bien des idées, mais je ne sais absolument pas comment m'y prendre.

Gina rougit alors, déglutissant difficilement. En voyant la gêne visible de la jolie brune, Emma se redressa :

\- Oh non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, loin de là ! Enfin pas si loin que ça mais … Non, crois-moi j'y pense pas … Non pas que tu sois pas désirable, au contraire … Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu n'es pas désirable dans le sens physique, enfin si … Rahhhhhhhhhh la ferme Swan !

Emma se projeta en arrière, cachant son visage par un des coussins de la balancelle, ce qui fit rire Gina.

\- Ouais super, ravie que ça te fasse rire … grommela la jolie blonde

\- Détends-toi, j'ai saisi l'essentiel, enfin je crois.

Emma dégagea un peu son visage du coussin et regarda, avec des yeux timides :

\- C'est pas drôle … Je suis paumée.

\- Tu crois que je sais ce que je fais ?

Emma se redressa en posant le coussin à coté d'elle :

\- La seule chose que je sais pour l'instant, c'est que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. J'arrête pas d'y penser. C'est plus fort que moi, c'est comme une curiosité malsaine. Comme si j'en voulais toujours plus à chaque fois …

\- Je suis flattée.

\- Non, non tu devrais pas l'être. J'ai l'impression d'être une perverse. On se connait à peine. Je sais que c'est mal, qu'on devrait se poser et parler de nos vies, nos passés, notre futur … J'ai l'impression de tout faire à l'envers. Tu sais comme ceux qui se marient après avoir eu un enfant.

\- Je comprends, sourit Gina. Nous ne sommes pas obligées d'être tout le temps démonstratives. De plus, nous devons comprendre pourquoi : comme tu l'as dis, est-ce simplement de la curiosité de part notre contrat ou est-ce vraiment une attirance mutuelle qui pourrait conduire à quelque chose de plus concret et sérieux.

\- Et comment on découvre ça ?

\- Aucune idée. Je suis novice en la matière, du moins avec les femmes.

\- Sommes-nous toujours sous contrat ?

Gina se pinça la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à une réponse convenable :

\- Tu as déjà refusé que l'on sorte ensemble pour que je te paie et t'aide financièrement. Techniquement tu es mon employée.

\- Et toi ma patronne. Généralement, quand 2 personnes qui bossent ensemble, finissent par sortir ensemble, ça se finit mal : on finit par tout mélanger, et c'est déjà le cas pour nous.

\- Bien alors … Cela signifie que … Nous pouvons briser le contrat : tu n'es plus à mon service, je ne te paie plus. Ainsi, si nous sortons, ça ne sera que par notre propre initiative et non pour répondre à la pression médiatique.

\- Une bonne chose de faite !

\- Certes, mais à présent, tu n'as plus aucun revenus …

\- Je trouverais bien quelque chose, même à mi temps, sourit-elle, confiante.

\- Alors, si nous ne sommes plus officiellement sous contrat, nous pouvons dire que nous sommes libres de nos actions.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça implique ?

\- Ca implique qu'un diner n'est qu'un diner, une sortie en ville n'est qu'une sortie.

\- Donc … Si on sort au resto, ca peut être un simple rendez-vous ? Si je t'embrasse, c'est parce que j'en ais envie … En gros, on sort ensemble quoi, sourit Emma

Gina sourit alors et inspira :

\- On sort ensemble.

\- Merde, Ruby avait raison … Elle va me saouler avec ça une éternité, pouffa la jolie blonde

\- Pareillement avec ma sœur.

\- Elles l'avaient prédis … Qu'on finirait ensemble.

\- Il faut croire qu'elles avaient raison …

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

\- On laisse venir les choses. Ne les provoquons pas, nous ne l'avons pas fait jusqu'ici et cela nous a réussi jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Tu as raison … sourit Emma en déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Je pourrais facilement m'habituer à ça.

\- A quoi ?

\- Ta présence et … tout ça : ces gestes, ces mots … Finalement, notre petit mensonge nous a pris de court. Je pensais pas être attirée par les femmes.

\- Pas par les femmes … Par une femme.

Emma la fixa alors, tentant de comprendre la subtilité. Gina prit sa main :

\- Je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes, je ne l'ais jamais été. Mais … Toi, c'est différent. Tu peux te targuer d'être la seule à me faire ressentir cela pour une femme. Je ne pense pas être lesbienne, je suis juste attirée par toi, les autres me rendent indifférente.

Emma rougit alors par cet aveu spontané et sincère. Elle s'approcha et attrapa une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme derrière son oreille.

\- Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance, ce jour-là dans l'ascenseur.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé être ici un jour … Si on me l'avait dit, d'ailleurs Zelena l'avait dit, je n'y aurais pas cru.

Lentement, Emma s'approcha et combla les derniers centimètres dans un tendre baiser auquel répondit bien volontiers Gina.

\- Hm hm …

Elles se séparèrent soudain pour voir qu'Henry était aux portes de la terrasse, les regardant d'un air endormi. Emma se leva d'un bond alors et remit ses cheveux en ordre.

\- Hey Henry ! Bien dormi ?

\- Hm ouais … Salut, dit-il en faisant un signe de la main à Gina, qui lui répondit de la même manière. Je vous dérange ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout, on … Gina était venue pour …

\- … Prendre un café, compléta la jolie brune. Je vais y aller.

\- Non ! s'empressa de répondre Emma. Reste … Juste un peu.

Gina décela la panique dans les yeux de la jeune femme et ne pu qu'opiner alors.

\- Tu … Tu as faim ? Il est presque midi, on pourrait manger une pizza !

\- Ouais pourquoi pas. Je peux prendre une douche ?

\- Bien sur oui.

Henry disparut et soudain Emma sentit de nouveau une tension, une crampa d'angoisse dans son ventre.

\- Je vais devoir appeler mes parents …

\- Tu devrais oui. Quoiqu'il arrive, ça te laissera quand même au moins quelques heures pour parler avec lui.

\- Oui c'est sur.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse un moment ?

\- Hm non, je pense que ça sera rapide.

Sur ce, Emma prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Après un dernier coup d'œil à Gina, elle appuya sur la touche « appel » et entendit les premières sonneries.

Quand on décrocha, le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. Elle balbutia d'abord un timide « bonjour » avant que sa voix ne soit plus affirmée.

\- Bonjour, c'est moi.

\- _Emma ? Henry n'est pas là, il est chez un ami._

\- Oui je sais … Enfin je sais qu'il n'est pas là.

\- _Ah oui ?_

\- Oui car … Henry est ici, avec moi … Chez moi.

\- _Excuse-moi ?_

\- Henry … Il a débarqué chez moi hier soir.

\- _Tu dis n'importe quoi, il est chez un ami pour le week-end._

\- Il vous a menti. Il a pris le train jusqu'ici. Il … Il m'a dit qu'il vous avait menti. Je … Il a dormi ici, il était éreinté. Je … Je savais qu'il ne serait jamais de retour à la fin du week-end. Pour éviter de vous inquiét…

\- _C'est impensable ! Henry n'aurait jamais fait ça !_

\- Pourtant, il l'a fait. Il est bien ici. Il prends sa douche.

 _\- Mon Dieu … Mais comment a-t-il fait ? A-t-il pu ?_

\- Il semble avoir pris le train et plusieurs correspondances pour me rejoindre.

 _\- As-tu quelque chose à voir avec ça ?_

Emma soupira, lasse d'avoir raison sur les suspicions de ses parents :

\- Comment j'aurais pu ? Je vis à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, sans avoir eu un contact avec lui depuis des mois. Je vous appelle simplement pour vous avertir.

\- _Nous allons venir ! Il est hors de question qu'il reparte seul. Je te recontacte lorsque nous avons trouvé le vol le plus près_.

\- Ouais … Faites ça.

Puis la communication coupa, laissant Emma sur sa faim. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers une Gina au regard concerné, elle soupira :

\- Ils arrivent. Ils cherchent le premier vol pour la Californie. Ils me recontactent quand ils en ont un.

\- C'est bien. Ca va te laisser quelques heures avec ton fils.

Emma sourit faiblement avant de retourner à l'intérieur, en compagnie de Gina, et d'y trouver Henry, assis sur le canapé, jouant sur son téléphone.

\- Hey, tu as faim ? Je fais réchauffer des pizzas ?

\- Ouaip.

Gina nota l'indifférence notable du jeune garçon envers sa mère mais se restreignit d'une quelconque remarque. Elle préféra rester auprès de la jolie blonde pour l'aider en cuisine.

Emma ne cessait de jeter des regards à son fils, qu'elle voyait de dos.

\- Tu devrais passer du temps avec lui, lui parler. Laisse-moi m'occuper des pizzas.

\- Je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire …

\- Commence par le début : tu ne l'as pas vu depuis des mois. Parle-lui de son quotidien : l'école, les amis, ses loisirs … Peut-être vous découvrirez-vous des points communs.

Emma se tourna vers Gina et lui sourit tout en posant sa main sur la sienne :

\- Merci.

\- Allez va, je me charge du repas.

Emma lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de s'éclipser dans le salon, sous le regard bienveillant de Gina, tout de même.

\- Hey, je peux m'asseoir ?

Le jeune garçon opina légèrement, tout en ne décrochant pas de son téléphone. Emma sembla soudain gênée mais s'approcha un peu plus, tendant le cou vers son fils :

\- Tu joues à quoi ?

Henry releva le nez alors, et coupa son téléphone avant de regarder sa mère.

\- Alors … Tu es venu pour me voir mais … t'es pas très bavard, sourit-elle histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ouais, désolé … C'est juste que … ça fait bizarre. Ca fait longtemps.

\- Oui. Alors, dis-moi … Parle-moi de toi un peu : l'école, tes loisirs …

\- Hm hm, marmonna le jeune garçon dont l'attention s'était tournée de nouveau vers son téléphone.

\- Hm … Tu as des loisirs ? Un sport ?

\- Mouais … J'aime pas trop le sport …

\- Oh … Un hobby ?

\- J'aime lire.

\- Génial, quel genre ?

Henry soupira bruyamment avant de répondre :

\- Le fantastique.

\- Oh c'est cool ça.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis …

Gina assistait cette scène avec tant d'empathie pour Emma qu'elle en avait mal pour elle : elle voyait les efforts que faisait la jeune femme pour se rapprocher de son fils et se heurter à son indifférence.

\- Et sinon … Tu as peut-être des questions non ?

Henry releva le visage :

\- Ca fait combien de temps toi et elle ?

Emma se crispa. Elle avait du mal à discerner la curiosité de la rancœur. Elle soupira alors, comprenant aussi que son fils avait surement des questions.

\- Hm … Je comprends que tu ais des questions nous concernant. Ca peut te paraitre bizarre …

\- La dernière fois que je t'ais vu, tu étais hétéro. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être … lesbienne.

\- Tu détestes l'idée ?

\- Je … J'en sais rien … J'essaie de comprendre …

\- Parfois, y'a rien à comprendre.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as quitté mon père ? Parce que tu avais d'autres penchants ?

\- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Avec ton père c'était … Passionnel mais aussi terriblement infantile. Nous étions jeunes et ignorants du monde concret des adultes. Et quand il a frappé à notre porte, on était pas prêts. Je pense qu'on ne l'a jamais été.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, t'es prête à assumer ça ? Tu vas être connue …

\- J'ai jamais demandé tout ça, ça m'est tombée dessus … comme ça. Le destin peut-être.

\- Tu es passée à la télé … Et t'es apparue dans plusieurs magazines aussi …

Emma fronça les sourcils alors et se tourna vers son fils :

\- C'est ma notoriété qui t'a attiré ici ? C'est pour cela que tu es venu ?

\- Non. Enfin, je suis curieux, et puis c'est toujours cool d'avoir une mère connue, dit-il en haussant des épaules.

\- Ah … Je suis ta mère à présent, je pensais que je ne l'étais plus.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- J'en sais rien : a chaque fois que j'essais de te contacter, tu n'es jamais dispo.

\- Pas ma faute si j'ai des potes ou des centres d'intérêts.

\- Hm … Et tu ne veux pas me parler de ces intérêts ou de tes potes ?

\- Si vraiment tu voulais me connaitre, tu aurais plus insisté ! argua le jeune garçon

Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour : elle aimait son fils, elle se serait battu pour lui jusqu'à tuer ou mourir mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau de trop.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Tu n'as jamais répondu ! A aucune de mes lettres, et pourtant je t'en ais envoyé des centaines, au moins une fois par semaine, pour te raconter tout ce que je faisais depuis que j'ai quitté le Maine. Pas une seule fois tu m'as répondu.

\- J'ai jamais reçu de lettres, tu mens !

\- Henry, crois-tu que j'aurais menti sur quelque chose d'aussi facile à vérifier ? Je t'ai envoyé des photos, des lettres … Alors à moins que tu n'ais déménagé, soit tu les as déchiré sans les ouvrir, soit...

\- ... J'ai jamais rien reçu ! Et pourquoi tu me parles comme ça. Ca y est, maintenant, tu es connue, alors tu fais du tri, tu éloignes ton fils gênant de ta vie et ton couple ?

\- Comment tu peux dire ça, moi qui ais fait tellement de choses pour toi … Henry …

\- C'est bon, t'es pas obligée de me prendre de haut parce que maintenant tu fais la couverture des magazines !

Soudain un claquement sec retentit. Emma se figea, complètement surprise parce qu'il venait de se passer : en quelques secondes, Gina avait surgi de la cuisine et avait giflé le jeune garçon. Ce dernier, totalement figé de stupeur, ne pu que vaquer son regard de la blonde à la brune et inversement, se massant la joue. Essayant de balbutier quelques mots, il fut coupé dans son élan par une Gina furieuse.

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Tu ignores ta mère durant des mois, des années même, ne lui accordant que peu d'attention et d'intérêt, tandis qu'elle se démène comme elle peut avec le peu qu'elle a pour se rapprocher de toi, te prouver qu'elle en vaut la peine. Tu n'as même pas idée de ce qu'elle a pu faire juste pour toi. Le peu d'argent qu'elle avait, elle te l'a dédié : elle a mis de coté pour toi, rien que pour toi. Quand elle me parlait de toi, ses yeux s'illuminaient. Elle regrette tant de ne pas avoir pris part à ton éducation, à ta vie. Et toi, tu déboules ici, et la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est sa soudaine popularité à Los Angeles. Tu es ingrat Henry et égoïste. Emma ne te mérite pas.

Le jeune garçon, totalement choqué, ne su quoi répondre jusqu'à ce que Gina n'attrape la main d'Emma et ne l'emmène jusqu'à la cuisine où elle soupira bruyamment, comme si elle essayait de reprendre son souffle après une course effrénée. Elle se tourna alors vers Emma, et reprit constance :

\- Emma … Désolée, je n'aurais probablement pas du intervenir mais … C'était plus fort que moi : voir son indifférence et son seul intérêt pour notre couple et non pour sa mère … Il est si … Oh désolée, vraiment. Je n'aurais pas du lever la main sur lui …

\- Merci, soupira Emma.

\- Pardon ?

\- Merci d'avoir fait et dit ce que je n'osais pas faire et dire …

Elle baissa alors la tête et Gina distingua quelques légers sanglots de la jeune femme. Sans réfléchir, Gina la prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement son dos.

\- Oh Emma …

\- J'avais … J'avais tellement espéré ce moment … Je l'avais … rêvé et … aujourd'hui … Ca fait si mal … sanglota-t-elle

\- J'imagine.

\- C'est … C'est mon fils mais … C'est un étranger … J'ai tellement mal …

\- Je comprends Emma.

Soudain le téléphone sonna et Gina aperçut le nom « maman » sur l'écran. Lorsqu'Emma se défit des bras de la jolie brune et s'essuya les yeux et joues du dos de la main, elle renifla.

\- Laisse, je vais prendre l'appel.

\- Gina …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle

Elle attrapa le téléphone et répondit rapidement.

\- Oui allo ?

 _\- Em… Emma ?_

\- Non, je suis une amie, Emma est … elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme encore secouée de sanglots … Elle est occupée pour l'instant. Que puis-je pour vous ?

 _\- Juste dire à Emma que nous avons trouvé un vol pour Los Angeles arrivant vers 18h ce soir._

\- C'est entendu, le message sera passé.

\- _Pourrais-je parler à Henry ?_

Gina se crispa un peu avant de quitter la cuisine et de rejoindre Henry, toujours sur le canapé, immobile, se frottant légèrement la joue. Elle lui tendit l'appareil.

\- Pour toi, tes grands-parents.

Et devant le regard surpris du jeune garçon, elle compléta :

\- Emma les a appelés ce matin pour leur dire où tu te trouvais.

Il prit le téléphone alors d'un geste hésitant.

\- Allo ?

\- _Henry_ _! Mais grand dieu qu'est-ce qui t'ais passé par la tête ?! Le train ! Tu as traversé le pays en train ! Tu as à peine 13 ans !_

Sur ce, Gina quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Emma.

\- Je sais, je sais …

\- _Mais à quoi tu pensais ?! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour elle ? Elle ne t'a jamais accordé la moindre attention !_

\- …

\- _Henry, nous aurons une bonne discussion._

\- Vous arrivez ?

\- _Ce soir en fin d'après-midi. Henry, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptais obtenir en allant là-bas. Henry … Est-ce que … Comment ça a été avec Emma ?_

Henry jeta un œil vers la cuisine où il distingua sa mère accoudée au comptoir, les mains dans la tête et Gina semblant la réconforter en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Ca … Ca va.

\- _Nous arrivons le plus vite possible. Et ne crois pas t'en tirer avec juste une tape sur les doigts jeune homme !_

\- Ouais je sais … Désolé, j'ai … Je … J'ai pas réfléchi.

\- _Encore heureux qu'Emma ait eu un tant soit peu de bon sens en nous avertissant. A ce soir Henry, et fais attention à toi_.

\- Ouais …

Il raccrocha alors et tint le téléphone quelques secondes dans ses mains avant de se lever et de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il posa le téléphone sur le comptoir et Emma releva le visage, ses yeux rougis et ses joues burinées de larmes. Il se figea alors et baissa le regard.

\- Je m'excuse.

\- Qu'ont dit tes grands-parents ? demanda Gina

\- Ils … Rien, je vais me faire passer un savon.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Henry jeta un œil vers sa mère avant de se racler la gorge :

\- Je devrais peut-être rassembler mes affaires …

Gina opina alors et Henry disparut. Elle soupira alors :

\- Il ne s'est même pas excusé …

\- Laisse. Je crois qu'il a compris, soupira la jolie blonde

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Qu'il n'était pas la bienvenue ici, sanglota Emma dont la vérité la frappait de plein fouet.

\- Emma, je suis sincèrement désolée que cela ne fonctionne pas avec ton fils.

\- Je le sentais tu sais … Mais j'avais toujours un mince espoir. Mais la confrontation et le retour à la réalité est dure. J'ai l'impression … J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir accompli mon devoir de mère, d'avoir échoué.

\- Non, au contraire. L'échec aurait été de persévérer. Je ne dis pas que tu dois baisser les bras mais … Emma, il faut laisser ton fils s'en aller …

\- Je sais.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il faille oublier son existence et nier votre lien, mais … C'est un peu comme s'il avait été élevé par une famille d'adoption : les rapports avec la mère biologique se font parfois … Et parfois non. Je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant, mais il a été maladroit. Et cette maladresse est à mettre en relation avec son incapacité à créer un lien avec toi. Vous êtes de la même famille, vous avez les mêmes gènes mais …

\- … Mais ce n'est pas … ce n'est plus mon fils. Il va falloir que j'accepte le fait que cet ado est un étranger, qu'il me tolère sans m'aimer comme un fils devrait aimer sa mère. Je … Je finirais par …

Mais elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots dans les bras de Gina.

\- Viens …

La jolie brune l'entraina dans le salon et s'assit avant d'inviter Emma à s'allonger, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de Gina. Cette dernière la calma en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, entremêlant quelques mèches dorées entre ses doigts, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se rendit compte que la respiration d'Emma fut plus posée, son corps défait de tout tremblement ou soubresauts : elle s'était endormie.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NEXT : Une discussion à coeur ouvert, confrontations, changer les idées, premier rencard ... Dans le prochain épisode !**

* * *

 **/!\ N'oubliez pas : pas de suite la semaine prochaine /!\  
**


	10. Changements

**Hellooooooowwww ^^ What's up ?!**

 **Bon, je voulais déjà tous vous remercier pour vos gentils mots, reviews, MP, pour mon rétablissement ! Vous êtes des amours, sérieusement *_* !  
**

 **Sachez que je vais bien mieux, je me repose chez moi et j'écris plus que jamais ^^**

 **Passons aux choses sérieuses : LA SUITE ! Pas mal de choses pour notre pauvre Emma dans le chapitre précédent, une nouvelle étape aujourd'hui pour notre belle blonde et notre petit couple !  
**

 **OoO**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Changements**

Gina resta patiemment assise sur le canapé, presque immobile. Seule ses mains bougeaient : celle de gauche caressait doucement les cheveux d'Emma tandis que celle de droite s'était posée sur la hanche de la jeune femme.

Elle regardait la télé, sans vraiment l'écouter, restant attentive au moindre mouvement de sa compagne. Elle repensa alors à la venue d'Henry. Ce dernier n'était pas redescendu depuis leur dispute. Qu'il devait être difficile pour Emma de voir son rôle de mère dérobé par ses propres parents. Qu'il devait être horrible de voir son fils comme un étranger, de voir ce vide dans ses yeux et ces gestes dénués de chaleur.

Gina jeta furtivement un œil sur la pendule et vit un 17h 30 bien tassé. Elle soupira alors : dans moins d'une heure, la confrontation entre les parents d'Emma et la jeune femme. Elle avait peur pour la jolie blonde, peur qu'elle soit blessée … D'une blessure qui lui serait presque impossible de refermer. Et dans ces cas-là, Gina se sentait complètement démunie et impuissante face à cela.

C'est dans ce genre de moment que sa condition d'actrice lui rappelait qu'elle était si loin du monde « normal ». Emma devait se débattre avec des problèmes qu'elle n'aurait jamais, et inversement. Elle semblait déconnectée du monde réel et c'est par Emma qu'elle arrivait, à présent, à garder les pieds sur terre.

Soudain, elle s'imaginait en retraite paisible avec la jeune femme, juste elles deux, perdues dans un lieu dénué de paparazzis, de caméras, de télé. Seules, toutes les deux à vivre une vie normale.

Quand Emma bougonna doucement, Gina ne pu que sourire : qu'il devait être agréable de se réveiller à ses cotés et d'admirer ce petit nez froncé sortir de sous les draps, l'oreiller constellé de mèches blondes, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux émeraudes se posent sur soi et que son sourire illumine le début de la journée.

\- Hm … Gina ?

La jolie blonde se redressa, les cheveux en bataille des douces caresses de Gina. Le visage encore endormi, elle se tourna vers l'actrice qui ne pu que lui offrir un sourire bienveillant et amusé.

\- Tu as bien dormi …

\- Désolée …

\- Ne le sois pas, sourit Gina.

Elle lui caressa la joue avant de s'approcher et de lui déposer un timide baiser sur les lèvres. Emma soupira d'aise avant de sourire :

\- Si je pouvais avoir ce genre de réveil tous les matins …

\- Ruby a envoyé un message, je me suis permis d'y répondre.

\- Huh ? Un message ?

Emma attrapa son téléphone.

\- Elle demandait si elle pouvait passer. Je lui ais dis de revenir vers 20h, que nous mangerions ensemble.

Emma haussa un sourcil, amusé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu organises déjà mon quotidien.

\- Idiote, lança Gina en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Emma sourit avant de voir l'heure et d'arborer un visage plus fermé :

\- Il est ou ?

\- Dans sa chambre, il n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il y est monté.

\- Je vais aller le voir.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- L'ignorer ne changera rien. J'ai besoin de lui parler, même si le dénouement de cette discussion n'est pas ce que j'espère. J'en prends mon parti.

Emma se leva alors et, sous le regard inquiet de Gina, monta à l'étage avant de toquer doucement à la porte de la chambre de son fils. N'ayant aucune réponse, elle se permit d'entrer et vit son fils assis sur son lit, tapotant sur son téléphone.

\- Tu prévois déjà ta fuite ? essaya Emma

\- Non … J'envoie un message à ma copine.

Emma haussa un sourcil avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés :

\- Une copine ? A ton âge ?

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir … Tu la verras jamais.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis curieuse, lança Emma sans se formaliser de la rudesse des propos de son fils.

\- C'est pas vraiment ma copine de toute façon …

Un petit silence s'installa alors, chacun regardant ses genoux, avant qu'Emma ne se lance :

\- Elle ne voulait pas lever la main sur toi…

\- Elle a pas tort. Je suis venu parce que je t'ais reconnu durant l'émission TV. Ensuite, j'ai fais des recherches sur Gina Mills et j'ai vu des articles où ils confirmaient qu'elle avait quelqu'un … Toi.

\- Tu sais, c'est arrivé vite et … J'avais pas l'intention de te mentir ou te cacher la vérité plus longtemps. J'aurais fait comme je fais depuis des mois : je t'aurais envoyé des lettres.

\- J'ai jamais rien reçu … Pourquoi t'as pas envoyé de mails ?

\- Parce que je ne le connaissais pas, et je pensais que tes grands-parents filtraient ta boite mail.

\- Et t'as pas pensé qu'ils pourraient faire pareil avec la boite aux lettres …

\- J'espérais qu'ils soient assez conciliants pour te laisser au moins me lire.

\- Ils parlent plus de toi … C'est comme si t'existais plus. C'est un sujet interdit.

\- Et toi, tu aurais voulu en parler ?

\- J'en sais rien … J'ai fais avec si longtemps. Je savais même pas ce que j'allais te dire en te voyant … Mais, elle a raison : je suis égoïste. J'ai juste pas l'habitude de te parler.

\- Hm … Pareil pour moi.

\- Comment on fait alors ?

\- Tu sais … J'ai toujours cru qu'on pourrait repartir sur des bases sains tous les deux. Qu'on pourrait se recréer une vie, toi et moi mais …

\- Mais ?

\- Trop de temps, trop de choses sont passées. Tu as une famille, et, j'ai mal à l'admettre mais, je ne suis pas cette famille. J'ai espérer être une mère convenable, mais mes parents ont compris depuis longtemps que j'étais incapable de remplir ce rôle. Et finalement, tes grands-parents se sont chargés de ton éduction comme jamais je n'aurais pu le faire. J'aurais du les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils t'ont apporté mais à l'époque je pensais simplement qu'ils t'avaient volé à moi.

\- Ils disaient que tu voulais pas de moi.

\- C'est faux. J'étais seulement incapable de m'occuper de moi à l'époque … Alors d'un bébé. Ils m'ont aidé, puis finalement, je crois qu'ils ont vu en toi le moyen de réparer leurs erreurs avec moi. Ils t'ont gardé en me démolissant … C'est ce qui m'a brisé et c'est ce que je leur reprocherais toute ma vie.

\- Alors t'a baissé les bras ?

\- Non, je me suis battue. J'ai voulu leur prouver que je pouvais être à la hauteur. Mais chaque tentative était un échec et finalement, je me suis dis que partir loin serait une meilleure solution : reprendre un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, et quand je serais prête, te reprendre. Mais …

\- Mais ?

\- Tu es un étranger Henry … Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être une mère pour toi un jour. Si je te prends avec moi, ça serait comme t'arracher à ta famille d'adoption. Nous avons les mêmes gênes mais … je ne suis pas ta mère.

\- …

\- J'ai perdu ce droit il y a longtemps et aujourd'hui, en te voyant et en comprenant l'extraordinaire jeune homme que tu es devenu, je me rends compte que je n'y suis pour rien. Ils t'ont élevé, aimé et éduqué comme jamais je n'aurais su le faire certainement. Maintenant je m'en rends compte.

\- Alors quoi, je suis plus ton fils ?

\- Si bien sur … Mais tu ne m'appartiens plus. J'ai perdu ta garde et je sais que je ne l'a récupérerais jamais. Quand tu serais plus grand, tu comprendras aussi. Quand tu auras un enfant, tu voudras le meilleur pour toi, y compris si c'est de l'avoir hors de ta vie.

\- Tu crois que je suis mieux sans toi ?

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé jusqu'à maintenant. Et ne dis pas le contraire. Je sais que tu deviendras un jeune homme, et un adulte, accompli … grâce à tes grands-parents. Ce sera dur pour moi, mais je vais faire mon deuil de ma maternité. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, tu resteras à jamais mon fils, mais … Je ne peux faire partie de ta vie, car elle était déjà bien entamée sans moi.

\- Tu veux pas de moi ?

\- Je veux le meilleur pour toi, et pour l'instant, je suis incapable de te l'offrir. Je serais terriblement égoïste de t'enlever à un environnement familial stable et choyé qu'est celui de tes grands-parents. Je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur, mais je peux reconnaitre qu'ils ont fais du bon boulot avec toi.

\- Alors, on va plus jamais se revoir ?

\- On se reverra Henry … Mais pas avant un moment. Je crois qu'il serait bon qu'on s'éloigne, tant pour toi que pour moi. Un jour, quand nous serons prêts, nous nous retrouverons. En attendant, il n'est pas exclu qu'on se tienne au courant par des lettres ou des mails.

Henry baissa le regard alors, avant de soupirer :

\- Ok …

\- Et promets-moi de ne jamais plus t'enfuir de chez toi comme tu l'as fais.

\- Promis.

\- Tes grands-parents sont ce qu'ils sont mais … ils font de leur mieux, et à ce que je vois, ils font bien, avec toi.

\- Ca va.

Emma sourit :

\- Je me souviens qu'ils étaient cools avec moi … Avant que je fasse mes conneries.

\- Ils parlent jamais de mon père non plus.

\- Il était gentil et attentionné, c'était un grand rêveur avec de grandes ambitions … Sa mort est à l'image de sa vie de baroudeur à vrai dire.

\- Ils m'ont interdit d'avoir une moto plus tard, grimaça Henry

\- On peut les comprendre, gloussa Emma. Et après le coup que tu viens de leur faire, t'es pas prêt d'avoir tes week-ends libres. Ils vont te coller au train, ils ont trop peur que tu finisses comme moi …

\- …

\- Aujourd'hui encore, quand je repense à ma jeunesse, je me dis que j'ai été injuste envers eux : toutes ces conneries que j'ai faites … Ca n'a pas rendu justice à tous les efforts qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Tu sais, je ne changerais pas ce que j'ai fais par le passé, parce que j'ai connu ton père et que je t'ais donné la vie, mais je ferais certainement différemment.

\- Comment ?

\- J'aurais écouté mes parents. Je ne me serais pas braquée, ni enfuie. Je les aurais laissé m'aider, même si je trouvais leurs conseils trop restrictifs. Au final, je savais que c'était pour mon bien mais … j'étais trop fière, jeune et revenir vers eux, c'était admettre que j'avais tort. Aujourd'hui, je souris de ma crédulité, mais je regrette de les avoir blessé … Au point qu'ils se soient cru obligés de rectifier le tir en te gardant près d'eux. Je t'ai perdu Henry, mais je sais que c'est pour le mieux pour toi : tu grandis dans un environnement sain pour toi, tu es aimé, c'est le plus important.

\- Et si plus tard je veux te revoir ?

\- Un jour viendra, oui. Nous serons prêts, sourit-elle une nouvelle fois avant d'initier un geste tendre : elle ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux. Henry sourit faiblement, comprenant l'enjeu de cette discussion, et qu'elle serait certainement la dernière en face à face avant des mois, voire des années …

\- Tes grands-parents ne vont pas tarder, tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Henry opina avant de la fixer :

\- Je … Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais parler à Gina ? Je … J'aimerais m'excuser.

Emma sourit et se leva, invitant son fils à la suivre :

\- Oui, viens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gina venait à peine de finir la vaisselle lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Henry et Emma, une de ses mains posée sur l'épaule de son fils. Aucun n'avait les yeux rougis de larmes, aucun ne semblait en colère. Elle était rassurée.

\- Gina … Henry aimerait te parler cinq minutes …

\- Oh … Bien sur.

Henry s'approcha alors, non sans un regard vers sa mère, qui s'éclipsa dans le jardin.

\- Alors … Tu as discuté avec ta mère ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien.

\- Je suis désolé … De mon attitude. J'ai compris maintenant …

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir levé la main sur toi, je n'aurais pas du.

\- Je l'ai bien mérité.

\- Rien ne justifie que l'on frappe un enfant, même si celui-ci est un parfait crétin.

Henry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il se massa la nuque avant de s'approcher un peu plus.

\- Maintenant que les choses sont claires avec ma mère … Je voulais savoir … Est-ce qu'elle est heureuse ? Je veux dire : ici, avec vous ?

Gina soupira doucement et lui sourit avant de s'approcher :

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait l'avenir entre nous mais … Je peux te garantir que je prendrais soin d'elle, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour ça.

\- Ca va être dure pour elle …

\- Je la soutiendrais.

\- Vous allez vous marier ?

Gina hoqueta avant d'esquisser un sourire timide :

\- Nous verrons, pourquoi pas … Un jour peut-être. Pour l'instant, nous apprenons encore à nous connaitre.

\- Je crois que … Vous faites un beau couple, enfin de ce que je peux en juger. C'est cool pour elle. Je pensais pas qu'elle pourrait être attirée par les femmes, mais vous semblez cool alors … tant mieux.

\- Merci … enfin je crois.

\- Si vous la rendez heureuse alors … C'est déjà mieux que ce que moi j'ai fais.

\- J'essaierais.

Puis soudain la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Machinalement, Gina regarda la pendule de la cuisine : il était 18h39.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma, en entendant la sonnette, revint aussitôt à l'intérieur et jeta un œil vers Gina et Henry, ce dernier se précipitant à l'étage pour prendre son sac. Une fois redescendu, Emma soupira :

\- Je préfère limiter les interactions avec tes grands-parents. Je vais donc te dire au revoir ici.

\- Je comprends.

Sans réfléchir, elle le prit dans ses bras, Henry resserrant son étreinte à son tour. Au bout de quelques secondes, et lorsque la sonnette retentit pour la troisième fois, ils se séparèrent. Gina lui offrit un timide sourire, qu'il lui rendit.

\- C'est bon.

Emma mit sa main sur la poignée et inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et de découvrir ses parents, visiblement inquiets. Une vague de frissons l'envahit alors et elle resta figée sur place avant qu'Henry ne sorte et qu'il ne soit attrapé par sa grand-mère.

\- Henry, mon Dieu ! Ne nous fais plus jamais ça ! Ca va ?

\- Oui, oui je vais bien.

Puis, comme s'ils venaient de prendre conscience de la présence de leur fille, le couple la fixa, presque gêné.

\- Emma … Bonjour.

Emma opina de la tête, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge. Derrière la porte, Gina glissa sa main dans la sienne, comme un soutien invisible, ce qui rassura un peu la jolie blonde.

\- Comment tu v…

Sans un mot de plus, Emma s'approcha de son fils, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui murmura un tendre « Adieu Henry ». Puis elle recula, fixant toujours son fils, avant de fermer la porte doucement. Elle expira alors un souffle qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir retenu jusque là. Elle posa son front contre la porte durant quelques minutes, le temps d'entendre finalement des pas puis un moteur de voiture démarrer et s'éloigner. Là, et seulement là, elle s'autorisa à craquer et des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

Gina assista à la scène, totalement démunie et impuissante. Emma avait besoin de soutien, elle avait besoin d'elle, à ce moment précis. Alors lentement, elle s'approcha et posa une main rassurant sur l'épaule de la jolie blonde, attirant son regard.

Lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Emma se tordre de peine et de douleur, son cœur se serra et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde de plus avant de la prendre dans ses bras. A peine soutenue par la belle brune, Emma s'écroula, entrainant Gina dans sa chute.

Toutes deux à terre, contre la porte d'entrée, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Gina ne cessait d'essayer de réconforter Emma, la caressant, posant ses lèvres sur ses tempes, sur son front, sur ses joues humides.

Les sanglots d'Emma s'apaisaient peu à peu, son corps s'affaissant un peu plus sur Gina à mesure qu'elle laissait la fatigue l'envahir. Au bout d'un long quart d'heure de silence et de timides sanglots, Emma se redressa, s'essuyant le visage du plat de la main, parsemant son visage de son eye-liner.

\- Je … Je dois être affreuse …

Gina lui sourit tout en caressa sa joue :

\- Au contraire, je n'ais jamais vu plus belle et courageuse personne.

Emma lâcha un dernier sanglot qui se mêla à un petite rire, puis elle se leva, aidée de Gina.

\- Je … J'ai besoin d'une douche …

\- Je vais te laisser …

\- Non, s'il te plait, reste. J'ai … J'ai envie d'être seule, pas ce soir.

\- Ruby ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Alors dinons toutes les quatre, faisons quelque chose qui me changera les idées, ce soir j'ai pas envie de ruminer dans mon coin, s'il te plait.

\- Très bien, soupira Gina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelena avait reçu un message quelques instants plus tard, l'invitant, ainsi que Ruby, à les rejoindre chez cette dernière pour une soirée « opération : changement d'idée ». Gina leur avait expliqué brièvement la situation alors. Les 2 jeunes femmes étaient donc rentrées, pizzas en main, prêtes à faire oublier à Emma ses déboires familiaux.

Emma savait les efforts que faisait son entourage pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Elle décida alors de ne pas se laisser abattre : elle avait perdu son fils, mais elle avait vraisemblablement des amies fidèles … et complètement folles !

\- Ok alors … Si on jouait un peu ? lança Ruby

\- Jouer ? A quoi ? répondit, dubitative, Gina

\- Action ou vérité !

\- Es-tu humainement sérieuse ? Nous n'avons plus 15 ans.

\- Oh allez Gina, ça peut être marrant … Et révélateur.

Gina leva les yeux au ciel, imitée par Emma tandis que Ruby et Zelena gloussèrent, se délectant déjà des révélations qu'elles pourraient soutirer aux deux jeunes femmes.

\- Allez, je commence, lança Zelena. Gina, action ou vérité ?!

\- C'est stupide … grommela-t-elle. Je refuse de faire une chose aussi puérile.

\- Très bien, concéda Zelena en se tournant alors vers Emma. Action ou vérité ?

La jolie blonde fut surprise, mais amusée. Elle sourit alors :

\- Vérité.

Gina écarquilla les yeux, surprise qu'Emma accepte une telle infantilité.

\- Okay alors … As-tu déjà embrassé Gina sous ce toit ?

Emma sourit alors, sentant ses joues rosirent légèrement :

\- Oui.

\- Oh mon Dieu … Je vais adorer ce jeu ! s'enthousiasma Ruby.

\- Ok à toi Emma.

La jolie blonde se tourna vers Gina et haussa un sourcil, amusée :

\- Gina.

\- Quoi ? Sérieusement ?

\- Allez, c'est drôle. Action ou vérité ?

Vexée, Gina se leva soudain du canapé et se réfugia dans la cuisine.

\- Ce qu'elle peut être coincée ! argua Zelena. Une bière ? proposa-t-elle à Ruby, qui accepta avec plaisir.

Emma, elle, rejoignit Gina, la tête dans le frigo.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- C'est ridicule ! pesta la jolie brune

\- Ce n'est qu'un jeu …

\- Non, c'est une manière détournée de rendre public ce qui devrait être privé.

\- Comme si on avait pas l'habitude depuis quelques semaines, ironisa Emma.

La belle blonde s'approcha d'elle et caressa son dos, ce qui fit retourner Gina.

\- Tu cherches quoi dans le frigo ? sourit-elle

\- Mon amour propre … grinça Gina en grimaçant, ce qui fit sourire de plus belle la jolie blonde

\- Alors, tu vas bouder ici longtemps ?

\- Je n'ais pas l'intention de jouer à ce jeu idiot. Je n'ais guère envie de faire étalage de ma vie. Je le fais déjà à contrecœur dans les médias.

\- A contrecœur ? demanda Emma en haussant un sourcil

\- Tu m'as comprise …

\- Hm … Je vois pas non … explique-moi … mieux.

Gina lâcha un hoquet amusé, avant de glisser ses mains sur la taille d'Emma, l'attirant contre elle. Et sans attendre, elle l'embrassa doucement, Emma posant ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules.

\- Suis-je claire là ?

\- Hm … Limpide.

\- On ne joue plus donc ?

\- On ne joue plus …

\- Bien.

Gina se détacha alors et retourna dans le salon avec de la crème glacée, laissant une Emma rêveuse et amusée.

\- Alors madame la coincée ? gloussa la jolie rousse

\- La ferme Zelena. Il est hors de question que je parle de ma vie privée dans ce genre de jeu.

\- Tu admets donc qu'il y a « vie privée » entre toi et Emma ?

\- Bien, si c'est ce que tu attends … Oui, Emma et moi avons dépassé le cadre de la fiction.

Zelena et Ruby se tapèrent alors dans les mains, devant les regards affligés d'Emma et Gina, dont les joues commencèrent à trahir leur timidité.

\- Elles sont mignonnes tu ne trouves pas ? gloussa Zelena

\- On va pouvoir faire des sorties à 4 ! s'amusa Ruby

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant, il est tard, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer.

\- Ohhh allez quoi, laissez-nous au moins savourer notre victoire ! ricana Ruby

\- _Votre_ victoire ? Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait partie d'un quelconque pari.

\- Zelena et moi avions parié que vous seriez ensemble d'ici un mois … Bon à quelques jours près, on est dans les temps.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérables, souffla Gina.

\- Roh allez ! Vous êtes ensemble à présent, officiellement et officieusement. Vous pouvez sortir ensemble sans crainte.

Et Gina tiqua alors : oui, elle était à présent en couple, vraiment, avec Emma … Cela signifiait-il ? Etait-elle réellement lesbienne ? Ou seulement attirée par Emma ? Etait-ce de l'amour ou une simple curiosité ? Et du coté d'Emma, que ressentait-elle ? Voyait-elle un avenir entre elles ou juste une passade ?

\- Gina tu rêves ? demanda Emma en posant une main amicale sur sa cuisse

\- Hm oui, désolée. Un peu fatiguée.

\- Bien, nous allons rentrer alors, lança Zelena en se levant, accompagnée de Ruby.

Gina imita sa sœur, suivie d'Emma et cette dernière glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Zelena et Ruby s'éclipsèrent alors, laissant un peu d'intimité au jeune couple, ce qui gêna de suite les jeunes femmes.

\- Bon … C'était une journée … chargée en émotions …

\- Oui. Tu penses qu'ils vont essayer de te contacter ?

\- J'en sais rien. Ils n'ont certainement pas pu reprendre un avion avant demain matin, donc je suppose qu'ils dorment à Los Angeles ce soir … Mais peu importe, merci à vous de m'avoir changé les idées.

\- De rien, ce fut … instructif.

Elles esquissèrent un timide sourire alors avant qu'Emma ne s'approche et ne lui dépose un furtif baiser sur la joue.

\- On se voit demain ?

\- Non, demain je suis occupée : j'ai des interviews et … je dois voir mon agent.

Emma haussa un sourcil :

\- Mais ton agent n'est-il pas aussi ta sœur ?

\- Malheureusement … Mais il faut bien qu'elle justifie son salaire en tant que telle.

\- Oh je vois …

\- J'ai plusieurs propositions de tournages alors … On va étudier la question.

\- Ok. Alors … Tiens-moi au courant.

\- Promis.

Après une brève hésitation, Emma la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, Gina la retint et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Elles se laissèrent aller à quelques soupirs de contentement et quelques caresses avant que la voix de Ruby ne résonne :

\- Roh prenez-vous une chambre !

Elles se séparèrent alors, gênées mais le sourire aux lèvres.

\- A bientôt, lui murmura Gina au creux de son oreille, avant de rejoindre sa sœur, tandis que Ruby fit le chemin inverse et se posta sur le perron à ses cotés. Toutes deux leur firent des signes de la main en guise d'au revoir avant que les voitures ne s'éloignent. Ce n'est qu'hors de portée de leur vue qu'elles se laissèrent aller à quelques commentaires.

\- Wow, c'est chaud entre vous, sourit Ruby

\- La ferme, lança Emma en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes.

\- Bah quoi, vous êtes parfaites l'une pour l'autre, je suis limite jalouse de tant de perfection.

\- Oui, c'est parfait : une actrice et une chômeuse, tu parles d'un tableau idyllique.

\- Hey, peu importe. Si elle se souciait vraiment de ton job, tu crois qu'elle se serait arrêtée sur une simple femme de chambre ?

Emma haussa les épaules avant que Ruby ne la prenne par la taille et ne la conduise à l'intérieur.

\- J'te sen un peu perdue non ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je sais pas ce que je ressens : la seule fois où j'ai pu avoir un _crush_ pour une fille c'était au collège et c'était si fugace que j'ai à peine eu le temps de m'en rendre compte que c'était déjà fini. J'ai aucune expérience en la matière.

\- Tout comme elle. Vous partez de rien, vous avez tout à apprendre. Ca va prendre du temps, et des efforts, mais je suis sûre que vous surmonterez ça. Et puis … Y'a quand même pire que de découvrir le corps et le plaisir de l'autre, gloussa-t-elle.

\- T'es nulle, sourit Emma.

Mais Ruby avait raison : cela ne se ferait pas en un jour. Elles devraient apprendre ensemble, leurs points communs, leurs différences, leurs plaisirs et envies … Il y aurait tant d'occasions de mieux se connaitre. Il tardait à Emma que ces moments arrivent, tout comme elle en avait peur.

Le temps lui dira si elles sont sur la bonne direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Alors, Emma et toi …

\- Je croyais qu'on était ici pour parler des contrats à venir ?!

\- Oui, oui, certes. On peut aussi penser à autre chose.

\- Autre chose ? On ne pense qu'à cela depuis des semaines. Toute cette histoire n'a tourné qu'autour de ça.

Gina et Zelena s'étaient données rendez-vous dans le bureau de cette dernière, en banlieue de Los Angeles. Gina avait l'idée de reprendre doucement sa carrière, les scripts affluant depuis quelques semaines. Elle avait demandé à Zelena de trier et de ne ressortir que les plus intéressants.

\- Peut-on, s'il te plait, parler des scénarios ?

\- Oui, voilà, voilà. Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie !

\- S'il te plait, je n'ais guère envie de parler de ma vie privée avec ma sœur …

\- Ca serait pourtant tellement fun !

\- Zelena …

\- Ok, ok … Bon, j'ai vu 2 ou 3 scripts qui seraient sympas. Du petit film indépendant au film un peu plus intimiste. Y'en a un pas mal qui devrait se tourner vers Vancouver cet été.

\- De quoi il s'agit ?

\- Une histoire vraie : 3 sœurs du Kansas qui décident de changer de vie, après la mort de leurs parents, et débarquent à New York. On suit le parcours des 3, diamétralement opposé : l'une va partir à la conquête de la restauration new yorkaise, une autre trouvera l'amour et la dernière entamera une carrière dans le mannequinat.

\- Hm … Ca n'a pas l'air transcendant.

\- Ca le devient après : chacune d'elle va avoir un problème : abus au travail pour la première, le mari de la seconde à la main lourde lorsqu'il a trop bu et la troisième flirte avec la drogue grâce à son petit ami photographe.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Elles vont régler leurs problèmes, en famille : à chaque problème, chacune va le régler radicalement : elles vont travailler ensemble pour faire tomber chacun des hommes : le patron de la première tombera pour fraude, le mari de la seconde, sera prit en flag … A chaque fois les sœurs vont s'entraider.

\- La fin de l'histoire ?

\- Elles vont finalement repartir vers le Kansas, avec leur expérience acquise à la grande ville.

\- Ca m'a l'air un peu …

\- Avant que tu ne le rejettes, regarde qui va diriger le film.

Gina jeta un œil sur le script et en vit le réalisateur.

\- Sofia Coppola ? Elle … Elle veut que je sois dans son film ?

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai adoré « _Virgin Suicides_ », gloussa Zelena. Elle veut que tu incarnes l'ainée, Anna, celle qui rentre dans un resto new yorkais et qui subira les assauts de son patron jusqu'à ce qu'elle se défende, avec l'aide de ses sœurs, avant de les aider elles-mêmes avec leurs propres problèmes. C'est un rôle assez important, même si la tête d'affiche est plus la troisième sœur, la plus jeune, incarnée par AnnaSophia Robb.

\- Cette jeune fille n'était-elle blonde à la peau blanche ? Je suis portoricaine je te rappelle.

\- Oui, mais si tu avais entendu parler de cette histoire, tu aurais su que l'ainée est issue d'une précédente union de la mère, avec un mexicain. Le père l'ayant quitté avant la naissance de sa première fille. Elle a ensuite rencontré celui qui deviendrait son mari et le père de ses deux prochaines filles.

\- Hm je vois … Ca serait complètement idiot de manquer une telle occasion.

\- A qui le dis-tu ! J'ai pris le script en lui disant que je t'en parlerais, mais j'ai quasiment signé le contrat.

\- C'est une aubaine … Dis-moi, elle t'a proposé le script avant ou après toute cette histoire ?

\- Hm, j'en sais rien, et peu importe. L'important est qu'elle te l'a proposé à toi. Elle avait Sofia Vegara en ligne de mire aussi, mais elle la trouve trop … plantureuse pour une fille venant du Kansas.

\- Tu veux dire une fille un peu trop plastifiée ? ricana Gina

\- En quelque sorte. Alors ? Elle attend une réponse pour la fin de la semaine.

\- Dis-lui oui, je serais folle de ne pas accepter. Après tout c'était aussi fait pour cela cette petite mascarade avec Emma.

\- Oui, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il y a une mise à jour sur votre statut, sourit Zelena.

\- Ca, pour l'instant, c'est … compliqué.

\- Je pense que vous devriez vraiment vous accorder un moment seules : une soirée, un resto, un ciné, que sais-je … Mais vous devriez vraiment mettre à plat tout ça.

Gina soupira alors, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu soupires ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de conseils d'une femme qui s'envoie en l'air avec une autre une heure après l'avoir rencontré ?

\- Oui certes. Mais moi je le vis bien.

\- Moi aussi.

\- A d'autre ! T'es tellement coincée avec Emma, on dirait que tu as peur de la toucher.

\- …

\- Une bonne nuit de sexe, voilà ce qu'il vous faut à toutes les deux.

\- Ca suffit ! J'aimerais surtout que tu ne te mêles plus de ma vie personnelle.

\- Ca t'a plutôt réussi jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je suis une grande fille, je saurais me débrouiller, même avec une femme.

\- Si tu le dis. Je ne te donne pas une semaine avant que tu viennes me voir pour des conseils.

\- En attendant, le seul conseil que j'aimerais avoir c'est celui de mon agent.

Zelena soupira alors, amusée par sa sœur. Oui, il était évident que cette dernière était perdue … Elle finirait par se rendre compte qu'elle aurait, tôt ou tard, besoin de ses conseils.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce n'est que 3 jours plus tard que Gina recontacta Emma, par un message tard le soir. Emma venait de sortir de sa douche, enroulée dans un peignoir, les cheveux s'égouttant sur ses épaules. Quand elle attrapa son téléphone et fit défiler le message, elle ne put que sourire.

\- _J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Es-tu libre demain soir ?_

\- Miss Mills aurait-elle besoin de mes services ? répondit Emma en s'allongeant sur son lit.

 _\- Idiote. J'aimerais juste diner avec toi_.

\- J'adorerais ça. Ou et à quelle heure ?

\- _Disons sur Santa Monica vers 19h_ ?

\- Entendu. Tenue ?

\- _Oui, c'est préférable_.

Emma ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire avant de dodeliner de la tête :

\- Oui j'imagine, enfin du moins pour la première partie de soirée. Mais une tenue particulière à adopter ?

\- Non, une simple tenue de soirée, sans apparat, ça sera parfait.

Emma sourit alors avant de lui répondre par l'affirmative. Elle fixa son téléphone quelques secondes encore avant de le balancer sur son lit et de se ruer dans la chambre de sa colocataire, elle-même sortant de sa douche.

\- Wow wow ! A quelques seconds près, tu me trouvais dans le plus simple appareil.

\- Demain soir je sors avec Gina, on va manger sur la marina.

\- Cool, ça fait un moment qu'on l'a pas revue.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire !

\- C'est-à-dire ? Vous allez diner non ? Un couteau, une fourchette … Normalement, ça devrait aller, non ?

\- Nooonnn c'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Je sens que … Que ça pourrait être … Le soir.

\- Le soir ?

\- Oui, tu vois … _Le_ soir.

Les yeux de Ruby s'écarquillèrent alors et elle leva les mains au ciel :

\- Alléluia ! Ce jour bénis est enfin arrivé !

\- Quel jour ?

\- Celui où tu viens me demander des conseils sur le sexe !

\- J'ai rien dis de tel. Je veux juste que tu me donnes tes impressions …

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette invitation ? Tu crois qu'elle … Qu'elle pense que … Enfin tu vois quoi !

\- Ecoute, d'habitude, je m'emballe sur votre couple, je suis votre première fan, sérieux. Mais vous êtes ensemble depuis, officiellement, 2 jours à peine, si on exclut l'arrivée de ton bambin. Vous vous êtes embrassées, ton fils déboule, vous parlez, ton fils repart, vous vous souhaitez bonne nuit et 4 jours sont passés. On peut pas dire que votre relation soit aboutie … En tout cas, pas assez pour qu'elle veuille franchir le pas demain soir, rassure-toi.

\- Tu crois ? Vraiment ?

\- T'es déçue ou rassurée ?

\- Rassurée. A vrai dire … Je préfère qu'il ne se passe rien, pas maintenant je veux dire. On se connait à peine, je veux dire en tant que couple.

\- Sages paroles. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de titiller sa curiosité, ricana la jolie brunette

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas porter une de ses robes moulante au décolleté plongeant. Si après cette soirée, elle a pas envie d'en apprendre plus sur ton anatomie, c'est qu'il y a un problème.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de susciter quoique se soit chez elle …

\- T'as tort, je suis certaine qu'il ne manque pas grand-chose pour qu'elle craque.

\- J'ai peut-être pas envie qu'elle craque maintenant.

\- Tu ne te sens pas prête ? C'est normal : comme je te l'ais dis, ça ne fais qu'une journée de bécotage entre vous, laissez-vous quelques rencards supplémentaires avant de vous sauter dessus … J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi qui dise ça.

\- J'te remercie, vraiment.

Ruby lui sourit et posa ses mains sur les siennes :

\- Pas de quoi. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que ça marche entre vous.

\- Merci.

\- Maintenant, va et dors. Et surtout, demain, n'oublies pas de me faire un compte-rendu détaillé de ta soirée !

Emma l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui faire une vague promesse sur les événements à venir le lendemain soir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Hello hello ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Gina ?

\- Zelena ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Oh wow ! Tu es splendide !

Gina arborait une robe courte écarlate juste au dessus du genou, fendu sur le coté, au décolleté à peine révélateur. Sur ses épaules, elle avait enfilé un petit caraco noir et ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon approximatif.

\- Quoi ? Ca fait trop ?

\- Non, c'est juste assez pour lui dire « _Ce soir tu ne m'échapperas pas_ », sourit-elle.

\- …

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais me changer !

Mais Zelena l'attrapa au vol, la retenant par le bras tout en rigolant :

\- Je plaisanteeeeeee, tu es parfaite ! Tu as pensé à des fleurs ou quelque chose ?

\- Des … fleurs ?

\- Bah c'est un rencard non ?

\- Les fleurs c'est ringard. Je ne suis pas de ce genre. En plus c'est périssable.

\- Tu comptes lui offrir un autre cadeau alors hm ?

\- Je déteste ce ton salace que tu as lorsque tu parles d'Emma et moi, c'est limite vulgaire.

\- T'es trop coincée pour être vrai, ça en est presque mignon. Bon ! Vu qu'Emma va libérer l'appart', moi je vais rejoindre Ruby.

\- Bah évidemment … lança Gina en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Exactement madame car, nous, nous allons faire toute la nuit ce que vous, vous ne ferez que dans vos esprits coincés et étriqués. Bonne soirée !

Sur ce, elle disparut, laissant Gina perplexe sur sa tenue : devait-elle se changer ou pas ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et cette question la tarauda jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur la Marina où elle reconnut de suite la voiture de la jolie blonde. Et quand Gina se gara, Emma sortit de sa beetle jaune et son apparition figea Gina dans sa voiture.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Emma frappa à sa vitre, que Gina sortit, tout sourire.

\- Wow, tu es magnifique ! lança Emma

\- Tu es splendide, vraiment. Cette robe te va à merveille.

Effectivement, Gina ne cessait de faire aller et venir son regard des pieds à la tête de la jolie blonde : ses cheveux attachés en une queue basse sur le coté, une robe noire au décolleté suggestif, bras nus, s'arrêtant mi-cuisse. Elle nota avec surprise qu'elle était juchée sur des hauts talons noirs, type spartiates de luxe.

\- Elle est pas un peu courte ? demanda, inquiète, Emma

\- Non, tu es parfaite.

\- Maintenant, reste à voir si j'arrive à marcher avec ces trucs. Ruby me les a prêtés.

Gina ne put que sourire en face de cette belle blonde si maladroite. Elle lui attrapa la main et se colla à elle, lui murmurant contre sa joue :

\- Si tu tombes, je te rattraperais. Est-ce que je t'ais dis à quel point tu étais superbe ?

\- Au moins 3 fois … Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre.

Elles marchèrent un moment sur la palissade longeant la plage, main dans la main.

\- Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on est venues ici ?

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était une éternité.

\- A l'époque, on devait faire semblant … Et aujourd'hui, je sors vraiment avec toi …

\- Exact. Nous sortons ensemble …

Gina semblait songeuse, Emma n'osait pas la sortir de ses pensées : peut-être pensait-elle la même chose qu'elle.

\- C'est là.

Emma leva le regard et s'étonna du choix du restaurant :

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je voulais te donner une nouvelle impression de ce restaurant, la première n'a pas été probante. Je voulais me rattraper.

Emma était touchée : il était vrai que la première fois que Gina l'avait invitée à déjeuner, les choses s'étaient mal terminées avec un paparazzi caché derrière la vitre les mitraillant de photos.

Et comme la première fois, elles s'installèrent près de la baie, Emma haussant un sourcil, amusée :

\- Je t'assure que, cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un coup monté, sourit Gina.

\- J'espère. Quoiqu'aujourd'hui, ça ne me dérangerait plus, sourit Emma en posant sa main sur celle de Gina sur la table.

\- C'est notre premier diner officiel en tant que couple, enfin je veux dire _vrai_ couple.

\- Oui, profitons.

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que le serveur ne lance les hostilités et que le diner commence. Durant près de 3 heures, elles parlèrent, rirent, échangèrent, apprirent aussi à mieux se connaitre. La soirée était une vraie réussite.

\- Ok, à mon tour … Ton rêve inavoué ?

\- Un rêve inavoué ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Quelque chose que tu aurais toujours aimé faire mais que tu n'as jamais dis à personne.

\- Si je te le dis, il ne sera plus inavoué.

\- Moi je compte pas. Alors ?

\- Hm … Quand j'étais ado, j'allais souvent dans ce restaurant italien il servait des pizzas aussi grosses que moi et des lasagnes que je n'ais jamais su reproduire à la perfection.

\- Tu les cuisines pourtant très bien, confirma Emma en souriant.

\- Merci. Toujours est-il que je rêvais ouvrir un restaurant italien.

\- Tu as des origines ? En plus des portoricaines ?

\- Siciliennes.

\- Ouh, volcanique mélange ! Ca doit pas rigoler quand tu es en colère, ricana Emma

\- La contrepartie c'est que je suis une sulfureuse amante.

Cette phrase jeta un froid et une gêne que les deux jeunes femmes esquivèrent par un timide sourire.

\- Ah … ah … J'imagine …

Gina haussa un sourcil, intriguée et amusée :

\- Oui, non … C'est pas ce que je voulais dire … Non pas que je t'imagine en train de … Enfin non, pas ça mais …

\- Emma

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi.

\- Oui, pardon.

Elle soupira et lui sourit :

\- Tu vas croire que je joue les pucelles effarouchée …

\- Et c'est le cas ? s'amusa Gina.

\- Quoi, moi pucelle ? Elle pouffa de rire alors. Loin de là. Enfin pas que je sois … Enfin bref, c'est juste que … J'ai pas l'habitude d'aborder ce sujet avec … une femme.

\- Je comprends. Je ne suis pas plus à l'aise de mon coté, sourit-elle. Mais serait-ce te rassurer si je te dis que je ne couche jamais le premier soir ?

Emma s'étouffa presque avec son verre de vin, avant de s'essuyer maladroitement et de fixer, incrédule, la belle brune :

\- Pardon ?

\- Ca te rassurerait ?

Emma vit alors le regard joueur de Gina, et reprit constance :

\- C'est vrai ? Que tu ne couches pas le premier soir ?

\- C'est vrai.

\- Ca tombe bien car, techniquement ce n'est pas notre premier rencard : y'a eu Santa Monica, San Diego …

Gina sourit alors et opina :

\- Exact. Je suis donc coincée.

\- Huh huh, désolée, moi je ne couche pas avant le 5ième rencard.

\- Le 5ième ?

Emma répondit par un large sourire avant de prendre la main de sa compagne :

\- A moins que tu ne me fasses changer d'avis.

Les joues de Gina s'empourprèrent alors, ce qui fit sourire de plus belle Emma. Alors, subrepticement, elle plaça son pied près du sien, Gina la fixa :

\- Tu es sérieuse ? gloussa-t-elle

\- J'en sais rien … Peut-être, minauda Emma

\- Je vois … Tu ne sais pas avec qui tu joues : je suis une portoricaine du Bronx.

\- Hm je suis une paumée du Maine.

\- Un point partout.

\- Ce diner était génial, j'ai adoré, sourit Emma.

\- Moi aussi, très agréable.

\- Ca te dit qu'on se promène sur la plage pour … digérer ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent, Gina paya puis elles sortirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma avait ses escarpins à la main et ses pieds nus dans le sable, imitée bien vite par Gina.

Elles marchèrent près de l'eau, main dans la main, au clair de lune.

\- J'aime ce genre de soirée … Il faudra qu'on refasse ça.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Gina. Tu es magnifique.

La déclaration tomba si abruptement qu'Emma en sourit :

\- Oh bah … merci, tu vas me gêner.

\- C'est vrai … Sous la lune, tu es magnifi…

\- Ok stop, là ça devient vraiiiiment gênant.

\- Tu as du mal avec l'image que tu dégages, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai jamais été sûre de moi. Personne, à part mon ex mari, ne m'a fait sentir … belle.

\- Quel dommage.

Emma marcha encore quelques secondes avant de se stopper et de faire face à la jeune femme. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de Gina et colla doucement ses lèvres aux lèvres, accentuant l'échange d'une langue curieuse. Gina captura le visage de la belle blonde entre ses mains. Et au bout d'un long moment, elles se séparèrent, collant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

\- Cette soirée était parfaite, merci.

\- Elle n'est pas encore finie, murmura Gina

Emma se tendit alors, déglutissant difficilement.

\- Je …

\- Hey, pas de panique … Je parlais juste de prolonger notre marche, c'est tout.

\- Désolée, je vais vraiment paraitre frigide.

\- Ma chère, si tu penses être frigide en face de moi, c'est que tu ne me connais pas encore.

Emma éclata de rire avant qu'elles ne reprennent leur marche durant laquelle Gina parla de son nouveau projet de film, projet que soutint à 100% Emma. Gina était même surprise et amusée de l'enthousiasme de sa compagne pour son nouveau film.

\- Sofia Coppola, la classe !

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tu parles de ma confiance en moi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es guère mieux sur ce terrain là, je me trompe ?

\- Disons qu'avec le déclin de ma carrière, les offres moins importantes et l'intérêt détourné du public, j'ai eu de gros doutes sur mes capacités.

\- J'ai toute foi en tes capacités ! s'exclama Emma

Gina sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau sur les lèvres avant que la belle blonde ne s'échappe de son étreinte pour aller patauger au bord de l'eau.

\- Emma, tu vas attraper froid, reviens !

\- Oh allez, sois pas si coincée, viens !

\- Désolée mais il fait frais et … Je n'ais pas envie d'être malade, et tu devrais sortir aussi avant d'attraper du mal.

\- Hey, ça te dit un bain de pieds de minuit ?! gloussa-t-elle

\- S'il te plait Emma … Sors de là.

\- Roh t'es pas drôle, franchement ! Emma la rejoignit alors et grelotta. Bon, bah maintenant j'ai froid, tu me réchauffes ? minauda-t-elle

Gina lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras :

\- C'est un stratagème bien malicieux pour m'attirer dans vos bras miss Swan.

\- Mais ça marche, sourit la jolie blonde qui enfouie son nez dans le cou de sa compagne. Dieu que tu sens bon …

Gina ferma brièvement les yeux : sentir Emma contre elle, ses bras l'entourant, sa respiration caressant son épiderme, enlacées comme si leur corps était fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle soupira d'aise, enfouissant à son tour son nez dans la chevelure de la belle blonde.

\- Je pourrais rester comme ça des heures, murmura Emma. Enfin … Si je sentais encore mes orteils !

Gina la repoussa alors en grognant, avant de la taper sur l'épaule :

\- Tu n'es qu'une enfant ! Allez, on rentre.

Emma acquiesça et c'est main dans la main qu'elles retournèrent sur le parking. Sans attendre que Gina ne lui prodigue ses derniers conseils pour qu'elle se réchauffe, Emma l'embrassa fougueusement, ses mains arpentant les courbes de la belle brune tout en la plaquant contre sa voiture. Loin d'être contre, Gina se laissa bien gentiment peloter, en profitant aussi largement de son coté.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de 10 minutes, qu'elles se séparèrent alors :

\- C'était une superbe soirée, conclut Emma

\- Oui, magnifique. A refaire au plus vite.

\- Tu crois que ton tournage te laissera quelques moments pour voir ta copine ?

\- Je prendrais le temps. Maintenant rentre et prends un bon bain chaud.

\- Oui maman.

\- Je ne rigole pas, tu trembles, tu as la chair de poule.

\- Ca c'est l'effet que tu me fais quand tu es près de moi.

Gina leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois puis de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture, intimant Emma de faire pareil. La jolie blonde lui sourit avant de monter dans sa propre voiture. Elle reçut immédiatement un message sur son téléphone :

\- _Allume le chauffage_.

Emma sourit avant de jeter un œil au travers de sa vitre et de voir Gina lui sourire. Puis son moteur démarra avant de disparaitre, laissant Emma sur le parking, une crampe au milieu de l'estomac.

Elle écouta Gina et mit en route son chauffage, avant de rouler jusqu'à son appartement. Lorsqu'elle entra, il faisait noir, Ruby devait dormir depuis longtemps.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?!

\- Merde Ruby ! C'est une fâcheuse habitude que tu as là de te planquer dans le noir en attendant le retour de ta coloc' ?

\- C'est mon nouveau passe-temps ! Alors, cette soirée ?

\- Rub', je suis crevée …

\- Allez, tu m'as promis un rapport détaillé !

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de venir s'asseoir aux cotés de Ruby sur le canapé.

\- Alors, alors, raconte !

\- Elle m'a emmené dans le premier restaurant qu'on a fréquenté, alors qu'on était encore un vrai faux couple.

\- Oh, elle a voulu rattraper sa boulette ? ricana Ruby

\- Peut-être. Mais c'était génial, toute cette soirée était géniale.

\- Houla … Deux « génial » dans la même phrase, c'est du sérieux. Si tu me dis qu'il n'y a pas eu de sexe au bout, je comprends pas !

\- Il n'y a pas eu de sexe.

\- Rohhhhhhhh …

\- Mais j'en ais eu envie.

\- Ahhhhhh ! Intéressant ça, dis m'en plus !

\- Bah … C'est juste ça : j'ai eu envie de plus. Quand on s'est quitté sur ce parking, j'aurais voulu la suivre chez elle.

\- Ou est le problème ?

\- Je sais pas si elle aurait aimé que je la suive. Et quand bien même, je l'aurais suivi, je n'aurais jamais su quoi faire.

\- Bah ça, ça s'apprend, sourit Ruby. Es-tu sûre au moins que c'est pas ce qu'elle souhaite aussi ?

Emma prit sa tête dans ses mains, grogna et dodelina de la tête. Ruby lui tapota alors le genou et ricana :

\- On dirait des ados, vous êtes mignonnes. Coincées… mais mignonnes.

\- Te marres pas, je suis nulle.

\- Ca, ce n'est pas une nouvelle. Vous devez continuez à vous voir, entretenir l'envie, la flamme. Et quand vous n'en pourrez plus d'attendre pour vous sauter dessus… BAM ! dit-elle en tapant des mains, faisant sursauter Emma. Vous vous enverrez en l'air sans plus pouvoir vous arrêter.

\- Stop, stop, j'ai compris.

\- Alors tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Pour l'instant ? Je vais me coucher et me réveiller dans une semaine !

Sa tête bourdonnait d'informations en cascade, elle n'avait qu'une idée : dormir. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans son lit, presque entièrement habillée. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa soirée et Gina : son sourire, ses mots, ses caresses … Oui, c'était sûr : elle était accro !

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NEXT : Petits bobos et gros câlins, ces mots qui touchent, tendre nuit et douces promesses ... dans le prochain épisode.**


	11. Que vois-tu lorsque tu fermes les yeux ?

**Bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Alors déjà merci pour tous vos voeux de bon rétablissement, je vous n'aime !**

 **Ensuite, pour vous remercier :) voici un chapitre 100% fluff, 100% SQ et a 70% rated M ! **

**Merci encore de me suivre mes agneaux !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Que vois-tu quand tu fermes les yeux ?**

Gina était furieuse …. Ou perdue … Ou les deux.

3 jours ! Ce la faisait 3 jours qu'Emma n'avait pas donné de nouvelles : pas de messages, pas d'appels, pas de visites, aucunes nouvelles.

Et prise par son nouveau script à apprendre, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de visiter la jeune femme. Pour autant, et après avoir harcelé sa sœur, cette dernière vint aux nouvelles auprès de Ruby.

Lorsque la jolie rousse vint toquer chez Gina, cette dernière eut peine à dissimuler son impatience. A peine eut-elle passé le pas de la porte que la jolie brune lui sauta dessus, l'assénant de centaines de questions.

\- Hey hey, doucement ! argua Zelena.

\- Désolée … Alors, tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Ruby m'a dit ce qu'il en était.

\- Alors ? Mais tu vas parler oui ? A-t-elle quelque chose contre moi ?

Zelena pouffa de rire alors et posa ses mains sur chacune des épaules de sa sœur :

\- Calme-toi. Rub' m'a dit qu'Emma était souffrante, c'est tout.

\- Souffrante ?

\- Elle est clouée au lit depuis 3 jours. A vrai dire, elle m'a confié que le lendemain de votre rendez-vous, elle ne se sentait déjà pas bien. Les choses ont empiré durant la journée, elle est au lit depuis.

\- Voilà pourquoi elle n'a pas répondu à mes appels … Mais… Elle n'a pas été voir un médecin ?

\- Ruby m'a dit qu'elle était plus têtue qu'une mule, ce que je veux bien croire, et qu'elle avait dit, je cite « ce n'est qu'un petit rhume ». Sauf que Ruby travaillant, elle ne peut s'occuper d'elle convenablement, du coup, son _rhume_ traine …

\- Elle est inconsciente ! Je lui avais dis qu'elle attraperait froid !

\- Tu devrais aller la voir. Prends ton script.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Gina

\- Qui sait combien de temps tu vas rester à la pouponner … Tu devrais prendre une trousse de toilettes aussi.

\- Arrête ! Bon j'y vais.

Gina attrapa sa veste et son sac avant que sa sœur ne l'appelle et ne lui envoie le script que rattrapa tout juste la jolie brune avant de sortir.

* * *

Quand Ruby ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle fut presque soulagée de voir la belle actrice au pas de la porte.

\- Hey, merci mon Dieu, tu es là !

\- Pourquoi tant de soulagement ?

\- Parce que je suis à la bourre pour ouvrir ma boutique, mais que je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser dans cet état.

\- Elle va si mal que ça ?

\- Je la trouve pas en super forme, mais si vous lui demandez, elle va vous dire que ce n'est rien. Je vous laisse. Y'a du bouillon encore dans la casserole. A ce soir.

Et à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle était déjà dehors, faisant vrombir le moteur de sa voiture. Gina haussa les sourcils avant d'entrer. Elle posa son sac, sa veste et son script sur la console de l'entrée puis jeta un œil dans la cuisine, constamment, qu'en effet, une casserole était sur la gazinière.

Elle fixa alors l'escalier puis monta doucement. Elle fut guidée par les quintes de toux d'Emma et arriva bientôt à une porte. Elle posa sa main dessus tandis que l'autre tourna doucement la poignée. Elle passa sa tête et constata qu'il faisait atrocement chaud dans la pièce. Elle entra et vit une forme sous les draps.

\- Emma ?

La forme bougea alors et soudain la tête de la jolie blonde apparut. Gina fut désagréablement surprise de voir les traits tirés et fatigués de sa compagne : d'immenses cernes sous les yeux creusant son visage, les cheveux en bataille, le teint blafard.

\- Oh mon Dieu Emma …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna la jeune femme qui se redressa alors, laissant apercevoir une nuisette couleur crème.

\- Zelena m'a dit. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?!

Emma s'assit alors, Gina venant se poser en face d'elle :

\- J'en sais rien… Ce n'est qu'un rhume.

\- Tu es pire qu'une enfant ! Je t'avais dis de te couvrir cette soirée là !

\- Je sais, je sais… Mais ça va passer.

\- Ca fait 3 jours, si ça n'avait été qu'un simple rhume, ça serait passé depuis un moment. Tu devrais aérer cette pièce, on étouffe.

\- J'ai froid…

\- Habilles-toi plus chaudement alors.

\- Parfois j'ai trop chaud, grommela la jeune femme

Gina soupira et constata des cadavres de mouchoirs jonchant le sol et les restes de ce qui devait être le repas de la jolie blonde.

\- Tu devrais prendre une douche bien chaude, le temps que j'aère cette pièce.

Emma la fixa alors et haussa un sourcil, amusée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es venue pour t'occuper de moi ?! Tu es comme… Une infirmière à domicile ?

\- C'est ça, si ça t'amuse. Maintenant, vas dans la salle de bain, prends un bon bain chaud.

\- Tu vas me border ?

\- Je vais finir par regretter d'être venue…

\- Ok, ok, je m'incline.

Emma sortit de son lit mais perdit l'équilibre en se levant, retenue juste à temps par Gina.

\- Ouh, ça va ?

\- Désolée, je me suis levée trop vite… Je crois.

\- Ok, je t'accompagne.

Elles traversèrent la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain attenante, Emma s'assit au bord de la baignoire tandis que Gina laissa couler de l'eau chaude qu'elle testa de sa main.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Emma gloussa alors et la fixa, amusée :

\- Si tu crois que je vais me mettre à poil devant toi…

\- I jours, tu étais prête à le faire sur le parking.

Emma se figea alors et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Heureusement, elle put mettre cela sur le compte de la fièvre.

\- Je… Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Bah voyons.

\- Attends, t'es sérieuse ? T'as vraiment cru que… Que je voulais …

\- Ca paraissait évident au vu de ton dernier baiser, non ?

\- Je… Euh… Bah… Non… Enfin …

\- Hey, calme toi, ok ? Je plaisantais.

Emma baissa le regard, sa tête bourdonnant alors.

\- Ca va ?

\- Je … Je suis fatiguée.

\- Laisse moi faire…

Emma était tellement faible qu'elle réalisa à peine que Gina avait fait descendre ses bretelles de nuisette.

\- C'est pas comme ça que j'envisageais ce moment, marmonna-t-elle

Gina sourit alors et l'aida à se lever, la nuisette tombant aux pieds de la jolie blonde.

\- Promis, je ne regarde que tes yeux, murmura la belle brune.

Emma l'en remercia d'un sourire avant de plonger son corps dans l'eau chaude, lui tira un gémissement de contentement.

\- Dieu que c'est bon…

\- Détends-toi, je vais aérer et préparer de quoi manger.

\- Je n'ais pas faim.

\- Et comment comptes-tu guérir si tu ne nourris pas ton corps ? Tu dois retrouver des forces Emma …

\- D'accord maman.

\- Ma chère, si tu veux que l'on joue à un jeu de rôle où je suis ta mère, je ferais bien autre chose que de te soigner.

Emma écarquilla ses yeux avant de s'immerger totalement dans l'eau tandis que Gina repartit vers la chambre. Sans attendre, elle ouvrit les fenêtres et aéra le lit. Puis elle redescendit et réchauffa le bouillon avant de s'attarder sur un plat plus élaboré en préparant un pot au feu.

Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, elle remonta et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain :

\- Emma ?

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Elle toqua de nouveau alors et ouvrit. Elle découvrit Emma, assoupie, sa tête reposant sur le bord de la baignoire.

Doucement, Gina la réveilla, d'abord en la secouant par les épaules, mais voyant que cela ne donnait rien, elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis lui murmura son prénom deux ou trois fois. La belle blonde bougonna alors avant d'ouvrir les yeux, souriant.

\- Hey …

\- Sors du bain, il est tiède.

Emma se leva alors et Gina lui tendit un peignoir, tout en détournant le regard, pour en voir le moins possible.

\- Merci, soupira la jolie blonde qui sortit du bain, aidée par sa compagne.

\- Ca va mieux ?

\- Ca m'a détendu.

\- Bien, viens, je t'ais préparé un plateau.

Emma sourit alors en prenant la main de Gina, qui la guida jusque dans le lit.

\- Je me suis permise de fouiller dans tes tiroirs pour te trouver des affaires pour dormir.

Emma constata sur le lit, un bas de pyjama à rayures et un débardeur blanc.

\- Merci.

\- Je te laisse t'habiller je vais chercher le plateau.

Emma la remercia en opinant de la tête et, une fois Gina hors de sa chambre, elle s'habilla prestement avant de s'engouffrer dans ses draps.

Gina revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau richement garni, ce qui surprit Emma :

\- Tout ça ?

\- Il faut te nourrir… Et moi avec.

\- Je savais même pas qu'on avait tout ça dans le frigo.

Elle s'assit confortablement avant que Gina ne pose le plateau sur ses genoux. Elle lui tendit un bol de bouillon que rechigna à prendre Emma mais qui, au final, n'eut pas le choix que de le finir jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Puis elle s'accorda un fruit avant d'être rassasiée et somnolente.

\- Tu devrais dormir…

\- J'ai pas sommeil, tu es là, je veux profiter de ta présence.

\- Tu as déjà profité de ma présence avec ce bain et ce plateau.

\- Tu restes ?

Gina posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu as encore de la fièvre.

\- Ca veut dire que tu vas rester à mon chevet ? sourit Emma

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Emma. Si ça ne va pas mieux demain, tu iras chez le médecin.

\- Promis. J'ai pas envie de dormir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, repose-toi seulement.

Emma s'allongea alors et soupira doucement alors que Gina s'installa confortablement contre la tête de lit, prenant son script et commençant à le lire. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle entendit une lourde respiration, et lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à Emma, cette dernière était lourdement endormie. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et sourit tendrement avant de reprendre la lecture de son script.

Et lorsque son estomac cria famine, elle quitta le lit et la chambre pour se restaurer rapidement dans la cuisine. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd venant au dessus d'elle, elle sursauta avant de se ruer de nouveau dans la chambre et de voir Emma, au pied du lit.

\- Emma !

Gina se précipita, tombant à genoux près de la jeune femme, brulante de fièvre.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce que …

\- Je crois … Que je pensais que le bord du lit était … plus loin.

Elle se redressa et respira lourdement, sous le regard presque impuissant de la belle brune. Elle l'aida à se relever avant de la recoucher dans le lit. Elle lui retira alors son pantalon de pyjama, tandis qu'Emma gémit :

\- Hm … Déjà ?

\- Ne sois pas idiote. Il faut faire baisser ta température. Je vais chercher un linge humide, remets-toi dans tes draps.

Emma obtempéra, trop faible pour protester ou encore même jouer avec Gina. Cette dernière revint quelques secondes plus tard et posa délicatement un gant mouillé sur le front de sa compagne.

\- Chut … Rendors-toi.

\- Gina, j'ai la tête qui tourne…

\- Repose-toi… Je suis là.

Gina se coucha alors à ses cotés, posant son menton sur son épaule bouillante. Elle sentit Emma hoqueter, amusée :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est juste que… Ca sera notre première nuit ensemble. Je la voyais autrement…

Gina sourit et resserra son étreinte :

\- Moi je la voyais comme ça. Et devant l'air surpris d'Emma, elle s'expliqua. Toi allongée, bouillante et totalement soumise.

Emma, malgré la douleur, ne put que rire, accompagnée de Gina. Au bout d'une longue minute, la jolie blonde tourna sa tête vers sa compagne :

\- Merci encore d'être venue, au risque de tomber malade.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, repose-toi, je suis là.

Et sans demander son reste, Emma ferma les yeux, sentant le souffle agréable de Gina dans son cou.

* * *

La nuit fut agitée pour Emma. Plus d'une fois elle s'était réveillée accablée par la chaleur ou, au contraire, totalement frigorifiée. Mais à chaque fois, Gina était là, la réconfortant, la rassurant, la cajolant par de tendres caresses, de douces paroles, de légers baisers.

Et au petit matin, c'est Emma qui se réveilla avant Gina qui, épuisée d'avoir veillée toute la nuit, s'était profondément endormie. Emma sourit alors, la main de la belle brune reposant gentiment sur son ventre. Elle se tourna doucement pour faire face à sa compagne, et confina sa tête au creux de son cou.

Elle pourrait certainement s'y habituer : cette présence tous les matins, ce regard serein près du sien, ses mains sur son corps et sa respiration caressant sa peau. Oui, elle pourrait très bien y prendre gout.

\- Hm … Tu es réveillée ? bougonna Gina en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

\- Oui.

\- Ca va mieux ?

\- J'ai l'impression que la fièvre est tombée.

Gina se redressa alors et posa sa main sur son front, elle sourit alors.

\- Effectivement.

\- Je suis bien là, tu veux pas venir me rejoindre sous les draps ? minauda-t-elle

En effet, Gina s'était endormie sur la couette, son script sur les genoux.

\- Emma …

\- Quoi ? Tu aurais bien chaud !

\- Tu es malade, tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- Non, j'ai besoin de toi. Allez viens…

Gina soupira alors avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Et alors qu'elle retira ses bottes et qu'elle s'engouffra sous les draps, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Ruby émergea.

\- Wow… Je dérange, gloussa-t-elle

Gina grogna alors avant de sortir du lit. Lorsque la pétillante colocataire la vit habillée, elle haussa un sourcil, interrogeant Emma du regard. Cette dernière sourit avant de s'expliquer :

\- Elle m'a veillée toute la nuit.

\- Oh … Je vois. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, bien mieux. Pas encore prête pour le marathon de New-York, mais assez pour me rendre dans la cuisine sans m'effondrer, sourit-elle

\- Bon, je vais … vous laisser.

Mais Gina bondit devant elle, prête, elle aussi, à quitter la chambre.

\- Bah, tu restes pas ?

\- Non, je … Je dois rentrer.

\- Mais…

Sentant une certaine tension envahir la pièce, Ruby s'excusa et s'éclipsa, laissant les deux jeunes femmes se toiser.

\- Ecoute, j'aimerais que tu restes.

\- Désolée, je dois prendre une douche, me changer et je dois apprendre mon script.

\- Tu peux faire tout cela ici : j'ai une douche, j'ai des vêtements, et je peux te faire apprendre ton texte. Allez, s'il te plait ! Je me sens mieux… Ca serait dommage que je fasse une rechute hm…

\- Serait-ce un odieux chantage ?

\- Moi ? Te faire chanter ? Ce n'est pas mon genre, minauda Emma.

\- Tu es impossible.

\- Allez, s'il te plait. Tu vas partir à l'autre bout du pays pour tourner la majorité de ton film, laisse-moi profiter un peu de toi avant.

\- Mon départ n'est prévu que dans trois semaines.

\- Mais ça nous donnerait l'occasion de passer un week-end ensemble.

\- Pas dans les conditions idéales si tu veux mon avis : je dois apprendre, tu dois te reposer.

\- Faisons-le ensemble, s'il te plait. Je me sens bien mieux qu'hier, je pense que c'était le pic.

Gina la fixa alors avant de lever les yeux au ciel :

\- Très bien, très bien ! Laisse-moi juste passer un coup de fil à Zelena.

\- Ok, pas de soucis ! Je ne bouge pas !

Gina sourit alors et quitta la pièce. Attirée par du bruit en bas, elle descendit et trouva Ruby se confectionnant un sandwich.

\- Ah, comment elle va ? lança-t-elle en paquetant le tout dans un sac

\- Mieux.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser… Seules.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ce petit sourire ?

\- Oh rien… Ce que j'en dis moi : c'est que ça tombe bien son… _rhume_.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bah tu sais… Le fantasme d'une infirmière à domicile.

\- Si je ne commençais pas à te connaitre, je dirais que tu es vulgaire.

\- Merci du compliment. Non, sans rire, prends soin d'elle. Si on l'écoutait y'aurait jamais de problème et se serait jamais grave.

\- Je sais. Au fait, si tu vois ma sœur, dis-lui que je reste avec Emma aujourd'hui… et peut-être plus, suivant son état.

Ruby sourit alors en mettant son sac en bandoulière :

\- Pas de soucis, je passe la voir ce midi, on mange ensemble, le message sera passé.

Et alors qu'elle allait sortir de la maison, elle se retourna vers la jolie brune :

\- Hey… Quoique vous fassiez… Le faites pas trop fort… Zelena et moi n'avons pas épargné les oreilles de nos voisins ces derniers temps… Ils sont… Peu enclins à la compassion.

Pour toute réponse, Gina lui envoya un torchon que Ruby esquiva avec facilité. Elle quitta la maison alors dans rire incontrôlable, laissant Gina quelques peu gênée.

* * *

\- Non, c'est toi qui as tort Ted ! J'aime ce restaurant bien plus que toi et abandonner notre couple ne signifie plus rien pour moi. Je ne t'aime plus, et je me demande si tu ne m'as jamais aimé un jour !

Gina retint son souffle et fixa Emma, en attente du verdict. La jolie blonde, a demi allongée sur son lit, le script de sa compagne en main. Elle le laissa tomber sur le coté en regardant Gina.

\- Alors ? Verdict : combien de fautes ?

\- 3.

Gina grogna alors en faisant de nouveau les cent pas au pied du lit.

\- Et il s'appelle Fred, pas Ted.

\- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à retenir ce script !

\- Calme-toi, c'est pas si mal.

\- Je commence le tournage dans 3 semaines et je ne connais qu'un tiers de mon texte, c'est affligeant. Je dois bien le reconnaitre, j'assimilais mieux quand j'étais plus jeune…

\- Ne sois pas idiote, tu es toujours jeune, sourit Emma.

Gina s'assit alors au bord du lit et soupira doucement, défaitiste. Emma s'approcha et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur l'épaule.

\- Allez courage, on essaie encore ?

\- Merci de m'aider.

\- Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Tu m'as soutenue hier.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai encore le corps engourdi et la tête qui bourdonne, mais mes changements de températures ont cessé, je crois que je n'ais plus de fièvre, et l'appétit commence à revenir.

\- Tu as faim ?!

\- Un peu, mais ça peut atten…

\- Non ! J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. On est dessus depuis plus de deux heures, j'en ais marre.

\- Ok. Tu veux de l'aide ou…

\- Non, ne bouge pas.

\- Que c'est plaisant de se faire servir au lit.

\- N'en prends pas l'habitude veux-tu.

Emma répondit simplement par un sourire charmeur et un soupir de contentement.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Gina revint avec les restes du pot-au-feu et posa le plateau sur le lit.

\- Je crois que je pourrais m'y habituer tu sais : toi ici, s'occupant de moi, me faisant de bons petits plats, moi qui te fait apprendre tes textes… J'aimerais ce genre de quotidien.

Gina ne répondit pas mais son sourire parla pour elle.

\- Dis… Tu me nourris ?

\- Même pas en rêve…

\- T'es pas drôle.

Gina haussa un sourcil avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres :

\- Tu as le choix : je te donne à manger ou je te donne du plaisir…

Emma se raidit, écarquillant ses yeux et fixa, incrédule, sa compagne :

\- T'es sérieuse là ? Tu… Sérieux ?

\- Je n'ais pas dis quand.

Mais sans apprendre, Emma poussa le plateau et sauta littéralement sur Gina, la plaquant sur le matelas.

\- Emma !

\- Ok, c'est pas juste, tu m'as vu nue… A mon tour !

\- Hors de question ! Certainement pas maintenant, certainement pas comme ça !

\- T'es sûre ? Parce que là, je suis plus que prête ! ricana Emma

\- Tu es souffrante. Et… Il est hors de question que tu t'évanouisses dans mes bras.

\- Oh si je m'évanouis ça sera parce que tu m'as fais grimper bien trop vite au septième ciel !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Ok, désolée.

Emma essaya de retrouver son calme avant de voir l'air sérieux de sa compagne.

\- J'ai dis pardon !

\- Emma, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de…

\- Sérieux ? Parce que je pensais que… C'était tabou.

\- Tabou ?

\- Bah tu vois, on a jamais… Chacune… Avec aucune femme…

\- Oh je vois.

\- Alors je pensais que tu repousserais l'échéance.

\- Tu te trompes. Faire… Faire l'amour est une suite logique pour un couple non ?

\- Nous sommes un couple donc.

\- Gina haussa un sourcil :

\- Que croyais-tu que nous étions ?! s'étonna Gina

\- Bah j'en sais rien… Ais-je le droit de t'appeler ma petite amie ?

\- Pourquoi n'en aurais-tu pas le droit ?

\- Bah t'es un personnage public, je sais pas moi… Je pensais qu'il y avait un code, genre : petite amie ou fiancée, compagne… Je sais comment me présenter.

Gina sourit alors et s'approcha d'elle :

\- Tu as la permission. Tu étais ma compagne lorsque nous avons feint notre relation, alors pourquoi tu n'aurais pas ce privilège maintenant ? Plus que jamais tu es ma compagne, ma petite amie, tout ce que tu souhaites.

\- Ton amante ?

\- Bientôt, je te le promets. Je veux juste que ce soit le bon moment, le bon endroit. Rien ne sert de se précipiter.

Emma soupira d'aise, se laissant retomber doucement sur le lit.

\- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi…

\- Tu as l'air inquiet en disant cela.

\- Non, c'est juste que ça fait une éternité que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. La dernière fois ayant été avec un homme qui plus est.

\- Je comprends. La dernière fois que je croyais être amoureuse, c'était avec un homme que je n'ais pas hésité à quitter pour les bienfaits de notre petite histoire. Autant dire que je n'ais jamais vraiment connu ce sentiment.

\- C'est triste …

\- C'est la vie. J'ai souvent joué des rôles, et celui de l'amante éperdument amoureuse en faisait parti. Je pense l'avoir tellement feint, que je ne sais même pas si je pourrais le reconnaitre vraiment.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. Pauvre petite fille riche qui devait mentir sur ses relations avec les plus beaux hommes de la terre.

Gina lui tira la langue et Emma lui envoya un oreiller, que rattrapa au vol la belle brune avant de le lui lancer de nouveau, ce qui fit éclater de rire Emma. Elle ne lui avoua jamais mais, à ce moment précis, lorsqu'elle vit Emma rire aux éclats, son cœur rata un battement et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas une seconde la jeune femme.

\- Tu rêves ?

\- Hm ? Non, je pensais…

\- Fais comme moi : arrête.

\- Ma chère, il faut bien qu'une de nous soit la tête pensante du couple.

\- Dis que je suis l'idiote du village encore !

\- Oh non, bien au contraire. Je crois même que tu es la plus clairvoyante de nous deux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es la première à avoir vu ce qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous.

Emma lui sourit avant de remarquer un détail qui lui tira un large sourire :

\- Tu portes encore le bracelet, celui de San Diego.

\- Oh… Oui, je le trouve beau… finalement.

\- Han… Sale garce, gloussa Emma.

\- S'il te plait ! s'outragea faussement la belle brune.

\- Hm pardon. Regarde, j'ai le mien aussi. Comme si…

\- Comme si ?

\- Comme si on s'appartenait l'une l'autre.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne, je ne suis pas un objet.

\- Loin de là. Et si tu l'étais, ma chère, tu serais certainement le plus désirable qui soit.

\- La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part.

\- Pas même jusqu'à tes lèvres ? minauda Emma

\- Pour cela, tu n'as pas besoin de flatterie… sourit Gina.

En un rapide geste, Emma attira Gina à elle et l'embrassa dans un fougueux baiser. La belle brune dû calmer son ardeur en la repoussant doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai encore à apprendre ce fichu texte.

\- Allez courage.

Emma reprit le script et elles reprirent leurs révisions, entrecoupées par de tendres moments tout au long de la journée.

* * *

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux repartir ?

\- Emma, il se fait tard, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Et tu dois te reposer, tu ne t'es pas ménagée aujourd'hui.

\- Ca va, je t'assure. Je crois sincèrement que le pic de maladie c'était hier, je me sens mieux maintenant !

\- Raison de plus : je n'ais plus rien à faire ici.

\- Oui, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Emma …

\- Reste, je t'en pris. J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi à mes cotés. J'ai…

\- Un problème ?

\- C'est juste besoin de sentir ma copine à mes cotés, c'est tout.

\- Emma, je ne suis pas loin.

\- Mais tu vas l'être dans 3 semaines …

\- D'ici là, nous avons le temps. Remets-toi et quand tu seras en forme, je te promets une surprise.

\- Une surprise ? Est-ce que ça inclus sous vêtements qui se mange et chantilly ? gloussa-t-elle

\- Peut-être… Ou pas. Pour cela, tu devras être patiente.

Puis elle l'embrassa sur el bout du nez avant de partir… Laissant une Emma, encore faible, mais sur un vrai petit nuage.

* * *

Emma n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que Gina ne la recontacte : une semaine à peine, et alors que la santé d'Emma allait de mieux en mieux, Gian l'appela pour savoir si elle voudrait venir manger chez elle.

Evidemment, Emma accepta avec plaisir… Plaisir… Avant que la panique ne l'emporte sur l'enjeu de cette fameuse soirée.

Ruby le vit et prit à part sa colocataire, le jour J, pour LA grande discussion.

\- Ok, écoute… L'heure est grave ?

\- Grave ? A quel point ? s'étonna Emma, un peu inquiète du ton sérieux de sa sœur

\- Le sexe.

\- Le sexe ?

\- Ce soir, c'est le grand soir, on le sait.

\- _On_ le sait ?

\- Tu m'as comprise. Alors comment tu vas te débrouiller ?

\- Comme un manche surement… soupira, dépitée, Emma.

\- Relax. Le sexe, c'est simple. Et encore plus entre deux personnes du même sexe !

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Tu es une femme, on est d'accord ?

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire…

\- Gina en est une aussi.

\- J'espère.

\- Qui de mieux placée qu'une femme pour savoir ce qui plait à une femme ? Je veux dire : tu connais ton corps, tu sais ce qui fonctionne sur toi. Ca marchera certainement sur une autre.

\- …

\- Quoi ? Pas convaincue ?

\- Si, au contraire.

\- Alors voilà, tu n'as qu'à penser à ce que tu aimes qu'on te fasse, et tu lui fais pareil.

\- C'est pas aussi simple…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peur… De…

\- De quoi ?

\- De pas aimer. Je veux dire, j'ai jamais touché le corps d'une femme aussi intimement.

\- Pas même à la fac ?

\- Huh ?

\- Ouais non, laisse tomber. Mais si tu aimes Gina, tu aimeras lui faire plaisir.

\- Je lui ais encore jamais dis…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que je l'aimais. Bien évidemment, je me doute qu'elle s'en doute mais… On se l'ait jamais dit en face, avec des mots… tu vois ?

\- Je vois. Mais ça viendra, peut-être ce soir.

\- J'en sais rien… Elle dit qu'elle a passé tellement de temps à le feindre, qu'elle ne saurait peut-être pas le reconnaitre. J'ai peur qu'elle ne ressente pas ce que je ressens pour elle.

\- A toi de le lui montrer, j'ai toute confiance en toi.

\- … Je suis complètement paumée : je sais pas quoi faire, pourtant j'en ais envie…

\- C'est peut-être pareil du coté de Gina.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Vas t'habiller, sois belle et sens bon !

\- Idiote !

\- Et n'oublies pas : ce qui te plait, lui plaira !

Emma soupira alors et monta dans sa chambre avant de se déshabiller et de s'engouffrer dans sa douche. Et sous le jet d'eau brulante, elle repensa aux paroles de Ruby : faire à Gina ce qu'elle aimerait qu'on lui fasse ? Ca semblait si simple, et en même temps si compliqué.

Elle reposa son bras droit sur le carrelage froid de la douche, tandis que le jet la frappait en plein sur les cervicales. L'eau roulait le long de son corps, dans son dos, ses fesses, entre ses jambes. _Ce qu'elle aime_ …

Elle fit couler du gel douche sur sa poitrine avant d'y faire courir sa main sur ses seins puis frissonna. _Ce que j'aime_ … Subrepticement, elle s'appesantit sur sa poitrine, la caressant doucement. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer le corps tanné de Gina, ses seins, ses courbes, sa peau chaude et frissonnante. Sa main glissa doucement alors et se posa entre ses cuisses. Elle essaya de décrypter les sensations, de déceler le plaisir derrière les gestes : si elle aimait cela, Gina pourrait aimer alors ? Elle glissa ses doigts dans la chaleur intime de ses chairs, pinça ce bouton nerveux, se faisant sursauter, aidée par la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau.

Elle soupira bruyamment alors en mouvant ses doigts en elle, puis, soudain, elle sentit une crampe naitre au creux de ses reins. Paniquée, elle se stoppa net, haletante.

\- T'es stupide ma fille … grogna-t-elle avant de finir de se laver et de s'habiller pour ce soir.

Oui, ce soir était le grand soir. Elle avait peur, mais elle avait aussi envie.

* * *

Gina n'est pas sereine non plus. Elle avait tout préparé : du repas à l'ambiance, de sa tenue à son parfum. Il fallait que cette soirée soit romantique. Hors de question de sortir de nouveau si c'était pour qu'Emma soit de nouveau malade.

Non, elle voulait tout assurer elle-même, quitte à prendre le temps nécessaire, mettre de coté l'apprentissage de son script. Ce soir, tout devait être parfait.

Ainsi, elle avait préparé son plat fétiche, des lasagnes, plus le dessert, un tiramisu, qui avait déjà su faire ses preuves dans les estomacs de ses amis… ou amants.

Elle avait dressé une table simple mais chic avec bougies, dentelles, porcelaines et cristal. Elle avait pris le soin de se vêtir de manière élégante mais sexy d'une robe noire courte et décolletée. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon sommaire. A présent, elle passait son temps à scruter l'horloge du salon, égrainant les minutes jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa compagne. Elle était aussi stressée que le jour de son premier tournage !

Et lorsqu'elle entendit enfin la voiture de la belle blonde se garer devant chez elle, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle se leva promptement et essaya de paraitre détendue mais c'était en vain… Elle triturait nerveusement ses doigts et lorsque la sonnette retentit, elle se figea quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'apercevoir une Emma, tout sourire, arborant une immense veste écrue.

\- Bonsoir. Je suis à l'heure ?

\- Ponctuelle. Entre !

Emma déboutonna son manteau qu'attrapa Gina. Elle put à loisir, reluquer les courbes avantageusement mises en avant grâce à une robe courte et rose flashy.

\- Un problème ? s'amusa Emma

\- Hm non, aucun, au contraire. Bref… Un apéritif ?

Emma retint un rire avant d'opiner et d'être conduite au salon par la maitresse des lieux.

\- Un whisky ?

\- Oh non, quelque chose de moins … corsé.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes reprendre le volant ce soir ?

Emma se figea, quelque peur désarçonnée par l'aplomb de sa compagne :

\- Euh… Pourquoi, tu ne l'avais pas envisagé ?

\- Non.

Complètement sonnée par la franchise de Gina, Emma resta muette.

\- Ca te choque ?

\- Qu… Quoi donc ?

\- Que je veuille que tu restes ici ce soir ?

\- A vrai dire … J'avais envisagé la même chose.

\- Parfait, si nous savons déjà à quoi nous en tenir, alors nous pouvons nous détendre, non ?

\- Ou stresser plus qu'autre chose, sourit Emma

Gina la rejoignit sur le divan :

\- Tu es stressée ?

\- A vrai dire… Gina… Je suis morte de peur.

\- Morte de peur ? A ce point-là ?

\- Je…

\- Oui ?

Emma était perdue : dire ces mots maintenant, n'allait-il pas gâcher le reste de la soirée ? Etait-ce le bon moment ?

\- Je tiens à toi, et j'ai pas envie de tout gâcher parce que je ne sais pas ce que je fais. J'aimerais te satisfaire comme jamais.

\- Emma, je sais ce que tu ressens, je le ressens aussi.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai pris mon parti de dire que rien ne sera parfait la première fois : nous ferons des erreurs, des maladresses, nous aurons des hésitations… Mais je pense que c'est comme le bon vin : on se bonifiera avec le temps et … la pratique.

\- Tu as l'air si sûre de toi.

\- Il en faut bien une sur les deux. J'ai l'impression que tu vas défaillir tant tu sembles stressée, ironisa Gina. J'ai fais des lasagnes, à table ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Et le repas se passa de façon idéale entre anecdotes d'enfances, souvenirs de tournage ou encore promesses d'avenir. Emma sentait Gina stressée par son tournage à venir plus qu'a la finalité de la soirée. Et pourtant, lorsque le dessert arriva sur sa faim, Emma était pétrifiée de stress.

Gina pouvait le sentir et il ne tenait qu'à elle d'annuler ce qu'elle avait prévu pour choisir un meilleur moment. Mais le temps tournait : dans deux semaines, elle devrait partir pour New-York pour son tournage qui durerait plus d'un mois.

\- Emma … Ecoute… Détends-toi.

\- Mais je suis détendue ! s'insurgea la jeune femme

\- Tu es tellement tendue que même le béton est moins rigide que toi. Ecoute, si tu ne souhaites pas…

\- Je le veux !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Gina

\- Bien sur. Comment ne pas le vouloir quand tu te trouves dans cette robe. Grand dieu, j'ai essayé tout le repas d'imaginer la manière de te l'enlever …

Gina sourit alors et se dandina sur sa chaise :

\- Amusant, j'ai imaginé la même chose …

Elle envoya à Emma un clin d'œil suggestif avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main :

\- J'aurais aimé que ce moment soit plus romantique mais … Tu veux monter ?

Le cœur d'Emma battait dans sa poitrine si fort que cela en devenait douloureux. Elle se leva alors et lui prit la main, et comme si elle avait basculé en mode pilote automatique, elle suivit la jolie brune à l'étage.

Et lorsque cette dernière ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Emma pu apercevoir des centaines de bougies, des pétales sur le lit, des coupes de champagne dans un seau au pied de celui-ci.

\- Wow, t'as mis le paquet.

\- Trop ?

\- Juste ce qu'il faut, certifia Emma en s'avançant, découvrant non seulement la décoration installée par Gina, mais aussi la décoration de la chambre en elle-même. D'un style assez baroque chic, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Gina au final.

\- Très joli.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu regarder par ici pour dire cela, s'amusa Gina.

Emma se tourna alors et se posta devant la jolie brune. Sans un mot, elle glissa un de ses doigts sous la bretelle de sa robe et doucement, la fit tomber.

\- Entreprenante ? J'aime ça … soupira Gina

Sans répondre, Emma préféra l'embrasser tendrement, tandis que sa deuxième main s'affaira sur l'autre bretelle. Puis finalement, elle trouva la fermeture éclair et la fit descendre lentement. Ses lèvres flirtèrent avec l'arrête de la mâchoire de Gina avant de s'appesantir dans son cou, Emma s'enivrant du parfum fruité de sa compagne.

Gina n'était pas en reste : elle aussi avait trouvé la fermeture de la robe plus que serrée d'Emma. Elle eut l'agréable surprise de noter l'absence de soutien-gorge. _Tant mieux_ , pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle subissait les attaques fiévreuses de la jolie blonde. Doucement, cette dernière poussa Gina jusqu'au bord du lit, et doucement la belle brune s'allongea. La vision de sa compagne dans un lit de roses étourdit Emma qui n'avait jamais vu plus belle vision.

Elle monta à son tour sur le lit, à califourchon sur Gina, sa robe remontant sur le haut de ses cuisses. Les paroles de Ruby lui revinrent alors en mémoire, ainsi que sa petite expérience sous la douche : si vraiment Gina était aussi réceptive qu'elle…

Une de ses mains se posa sur un sein, exerçant de légères caresses, tandis que l'autre glissant lentement jusqu'à une des cuisses de Gina.

Sous les perceptibles gémissements de sa compagne, Emma continua alors, ses lèvres ne cessant de gouter encore et encore la chair tendre de Gina. Puis soudain, sa main se glissa sous la robe et se posa directement entre les cuisses de cette dernière, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Doucement … On a le temps, sourit Gina

\- Pardon, répondit une Emma, penaude.

Gian l'attira à elle et l'embrassa langoureusement tandis qu'elle remonta encore et encore la robe d'Emma, jusqu'à sa taille, dévoilant un string en dentelle bleu ciel. Elle se redressa en position assise, tenant toujours Emme sur elle, et s'attarda sur la poitrine de sa compagne.

D'une main, elle tenait fermement Emma contre elle, et de l'autre elle explora les courbes douces et moelleuses de sa main avant d'oser baisser subrepticement le corset et dévoiler un sein qu'elle traita avec la plus grande douceur. Elle l'embrassa une première fois, attendant la réaction d'Emma, mais entendant un soupir de contentement, elle enchaina par de doux coups de langue sur la pointe durcie de plaisir de sa compagne.

Des milliers de questions traversaient à ce moment même les deux jeunes femmes : faisait-elle correctement ? Etait-ce ce qu'elle voulait ? ressentait-elle le même plaisir que moi ?

\- Gi… Gina… soupira la jeune femme en empoignant fortement la chevelure de sa compagne, défaisant le chignon de cette dernière.

Entrainée par les douces plaintes de sa belle, Gina s'enorgueillit alors et bascula Emma sur le lit, la surplombant, sans détacher ses lèvres de sa peau, malmenant ces seins tout acquis à sa cause. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fit tomber sa robe, la dévoilant partiellement aux yeux curieux et envieux d'Emma qui s'humecta les lèvres de sa langue.

\- Tu es sublime, lâcha-t-elle dans un regard admiratif

Gina sourit et, toujours silencieuse, et fondit de nouveau sur Emma, essayant, tant bien que mal de lui enlever sa robe qui résistait. Emma du l'aider, dans un fou rire et, une fois la dite robe enlevée et à terre, Emma l'attira de nouveau sur elle.

Sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne était une sensation enivrante, presque comme une drogue dont elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer dorénavant.

Sa langue, véritable instrument de torture, arpenta chaque centimètre de peau mat de Gina, bénissant ses courbes portoricaines.

Elle ne fit qu'une bouchée du soutien gorge de sa belle qui rejoignit bien vite au sol le reste de leurs affaires. Sans peur ni appréhension, comme si les gestes étaient automatiques, elle glissa sa langue sur les seins de sa compagne, s'attardant entre eux, car, elle l'avait remarqué, Gina semblait particulièrement sensible à cet endroit.

Et ce fut tout naturellement que leurs mains prirent des chemins plus intimes, descendant plus au sud et lorsque celle de Gina flirta avec la dentelle du string, c'est presque solennellement qu'elle demanda, du regard, la permission à Emma d'aller plus loin.

Cette dernière ne ressentait plus aucune appréhension, aucune peur… Tout avait été remplacé par du désir et de l'envie. Et c'est donc, naturellement qu'elle lui donna son consentement, d'un sourire. Gina, alors, descendit doucement sa main sur la dentelle et exerça quelques douces caresses, qui se transformèrent en petites pressions qui firent naitre quelques tressautements nerveux de plaisir.

La jolie brune glissa alors ses doigts sous le tissu et sentit toute la chaleur, mais aussi la moiteur que ses caresses avaient procurées. D'abord hésitante sur la manière de procéder, elle commença toutefois à mouvoir ses doigts, pinçant les chairs humides, s'attardant sur cette terminaison nerveuse qu'elle savait efficace chez la gente féminine.

Emma était plus que réactive, oubliant soudain dans quelle intimité elle se trouvait pour la première fois avec une femme. A présent, elle ne sentait que la présent de Gina sur elle, presque en elle. Et elle n'avait plus peur, et quand elle y repenserait plus tard, elle se trouverait idiote d'avoir eu tant d'appréhensions.

En attendant, Gina avait trouvé son rythme, glissant toujours un peu plus ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne décide de passer la vitesse supérieure. Lentement, elle se redressa alors et embrassa langoureusement Emma, jusqu'à lui couper le souffle lorsque celle-ci sentit un doigt, puis deux, s'insinuer en elle.

Muée par un plaisir lui brulant les tripes, elle se cambra, comme si elle autorisait l'accès plus intense à sa belle. Ses mains étaient partout, sa langue tout autant. Elle ne pu réprimer quelques gémissements de plaisir quand Gina afficha un rythme plus accru, plus rapide. Elle se cramponna presque à ses épaules quand elle sentit l'orgasme poindre.

\- Regina ! cria-t-elle en s'écroulant sur le matelas, entrainant son amante avec elle sur le matelas.

Haletante mais comblée, Emma serra sa compagne contre elle.

\- Ca va ?

\- C'était … Waouh !

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Bien plus encore…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand nous aurons la main ? ironisa Gina

\- Tu as déjà la main !

Gina ne put que rire avant de se redressa et d'admirer la silhouette de sa compagne, luisante de l'effort accompli. Emma se redressa à son tour : pourrait-elle faire de même ? Serait-elle capable de faire pareil que Gina ? Elle qui n'avait jamais touché une femme et qui avait su lui procurer un tel plaisir.

Elle hésita un quart de seconde avant que Gina ne se couche et que les gestes ne deviennent presque naturelles : comme si elle apprenait à lire les contours du corps de Gina, Emma semblait ne pas vouloir oublier un centimètre de peau. Sa langue suivit bien vite ses mains, s'attardant sur son ventre plat, jouant avec son nombril avant de papillonner quelques baisers à la frontière du tanga de sa compagne. Elle se redressa quelques peu, jugeant de la réaction de Gina, qui semblait se concentrer sur le plafond pour ne pas flancher, puis glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique et de faire descendre doucement le tissu pour révéler une intimité déjà trempée des douces caresses prodiguées.

Emma sourit, rassurée, que sa compagne soit aussi réceptive. Elle posa sa main sur son sexe avant de le caresser doucement, de glisser un majeur dans les chairs brulantes de Gina, la faisant frémir de désir.

\- Emma… la supplia Gina, cramponnant ses doigts au matelas

\- Patience… souffla Emma, amusée

Elle glissa plus loin son doigt jusqu'à buter à l'entrée tant convoitée. Dans une certaine appréhension quand même, elle la pénétra d'un doigt, déclenchant un lourd soupir de Gina. Puis débuta un manège de longs vas et viens avant que, plus sûre d'elle, elle n'insère un second doigt, pour le plus grand plaisir de la belle latino.

\- Mon Dieu… se crispa Gina

Emma captura ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent, camouflant ses gémissements sonores. Sa deuxième main libre agrippa le sein voluptueux de sa belle.

Et au bout d'interminables minutes de charnelles tortures, Gina sombra dans la chaleur d'un orgasme amplement donné. Haletante, elle sourit à Emma en lui caressant le visage.

\- Et dire que tu appréhendais…

Emma l'embrassa sur l'épaule avant de s'engouffrer sous les draps, invitant Gina à faire de même. Elles se lovèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se délectant de leur respiration, de leurs petits gestes tendres. Gina ne cessait de fixer amoureusement Emma, les yeux fermées, un air serein et heureux sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

\- Hm ?

\- Quand tu fermes les yeux ? demanda Gina

Emma se tourna vers elle et la fixa intensément :

\- Je t'aime.

La déclaration fut si abrupte que Gina en resta sans voix. Emma se dressa sur un de ses coudes, comme si elle attendait une réaction, une réponse…

\- Emma.

\- Fallait que je le dise. J'imaginais le parfait moment pour le dire, mais… Fallait que je le dise. C'est pas grave, si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, je voulais simplement …

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Emma écarquilla les yeux alors, ne sachant quoi répondre à son tour.

\- C'est… Vrai ? Je veux dire, te sens pas obligée !

\- Idiote, sourit Gina. Moi-même j'attendais le bon moment.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Absolument. Alors, que vois-tu quand tu fermes les yeux ?

\- Je nous vois nous : ensemble, heureuses. Un avenir radieux.

\- J'aime ce que tu vois, lança Gina en fermant à son tour les yeux et en souriant. Je vois la même chose.

Emma se rapprocha de Gina et l'embrassa sur l'épaule :

\- Je suis bien…

\- Fatiguée ?

\- Hm non.

\- Tant mieux !

Gina, en un geste rapide, se redressa et surplomba sa compagne d'un sourire sadique. Et cette nuit-là, pour les deux jeunes femmes, rien ne fut impossible.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NEXT : Joyeux anniversaire et grandes étapes, essais et difficultés ... dans le prochain chapitre !**


	12. Essais

**Bonjour mes zami(e)s ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Bon nous voici arrivés au chapitre 12. Je vous annonce que cette fic en comporte 14, donc nous arrivons vers la fin !**

 **Laissez moi vous parler du chapitre d'aujourd'hui qui est quelque peu différent. Effectivement, il est rempli ... d'éllipses.**

 **Certains n'aiment pas vraiment cela, mais c'était nécessaire dans la dynamique de l'histoire et pour là où je voulais en venir au final. J'espère que vous comprendrez et que adhérerez ^^'**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Essais**

\- Emma ?

\- Hm…

\- Emma chérie, lève-toi.

La jolie blonde, totalement endormie, s'extirpa de ses doux rêves, aidée par de tendres lèvres dans son cou. Elle sourit alors, tout en s'étirant et en gardant ses yeux fermés.

\- Emma, allez… soupira doucement Gina

Emma ouvrit alors les yeux et fixa de suite la belle brune, tout sourire. Dieu que Gina était belle au réveil. Elle était passée au stade de la contemplation.

\- Tu es magnifique, encore plus aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié ?

\- Bien sur que non ! s'insurgea la jolie blonde. Joyeux anniversaire.

\- Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi, lança Gina en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Elle se leva alors et s'entoura de son épaisse robe de chambre, suivie du regard par Emma, totalement subjuguée par sa compagne.

\- Tu te rends compte : deux ans aujourd'hui.

\- Le temps passe si vite. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'on se croisait pour la première fois dans cet ascenseur.

Emma attrapa sa compagne par la taille et la fit basculer sur le lit, la couvrant de baisers.

Deux ans… Tant de choses s'étaient passées durant ces deux années : Ruby et Zelena avaient rompu 3 fois pour se remettre trois fois ensemble, le karma avait annoncé la belle rousse. Emma avait retrouvé un job en tant que serveuse dans un Diner's des années 60 sur Hollywood Boulevard. Au bout de 8 mois de liaison, Gina sauta le pas et lui proposa de venir vivre chez elle. Après quelques hésitations, la jolie blonde emménagea avec elle.

Leur vie de couple s'épanouissait de jour en jour, faisant de cette mascarade, au final, la plus belle histoire romantique qui soit. Elles avaient trouvé leur rythme : entre tournages de Gina et job à plein temps d'Emma. Et au final, deux étaient passés sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent vraiment compte.

\- Tu sais … J'ai repensé à ce sujet qui nous trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

\- Tu parles DU sujet tabou ?

\- Il n'est pas tabou, nous en parlons depuis 3 semaines maintenant.

\- Hm oui… Alors … Tu y as repensé… Et donc ?

\- Je suis d'accord.

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent alors. Elle se leva à son tour et joignit ses mains à celles de Gina :

\- Tu… Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Ca serait égoïste et… Tu es prête.

\- Tu sais que j'y tiens, mais je ne pourrais rien faire si tu n'es pas d'accord à 100%.

Gina lui sourit alors. Depuis quelques temps, Emma et elle avaient eu le désir de fonder une famille. Plusieurs solutions se présentaient devant elles mais Emma avait émis le souhait de porter leur enfant. Gina avait d'abord catégoriquement refusé, préférant l'adoption. Mais Emma avait supplié sa compagne d'essayer au moins l'insémination. Bien sur Gina avait compris que cette demande avait tout à voir avec son sentiment d'échec envers Henry et qu'elle espérait se donner peut-être une seconde chance. Et bien que les relations avec le jeune garçon s'étaient améliorées au fil des mois, Gina avait peur qu'Emma ne cherche une solution de remplacement et ne mette tous ses espoirs dans cette nouvelle grossesse. Mais plus les jours et les semaines passaient, et plus elle sentait Emma sûre d'elle et volontaire.

A présent, Gina voulait lui faire un cadeau, elle qui avait tant appris et changé au contact de la jolie blonde, en lui donnant son accord le jour de leur second anniversaire.

\- J'ai pris rendez-vous avec une clinique.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Je me suis renseignée ces derniers jours sur les protocoles. Cela peut prendre du temps et plusieurs échecs avant de réussir.

\- Je sais… Gina, je sais pas quoi dire…

\- Nous aurons notre famille Emma, je te le promets.

Emma était émue. Oui elle avait souvent pensé à Henry ces derniers mois, le jeune homme s'émancipant un peu plus chaque jour de ses grands-parents. Mais le déclic vint d'une des collègues d'Emma qui annonça à tout le restaurant qu'elle attendait un bébé.

Et quand elle aborda, avec anxiété, le sujet avec Gina, cette dernière avait été assez distante et froide aux premiers abords. Puis, elles avaient pesé le pour et le contre, Gina n'avait pas l'intention de porter un enfant. Emma comprenait tout à fait la position de Gina dont la carrière, depuis leur fausse histoire, avait redécollé.

Emma comprenait qu'elle avait plus gros à jouer si elle tombait enceinte. Qui plus est, c'était elle qui souhaitait porter un enfant.

Après son échec avec Henry, elle avait ressenti sa grossesse et sa maternité comme une douleur. Elle souhaitait à présent effacer ce passé et reconstruire quelque chose de plus beau avec Gina.

Et aujourd'hui, sa compagne acceptait enfin cette demande, elle était aux anges.

\- Alors … Clinique ?

\- Oui. Il y en a une spécialisée dans ce genre de cas à San Francisco.

\- Pourquoi si loin ?

\- Parce que je veux mettre toutes les chances de notre coté, sourit Gina.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre ?

\- Absolument. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous agrandissions la famille Swan Mills, ne crois-tu pas ?

\- Swan Mills … On est même pas mariées, gloussa Emma

\- Le mariage viendra en son temps.

Elles se regardèrent alors profondément avant de prendre leurs mains avant de sourire béatement.

\- On va être mamans … soupira Emma

\- Minute papillon, il y a toute une démarche avant cela…

\- Je sais mais… On peut rêver non ?

\- Absolument.

* * *

La clinique semblait terriblement impersonnelle : des murs blancs, l'air aseptisé, cette odeur caractéristique des hôpitaux… Emma n'était visiblement pas à l'aise et Gina le nota tout de suite.

\- Respire chérie.

\- J'essaie, mais c'est pas évident…

Assise dans la salle d'attente, Emma et Gina pouvaient voir plusieurs autres couples et, à leur grande surprise, la plupart était des couples lesbiens. Bien sur, el visage connu de Gina attira quelques regards curieux et des messes-basses.

\- On aurait peut-être pu prendre un rendez-vous privé, murmura Emma

\- Pourquoi ?

Emma jeta quelques regards discrets vers les autres couples, et Gina posa sa main sur son genou :

\- Je n'ais pas honte d'être ici avec toi, sourit-elle, confiante.

Puis le médecin sortit et appela Emma et Gina qui entrèrent dans le bureau, quelques peu stressées.

Qu'il était étrange, pour les grandes étapes de notre vie, de voir que notre attention pouvait se fixer sur quelque chose d'infime, tel que la couleur des rideaux, un bibelot ou encore la forme d'un tapis.

Ce fut le cas pour Emma : son attention était uniquement concentrée vers ce cadre en argent qui affichait certainement la famille de la doctoresse en face d'elle : sur un fond de montagne, une femme et son mari et trois enfants qui avaient largement hérités de la mère.

\- Miss Swan ? Miss Swan ?

\- Hm, pardon … Vous disiez ?

Loin d'en être offusquée, la doctoresse lui sourit :

\- Je disais : êtes-vous prête pour tout cela ? Le parcours pourrait être long et pénible avec des désillusions, des échecs et parfois des renoncements.

\- Je… Je suis prête.

\- Nous avons pesé le pour et le contre. Et nous nous sommes dis que si cela ne marcherait pas, nous aurions toujours la possibilité d'adopter. Mais nous tenons vraiment à essayer cette solution avant tout, c'est important : pour Emma, et pour moi.

\- Je vois. Voici comment cela va se passer : nous allons tout d'abord faire une batterie d'examens, puis vous prendrez rendez-vous pour la première insémination au moment de votre ovulation.

\- La première ?

\- Je ne souhaite pas mon décourager, mais la première insémination ne marche pas à tous les coups, évidemment ce n'est pas rare mais je préfère prévenir les couples. Beaucoup se découragent au premier échec.

Gina prit alors la main d'Emma et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens :

\- Nous sommes motivées et déterminées. Nous prendrons le temps que ça marche.

\- Bien. Prenons tout de suite les rendez-vous nécessaires alors !

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, la tension était palpable : Emma était tendue, tous les papiers en main pour les rendez-vous et médicaments associés. Gina ne pouvait décemment pas faire grand-chose pour elle si ce n'était lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais pouvait-elle en être sûre ?

\- Pizza.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux une pizza, lança Gina

\- Et ça te prend souvent ? s'amusa Emma

\- Tu n'en veux pas ?

\- Et ton régime ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui : c'est le jour des envies !

Emma savait que le premier rendez-vous était prévu pour dans 15 jours. Entre-temps, elle devrait se rendre 3 fois à la clinique pour des examens. Le parcours ne faisait que commencer mais Emma mettait tous ses espoirs dans ce nouveau projet.

\- Ok pour une pizza, sourit Emma. Hey, je croyais que c'était moi qui aurais des envies subites et bizarres ?

\- C'est pour mieux m'y préparer.

Le téléphone d'Emma vibra alors :

\- Salut Rub' !

\- _Hey les filles, comment vous allez ? Alors ce rendez-vous ?_

\- Dans quinze jours nous repassons à la clinique pour la première insémination.

\- Wow, c'est rapide, on croise tout ce qu'on peut pour vous !

\- Et vous alors, comment vont vos vacances en France ?

\- _Génial ! Finalement ils ne conduisent pas tous en coccinelle, et ne portent pas de bérets …_

\- Les préjugés ont la vie dure, sourit Emma. Vous revenez quand déjà ?

\- _Le mois prochain. On va allez faire un tour vers l'Italie : Rome, Venise… Et je crois que Zelena a prévu un détour par Vérone, c'est romantique non ?!_

\- Qui l'eut cru !

\- _Bon, tu nous tiens au courant hein ! J'ai hâte d'être enfin tata !_

\- Pas de soucis, sourit Emma.

\- Alors, les amoureuses sont encore sur Paris ?

\- Elles migrent en Italie si j'ai bien compris.

Gina sourit alors et à un feu rouge, elle se tourna vers Emma :

\- Nous pourrions aussi nous évader pour quelques semaines. Tu n'as pas envie de Paris, Londres, Rome ou même Tokyo ?

\- Maintenant qu'on envisage un enfant ?

\- Comme voyage de noce, répondit sérieusement Gina, sans sourciller

\- Le mariage … Ca fait déjà deux fois que tu abordes le sujet… Tu essais de me dire quelque chose ? Sourit Emma

\- Et si c'était le cas, que dirais-tu ?

\- Attends… T'es pas en train de me demander en mariage dans ta voiture à un feu rouge ?!

\- Très bien.

Gina redémarra et s'engagea sur le bord de mer. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la Marina, elle descendit de voiture, invitant Emma à faire de même.

\- Mais ou tu vas ?

\- Suis-moi…

Gina enleva ses chaussures, imitée par Emma, et se rapprocha du bord de l'eau dont la légère brise faisait naitre de timides vaguelettes s'échouant à ses pieds.

\- Gina ?

La jolie brune se tourna alors vers Emma, tout sourire, et lui prit les mains. Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa alors, quand la panique s'empara d'elle :

\- Gina… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'aime Emma. Et cela fait deux ans maintenant. Durant ces deux années, j'ai vécu ce que je n'avais jamais vécu auparavant : aimer quelqu'un sans retenue, sans superflu, sans faux-semblant. Je t'ais aimé, et je t'aime encore, en apprenant chaque jour un peu plus sur moi-même et sur mes capacités à aimer autrui. Moi qui faisais peu confiance, j'ai appris à te connaitre et tu m'as apprivoisé. Je suis heureuse avec toi, come jamais je ne l'ais été. J'ai eu des dizaines et des dizaines de rôles dans ma vie, mais le plus beau et le plus important c'est celui que j'ai aujourd'hui : être ta compagne durant ces deux dernières années.

\- Gina…

\- A présent, je veux un rôle plus important dans ma vie, dans notre vie. Nous sommes prêtes à accueillir un petit être qui comblera nos jours. Moi je peux combler tes nuits… Et toi, tu combles ma vie entière.

Elle s'approcha alors et glissa une de ses mains sous la chevelure d'Emma :

\- Veux-tu m'épouser Emma Swan ?

Emma était pétrifiée : jamais elle n'avait eu une telle déclaration, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi important pour une personne. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu confiance en elle, aujourd'hui, une femme était prête à lui confier la tâche de porter un enfant, une femme était prête à partager sa vie avec elle pour toujours.

\- Emma ?

\- Je… Tu es sûre ?

Gina se mit à rire, d'un rire cristallin qu'aimait tant la jolie blonde

\- Je suis sûre de moi. Et toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui, je suis sûre de m… Enfin oui je… Je le veux !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je veux me marier avec toi, même si j'ai une frousse pas possible.

\- Si tu trouves que ça va trop vite, on peut attendre.

\- Non. J'ai envie qu'on se marie, vraiment ! Quand ?

Gina sourit et l'embrassa doucement :

\- Tu es à présent pressée ?

\- Non, non enfin … Je sais pas, je sais plus… Tout arrive en même temps : le bébé, un mariage…

\- Hey, pas de panique… Le mariage viendra en son temps, et maintenant que tu as dis oui, tu ne peux plus reculer, sourit Gina. On se concentre sur le bébé ensuite, nous nous unirons, ok ?

\- Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?

\- J'espère, sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais dis oui.

\- Pour ta fortune bien sur !

\- Ah oui bien sur.

\- Dis… On est fiancées donc ?

\- Effectivement… D'ailleurs, nous allons aller dans une bijouterie sans attendre pour t'offrir une vague digne de ce nom.

\- Je n'ais pas besoin de bague.

\- Mais j'y tiens. Si tu le souhaites, nous organiserons un mariage intime, juste avec nos proches.

\- T'as pas envie d'un mariage en grande pompe ?!

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah je sais pas … T'es une actrice, t'as pas des idées de grandeur à la Angelina Jolie ?

Gina réprima un rire :

\- Mon Dieu, je pensais avoir amenuisé les préjugés que tu avais sur le monde du cinéma. Je n'ais guère envie de personnes que je ne connais pas ou peu à un moment si intime.

\- Comment tu imagines notre mariage dis-moi ? s'amusa Emma

\- Une petite pagode en bois sur le sable, des fleurs, un pasteur, toi dans une belle robe blanche satinée, Zelena et Ruby en demoiselles d'honneur.

\- Tu as déjà tout prévu.

\- Pour être franche, j'imagine notre mariage depuis des mois…

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- J'avais l'intention de te demander ta main mainte fois mais … Je n'ais jamais osé.

Emma sourit alors et l'enlaça doucement :

\- Je crois que je t'aime plus encore.

\- Une bague ?

\- Une bague.

* * *

\- Emma, ça va ?

\- J'ai la trouille…

Quinze jours étaient passés et si l'angoisse et le stress d'Emma avaient augmenté, la patience et la douceur de Gina avaient été mises à rude épreuve. Emma n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le milieu hospitalier, et encore moins quand c'était elle la patiente.

Et malgré la présence constante de sa compagne, Emma n'arrivait pas à se détendre, et encore moins quand l'infirmière les appela.

A présent, en blouse, allongée sur une table, les pieds dans des étriers, qui lui rappelaient fortement le jour de son accouchement, Emma fixait le plafond.

\- Respire chérie, je suis là.

Gina n'avait jamais lâché la main d'Emma, elle l'avait aidé à se préparer, tant chez elles, qu'à l'hôpital. Mais elle se sentait impuissante, et démunie face au stress de sa compagne.

\- Bien miss Swan, nous allons commencer, ça ne va durer que quelques secondes…

Emma opina et tout le temps de la manipulation, elle ne décrocha pas le regard de Gina, qui faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air détendu.

\- Ca y est, c'est fini. Restez dans cette position quelques minutes, puis vous pourrez vous rhabiller.

\- Très bien, merci, lança Gina tandis que l'infirmière les laissa seules toutes les deux.

\- Eh bah… Y'a plus romantique comme façon de procréer hein …

\- Chérie… Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon mais…

\- Je sais, je sais… Seulement, y'aurais aimé avoir une autre image du moment où notre fille, ou fis, a été crée.

\- Nous pourrons créer d'autres souvenirs qui te feront oublier celui-là : les fois où je te masserais les jambes enflées, ou je te préparerais des bains de pieds ou encore dans je me lèverais à 5h du matin pour aller t'acheter des fraises.

Emma sourit et embrassa sa compagne :

\- Tu es une fiancée du tonnerre !

* * *

Les résultats ne se verraient que dans 4 semaines, mais Emma avait déjà acheté au moins tests de grossesse différents. Les 4 semaines parurent une éternité pour la jeune femme. Gina semblait plus détachée mais en apparence seulement, car intérieurement, elle fulminait d'impatience et d'angoisse.

Soudain, le quotidien semblait ne tourner qu'autour de ce futur bébé : dès qu'elle sortait en ville, elle n'avait l'impression de voir que des vêtements de bébé, ou des meubles pour la future chambre… Lorsqu'elle allumait la télé, elle tombait systématiquement sur des pubs sur la nourriture des nourrissons. Parfois, elle se surprenait à rester devant les vitrines, à contempler les vêtements pour enfants ou encore les jouets. Elle s'était souvent empêchée d'acheter un doudou ou de quelconques décorations pour la future chambre.

Lorsque les 4 semaines passèrent, Emma, qui n'avait attendu que cela depuis, semblait soudain hésitante et fébrile.

\- Tu crois que c'est le bon moment ?

\- Le médecin nous a dit que oui.

\- …

\- Si tu préfères que l'on fasse une prise de sang…

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas attendre d'avantage ! Je… Je le sens bien !

\- Fais-le.

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu, puis Emma entra dans les toilettes pour n'en sortir que 10 minutes plus tard, l'air abattu.

\- Alors ?

\- Ca n'a pas marché … Je suis pas enceinte, dit-elle d'un air triste.

\- Oh… Ce n'est pas grave. On nous avait bien prévenues que ça ne marchait pas la première fois à tous les coups. Nous ressaierons le mois prochain.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée…

\- Emma, nous savions que ça ne marcherait peut-être pas la première fois. Il ne faut pas désespérer, mai si c'est trop lourd pour toi, je comprendrais que tu veuilles arrêter.

\- Non, je me suis engagée, je veux porter notre premier bébé. On va réessayer le mois prochain, sourit confiante Emma.

* * *

\- Vous êtes quoi ?

\- Fiancées Zelena, nous sommes fiancées, concéda Gina autour d'un thé tandis qu'Emma était au restaurant et Ruby à sa boutique.

\- Mais… Depuis quand ?

\- Quand vous étiez à Paris, le mois dernier.

\- Wow… Et le mariage est pour quand ?

\- On a pas arrêté de date pour l'instant, mais nous voulons quelque chose d'intimiste et simple.

\- Intime et simple… Et bah, si on m'avait dit ça il y a encore 3 ans, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je crois qu'Emma a été la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver, sourit Zelena.

\- Et toi alors avec Ruby ? A quand votre prochaine rupture ?

\- Rigole… Mais… Je crois que c'est sérieux.

\- Sérieux ?

\- On s'entend tellement bien, parfois ça me fait presque peur à quel point nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Ces vacances ont été une révélation pour nous. Je crois qu'on pourrait vraiment s'engager sur quelque chose de plus stable, tu vois ?

\- Oh je te crois sur parole, moi qui ne t'ais jamais vu avec la même personne plus d'un mois. Vous êtes ensemble depuis plus de deux ans et malgré quelques aléas, vous êtes toujours ensemble. Il faut qu'elle soit courageuse pour te supporter si longtemps, sourit Gina.

\- Je crois qu'on va se marier.

Gina s'égosilla avec sa gorgée de thé et la fixa d'yeux ronds :

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non.

\- Depuis quand es-tu une femme à te marier ? Tu as toujours eu horreur du mariage ?

\- Ca c'était avant que je ne rencontre la bonne personne. C'est dingue ce que nos perceptions peuvent changer lorsqu'on est en face de la bonne, tu sais de quoi je parle.

\- Je pense au mariage depuis un moment avec Emma, toi, tu l'évoques comme une idée… Comme si tu hésitais entre pâtes ou pizza. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

\- Je sais. Mais je crois que ton couple fait des émules. J'envie votre stabilité. J'aimerais y gouter aussi. Même si Ruby et moi sommes des électrons libres : nous n'avons aucun désir d'enfant ni même de nous poser. Nous aimons voyager et notre prochain projet et de faire le tour des Etats-Unis. On aimerait aussi explorer le Canada…

\- Je vois… Alors pourquoi vouloir te marier ?

\- J'en sais rien. A tout instant, j'ai peur de tout perdre.

\- Et tu penses qu'avec le mariage, tu as une soupape de secours ?

\- Je crois que Ruby mérite que je lui montre à quel point je l'aime… Bien plus qu'en lui payant des billets en premières Classes ou des hôtels cinq étoiles.

\- Et tu crois que c'est ce que Ruby souhaite ? Que tu lui passes la bague au doigt ?

\- On en a parlé souvent… Elle n'est pas contre, mais comme toi, elle refuse les chichis et les mariages en grande pompe. Elle souhaite quelque chose de simple et rapide. Je ne te cache pas qu'on avait limite l'idée de faire ça à Vegas.

\- Ca t'aurait ressemblé, sourit Gina

\- En attendant, c'est pour quand votre deuxième essai ?

\- Demain. Emma est sur les nerfs, je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire pour la rassurer et la calmer.

\- Sois juste là pour elle. Elle ne le montre peut-être pas mais je pense que ça compte beaucoup pour elle que tu sois là.

\- Certainement… Mais je me sens impuissante : nous avons pris cette décision ensemble, mais c'est elle qui subit tout : les inséminations, le stress et les possibles échecs. J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien.

\- Tu sais, je crois que c'est aussi le problème des couples hétéros. Mais tu finiras par trouver ta place. Tu seras une mère parfaite. Toi et Emma vous êtes complémentaires, votre enfant aura la parfaite éducation entre ta rigueur et la légèreté d'Emma. Sans parler de ses folles de tatas qui le pourriront dès qu'elles le pourront !

Gina sourit alors et prit la main de sa sœur :

\- Merci.

\- Mais de rien. Si tu as besoin, nous sommes là, et Emma même si elle semble préoccupée, est là aussi.

\- Je sais. C'est à moi de la soutenir pour l'instant, je n'ais pas le droit de flancher, pas maintenant.

\- Au fait, parlons de ce nouveau film en prévision, un gros blockbuster si j'ai bien compris.

\- J'ai vu qu'il se tournait en Alaska ? Durant plus de 3 mois ?

\- Ouaip. Ca semble être un gros truc !

\- Je sais pas … Je … Si ça marche avec Emma, j'aimerais vraiment rester auprès d'elle et du bébé.

\- C'est à toi de voir, mais avec le cachet que pourrait te rapporter ce film, vous pourriez assurer un bel avenir à Junior.

Gina soupira alors et regarda la fiche du film que venait de lui apporter sa sœur.

* * *

\- Dieu que je déteste cette manipulation… soupira Emma en sortant de la clinique.

\- Je suis désolée… J'aurais aimé avoir une autre solution…

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu sais… On peut peut-être tenter 2 ou 3 fois mais… Si ça marche pas…

\- Nous choisirons l'adoption.

Elles se regardèrent alors et échangèrent un sourire confiance : cette fois-ci, elles le sentaient bien.

Et effectivement, quelques semaines plus tard, Emma sortit fébrilement de la salle de bain, son test de grossesse en main, Gina l'attendant, impatiente.

\- Alors ?

\- Je… J'ai…

\- Quoi, quoi ?!

\- Ca a marché… Je suis enceinte.

\- C'est… C'est vrai ? s'excita Gina

Pour preuve, Emma lui tendit le test qui affichait une barre bleue, signe de l'état positif du test.

\- Wow… Tu es enceinte !

\- C'est cool hein ! sourit Emma, extatique. On va être mamans !

Soudain, comme si Gina venait de se rendre compte de la réalité, elle écarquilla les yeux :

\- Je vais être maman…

\- Oui.

Gina était émue, elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire.

\- Je vais prévenir Zelena !

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Je … J'aimerais qu'on attende encore un peu. Je préfère qu'on attende quelques semaines de plus, histoire d'être sûres, s'il te plait, supplia Emma.

\- Ok, promis, je ne dirais rien.

Puis, soudain, elle se mit à genoux et posa ses deux mains sur le ventre plat de sa compagne. Une larme roula sur sa joue :

\- Un bébé …

Emma vit le regard empli d'amour de Gina : oui, ce bébé serait heureux, à n'en pas douter.

* * *

\- On ne devait pas faire quelques courses pour l'anniversaire de Ruby ?! demanda Gina qui voyait sa fiancée se diriger vers les boutiques de Beverly Hills.

\- Si, si. J'me disais juste qu'on pourrait faire un petit crochet par là.

Gina leva les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien où sa compagne voulait l'emmener. Et en quelques minutes, ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'Emma la traina devant une boutique exclusivement réservée aux bébés : le matériel, la décoration, les meubles, les vêtements…

\- Regarde si c'est pas mignon ! Tu as vu cet ensemble rose adorable !

\- Pour une fille ?!

\- Tu veux un garçon ?

\- Je veux juste un bébé en bonne santé, peu importe le sexe…

\- On peut quand même regarder pour des meubles non ? Ca sera toujours utile.

Gina soupira, levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu es impossible.

\- Tu ne sais pas me dire non, je suis irrésistible, encore plus maintenant que je porte ton enfant, dit-elle tout sourire.

\- Allez viens, on entre.

A peine dans la boutique qu'Emma était déjà folle, comme une enfant dans un magasin de jouets : elle parcourait les rayons, hélant Gina pour qu'elle vienne voir tantôt des grenouillères, tantôt des doudous multicolores. Elle ne savait même plus où donner de la tête.

\- Emma, doucement, s'il te plait, ménage-toi.

\- Je me sens bien, au contraire, j'ai l'impression d'être dans mon élément : regarde toutes ces choses, tout ce qui pourrait remplir la future chambre de notre enfant.

Emma prit un doudou en forme de papillon dont les ailes toutes douces étaient arc-en-ciel.

\- J'adore celui-là… soupira Emma, admirative devant la petite peluche.

\- Alors, prends-le, sourit Gina

\- T'es sûre ? Ca va pas nous porter malheur ?

\- Pas plus que d'acheter ce nouveau service de flûtes à champagne la semaine dernière.

Emma agrippa alors le doudou pour ne plus le quitter.

Une fois dans la rue, Emma tenait toujours le doudou dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais que les gens vont croire que ton meilleur ami est un papillon multicolore ? sourit Gina

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Emma… Je… J'avais l'intention de te parler de quelque chose… Mais…

\- Tu veux parler du film ?

Gina la fixa d'yeux ronds :

\- Comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Ruby m'a demandé si tu avais accepté. Quand je lui ais demandé de quoi elle parlait, elle m'a tout dit. J'attendais que tu m'e parles, c'est tout.

\- Tu es fâchée ?

\- Absolument pas, sourit Emma. Alors, il parait que c'est un gros truc.

\- Oui, un blockbuster… Il serait tourné en Alaska durant plus de 3mois.

\- Wow, carrément.

\- Mais je vais refuser.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Eh bien, une seule raison : tu es enceinte. Il est hors de question que je partage aussi longtemps, loin de toi. Qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver, il est hors de question que je m'éloigne de toi.

\- Mais c'est une formidable opportunité. Ca pourrait nous mettre à l'abri un long moment et assurer un bel avenir à notre enfant, non ?

\- Je trouverais d'autres films qui se tournent ici, ça ne manque pas.

Emma ne répondit pas mais rongea son frein : elle ne désirait pas être un poids dans la carrière de sa compagne.

* * *

Elle marchait dans l'herbe fraîche, pieds nus, vêtue d'une longue robe d'été. Ses cheveux voletaient au vent d'une douce brise de printemps. Le nez en l'air, elle appréciait les essences florales des roses à peine ouvertes.

A l'horizon, elle apercevait cette chevelure ébène et ce teint halé qu'elle chérissait tant. Ce sourire qui lui gonflait le cœur à chaque instant, la plus belle apparition qui soit. Elle s'approcha, doucement, sereinement pour venir se blottir dans ces bras chauds et réconfortants. Son visage lové au creux de son cou, ses joues caressées par des mèches brunes vagabondes, elle sentait l'étreinte se refermer sur elle, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de chaleur et de sérénité.

Elle se sentait bien, comme jamais auparavant. Elle soupira d'aise avant de s'échapper quelque peu de l'emprise de sa compagne, cette dernière semblait lui parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Puis elle se pencha et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et voluptueux.

Puis, soudain, comme si elle ne pouvait le contrôler, elle se vit s'éloigner d'elle, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa compagne ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Elle cria alors, mais là encore, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, rien. Elle tendit les bras, essaya de toutes ses forces de revenir vers cette sérénité et cette plénitude, mais rien n'y fit.

Quand soudain, un bruit sec retentit, comme une détonation, la faisant sursauter de stupeur. Elle se figea sur place avant que la chaleur précédemment acquise ne lui échappe, avant qu'une vague de froid ne l'enveloppe. Puis une douleur aigue dans le ventre la fit tomber à genoux. Elle porta ses mains à son abdomen, sentant une sorte de moiteur lui collant aux doigts. Quand elle les porta à sa vue, ils étaient couvert d'un sang écarlate, contrastant avec l'ambiance pâle et feutrée d'un matin de printemps.

Elle cria mais encore une fois aucun son ne sortit… Elle cria à s'en exploser la voix … Elle cria encore et encore

\- GINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La belle brune sursauta, s'extirpant de son sommeil de la pire manière qui soit. Affolée, elle fixa sa compagne, tordue en deux dans le lit.

\- Emma ? Emma qu'est-ce qui…

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase : le lit était couvert de sang, ainsi que l'entrejambe de la belle blonde.

\- Mon Dieu…

\- Gina… Gina j'ai mal…

D'abord figée de terreur, Gina sauta alors hors du lit, attrapant son téléphone avant d'appeler une ambulance, puis elle se rua sur Emma qui venait de tomber au sol, rampant de douleur, se tenant le ventre, en pleurs.

Gina vint alors la soutenir, l'enveloppant dans ses bras, seule marque de chaleur que décela Emma en cet instant. La belle brune pleura alors de cette vision de sa compagne recroquevillée sur elle-même, couverte de sang.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NEXT : Désillusions et sentiments, essais et transformations, mensonges et raison... dans le prochain épisode !**


	13. Sous contrat

**Ahah hellowwwwwwww**

 **Je vous demande pas comment ça va ... XD**

 **Bon, bon, bon ... I'm sAdik now, j'me suis rebaptisée ^^**

 **J'avoue je me complique la vie hein, mais sinon vous vous feriez chier, c'est sûr ^^'**

 **Je vous promets une suite bien plus calme et ... bon bref, vous verrez bien hein.**

 **ps : Avant dernière suite !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Sous contrat**

Dieu qu'elle aimait la chaleur des rayons du soleil de printemps sur son visage. Elle ne ressentait plus grand-chose, mais cette chaleur, ça, elle le sentait : sa peau caressée par les rayons du soleil qui perçaient au travers des branches feuillues du pommier, les pétales du cerisier qui tombaient comme une neige d'un rose pâle sur son visage et parsemant le paysage d'un fin manteau coloré.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? souffla Zelena autour d'une tasse de thé, servie par sa sœur.

\- Elle va. Elle est peu loquace et peu enjouée mais… Elle est présente… Et vivante, c'est l'essentiel.

\- Ca a été un rude choc pour tout le monde…

\- Je sais. Moi-même j'ai mis un certain temps avant d'émerger, mais je devais le faire, pour Emma.

\- Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ?

\- Presque deux mois…

\- Tu restes à la maison avec elle toute la journée, tu as mis entre parenthèses ta carrière et…

\- … Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis : je veux rester avec Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux.

\- Et si vous consultiez un spécialiste ? Pour l'aider ?

\- Non, elle refuse.

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle fait une dépression. Perdre un enfant c'est toujours difficile.

\- Je sais. Mais elle refuse tout, alors je préfère encore rester auprès d'elle… Pour l'instant.

\- Bon… Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, tu sais où me trouver. Promets-moi, Gina, que si tu as besoin d'aide, tu m'appelleras ?

\- Promis.

Sur ce, Zelena la laissa en l'embrassant sur son front. Elle jeta un rapide œil vers la silhouette d'Emma, allongée dans son hamac, se balançant doucement.

Une fois seule, Gina soupira et rejoignit sa compagne.

\- Emma ?

Cette dernière la regarda et lui sourit, avant de lui faire de la place dans le hamac.

\- Je ne sais pas encore comment tu fais pour ne pas tomber de ce truc.

Emma sourit et se redressa. A ce moment, Gina vit que sa compagne tenait dans ses bras le doudou papillon, son cœur se serra.

\- Que dirais-tu de lasagnes ce soir ? Je pensais faire un des îles flottantes aussi.

\- Ce que tu veux, lança sans ferveur la jolie blonde. Gina ?

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout cela ?

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Veiller sur moi, mettre ta carrière en suspend pour moi…

\- Parce que je t'aime voyons.

\- Je suis prête.

\- Prête ?

\- A essayer de nouveau.

\- Essayer ? Essayer quoi ?

\- Pour le bébé.

\- Oh Emma… Je, écoute… C'est… trop tôt. Tu n'es pas prête.

\- Tu sais, ça fait deux mois maintenant. J'ai bien réfléchi. Tu sais j'ai cru que c'était mon destin : peut-être que je ne suis pas faite pour enfanter ou même avoir un bébé… J'ai échoué avec Henry, j'ai échoué avec ce bébé.

\- Emma, tu n'as pas échoué.

\- Si. Mais… Je vais bien, crois-moi. J'y ais réfléchis un long moment … Je crois que je me sens prête maintenant.

\- Il est hors de question que tu mettes de nouveau ta vie en danger : tu as presque failli mourir cette nuit-là. Je veux que tu te reposes…

Emma lui sourit avant de lui prendre les mains :

\- Je suis sereine maintenant. J'ai pris le temps d'y repenser. Je veux vraiment tenter une dernière fois, c'est important pour moi.

\- Mais si ça rate encore une fois, je ne veux pas que tu t'engages sur des routes sur lesquelles tu ne pourrais revenir.

\- Tu veux dire : la route de la folie ? Crois-moi, je ne suis pas folle. J'ai pris du recul. Peut-être que ce n'était seulement pas le moment…

\- Emma… Il y a l'adoption aussi.

\- J'aimerais essayer une dernière fois, juste une dernière.

\- Emma, ce n'est pas un jeu…

\- Je sais, crois-moi. Mais je vais mieux, grâce à toi. Crois en moi, s'il te plait.

Gina hésitait : durant ces deux derniers mois, Emma avait été plus que renfermée sur elle-même, refusant tout contact avec l'extérieur. Peut-être que Zelena avait raison, peut-être avaient-elles besoin d'aide. Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin de cela pour passer à autre chose.

\- Très bien. Une dernière fois Emma. Mais si jamais ça ne mène à rien, on arrête, ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Alors, cette fois-ci, on fait à ma façon.

\- Ta façon ?

\- J'ai regardé les méthodes d'inséminations… Tu savais qu'il existait une méthode plus naturelle, moins aseptisée que l'hôpital.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- A domicile.

\- Quoi, chez nous ? Faire ça… ici ?

\- Il suffit d'avoir le matériel adéquat et un environnement propre et sain. Certains couples font cela dans leur chambre… Si tu souhaites le faire ailleurs.

\- Non c'est… Surprenant.

\- J'ai vu que le milieu hospitalier te mettait mal à l'aise, c'est peut-être une solution.

Le visage arbora un regard neutre avant qu'elle ne fixe sa compagne et qu'elle ne sourit :

\- D'accord.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je te promets : une dernière fois. Si l'insémination ne réussit pas alors on se tournera vers l'adoption.

\- Très bien, soupira Gina.

\- La seule chose que je te demande : n'en parle à personne, pas avant que le test positif soit revenu.

\- Promis.

* * *

Gina et Emma avaient chacune tenu leur promesse : Gina rapporta chez elle un kit spécial pour l'insémination à domicile.

\- Wow … On dirait une poire à jus, tu sais comme celle que tu utilises pour arroser ton rôti, s'amusa Emma

\- Oui c'est une poire, sauf qu'on ne met pas de jus dedans et que ce n'est pas le rôti que je vais arroser, répondit Gina, ironiquement

\- Oh… Charmant.

\- L'image est certes peu glorieuse… Tu veux qu'on commence ? Il faut te dépendre, je pense que c'est ce qui te manquait à l'hôpital.

\- Hm ok …

Emma s'allongea sur le lit, retira son pantalon et sa culotte et inspira profondément. Gina s'approcha et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que tu allais… Enfin tu vois…

\- Patience. La différence d'avec l'hôpital c'est que je peux te rassurer et te détendre comme je le souhaite, sourit Gina qui se pencha alors et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

Elle déboutonna le chemisier de sa compagne et s'appesantit sur sa poitrine.

\- Ok, t'as raison… C'est… C'est bien plus agréable qu'à l'hosto !

Gina sourit contre sa peau qu'elle mordilla et maltraita de sa langue. Sa main descendit plus au sud et stimula plus que nécessaire Emma, et lorsqu'elle sentit sa compagne sereine, elle attrapa d'une main la sorte de seringue tandis que la deuxième la pénétra doucement de deux doigts…

Emma soupira lourdement avant de se concentrer sur les mouvements de sa partenaire.

\- Tu es prête ? lui murmura au creux de l'oreille Gina

Emma opina doucement et sentit les doigts de sa belle brune, pour être remplacés par une chose plus rigide plus désagréable. Mais Emma se concentra, et ne pensa qu'à la langue de sa compagne sur ses seins, qu'à ses douces paroles pour la rassurer. Oui, s'il était une manière de concevoir plus charnelle, elle ne la connaissait pas.

* * *

\- Tu devrais accepter tu sais…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce projet de blockbuster. Ils attendent ta réponse depuis des semaines maintenant, ça va finir par te passer sous le nez…

\- Des projets, j'en aurais d'autres… Ce qui compte c'est toi.

\- Oui je sais, mais tu devrais accepter : on a besoin de cet argent.

\- Insinues-tu que nous sommes pauvres ?! sourit Gina

\- Non, bien sur que non. On est confortable… Mais j'aimerais assurer au moins ses études. Qu'on soit tranquille…

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter durant ta grossesse !

\- Et moi je ne veux pas être un frein pour toi. Je veux que tu le fasses.

\- Serais-tu en train de me chasser de chez moi ?!

\- Totalement ! s'amusa Emma. Et ne reviens pas avant d'avoir fini ce foutu film.

\- Je te préviens : je fais ce film, mais ensuite, je reste auprès de toi.

\- On ne sait même pas si ça a marché encore…

\- Nous serons fixées dans une semaine.

* * *

Et la semaine passa d'une lenteur abominable pour Emma : Gina n'avait cessé de faire des allers et retours entre son bureau et sa maison.

Et lorsque, le soir venu, Emma s'enferma de nouveau dans la salle de bain, ce fut pour Gina que des minutes devinrent des heures.

\- Alors ?

\- Attends, j'ai même pas encore… enfin tu vois …

Gina faisait les cent pas devant la porte, triturant son bracelet offert par Emma à San Diego.

Emma, quant à elle, attendait fébrilement que le test révèle son résultat. Accoudée au bord du lavabo, ses yeux ne se détachaient pas une fois du bâton. Et bientôt, le résultat apparut. Quand Gina entendit le cliquetis de la serrure, elle sursauta. Elle fixa sa compagne qui, d'un air neutre, sortit.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est… Négatif.

Le cœur de la jolie brune se figea alors et elle ne tarda pas à prendre Emma dans ses bras.

\- Oh ma chérie…

\- C'est bon, je me rends. Je suis fatiguée de me battre contre le destin…

\- Ce n'est pas le destin, nous aurons un enfant, nous adopterons.

Emma le savait : il y avait une chance sur deux que cela marche, et elle avait promis à Gina de ne plus insister après la troisième tentative. Malgré tout, un lourd sentiment d'échec l'envahit : elle aurait tant voulu donner un enfant biologique à sa compagne, bientôt sa femme.

\- Un point positif à ce nouvel échec : c'est que tu vas pouvoir partir sereine… essaya de sourire Emma.

\- Ne parlons pas de cela pour l'instant.

\- Non, j'aimerais qu'on se le dise maintenant : tu vas faire ton film, et quand tu reviendras, on entamera les démarches pour l'adoption, ok ?

\- Ok.

\- En attendant, que dis-tu d'un diner aux chandelles, pour fêter la signature de ton film ?

Gina savait exactement ce qu'Emma essayait de faire : se changer les idées, ne plus penser encore à cet échec, et elle respecterait sa volonté. Et pour le reste de la soirée, ainsi que le reste de la semaine, elles ne reparlèrent plus de bébé.

Et lorsque l'heure du départ de Gina sonna, Emma agissait comme une vraie mère poule :

\- Tu as bien pris des pulls ? Et ton baume pour tes lèvres ? Et ta crème surtout !

\- Emma, tu as fais toi-même ma valise… s'amusa Gina.

\- Certes, mais j'ai pas envie que tu meurs de froid là-bas, j'ai vu les températures moyennes pour cette saison en Alaska et … C'est pas des plus réconfortants !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si j'ai vraiment froid, je viendrais faire un rapide aller retour vers tes bras, sourit Gina.

\- Bah voyons… Allez on y va, tu vas louper ton avion !

Et sur le chemin les menant à l'aéroport, le silence régnait. L'atmosphère lourde trahissait le stress de l'une et la peine de l'autre : depuis plus de deux ans, jamais elles ne s'étaient séparées aussi longtemps.

Et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'aéroport, c'est avec peu d'entrain qu'Emma traina la valise de sa compagne.

\- Tu vas terriblement me manquer.

\- Emma, ne sois pas si dramatique, nous garderons bien évidemment le contact. De plus, c'est toi qui as insisté pour que je fasse ce tournage.

\- Je sais…

\- Si tu avais posé un congé, tu aurais pu venir avec moi.

\- Je t'ais déjà dit que je préférais prendre un congé pour notre enfant, sourit-elle.

\- On a annoncé mon vol, je dois y aller.

\- Tu m'appelles dès que tu es arrivée ! Et couvre-toi bien !

\- Oui maman !

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement avant qu'Emma ne lâche enfin sa dulcinée pour la laisser monter dans l'avion.

* * *

\- Alors, tu tiens depuis le départ de Gina ?

Emma se laissa tomber dans son canapé, soupirant lourdement :

\- Tu parles, je tourne en rond. En même temps, je pense couvrir quelque chose, je suis pas bien en ce moment.

\- C'est simplement que tu dépéris à vue d'œil sans ta chérie. Zelena est occupée aujourd'hui, on va aller se faire quelques boutiques et ensuite, un chocolat cannelle, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en dis que tu sais bien me parler toi !

Le tour des boutiques fut assez succinct : une demi-heure à peine après avoir débuté leur shopping, Emma se sentait mal. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans un petit café où elle ne commanda rien d'autre qu'un verre d'eau.

\- Eh bah dis donc… T'en tiens une sacrée couche. Et dire que Gina n'est même pas là pour jouer les infirmières à domicile, s'amusa Ruby. Hey, ça va ? T'as pas l'air bi…

\- Désolée, Rub' je … Les toilettes !

Soudain Emma bondit hors de sa chaise et se rua dans le café où elle ne revint qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le teint pâle et fatigué.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Je crois que c'est la pizza d'hier soir… J'avais un doute sur la date…

Ruby fronça les sourcils avant de lui prendre la main :

\- S'il ne s'agissait pas de pizza, on jurerait que tu es enceinte !

Emma se figea alors et fixa son amie avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Emma ?

\- On… On voulait pas en parler avec Gina, avant d'être sûres…

\- Sûres de quoi ?

\- Après ma fausse couche… J'ai voulu tenter une dernière fois.

\- Sérieux ? Et tu l'es ? Enceinte je veux dire ?!

\- Non, le test s'est révélé négatif. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Gina est partie : parce qu'il n'y avait pas de grossesse. Mais …

\- Mais tous ces symptômes depuis quelques jours tendraient à prouver que tu l'es.

\- Mais le test…

\- … Les tests sont pas tous fiables. Tu devrais aller voir ton médecin pour une prise de sang, tu auras les résultats dans quelques jours et tu seras fixée.

\- Non, c'est stupide, je ne peux pas être enceinte… Gina est si loin et pour si longtemps encore.

\- Avant de te retourner le cerveau, fais une prise de sang.

Emma fixa alors ses doigts et se tritura machinalement les ongles : se pouvait-il que …

* * *

Elle avait écouté les conseils de Ruby et était partie faire une prise de sang. Les résultats devaient tomber d'ici 48h et son stress était palpable.

Le soir de sa prise de sang, elle eut un appel de sa compagne.

\- _Hey Emma, comment ça va ?_

\- Ca va, on survit sans toi… sourit-elle. Et toi ?

\- _Ca va, il commence à faire froid ici. Mais je dois bien avouer que même si le tournage est passionnant, mes nuits sont bien vides sans toi…_

\- Tu me manques aussi.

- _Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?_

\- Oh si, si, je suis juste fatiguée. Je… Pour palier à ton absence je fais des journées à rallonge.

\- _Ménage-toi. Je ne veux pas revenir et découvrir un zombie._

\- Tu ne rentres que dans deux mois…

\- _Je peux faire un aller-retour rapide._

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est raisonnable ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

\- _Je sais, mais tu me manques terriblement…_

\- Toi aussi tu me manques.

\- _Deux mois…_

\- Deux mois…

 _\- Je te rappellerais dans une semaine._

\- Entendu, éclate-toi bien.

Emma raccrocha alors et soupira : pour une fois, elle souhaitait réellement que cette prise de sang serait négative.

* * *

\- Félicitations miss Swan.

La doctoresse vint s'asseoir à son bureau, tout sourire, tenant dans ses mains une feuille, certainement les résultats de la prise de sang.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Vous êtes enceinte. Ce qui est surprenant c'est que vous ne l'appreniez que maintenant.

\- Combien ?

\- Plus de 2 mois et demi.

\- Mon Dieu… Mais le test…

\- Tous les tests ne sont pas fiables à 100%. Malheureusement, peu de femmes, après un test négatif, pensent à confirmer cela par des tests plus poussés.

\- Je … J'étais tellement certaine de ne pas être enceinte, je croyais que c'était fichu.

\- Je vois que vous êtes suivie pour une insémination artificielle.

\- C'était notre troisième essai. On s'était dit que ce serait le dernier, que si ça ne marchait pas, on tenterait l'adoption.

\- Et bien… Soyez heureuses, vous allez être mamans.

Emma se tint le ventre alors et frissonna.

\- Les… Les risques…

\- Votre première grossesse s'est soldée par une fausse couche à deux mois de grossesse à peine. Le premier trimestre est souvent crucial.

\- Est-ce que j'ai des risques ?

\- On ne peut être sûr. Je vous conseille de vous ménager pour les 15 prochains jours.

\- Ok … Je … Je suis vraiment enceinte ?

La doctoresse lui sourit alors en lui prenant les mains :

\- Toutes mes félicitations.

* * *

Quand Emma rentra chez elle ce soir là, elle ne pouvait toujours pas en croire ses oreilles : elle était enceinte. Et Regina n'était même pas là. Pire, elle n'était même pas au courant. Comment allait-elle le lui annoncer ? Regina abandonnerait à coup sûr son tournage, et mettrait en péril sa carrière. Emma ne pouvait le tolérer, elle ne pouvait imaginer être celle qui mettrait un frein, voire un terme, à la carrière de sa compagne.

Non, elle devait tenir le silence. Tenir encore deux mois jusqu'à ce que le tournage se finisse et que Regina ne revienne chez elles.

Mais malheureusement ses plans furent malmenés dès la semaine suivante alors que cette dissimulation se passait bien, lorsqu'un matin d'Octobre, Ruby fasse son apparition chez elle.

\- Hello, hello ! Houlà, tu as une mine affreuse !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Ruby, moi aussi ravie de te revoir, ironisa la belle blonde.

\- Ca va ?

\- Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va …

\- Je suis passée à ton restaurant, mais on m'a dit que tu avais posé un arrêt de travail pour une semaine au moins.

\- Oui je … Je me sens pas bien… Un coup de froid sans doute.

\- Tu as été faire une prise de sang ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Alors ?

\- Non, c'est ridicule, j'ai autre chose à faire …

\- Emma… Y'a un truc qui va pas, je le sens…

\- C'est juste que… L'éloignement devient pénible.

\- On t'avait prévenu. Tu aurais du la suivre…

\- Oui et j'aurais fais quoi là-bas ? J'aurais été son boulet pendant qu'elle allait bosser. Au moins là, j'ai mon job, ça m'occupe.

\- Oui enfin quand tu n'es pas en arrêt hein… Alors, dis-moi la vérité.

\- Mais c'est la vérité ! lança Emma en se levant de son canapé, énervée d'être si vite démasquée par son amie.

\- Hey, calme-toi… Mon Dieu, tu es enceinte !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Les hormones, les sauts humeurs, la fatigue… Tu es enceinte.

\- …

Emma baissa le regard, trop faible et esseulée pour la contredire. Ruby allait sauter de joie avant de se rendre compte de la situation :

\- Mon Dieu, tu es enceinte … Et Regina …

\- … Ne sait rien.

\- Euh… Mais tu comptes le lui dire au moins ?

\- Evidemment ! Mais pas maintenant.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Quand elle reviendra.

\- Attends, tu es enceinte de combien au juste ?

\- 2 mois et demi.

\- T'es en train de me dire que Gina va revenir et découvrir sa compagne enceinte de presque 5 mois ? C'est une plaisanterie ?!

\- Elle comprendra.

\- Ah bah j'aimerais bien savoir comment.

\- Nous avons subi deux échecs consécutifs. Je veux être sûre que cette fois soit la bonne. J'ai pas envie de revoir ce regard de déception dans ses yeux, je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Je comprends mais … Gina c'est une portoricaine, elle a le sang chaud. Vivre la grossesse de sa compagne c'est quelque chose d'unique. Elle ne prend part ni à la conception ni à l'évolution de la grossesse… Son seul moyen de créer un lien avec le bébé, c'est de sentir concernée lors de la grossesse comme prendre soins de toi, de prendre soin du bébé à sa naissance, histoire qu'ils aient une connexion ensemble. Si tu lui retires 5 mois de ta grossesse, elle t'en voudra à vie !

\- T'as pas l'impression de faire de la dramaturgie là ?

\- Tu verras ce que je te dis. Quand elle l'apprendra, planquez votre porcelaine et votre cristal.

\- Ruby, si tu tiens à notre amitié, tu ne diras rien : ni à Zelena, ni à Regina, compris ?

\- Emma, tu peux pas me demander ça, tu peux pas faire du chantage affectif pour une chose aussi importante.

\- Si je peux, et je m'y autorise. C'est ma vie et celle de Regina. Occupe-toi de ton couple.

La hargne d'Emma surprit Ruby qui avait rarement vu son amie dans un tel état. Presque choquée, elle se leva alors et s'apprêta à quitter la maison.

\- Ruby, attends !

\- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. On est pas du même avis, je n'approuve pas tes actions. Ca pourrait ruiner ton couple, tu le sais ça ? Et tu feras quoi avec un enfant toute seule ? La grossesse ça devrait être quelque chose de génial à partager pour un couple.

\- Je ne vais pas lui cacher l'entièreté de ma grossesse. Elle sera présente pour les 4 derniers mois.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir :

\- Tu le regretteras… Et il ne faudra pas venir pleurer ensuite.

Puis elle sortit en claquant la porte, laissant une Emma démunie et de nouveau seule.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Gina appela, Emma n'osa pas répondre. Elle laissa le premier appel filé, puis le deuxième. Finalement, lorsque Gina rappela une troisième fois 20min plus tard, Emma décrocha :

\- _Ah finalement !_

\- Désolée, je prenais un bain.

\- _Comment tu vas ?_

\- Bien, très bien… Dit-elle en se caressant le ventre. Et toi ? Ton tournage ?

\- _Tout se passe bien. Finalement, une tempête a retardé le tournage. On va finir avec quelques jours de retard, tout au plus une semaine._

\- Oh…

\- _Tu me manques tellement…_

\- Oui toi aussi.

\- _Alors, raconte-moi un peu : qu'est-ce que tu fais en mon absence ?_

\- Oh rien, tu sais, la routine quoi : métro-boulot-dodo. Rien de passionnant. Ah si, j'ai pensé à me prendre un chien, histoire de me tenir compagnie.

\- _Charmant._

\- J'ai hâte que tu rentres… J'ai… J'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- _Une surprise ?_

\- Ouaip, et je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer !

\- _Puis-je au moins poser quelques questions ?_

\- Absolument pas, sourit Emma. Tu devras attendre encore… 1 mois et 3 semaines.

\- _Ca me parait si long encore … Et pourtant, on a fait plus de la moitié du chemin._

\- Je sais. J'ai hâte que tu rentres.

\- _Promis, une fois de retour, je ne te quitterais plus pour des mois et des mois._

\- Ca j'en suis sûre, s'amusa Emma, caressant de plus belle son ventre.

\- _Je t'aime._

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Emma raccrocha alors et soupira lourdement :

\- Allez encore un peu plus d'un mois à tenir … Tu vas pas me lâcher hein…

Elle caressa doucement son ventre, l'imaginant déjà s'arrondir lentement au fils des mois. Elle venait de passer le cap du premier trimestre, ce qui signifiait que le plus gros du danger pour le fœtus était sain et sauf.

Elle devait retourner voir la doctoresse pour une écho de contrôle dès le lendemain. Elle tenait tellement à ce bébé alors même qu'il n'avait pas de bras… Elle repensa encore et encore aux paroles de Ruby, mais cette dernière avait tenu parole et n'avait, visiblement, pas prévenu sa compagne.

* * *

\- Bien Emma, on se détend. Je vous sens un peu stressée.

\- Désolée… C'est juste que… J'ai peur pour le bébé.

\- Vous en êtes à 3 mois. D'habitude, on fait une écho à 4 mois… Mais vu vos antécédents, il est préférable de faire un contrôle.

\- Pour le sexe …

La doctoresse gloussa alors :

\- Oh pas avant le quatrième mois, un peu de patience Emma.

\- Oh…

\- Une préférence ?

\- J'en sais rien. Cette grossesse est tellement inespérée. Peu importe le sexe tant qu'il est en bonne santé …

\- A la bonne heure ! Alors, voyons ça …

La doctoresse fit le tour du nombril de la jolie blonde avec le gel qui la fit frissonner. En quelques secondes, Emma entendit les premiers battements de cœur du petit être en elle.

\- Regardez, le voilà.

Emma fixa l'écran et vit quelques mouvements avant de distinguer ce qui ressemblait à un cœur.

\- Oh mon Dieu… C'est …

\- Et oui. Tout va bien : il a un bon diamètre, ses battements sont réguliers … Il est en pleine forme.

\- Alors… Pour les risques de fausse couche ?

\- Il y en a toujours, mais rassurez-vous tout va bien pour vous. Ménagez-vous, ais vous pouvez reprendre une activité.

\- Ok. Je … Merci, merci beaucoup !

\- C'est vraiment dommage que votre compagne ne soit pas avec vous… J'espère qu'elle sera là le mois prochain, à moins que vous ne désiriez pas connaitre le sexe avant la victoire.

Emma baissa les yeux alors : non, pour sa seconde échographie, Gina ne serait pas là non plus. Emma n'avait pas l'intention de connaitre le sexe de l'enfant, elle voulait que cela soit une surprise tant pour elle que pour sa compagne.

Mais les choses prirent un tournant totalement inattendu lorsqu'Emma, se garant devant la maison, eut l'amère surprise de voir une silhouette familière assise sur les marches du perron. Son sang se glaça, elle hésita même à sortir de la voiture. Mais l'heure était venue. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit avant de faire quelques pas et de se faire arrêter par le regard froid de la personne en face d'elle.

\- Re… Regina … Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

\- … Tu es enceinte ?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NEXT : suite et fin.**


	14. Toute une histoire

**Hello mes amis ! Nous y voici : le dernier chapitre de cette fic !**

 **Je tiens a vous remercier pour vos reviews, votre engouement, vos conseils et parfois nos discussions !**

 **Plus de 400 reviews pour 14 chapitres, je ne pense pas avoir fait autant une fois ! En tout cas, merci car, pour le coup, que ce soit les reviews ou les MP, c'est notre seule rétribution en tant qu'auteur de fics, une reconnaissance anonyme que l'on écrit des choses qui divertissent et plaisent.**

 **Qu'il me plait d'être reconnue lors d'events comme les Fairytales ou autre, j'adore rencontrer et discourir avec mes lecteurs ! (Je serais d'ailleurs au rdv pour la FT4)**

 **Je ne cours ni après les reviews ni la notoriété, je sais juste qu'écrire ici m'a apporté ces derniers mois bien plus qu'un simple passe-temps. Aujourd'hui, écrire devient un emploi à temps partiel et j'en suis très heureuse !**

 **Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire et dont j'ai eu l'idée un jour dans un TER en direction de Paris. Je me suis dis "pourquoi pas?" et voilà, quelques idées sur mon écran, mes doigts dansant frénétiquement sur mon clavier au rythme des chapitres et voilà "Mascarade" née.**

 **Comme je vous l'ais dis : ma plus grande récompense est encore et toujours vous. Malheureusement, je n'ais, à l'heure actuelle, aucune autre fic SQ en préparation. Je pense écrire une petite ficlette pour Noël, pour en savoir plus, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire = "Follow me" ou suivez moi sur mon Twitter : nxnou !**

 **En attendant, voici le dénouement de l'histoire.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Toute une histoire**

Emma était figée sur place. Malgré le froid la saisissant, elle n'aurait bougé sous aucun prétexte, ayant trop peur qu'un geste mette en rogne Gina…

\- Tu es enceinte ? Réponds.

Emma baissa le regard alors, n'osant affronter celui, plus dur, de Gina.

\- Emma, réponds-moi : es-tu oui ou non enceinte ?

\- Ou… Oui… murmura-t-elle, presque honteusement

\- C'est pas vrai … soupira Gina. Mais comment as-tu pu me le cacher ? Tu es enceinte de combien ?

\- Un peu plus de trois mois.

Gian s'approcha alors :

\- Je suis tellement en colère si tu savais.

\- Pardon. Pardon, ce n'était pas mon intention, je … Je voulais être sûre.

\- Mais enfin 3 mois !

\- Je voulais être sûre de ne pas le perdre celui-là ! hurla Emma, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Oh Emma … Rentrons au chaud, je crois que nous avons besoin de parler.

Une fois dans leur salon, Emma assise dans le canapé et Gina en face d'elle, le silence régna avant que Gina finisse par prendre la parole :

\- Alors … Tu es enceinte de 3 mois.

Emma opina

\- Et tu ne pensais pas qu'il aurait été important de me le dire ?

\- Je voulais attendre de savoir si le bébé allait bien ou pas.

\- Et… Et c'est le cas, il va bien ?

\- Très bien. J'ai entendu son cœur aujourd'hui, sourit Emma.

\- Tu as fait une écho… Sans moi ?

\- …

\- Mon dieu Emma, je suis si en colère ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis ? Ce test était-il vraiment négatif ou m'as-tu menti à partir de là ?

\- Non, non bien sur que non ! Le test était négatif, je te le jure ! Mais … Après ton départ, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal … Ruby m'a poussé à faire une prise de sang… Qui s'est révélée positive.

\- Comment est-ce possible…

\- Aucune idée.

\- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ?!

\- Je… Je voulais être sûre de ne pas perdre celui-ci aussi.

\- Mais j'aurais pu…

\- Non ! Je… Je ne voulais plus voir cette déception dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu posais tes yeux sur moi.

\- Oh Emma, je n'ais jamais…

\- Je sais, c'était pas ton intention, mais c'est ainsi que je sentais les choses. Je voyais dans tes yeux mon échec à concevoir. J'avais perdu Henry, et ce bébé … Je ne voulais pas perdre cette nouvelle chance inespérée.

\- Mais tu n'as pensé qu'à toi… Tu n'as pas pensé que j'aurais aimé être là quand les résultats sont tombés ? Que j'aurais aimé être là lors de ton échographie ? Que j'aurais aimé te tenir dans mes bras en caressant ton ventre chaque soir. Tu as été égoïste !

\- Pardon… Je … Je voulais juste t'offrir un bébé… Pas une simple chance ou une simple hypothèse. Je voulais que ce soit sûr.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue, mais comprends le mien aussi.

\- Je le comprends, je te jure. Et je ne voulais absolument pas te faire de peine. Je pensais que tu allais rentrer dans un mois, que je t'apprenne que j'étais enceinte et qu'on serait heureuses toutes les deux.

\- Si seulement, tu avais eu plus confiance en moi…

\- Mais j'ai confiance en toi ! Je voulais simplement … Ne pas te décevoir.

\- Oh Emma …

Gina s'approcha alors et vint s'asseoir aux cotés de sa compagne pour lui prendre les mains. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle frôlait son ventre. Elle y posa une main et sourit :

\- Un bébé … Nous allons avoir un bébé.

\- C'est Ruby qui te l'a dit ? Elle m'avait promis …

\- Elle n'a rien dit. Je l'ais appris comme notre histoire a commencé.

\- Comment ?

\- Par les journaux. Il y avait tout un article sur le fait que tu étais entrée dans une boutique de vêtements pour enfants… Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. J'ai d'abord été surprise... Avant qu'une autre photo ne te montre sortir de cette boutique avec un paquet. J'ai compris alors.

\- Je vois… Et tu as quitté ton tournage ?

\- Je leur ais dis de faire avec pour quelques jours. Mais maintenant que je sais que tu es vraiment enceinte, il est hors de question que je…

\- Non.

\- Non ? Quoi non ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu quittes le film.

\- Mais Emma, tu es enceinte ! Il est hors de questions que je sois à des milliers de kilomètres de toi en ce moment !

\- Ecoute, après ton tournage tu feras ce que tu veux mais … Finis-le, s'il te plait. J'ai pas envie d'être celle qui t'aura empêché de le faire. Ce film est un gros coup dans ta carrière et…

\- Mais je me fiche de ma carrière ! Tu es enceinte, je ne vais tout de même pas retourner là-bas pour plus d'un mois alors que je pourrais être à tes cotés ! Tu es enceinte de 3 mois, et j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir loupé des choses !

\- Je sais mais… Tu es sous contrat, tu ne peux abandonner maintenant. Un mois ça sera vite passé.

\- Hors de question !

\- Regina … Tu sais que je ne me sentirais pas bien.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu repars.

\- Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant mon absence ? Moi je m'en voudrais.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas porter le poids de la fin de ta carrière à cause de ma grossesse.

\- Je ne peux te laisser seule.

\- Il y a Ruby et Zelena.

\- Alors elles viendront vivre ici, ou tu iras chez elle.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Hors de question que tu restes seule durant mon absence, c'est ma condition.

\- Alors tu vas finir ton film ?

\- Seulement, et seulement si tu ne vis pas seule durant ce mois.

\- Compris, je demanderais à Ruby de venir, promis.

Gina sourit alors et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Après ce film, je mettrais un frein à ma carrière. Je veux être présente pour cet enfant.

\- Le mois prochain, je dois faire l'écho des 4 mois. J'attendrais ton retour.

\- Tu as tout intérêt !

\- Est-ce que… Tu veux connaitre le sexe du bébé ?

\- Evidemment, pas toi ?

\- J'en sais rien, je m'en fiche tant qu'il va bien.

\- On devrait connaitre le sexe, ne serait-ce que pour aménager sa future chambre.

Emma sourit alors et se lova dans ses bras.

\- On va devenir mamans…

\- Oui… Mamans.

* * *

Et comme promis, après le départ de Gina, Emma demanda à Ruby de venir s'installer chez elle jusqu'au retour de sa compagne. Cette dernière s'occupa d'elle comme si cela avait été sa propre compagne : petits plats, surveillance accrue, petits films destinés à Gina et skype régulier avec la jeune femme.

\- Hm, pas trop excitée ? lança Ruby en apportant un saladier de pop corn sur la table basse du salon.

\- Par ? Le retour de Gina demain ? Si j'ai hâte… J'ai pris rendez-vous pour mon écho dans la foulée. Demain nous saurons si j'attends un prince ou une princesse.

\- Moi je suis sûre que ça sera une fille !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'es plus portée sur le sucré que sur le salé … Ou alors c'est le contraire, je sais plus. Enfin bref, j'ai hâte d'être tata !

\- Oui j'imagine, tu n'as cessé de me le répéter depuis que tu as emménagé ici. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie à toi et Zelena de ne pas avoir… Enfin tu sais… Ne pas l'avoir fais.

\- J'ai entendu dire que la libido d'une femme enceinte était décuplée …

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

\- Epargne-moi les détails. J'ai qu'une hâte… En fait non, deux : hâte de connaitre le sexe de ce bébé ET retrouver ma femme et lui faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de notre maison.

\- Ca j'avais pas besoin de l'entendre, grinça la jolie blonde.

\- Relax, encore une nuit et ta dulcinée rentrera. En attendant, je crois que Michelle Pfeiffer nous attend !

Ruby prit la télécommande et appuya sur « lecture » avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne se laissent aller à une soirée cocooning et gargantuesque.

* * *

Quand Gina revint le lendemain, Emma et elle ne se détachèrent pas des bras l'une de l'autre. Bien sur, Gina combla ses proches de cadeaux, avant de ne pas quitter ses mains du ventre de sa compagne qui commençait à s'arrondir légèrement.

Ruby avait levé le camp, les laissant à leurs retrouvailles et leur joie nouvelle d'attendre leur premier enfant. Allongée sur son lit, Emma regardait, amusée, sa compagne défaire ses bagages.

\- Mon Dieu, je ne me souvenais pas avoir emmené tant de choses.

\- Toi qui disais être une femme qui aimait la synthèse, sourit Emma.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Regina arrête : tu me poses la question toutes les cinq minutes.

\- Désolée… Je crois que je rattrape deux mois d'absence auprès de toi et du bébé.

Elle laissa de coté sa valise pour l'instant pour se coucher près de sa compagne avant de reposer sa tête près du ventre de sa jolie blonde.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu aimes ce bébé plus que moi.

\- Bien sur que non. C'est un tout, s'amusa Gina. J'ai hâte que ce bébé arrive. Mais j'ai avant tout hâte de dire « il » ou « elle ».

\- D'ailleurs, on ne devrait plus tarder. Dis… Tu as des idées de prénoms ?

Gina fronça son nez et sourit :

\- J'en ais. Et toi ?

\- J'en ais aussi : J'aime bien… Andrew pour un garçon, et Lily pour une fille.

\- Lily … Ce n'est pas le prénom de la première fille pour qui tu as eu un crush ?

\- Euh …

\- Hors de question que j'appelle ma fille du prénom de ton ex. Par contre, j'aime bien Andrew.

\- Ok, alors, donne-moi une idée pour une fille. Si c'est un garçon on retient mon idée, si c'est une fille, on retient ton prénom, à condition qu'il soit joli.

Gina lui sourit alors et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se baisser et d'embrasser son ventre, tout autour du nombril.

\- Ofelia.

\- Ofelia… ? C'est… Atypique, mais très joli.

\- C'était le prénom de ma grand-mère paternelle, j'étais très proche d'elle étant enfant. J'ai toujours pensé que, si un jour j'avais une fille, je l'appellerais comme elle.

\- Ok, va pour Ofelia ou Andrew alors !

* * *

\- Vous êtes prêtes mesdames ?

Gina semblait aussi stressée que sa compagne, lui tenant la main, scrutant le moindre geste de la doctoresse, posant de multiples questions sur le bébé. Emma trouvait cela aussi touchant qu'embarrassant… Mais c'était Gina. Ruby disait qu'elle essayait de combler les 4 premiers mois où elle fut absente, comme pour se sentir vraiment en connexion elle aussi avec cette grossesse.

\- Bien, je suppose que vous souhaitez connaitre le sexe ?

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice avant d'opiner.

\- Bien alors, allons-y.

La doctoresse commença sa manipulation avant que n'apparaisse sur l'écran une forme que reconnut instantanément Gina.

\- Oh c'est lui ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en fixant l'écran.

\- Exact. Alors, voyons si ce petit être est dans la bonne position pour … Ah, nous avons un gagnant !

\- Alors ? c'est…

La doctoresse fixa l'écran afin de ne pas se tromper :

\- Félicitations, vous attendez une petite fille.

Les cœurs d'Emma et de Gina bondirent à l'unisson dans leur poitrine. Elles se tinrent les mains, fixant l'écran et leur future petite fille.

\- Ofelia… soupira Emma.

* * *

 _Once upon a time ..._

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire Ofelia ! Joyeux anniversaiiiiire !

La petite fille se dressa sur ses avant-bras et inspira longuement, gonflant ses petites joues potelées avant de souffler les 6 bougies de son gâteau en forme d'étoile filante.

\- Bravo chérie ! exclama Emma en tapant dans ses mains.

Autour de la large table : les amis d'Ofelia, mais aussi ses deux tantes, ses deux mamans et son petit frère. Ce dernier ne cessait de lorgner avidement cette montagne de sucre et de crème. Et lorsqu'il initia un geste dans l'espoir de grappiller du bout de son index un coin du gâteau, Emma l'en empêcha en l'attrapant.

\- Nuh nuh monsieur, pour vous, c'est biberon ! Tu auras droit à un beau gâteau pour tes deux ans dans quelques mois, en attendant…

Elle le remit dans son parc où il trouva un soudain intérêt pour une immense girafe en peluche tandis qu'Emma reporta son attention vers sa fille qui, avec l'aide de Regina, enlevait les bougies du gâteau.

\- On peut le manger maman ?

\- Patience mon cœur.

\- Encore un dessert de ta composition sœurette ?

\- Oui. Il sera au programme de l'émission la semaine prochaine.

\- Bonne idée. J'ai eu les retombées des dernières audiences… Vraiment pas mal. La chaine attend la saison 3 avec impatience.

\- Ils l'auront. Cette émission culinaire était la meilleure idée qu'Emma ait pu avoir … Enfin entre autre chose.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Ruby souhaiterait déménager aussi. Elle aimerait venir sur New-York.

\- Ferait-on des émules ? sourit Regina.

\- Faut dire que votre appart' donnant sur Central Park est juste superbe. Ton émission marche à plein régime, vos enfants sont beaux et intelligents, et Emma est resplendissante en patron de sa marque de vêtements pour bébé.

Regina sourit alors en contemplant que ce sa sœur qualifiait de réussite : Après la naissante d'Ofelia, Emma et Regina s'étaient promises de rester auprès de leur fille au moins la première année de sa vie. Mais bien vite, les fastes du cinéma avaient rappelé Gina. Et si elle avait accepté de faire un petit film sans grande prétention, elle s'était vite rendu compte que ses priorités étaient bien loin d'une caméra. Avec l'accord de sa femme, elles décidèrent de déménager avant qu'Ofelia ne commence sa scolarité. Elles s'étaient alors installées à New-York mais Gina était un électron libre, incapable de rester à la maison sans rien faire. Alors lorsqu'Emma lui suggéra de repenser à cette idée d'émission culinaire, sa compagne plongea à corps perdu dans l'élaboration d'une émission où elle présenterait ses plats les plus fameux. Le succès fut au rendez-vous tout de suite.

2 ans plus tard, Emma émit le souhait d'avoir un second enfant. Par chance, il ne suffit que d'un essai pour qu'elle tombe une seconde fois enceinte et n'attende, cette fois-ci, un garçon qu'elles prénommèrent évidemment Andrew.

Zelena et Ruby s'étaient mariées entre-temps et vivaient d'amour et d'eau fraiche, se contentant d'être les tatas de l'année.

\- Ofelia, s'il te plait, tu as une cuillère, sermonna Regina.

\- Chérie, tu as vu mon téléphone ?

\- Non.

Devant l'air stressé d'Emma, Regina la prit à part :

\- Hey, respire, il va venir.

\- Il aurait appelé sinon hein ? Il faut quoi … 4h pour venir…

\- Chérie, il va venir. Ne doit-il pas te la présenter ?

Emma sourit alors et embrassa sa femme sur la joue :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je retourne au gâteau avant que notre petite chipie n'attaque ce dernier avec ses mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte et lorsqu'Emma se précipita pour l'ouvrir, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

\- Henry !

\- Salut m'man.

\- Mon dieu, comme tu as grandi !

Effectivement le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle n'avait plus rien du petit adolescent de 13 ans qu'elle avait vu il y a si longtemps. Aujourd'hui, âgé de 21 ans, Henry, qui n'avait cessé la correspondance avec sa mère, avait déménagé à Boston avec sa petite amie qu'il avait rencontré à la fac.

A présent affranchi de ses grands-parents, il avait émis le souhait de renouer le contact avec sa famille maternelle, Emma et Regina ne s'y étaient pas opposées. Et même si la définition de grand-frère était encore floue pour la petite Ofelia, Henry avait tenu à participer à cet anniversaire.

\- Bienvenue.

\- Je te présente Violet. Violet, voici ma mère Emma.

\- Enchantée madame.

\- Allez venez, on vient à peine de souffler les bougies.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'une page se tourna. Pas la page d'un énième magazine people, non. Pas ces pages glacées impersonnelles qui trahissaient la vie intime de tout à chacun. Non, pas ce genre de page.

Car même si leur histoire avait commencé dans ce genre de magazine, Emma et Regina avaient su se créer leur propre histoire sur un fond de romance rocambolesque. Elles avaient donné naissance à la plus belle des histoires.

Chacune avait d'abord simulé un rôle avant de jouer chacune le plus beau de tous, le plus important aussi et surtout, le plus vrai.

Car qui aurait cru alors que d'une telle mascarade, une telle histoire pourrait naitre ...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilaaaaaaaaaa c'est finiiiiiiiiiiii ! Merci encore à vous tous, sans qui je ne serais rien.**

 **Merci encore et en attendant une nouvelle histoire SQ, ceux qui aiment le Clexa (The 100) pourront me suivre pour une nouvelle fic AU d'ici quelques semaines, aux alentours de début Décembre !**

 **MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *_***


End file.
